Otra Oportunidad
by Candida Grandchester
Summary: Candy tiene un sueño recurrente, un hombre desconocido entra en su dormitorio y la ama con pasion, Candice Kent es una joven de 27 años que vive con su tia Rosemary en Chicago, un fantasma del pasado vuelve pidiendole Otra Oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**_OTRA oportunidad_**

_los personajes de candy candy son propiedad de Kioko Mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi._

_Sin fines de lucro._

_2010_

_Algunos conceptos e idea original fueron tomados de la novela titulada Dame esta Noche de Lisa Kleypass._Capítulo 1

El sueño siempre era el mismo, aunque cada vez resultaba más vívido. Ella era consciente de todos los detalles, incluso cuando estaba despierta. Lo insólito de las imágenes siempre la alarmaba. No era habitual en Candy sentir cosas como aquélla. No, ella era una joven práctica y sensata, nada propensa a vivir las aventuras temerarias que sus amigas querían que viviera. ¿Qué pensarían si supieran el sueño que la acosaba tantas y tantas noches? Nunca se lo contaría a nadie. Se trataba de un momento de locura, demasiado íntimo para confiárselo a nadie.

Durante el sueño, su cuerpo estaba relajado. De una forma gradual, le parecía que se despertaba, pues se daba cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación, alguien que rodeaba la cama con pasos silenciosos. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero su corazón empezaba a latir deprisa y con fuerza. A continuación no se oía ningún movimiento, sólo el silencio. Ella contenía el aliento mientras esperaba percibir el tacto de una mano, un sonido, un susurro. El colchón se hundía ligeramente bajo el peso del cuerpo de un hombre; un amante fantasma, sin rostro y sin nombre, que se inclinaba sobre ella para poseerla como nadie lo había hecho antes. Ella intentaba apartarse, pero él se lo impedía y la presionaba de nuevo contra las almohadas. Un embriagador olor masculino inundaba sus fosas nasales, unos brazos fuertes y musculosos la abrazaban, el peso del cuerpo del hombre la inmovilizaba y su calor la colmaba. Las manos del desconocido recorrían su piel, daban vueltas por sus pechos, se deslizaban entre sus muslos y ella se retorcía y ardía de placer. Ella le suplicaba que se detuviera, pero él se reía con suavidad y seguía atormentándola. Sus labios calientes recorrían su cuello, sus pechos, su estómago. Entonces un deseo ciego se apoderaba de ella. Rodeaba al desconocido con los brazos y tiraba de él, deseándolo con desesperación y, sin intercambiar ninguna palabra, él le hacía el amor y su cuerpo la embestía como un oleaje lento y demoledor.

Entonces el sueño cambiaba. De repente, Candy se encontraba en el porche delantero de su casa, el cielo se veía profundo por la densa oscuridad de lo avanzado de la noche y en la calle había alguien que la miraba con fijeza. Se trataba de un hombre viejo cuyo rostro permanecía oculto entre las sombras. Ella no sabía quién era ni qué quería, pero él la conocía. Incluso sabía su nombre.

—_Candy. Candy, ¿dónde estabas?_

Ella se quedaba paralizada por el miedo. Quería que se fuera, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta y no podía hablar. En aquel momento Candy siempre se despertaba, sudorosa y sin aliento. El sueño resultaba tan vívido que parecía real. Y siempre era igual. Candy no tenía esta pesadilla a menudo, aunque a veces el miedo a tenerla era suficiente para que no se atreviera a dormirse.

Candy se sentó con lentitud, se secó la frente con el borde de la sábana y deslizó las piernas a un lado de la cama. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Aunque no había hecho ruido, debía de haber despertado a Rosemary, quien tenía el sueño ligero.

—¿Candy? —Le llegó la voz de Rosemary desde la habitación contigua—. Tengo que tomar la medicina.

—Enseguida voy. — se levantó e inspiró hondo.

Se sentía como si hubiera corrido una larga distancia. Después de administrarle la medicina a Rosemary y de que el dolor que ésta sentía empezara a remitir, Candy se sentó en el borde de la cama de su tía y la contempló con una expresión de inquietud en el rostro.

—Tía Rosemary, ¿alguna vez has soñado con personas a las que no conoces y con cosas que nunca has hecho pero que, de alguna forma, te resultan familiares?

—La verdad es que no. Yo sólo sueño con cosas que conozco. —bostezó con amplitud. Claro que yo no tengo la imaginación que tú tienes, Candy.

—Pero, ¿y si te parece que el sueño te está sucediendo de verdad...?

—Hablemos de esto por la mañana. Ahora estoy cansada, cariño.

Candy asintió a desgana con la cabeza, sonrió levemente y regresó a su dormitorio. Sabía que, por la mañana, no hablarían sobre su sueño.

Candy entró en el dormitorio y dejó el bolso mientras tarareaba la canción que transmitían por la radio, _Wish You Were Here de pink floyd__. _Su llegada siempre constituía un gran alivio para Rosemary, quien estaba confinada en la cama de una forma permanente y hacía cinco años que no se valía por sí misma. Aparte de la radio y la mujer que habían contratado para que le hiciera compañía de una forma ocasional, Candy era su único contacto con el mundo exterior.

Formaban una extraña pareja, una tía soltera y su sobrina de veinticinco años. Y había pocas similitudes entre ellas. Rosemary era de una época en la que se mimaba a las mujeres, en la que se las protegía y no se les contaba nada acerca de la relación íntima que había entre una mujer y su marido. Por otro lado, Candy era una joven moderna que sabía conducir coches y llevaba a casa un cheque mensual. A diferencia del modelo femenino de la generación de Rosemary, nadie la había protegido de la adversidad ni del conocimiento. Candy sabía lo que era trabajar y, como sus amigas, también había aprendido a no esperar nada del futuro. A las mujeres de su generación les habían enseñado que sólo importaba el aquí y el ahora.

Esperar, ahorrar y confiar en que vendrían tiempos mejores resultaba ingenuo. No creer en nada constituía la única forma de librarse de la desilusión. Experimentaron el sexo y la sofisticación en grandes dosis, hasta que la novedad de su comportamiento escandaloso se fue diluyendo y se convirtió en algo habitual. Las mujeres de la generación de Candy fumaban en público tanto como querían y se pasaban jarras de bebidas alcohólicas por debajo de la mesa; levantaban alto las piernas cuando bailaban el rokanroll y utilizaban un lenguaje soez que habría ruborizado a cualquier hombre de épocas anteriores. Ser joven y frívola resultaba divertido, así como ir al cine, escuchar jazz, conducir sus resplandecientes Fords negros y flirtear y tontear con sus novios hasta bien pasada la medianoche.

Se trataba de una generación endurecida, pero a Rosemary consolaba saber que su sobrina era menos dura que el resto de sus amigas. Candy tenía sentido de la responsabilidad y una compasión innata hacia los demás. Aunque no siempre había sido así. De niña, había sido terca, egoísta, intratable e irrespetuosa con la autoridad que Rosemary representaba. Sin embargo, la vida no había sido fácil para ella y le había enseñado unas lecciones amargas que habían aplacado su orgullo y suavizado su carácter y que habían transformado su terquedad en una gran fortaleza interna. En aquel momento, muchas personas se beneficiaban constantemente de su entereza: los pacientes a los que atendía en el hospital, las amigas que le pedían ayuda y, sobre todo, la misma Rosemary la necesitaba más que ninguna otra persona.

La canción de la radio cambió a _Hotel california _y Candy cantó el coro.

—Estás desafinando —comentó Rosemary mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

Candy se inclinó pausadamente hacia ella y estampó un beso sonoro en su frente.

—Siempre desafino.

—¿Cómo va todo por la ciudad?

—Como siempre —respondió con naturalidad mientras se encogía de hombros—. No hay trabajo. La gente se reúne en las esquinas sin otra cosa que hacer más que estar de cháchara. Esta tarde, la cola de la oficina de empleo llegaba hasta la barbería.

—¡Santo cielo!

—Hoy no tengo nada interesante que contarte. No hay ningún cotilleo nuevo. No ha pasado nada. La única novedad es que un hombre raro y mayor merodea por la ciudad. —Candy se dirigió a la mesita de noche, cogió una cucharilla y tamborileó con ella en la palma de su mano mientras hablaba—. Lo vi delante de la tienda del boticario cuando salí de recoger tu medicina. Era un viejo de barba espesa, pelo largo y rostro bronceado.

Una sonrisa cansada cruzó el rostro de Rosemary. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre y extrañamente apática. Durante los últimos meses su pelo blanco había perdido su brillo y la viveza de sus ojos almendrados casi había desaparecido dejando a su paso una mezcla de paz y resignación.

—Muchos forasteros de antes merodean hoy en día por todas partes, no hay nada extraño en esto.

—Sí, pero él estaba frente a la tienda como si estuviera esperando a que yo saliera. Me miró de una forma muy intensa. Y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que llegué al final de la calle. Experimenté una sensación muy extraña, como un escalofrío interior. ¡Y debía de tener entre setenta y ochenta años!

Rosemary se rió entre dientes.

—A los hombres de edad les gusta mirar a las chicas guapas, cariño. Ya lo sabes.

—Pero la forma en que me miraba me puso los pelos de punta.

Candy realizó una mueca y cogió un botellín de cristal azul zafiro del amplio surtido de medicamentos que había en la cómoda, los cuales no podían detener el inexorable crecimiento del cáncer en el cuerpo de Rosemary, aunque aliviaban su dolor. El doctor Michael había dicho que podía tomar una dosis siempre que la necesitara. En aquel momento, Rosemary tomaba una cucharada de jarabe opiáceo cada hora. Candy acercó con cuidado la cuchara a los labios de Rosemary y utilizó un pañuelo para secar una gota que había resbalado hasta su barbilla.

—Toma, antes de un minuto te sentirás mejor.

—Ya me siento mejor. —Rosemary le cogió la mano—. Deberías salir con tus amigas en lugar de mimarme todo el tiempo.

—Prefiero tu compañía a la de ellas.

Candy sonrió y sus ojos verde oscuro chispearon con malicia. Era una joven encantadora, aunque su rostro no era de una belleza espectacular. Tenía los pómulos algo hundidos , la mandíbula suave y la nariz respingada salpicada de innumerables pecas de tono rosa. daba la impresión de ser una joven muy bella. Su encanto resultaba difícil de describir, su luminosa calidez resplandecía a través de su piel y el color esmeralda de sus ojos y su pelo rubio rojizo era intenso y profundo. Las mujeres celosas podrían destacar algunos defectos en su aspecto, pero la mayoría de los hombres la consideraban perfecta.

Candy dejó la cuchara en la mesita de noche y contempló el montón de novelas que estaban apiladas sobre ésta acerca de doncellas indefensas, hazañas audaces y villanos vencidos por héroes osados.

—¿Otra vez leyendo estas novelas? —preguntó Candy,—. ¿Te comportarás algún día?

La suave burla de Candy divirtió a Rosemary, quien siempre se había enorgullecido de ser una mujer valerosa. Hasta que el cáncer le sobrevino, había sido la mujer más activa e independiente de Chicago. La idea del matrimonio, o cualquier otra que implicara una restricción de su libertad, nunca la habían seducido, aunque admitía que cuando Candy se trasladó a vivir con ella, constituyó para ella una bendición.

Después de la muerte inesperada de su hermana y su cuñado, Rosemary se quedó con la hija de ambos y una herencia meramente simbólica. Criar a una niña de tres años constituyó una responsabilidad que cambió su vida y la convirtió en algo mucho más rico de lo que ella había creído posible. En aquel momento, a los cincuenta y tantos años, a Romery se la veía feliz en su estado de soltería. Candy era la única familia que necesitaba.

Aunque Candy era la hija de Pauna y Jason kent y vivió los tres primeros años de su vida en Arabia , no recordaba otra figura paterna que no fuera Rosemary y ningún otro hogar que no fuera aquella pequeña ciudad del centro de Chicago... había heredado la fortaleza y el empuje de los Andrew, quienes habían alcanzado su esplendor y posterior decadencia mucho antes de que ella naciera.

Los Andrew habían fundado el mayor imperio de Chicago. Con frecuencia, Rosemary entretenía a Candy contándole historias acerca de Albert Andrew, su tio-bisabuelo, quien había sido el patriarca de una de las familias mas importantes de los Estados Unidos.

Pero la época de los poderosos Andrew y sus imponentes edificios en el centro de la ciudad de Chicago había terminado.

—¿Ves este botellín? —Candy sostuvo en alto el botellín de cristal azul zafiro y lo hizo girar a la luz del sol—. El hombre del que te hablaba tenía los ojos de este mismo color. De un verde-azul puro, nada turbio. Nunca había visto nada igual.

Rosemary volvió la cabeza sobre la almohada y miró a Candy con un interés repentino.

—¿Quién es? ¿Alguien ha mencionado su nombre?

—Bueno, sí. Todo el mundo murmuraba cosas acerca de él. Creo que alguien comentó que se llamaba Grandchester.

—Grandchester... —Rosemary se llevó las manos a las mejillas— ¿Terence Grandchester?

—Creo que sí.

Rosemary pareció aterrorizada.

—¡ Terence Grandchester! Después de tanto tiempo. ¡Cincuenta años! Me pregunto por qué habrá regresado y para qué.

—¿Vivía aquí? ¿Lo conocías?

—No me extraña que te observara. No me extraña. Eres la viva imagen de mi tía Candice. Ha debido de creer que ella había regresado de la tumba. —Pálida y alterada, Rosemary alargó el brazo hacia la mesita de noche para coger los polvos para el dolor de cabeza y Candy se apresuró en servirle un vaso de agua para ayudarla a tragarlos—. Terence Grandchester convertido en un anciano... —murmuró Rosemary—. Un anciano. Y la familia Andrew disgregada y dispersa. ¿Quién lo habría imaginado en aquellos tiempos?

—Toma, bebe. —Candy colocó el vaso de agua en una de las manos de Rosemary y se sentó a su lado mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos de una forma inconsciente. Rosemary se tragó los polvos con unos sorbos de agua y se aferró al vaso con manos temblorosas—. Santo cielo, ¿por qué estás tan alterada? —la regañó Candy sin saber qué decir—. ¿Qué te hizo ese tal Terence Grandchester? ¿Cómo lo conociste?

—Tengo tantos recuerdos! ¡Que Dios se apiade! Nunca creí que Terence viviera tanto tiempo. Es él, Candy, el que mató a tu tio Albert Andrew.

Candy se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿El que...?

—El hombre que destruyó a nuestra familia y al imperio Andrew y que asesinó al tio Albert.

—¿Es un asesino y se pasea por ahí tan libre como un pájaro? ¿Por qué no lo encerraron en una prisión? ¿Por qué no lo colgaron por el asesinato de Albert?

—Era muy escurridizo. Huyó de la ciudad cuando los demás empezaron a darse cuenta de que había sido él. Y, si el hombre que has visto hoy es, en verdad, Terence Grandchester, entonces nunca lo tomaron preso.

—Apostaría algo que era él. Parece el tipo de hombre que es capaz de cometer un asesinato.

—¿Sigue siendo guapo?

—Bueno..., supongo que sí..., para un hombre mayor. Quizás una mujer de edad se sentiría atraída por él. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Era guapo cuando era joven?

—El hombre más atractivo de todo Chicago y New york. Es una leyenda. Era algo fuera de lo común, y se rumoreaba que había sido Actor en Broadway , le caía bien a todo el mundo. Cuando quería, resultaba encantador, y era astuto como un zorro. Además, sabía leer y escribir tan bien que, en opinión de algunos, se había licenciado en una famosa universidad del extranjero, pero no terminó el colegio, según supe luego .

—¿Y como conoció a la familia Andrew?

—Bueno, en realidad, no lo sé muy bien , yo era solo una niña. El Sr. George Jonhson enfermó y Albert se quedó sin su asistente, entonces nombró a Terence su mano derecha en los negocios al cabo de una o dos semanas de su llegada. Aunque, nada más llegar él, las cosas empezaron a ir mal.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas? ¿Surgieron problemas con los negocios?

—Mucho peor. La primavera siguiente a su aparición en el rancho, mi tía Candice, por quien te pusieron tu nombre, desapareció. Sólo tenía veinte y siete años. Un día, Terence la llevó a ella y a Archie a la ciudad y, a la hora de volver, no la encontraron. Fue como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire. La buscaron día y noche durante semanas, pero no encontraron ni rastro de ella. En aquel momento, nadie culpó a Terence, pero, más tarde, la gente empezó a sospechar que él había tenido algo que ver con su desaparición. La verdad es que no se tenían mucho aprecio.

—Esto no prueba que él le hiciera algo.

—Así es, pero era el sospechoso más probable. Y, aquel invierno, justo después de la fiesta de fin de año, encontraron al tio Albert muerto en su cama.

Aunque Candy había oído aquella parte de la historia antes, realizó una mueca de disgusto.

—¡Qué horror! Pero ¿cómo puedes estar segura de que fue Terence Grandchester quien cometió el asesinato?

—encontraron una armónica en el dormitorio de Albert ensangrentada ; la armónica pertenecia a Terence . Él era el único que tenía una en toda la mansion Andrew. ¡Tocaba de maravilla! Por la noche, su música flotaba por el aire hasta la casa. —Rosemary sufrió un ligero estremecimiento—. Entonces yo sólo era una niña y, mientras escuchaba aquella música tumbada en la cama, pensaba que así debía de ser la música de los ángeles. ¡Ah, y también encontraron otra cosa! Una mancuernilla de la camisa de Terence, allí, junto al cadáver.

—A mí me parece que era culpable.

—Todo el mundo creía que lo era. Además, no tenía ninguna coartada. Pero él huyó a toda prisa de Lakewood y de la ciudad y, desde entonces, nadie lo había visto ni había sabido nada de él. Si hubiera regresado antes, lo habrían detenido de inmediato, pero ahora debe de creer que, al ser tan viejo, nadie querrá apresarlo.

—Yo no estoy tan segura, pues por aquí la gente tiene mucha memoria. Creo que, al regresar, se ha buscado muchos problemas. Me pregunto si de verdad se trata de Terence Grandchester. ¿Crees que se ha arrepentido de haber matado a Albert?

Rosemary sacudió la cabeza en actitud dubitativa.

—No lo sé.

—Me pregunto por qué lo hizo —comentó Candy.

—Él es el único que lo sabe. La mayoría de la gente cree que le pagaron para que lo asesinara. El tio Albert era un hombre muy poderoso, tenía muchos enemigos. O quizá tuvo algo que ver con... algo relacionado con un testamento. Nunca lo entendí del todo. —Rosemary de repente se sintió exhausta y se apoyó en la almohada. Candy apretó con fuerza su delicada mano, la cual se había vuelto fláccida—. No te acerques nunca a él —pidió Rosemary con voz entrecortada—. Nunca. Prométemelo.

—Te lo prometo.

—¡Oh, Candy, te pareces tanto a ella! Tengo miedo de lo que sucedería si él se acercara a ti.

—No sucederá nada —contestó sin comprender por qué los ojos de Rosemary brillaban con tanto ardor— ¿Qué podría hacerme? Es él quien tendría que tener miedo, no nosotras. Espero que alguien le cuente a la policía que está aquí. No importa lo viejo que sea, la justicia es la justicia, y él debería pagar por lo que hizo.

—Sólo mantente alejada de él, por favor.

—Tranquila. No me acercaré a él, no te preocupes.

Candy esperó hasta que Rosemary cayó en un agitado sueño. Después se levantó, miró a través de la ventana y recordó el rostro bronceado de aquel hombre y sus llamativos ojos verde-azules. ¿Acaso la había mirado con tanta fijeza porque ella se parecía a Candice White Andrew? Candy se preguntó hasta qué punto se parecían. Nunca había visto una fotografía de Candice y sólo sabía de su parecido por lo que le había contado Rosemary. No existía ninguna fotografía, ningún recuerdo, nada que probara que Candice White Andrew había existido, salvo su nombre en el árbol genealógico de la familia.

Desaparecida. ¿Cómo podía alguien esfumarse sin dejar rastro? Siempre que había oído hablar de Candice, el misterio de su desaparición la había fascinado, pero aquélla era la primera vez que oía que Terence Grandchester podía tener algo que ver con su desaparición, Incapaz de contener su curiosidad, Candy insistió sobre aquella cuestión cuando le llevó a Rosemary la bandeja de la cena por la noche.

—¿Hasta qué punto me parezco a Candice?

—Siempre he opinado que eres la viva imagen de ella.

—No, no me refiero al aspecto, sino a cómo era. ¿En ocasiones actúo o hablo como ella? ¿Me gustan las mismas cosas que a ella?

—Qué preguntas tan extrañas, Candy. ¿Qué importancia tiene si te pareces o no a ella en estos aspectos?

se estiró a los pies de la cama y sonrió perezosamente.

—En realidad, no lo sé, sólo es curiosidad.

—Supongo que podría contarte algunas cosas. En realidad, eres muy distinta a Candice Andrew, cariño. Había en ella algo salvaje, excitante, que no encajaba bien con una chica de su edad. Todo el mundo la mimaba. —Rosemary se interrumpió y su mirada se volvió suave y distante—. Candice era suave como la seda cuando se salía con la suya, lo cual ocurría con bastante frecuencia, pero algunas cosas en ella me inquietaban. Yo me sentía fascinada por la tía Candice y creía que era la mujer más guapa del mundo, incluso más que mi madre.

—¿Le caía bien a los demás?

—¡Cielo santo, sí! Todos los Andrew la adoraban. Era la favorita del tio, a pesar de que Archibal , mi padre ,era su unico familiar directo, en cambio Candice era adoptada. Y todos los hombres de Chicago acababan enamorándose de ella. Los hombres se volvían locos . El viejo Leagan, cuando era joven, perdió la cabeza por ella y nunca se rehizo tras su desaparición. Ella lo había hechizado, como a todos los demás.

—Definitivamente no era como yo —declaró Candy con resignación, y se rió entre dientes—. ¡Si me pareciera a Candice Andrew , ningún hombre podría resistirse a mí!

—Eres tú quien no se concede una oportunidad, cariño. Los únicos hombres que ves son los pacientes del hospital. Veteranos de guerra. Hombres lisiados y cansados. No es bueno que dediques todo tu tiempo libre a curarlos y cuidarlos. Deberías salir con jóvenes de tu edad y acudir a fiestas y a bailes, en lugar de esconderte aquí, conmigo.

—¿Esconderme? —repitió Candy indignada—. Yo no me escondo de nada. Me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo.

—Pero, de vez en cuando, podrías pedirle a una de las vecinas que se quede conmigo durante unas horas. No tienes por qué estar aquí todo el tiempo.

—Hablas como si pasar el rato contigo constituyera una carga terrible, pero tú eres la única familia que tengo y te lo debo todo.

—Desearía que no hablaras así. —Rosemary dirigió su atención a la bandeja de la cena y lo saló todo con generosidad—. Desearía estar segura de que te he educado bien. No quiero que acabes siendo una vieja solterona, Candy. Deberías casarte y tener hijos.

—Si éste es el deseo de Dios, me enviará al hombre adecuado.

—Sí, pero tú estarás tan ocupada cuidándome que se lo quedará otra chica.

Candy se echó a reír.

—Una cosa es segura, tía, si me caso, no será con nadie que ya conozca. Ninguno de los hombres de Chicago me gustaría como esposo. Y el único nuevo es Terence Grandchester.

—No bromees acerca de él. Me preocupa. Aunque no me hubieras contado que está aquí, sabría que algo anda mal. Es como si una sombra hubiera cubierto la ciudad.

—¿No te parece extraño? Yo también siento algo distinto en el aire, como si algún suceso estuviera esperando para ocurrir. Ahora que Terence Grandchester ha regresado, ¿no sería curioso que Candice también apareciera? ¿Cincuenta años después de su desaparición?

—Ella nunca regresará —afirmó Rosemary con un convencimiento absoluto.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que él la mató?

Rosemary permaneció en silencio durante un largo rato y su mirada se volvió distante.

—He pensado en esta posibilidad durante años. Creo que el hecho de que desapareciera de aquella manera me preocupó a mí más que a ninguna otra persona, salvo a Albert. Nunca dejé de preguntarme qué sucedió el día que desapareció. Esta pregunta me ha perseguido durante toda la vida. Creo que le ocurrió algo extraño. No creo que la asesinaran, ni que la secuestraran, ni que huyera, como la mayoría de la gente cree. Las personas no desaparecen así, sin que quede ninguna pista acerca de lo que les ha sucedido.

—Entonces, ¿no crees que Terence Grandchester la matara?

—No creo que él sepa lo que le sucedió.

Candy sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda.

—Es como una historia de fantasmas.

—Siempre quise hablar con alguien acerca de esta cuestión, con uno de los empleados de la mansion , un hombre que se llamaba Lopez. Se trataba de un mexicano supersticioso que tenía sus propias ideas acerca de todo lo que ocurría. A todo el mundo le encantaba escuchar sus historias. Él hablaba durante horas acerca de las estrellas, encantamientos, fantasmas y sobre cualquier otra cosa imaginable. A veces, predecía el futuro y, con frecuencia, acertaba.

Candy realizó una mueca.

—¿Y cómo lo hacía, tenía una bola de cristal o algo parecido?

—No lo sé. Lopez era raro. Conseguía que las cosas más extrañas parecieran naturales y, como creía en ellas, casi lograba que tú también creyeras en ellas. Pero abandonó el rancho para siempre antes de que yo pudiera reunir el suficiente valor para preguntarle qué opinaba acerca de la desaparición de la tía Candice.

—Lástima —declaró Candy de una forma pensativa—. Habría sido interesante saber qué opinaba.

—Desde luego.

El viernes, Candy salió con Joe Leagan para ver la nueva película de la que todo el mundo hablaba. _El Padrino_, el propietario de la sala de cine, había instalado el equipo sonoro el año anterior y toda la ciudad acudía a ver con entusiasmo los últimos estrenos.

—Creo que me cortaré el pelo y lo alizaré —reflexionó Candy mientras Joe la acompañaba a casa.

Él se rió y se inclinó hacia ella simulando que examinaba su cabello rizo y rubio.

—¿Tú con pelo lacio? ¡Imposible!

Candice le sonrió y arrugó la nariz.

—Eres un encanto —respondió ella, y se rió mientras deslizaba una mano en la de él.

Por fuera, Joe parecía mordaz y sofisticado. Intentaba dar la impresión de que todo le aburría y de que el mundo lo hastiaba, pero Candy hacía tiempo que había descubierto en él un lado amable. Por mucho que lo ocultara ante los demás, de vez en cuando, percibía en él signos de ternura, pues era el tipo de hombre que no soportaba ver a un animal herido o a un niño infeliz. Debido a su familia adinerada, su pelo rubio y su aspecto atractivo, las jóvenes lo consideraban un buen partido, pero Candy no estaba interesada en él desde el punto de vista romántico. Ésta era quizá la razón de que él se sintiera tan atraído por ella. Por lo visto, los hombres siempre querían lo que no podían tener.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Candy, situada al final de la calle, Joe le apretó la mano con más fuerza y en lugar de acompañarla a la puerta principal, la condujo a las sombras que se extendían más allá del halo de luz de la iluminación del porche.

—¿Qué haces, Joe? —preguntó Candy entre risas—. La hierba está húmeda y mis zapatos...

—Calla durante un minuto, preciosa. —Joe apoyó un dedo en los labios de Candy—. Quiero estar a solas contigo unos segundos.

Candy le mordió el dedo de una forma juguetona.

—Podríamos entrar en casa. Rosemary está arriba y es probable que esté dormida.

—No, cuando estás en la casa no eres la misma. En cuanto cruzas la puerta, te conviertes en otra chica.

—¿Ah, sí?

Candy lo observó de una forma inquisitiva y más que sorprendida.

—Sí, te pones seria y aburrida y a mí me gusta cuando eres divertida y atolondrada. Deberías estar así todo el tiempo.

—No puedo ser divertida y atolondrada siempre —respondió con una sonrisa pícara—. De vez en cuando, tengo que trabajar y preocuparme. Forma parte de ser un adulto.

—Eres la única chica que habla así.

Candy se acercó a él, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y rozó la suave mejilla de Joe con sus labios.

—Por eso te gusto, listillo, porque soy una novedad para ti.

—Por esto me gustas —repitió él mientras inclinaba la cabeza y la besaba.

El contacto de su boca en la de ella resultaba agradable. Para Candy, sus besos eran signos de amistad, pruebas ocasionales de afecto. Para Joe, constituían promesas de futuros momentos mejores.

Hacía tiempo que Joe se había dado cuenta de que Candy no tenía la intención de permitirle ir más allá de los besos, pero esta percepción no le impedía seguir intentándolo. En su mente, había dos tipos de mujeres, las que respetaba y las que no respetaba. En cierto sentido, le gustaba que Candy fuera de aquella manera. Pero si algún día le permitía ir tan lejos como él quería, su sueño de convertirla en el tipo de mujer que él no respetaba se haría realidad.

—Candy —declaró con voz grave mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza—, ¿cuándo me dirás que sí? ¿Cuándo empezarás a vivir? ¿Por qué tú y yo no...?

—Porque no —respondió ella con un suspiro compungido—. Sólo por eso. Quizá sea una tonta romántica, pero creo que, para tener una relación más íntima, deberíamos sentir algo más de lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

—¡Las cosas podrían ir tan bien entre nosotros! Yo nunca te haría daño. —Su voz se convirtió en un susurro mientras la besaba con suavidad en los labios—. Quiero hacerte una mujer. Sé que todavía no has confiado en nadie lo suficiente, pero sería bueno para ti y para mí, bueno y natural. Candy...

Ella se rió y se deshizo de su abrazo.

—Joe, para. No estoy preparada para esto, ni contigo ni con nadie. Yo... —Candy miró a su alrededor, rió con nerviosismo y bajó la voz—. No puedo creer que estemos manteniendo esta conversación en el jardín de mi casa. Apostaría algo a que todos los vecinos nos están escuchando.

Pero Joe no compartía su buen humor y la miró con solemnidad.

—Lo único que yo sé es que algo no va bien cuando una chica se niega a vivir como tú lo haces.

Aquella acusación hirió a Candy.

—Yo no me niego a vivir —protestó ella más desconcertada que enfadada—. ¿qué ocurre? Hace apenas un minuto nos estábamos divirtiendo...

—¿Te estás reservando para el matrimonio? —preguntó él de una forma directa—. ¿Por esto no quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

—No quiero casarme con nadie. Y no quiero ser la..., ya sabes, de nadie. No me siento así respecto a ti. Me gustas, Joe, pero creo que tiene que haber algo más entre dos personas para hacer el amor y esto no significa que me niegue a vivir.

—Sí que lo significa. —El rostro de Joe reflejaba su frustración—. Las únicas personas que te preocupan en el mundo son tú y tu tía, y los demás podemos irnos al infierno.

—¡Esto no es cierto!

—Candy, tú no conectas con la gente —continuó Joe de una forma implacable—Vives en tu mundo privado y sólo dejas entrar a Rosemary. Pero cuando ella ya no esté, no tendrás a nadie. Nos has dejado a todos afuera. Ni das ni recibirás.

—¡Para! —De repente, lo que Joe le había dicho le resultó insoportable y Candy sintió odio hacia él. Aunque tuviera razón—. No quiero oír nada más y no quiero volver a verte.

—Si esto es todo lo que obtendré de ti, el sentimiento es mutuo, querida.

Candy se separó de él y subió las escaleras del porche a toda prisa y con los ojos húmedos.

Por la mañana, lo único que le contó a Rosemary acerca de la cita con Joe fue que habían terminado. Rosemary reaccionó con sensibilidad y no le preguntó nada, pues pareció comprender lo que había ocurrido sin que Candy se lo contara.

Durante los días siguientes, Candy no tuvo tiempo de pensar en Joe Leagan, pues estuvo muy ocupada cuidando a Rosemary. Resultaba evidente que le estaba llegando la hora final a gran velocidad. No podrían retrasar el desenlace durante mucho más tiempo, ni con los medicamentos ni con las oraciones, ni siquiera con la voluntad de vivir de Rosemary. Día a día, Rosemary se sentía más débil y se interesaba menos por lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Aunque el doctor Michael había advertido a Candy que esto sucedería, el miedo, la impotencia y la frustración la empujaron a llamarlo.

Lo único que hizo el anciano doctor fue sentarse en la cama de Rosemary y hablarle con dulzura. Su presencia hizo desaparecer, de una forma temporal, la confusión y el desánimo de Rosemary. La débil sonrisa de Rosemary levantó el ánimo de Candy, por lo que todavía le resultó más difícil soportar lo que el doctor Michael le comunicó cuando salió de la habitación:

—No le queda mucho tiempo.

—Pero... aguantará un poco más, ¿no? Parece que tiene mejor aspecto...

—Ha aceptado lo que va a suceder—explicó él con su voz amable. Su rostro moreno y arrugado como una cáscara de nuez reflejaba compasión. El doctor bajó la mirada hacia Candy y un mechón de pelo plateado cayó sobre su frente—. Será mejor que tú hagas lo mismo. Ayúdala a aceptarlo con tranquilidad, no te resistas.

—¿Que no me resista? No... Pero ¿qué dice? ¿No tiene nada que pueda ayudarla? Algún medicamento más potente o...

—No te voy a dar una lección y no puedo añadir nada que tú ya no sepas. Lo único que puedo decirte es que sucederá pronto y que deberías prepararte para el final.

Anonadada, Candy se dio la vuelta e intentó contener el sentimiento de ahogo que le atenazaba la garganta. Sentía pánico, un pánico primitivo que no podía calmarse con palabras amables. Percibió la delicada mano del doctor en su hombro y oyó sus palabras como si procedieran de muy lejos.

—Todos tenemos nuestro propio tiempo para vivir en esta tierra, pequeña. Algunos disponen de más tiempo que otros, pero todos sabemos cuándo se acerca nuestro fin. Rosemary ha tenido la mejor vida que podía tener, Dios bien lo sabe. No tiene nada que temer y tú no puedes hacer más que seguir su ejemplo. Te queda el resto de tu tiempo por vivir.

Candy intentó explicarle la terrible sospecha que acechaba en su corazón.

—No sin ella. Tengo miedo de que...

—¿De que muera?

—S... sí. Bueno, no tengo miedo por lo que pueda pasarle a ella, pues sé que va a un lugar mejor en el que el dolor no existe, pero, sin ella, no tengo ninguna razón para seguir aquí.

—Eso es una tontería. Una auténtica tontería. Tú eres una parte importante de Chicago. Perteneces a este lugar tanto como todos los demás.

—Sí—susurró ella, pero se tragó las ardientes palabras que pugnaban por salir de su garganta: «Yo no lo siento así. No siento que pertenezca a este lugar.»

Pero no podía expresarlo en voz alta.

Candy inclinó la cabeza y lloró con suavidad mientras el doctor Michael le daba una palmadita en el hombro y se alejaba.

Aquella noche, Candy no pudo dormir. Quizá debido al repiqueteo de la lluvia y al rugido de los truenos o a la persistente preocupación que sentía por Rosemary, la cuestión es que apenas consiguió cerrar los ojos. Cada pocos minutos, se levantaba e iba a comprobar cómo se encontraba su tía. En una de estas ocasiones, Candy notó que Rosemary se movía de un modo casi imperceptible y que sus dedos se ponían en tensión. Candy contempló los pálidos dedos que apretujaban el cubrecama y apoyó la mano encima de la de Rosemary con la intención de tranquilizarla. ¡Estaba tan fría! Tenía la piel fría.

De una forma mecánica, estiró el cubrecama y lo arrebujó por debajo de los hombros de Rosemary. Mientras regresaba a su dormitorio, Candy sintió un escalofrío. Se sentía extraña aquella noche, un poco mareada, el corazón le latía con fuerza y hasta su alma temblaba con una emoción desconocida. Candy rezó con fervor, con palabras sencillas, como las de una niña: «Por favor, bendice a Rosemary. Por favor, que no sienta dolor. Ayúdame a ser valiente y a saber qué tengo que hacer.»

Después de unos minutos de permanecer arrodillada junto a la cama y con las manos entrelazadas, Candy se dio cuenta de que tenía el lado derecho de la cabeza apoyado en el colchón. Casi se había dormido. Le daría otra ojeada a Rosemary y se acostaría. Candy se levantó medio tambaleándose y fue, una vez más, al dormitorio de su tía. Se detuvo junto a la cama. Rosemary estaba completamente inmóvil. La tensión de sus dedos había desaparecido.

— Rosemary, ¿estás bien?

Candy tocó la mano de su tía. Estaba fláccida y blanca como la cera. Candy ya había visto antes aquel aspecto, en el hospital. Su mente sabía lo que significaba, pero su corazón se negaba a admitirlo. Necesitaba a Rosemary era su familia, su responsabilidad, su consuelo. Con una reticencia absoluta, Candy rodeó la fláccida muñeca de su tía con los dedos para buscar su pulso. No percibió ningún latido, nada. Estaba muerta.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no!

Se alejó de la cama con lentitud. No podía creer que su tía se hubiera ido de verdad. El golpe fue más duro de lo que había imaginado. El vacío que experimentó al saber que nunca más volvería a hablar con ella y que no podría acudir a ella en busca de consuelo, fue peor que el mismo dolor.

Las paredes de la habitación parecieron convertirse en las de una tumba. Candy, presa del pánico, bajó las escaleras a toda prisa e intentó abrir la puerta principal mientras contenía los sollozos que pugnaban por salir de su pecho, pero la puerta no se abrió. A continuación, cogió con fuerza el pomo y volvió a intentarlo. En esta ocasión, la puerta se abrió y salió al exterior.

Se apoyó en una de las columnas del porche y una cortina de lluvia fría la empapó haciendo que su bata se pegara con pesadez a su cuerpo. La casa estaba asentada en uno de los extremos de Chicago cerca del Hospital Santa Juana . Candy contempló la ciudad que se extendía frente a ella, el contorno de los edificios, los automóviles, el brillo del húmedo asfalto y las diminutas y distantes figuras de las parejas que cruzaban la calle. Después se reclinó en la áspera columna de concreto mientras sentía el frescor de la lluvia en su rostro.

—¡ Rosemary! —exclamó con los ojos empañados de lágrimas—. ¡Oh, tia!

Poco a poco, Candy se dio cuenta de que había alguien cerca y de que esa persona la observaba. Ya había sentido aquella mirada penetrante antes y reconoció el escalofrío que le hacía sentir. Candy abrió los ojos y lo miró: el viejo Terence Grandchester. Terence estaba en la calle, a unos tres metros de distancia, con el pelo gris pegado a la cabeza y chorreando agua. A causa de la impresión, Candy ni siquiera se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta allí.

—Candy. Candy, ¿dónde estabas?

Candy se estremeció. «El sueño», pensó. Se abrazó a la columna para no perder el equilibrio y contempló al anciano mientras el viento azotaba su rostro. Sentía el sabor amargo del dolor en la boca y el salado de las lágrimas en los labios.

—No tenías por qué regresar —declaró con voz temblorosa—. No queda ningún Andrew. ¿Qué quieres?

El pareció confundido a causa del enfado que reflejaba la voz de Candy.

—Asesino —murmuró ella—. Espero que sufrieras por lo que les hiciste a los Andrew. Si hubiera vivido cincuenta años atrás, te habría hecho pagar por el daño que les ocasionaste.

Él intentó hablar, pero de su boca no salió ninguna palabra. De repente, Candy supo lo que él quería decir, percibió el pensamiento de aquel hombre como si fuera el suyo propio y su rostro empalideció de miedo.

_Tú estabas allí, Candy. Estabas allí._

Paralizada, Candy se agarró con fuerza a la columna e intentó rezar una oración. Percibió que, a lo lejos, varias personas corrían de un edificio a otro bajo la tormenta. Se trataba de sombras oscuras y borrosas, de modo que no pudo discernir cuántas había. Se sentía desorientada. El suelo se inclinó y se acercó a ella y Candy oyó su propio grito mientras se desplomaba. El sonido retumbó en la oscuridad, una oscuridad tenue que la envolvió como una marea inexorable. No experimentó miedo ni dolor, sólo confusión. Notó que el mundo se alejaba de ella y la dejaba en un vacío oscuro. Unos pensamientos que no comprendía atravesaron su mente, pensamientos que no eran de ella.

_¿Qué he dejado atrás?_

_Yo no morí... _Rosemary_..._

_Candy, ¿dónde estabas?_

—Candy, ¿dónde estabas? —preguntó la voz de un muchacho a través de la oscuridad despertándola con brusquedad—. Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes. Se supone que tenías que reunirte con nosotros hace dos horas delante del almacén y en lugar de acudir allí vas y desapareces. ¡Tienes suerte de que te haya encontrado yo en lugar de Terence! Él está que se sube por las paredes, te lo digo en serio.!

Candy levantó su flácida mano hasta sus cejas y abrió los ojos. Un pequeño grupo de personas se apelotonaba a su alrededor y la intensa luz del sol le taladraba el cerebro. Las sienes le palpitaban con fuerza y tenía el peor dolor de cabeza que había experimentado nunca. Además, el monólogo impaciente del muchacho no ayudaba en absoluto a mejorar su estado. Deseó que alguien lo hiciera callar.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —masculló Candy.

—Te has desmayado justo delante de la Tienda de la señora Magdougal —declaró el muchacho con indignación.

—Yo... me siento mareada. Tengo calor...

Candy esas no son excusas

Candy abrió mucho los ojos y lanzó una mirada iracunda al muchacho, bueno no tan muchacho era un hombre joven de unos veinte y tantos años , muy apuesto.

—Eres el hombre más maleducado que he conocido nunca.

El muchacho, la cogió del brazo con una fuerza inusitada e intentó ponerla en pie.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —exclamó Candy mientras se resistía a los intentos del él por incorporarla y se preguntaba por qué las personas que los miraban boquiabiertas no hacían nada para impedir el acoso del Joven.

—Tu Primo Archie, ¿te acuerdas? —contestó él con sarcasmo, y tiró del brazo de Candy hasta que ella se incorporó.

Candy lo miró sobresaltada. ¡Qué idea tan absurda! ¿Se trataba de una broma o estaba loco? Aquel hombre era un completo desconocido para ella, aunque su aspecto le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Candy, sorprendida, llegó a la conclusión de que lo había visto antes. El muchacho era más alto que ella, fornido, de movimientos elegantes. Archie, si era así como se llamaba, era guapo, de pelo castaño y resplandeciente y vivos ojos marrones. El contorno de su cara, la curvatura de su boca, la forma de su cabeza... le resultaban familiares.

—Te... te pareces a Rosemary—balbuceó ella, y él resopló.

—Sí, por supuesto es mi hija. Venga, vamos. Tenemos que irnos.

—Pero... Rosemary... —empezó Candy y, a pesar de su desconcierto, los ojos le escocieron al recordar su dolor—. ¡ Rosemary...!

—¿De qué estás hablando? Rosemary está en casa. ¿Por qué lloras? —La voz del muchacho se suavizó de inmediato—. gatita, no llores. Yo me encargaré de Terence y de la Tia Elroy, si es esto lo que te preocupa. Tienen toda la razón del mundo para estar enfadado, pero no permitiré que te griten. . .

Mientras oía sus palabras solo a medias, Candy se volvió, contempló el final de la calle y se preguntó cómo había llegado al centro de la ciudad desde el porche delantero de su casa. Entonces su corazón pareció detenerse y el dolor por la muerte de Rosemary se vio amortiguado por una gran impresión. Su casa no estaba. La casa en la que Rosemary la había criado había desaparecido y, en su lugar, sólo había un espacio vacío.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Candy se llevó las manos al pecho para calmar los violentos latidos de su corazón. ¡Una pesadilla! ¡Se encontraba en medio de una pesadilla! le dio una ojeada rápida a su entorno en busca de cosas que le resultaran familiares, pero sólo encontró rastros ocasionales del Chicago que ella conocía. Incluso el aire olía distinto, no estaba tan contaminado por el smock. La calle era distinta había muchos baches y miles de huellas de herraduras de caballo. Los carros casi no transitaban ,casi habían desaparecido y sólo había caballos y coches alineados a lo largo de las aceras .

Las sencillas tiendas de la ciudad también habían desaparecido y..., ¿por qué no había otra cosa más que mercados? ¡Mercados! Y bares, ¿Había decidido todo el mundo ignorar la ley? Tampoco había rótulos eléctricos, ni sala de cine, ni barbería..., ni cables telefónicos. Chicago no era más que toscos letreros pintados con colores chillones y tiendas poco llamativas... y la gente... ¡Santo cielo, la gente! Parecía que estuvieran todos en una fiesta de disfraces.

Las pocas mujeres que veía llevaban el pelo recogido en voluminosos peinados y vestían engorrosos trajes de cuello alto y apretado. Había caballeros por todas partes, vestidos con sombreros de fieltro o de copa y ala plana, pañuelos atados al cuello. La mayoría también llevaba barbas y bigotes espesos .

Media docena de ellos rodeaban a Candy y a Archie mientras sostenían, de una forma respetuosa, los sombreros en las manos y contemplaban a Candy con fascinación, respeto y hasta con cierta intimidación. La extrañeza de la escena asustó a Candy. O había perdido la razón o todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para gastarle una broma.

«Que me despierte pronto, por favor, que me despierte pronto. Me enfrentaré a cualquier cosa con tal de que no sea esto. Permíteme despertarme para que sepa que no me he vuelto loca»

—¿Por qué miras a tu alrededor de esta manera? —preguntó Archie mientras la cogía por el codo y la hacía bajar de la acera a la calle.

Archie tuvo que abrirse paso entre la multitud de curiosos, quienes murmuraban expresiones de preocupación, hasta que Archie explicó con impaciencia:

—Se encuentra bien. En realidad no se ha desmayado. Está bien.

Anonadada, Candy le permitió que la condujera calle abajo.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Terence —declaró Archie con un suspiro—. Te ha estado buscando por este extremo del pueblo. Dios mío, a estas alturas debe de estar como loco.

—Archie... —Candy sólo había oído hablar de un Archie en su vida, y éste era el padre de Rosemary, pero el padre de Rosemary era un hombre de edad, un abogado respetable que vivió en Arabia ocupandose de los negocios de sus padres. Sin duda, no tenía ninguna conexión con aquel muchacho insolente. Candy pronunció el nombre que tenía en la punta de la lengua, pues decidió que, al fin y al cabo, no tenía nada que perder—. ¿ Archibal Cornwell?

—Sí, ¿Candice Andrew?

«No! ¡No! Yo soy Candice Kent. Candice Andrew era mi tía, y desapareció hace cincuenta años. ¡Sí, seguro que estoy soñando! »

Pero ¿Terence Grandchester también era un sueño? ¿Y también lo era la muerte de Rosemary?

—¿Adónde vamos? —consiguió preguntar.

Candy contuvo una risita de consternación al darse cuenta de que también ella iba vestida con la recatada ropa que vestían las demás mujeres. Llevaba puesto un ajustado vestido rosa que se le clavaba en la cintura y resultaba difícil caminar con aquellas faldas tan pesadas.

—En cuanto encontremos a Terence, regresaremos a casa. ¿Por qué llegas dos horas tarde? ¿Has estado coqueteando otra vez?, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo a costa de mi tiempo. Hoy tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

—No estaba coqueteando.

—Entonces, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

—No lo sé. No sé qué está pasando.

A Candy se le quebró la voz. Archie la observó con atención y entonces se dio cuenta de lo pálida que estaba.

—¿Te encuentras bien, gatita? —Ella no tuvo tiempo de contestar, pues justo entonces llegaron junto a un elegante auto con el emblema de los Andrew, emblema que ella conocia muy bien pues su tia guardaba un broche que heredara de su padre; el auto era más elegante que el resto de los vehículos que había en la calle. Archie la ayudó a subir—. Espera aquí mientras voy a buscar a Terence —le indicó Archie. El asiento de piel crujió bajo el peso de Candy, quien se agarró al lateral del vehículo, inclinó la cabeza hacia delante e inhaló hondo—. Estaré de vuelta enseguida —declaró Archie.

El elegante castaño se marchó y Candy luchó para contener las náuseas que crecían en su interior. Había bastantes posibilidades de que perdiera la batalla.

«Sea o no una pesadilla, estoy a punto de vomitar. —Candy miró a su alrededor y le pareció que todo el mundo la estaba mirando—. No, no puedo vomitar. No puedo dejarme llevar por la situación. »

Con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, consiguió reprimir las náuseas que empezaban a subir desde su estómago.

—¡Aquí está!

Oyó la intencionadamente animosa voz de Archie y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo. Su corazón dejó de latir cuando vio la figura de quien subía al carro y cogía el volante en sus manos. Candy no podía moverse, de modo que permaneció inmóvil en el asiento mientras el hombre se volvía y clavaba en ella unos ojos verdiazules y fríos.

CONTINUARA......


	2. Chapter 2

**_ OTRA OPORTUNIDAD_**

_ los personajes de candy candy son propiedad de Kioko Mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi._

_ Sin fines de lucro._

_ 2010_

_ Algunos conceptos e idea original fueron tomados de la novela titulada Dame esta Noche de Lisa Kleypass._Capítulo 2

«¡Oh, Dios mío, es él! —pensó Candy aterrada—. ¡Pero no puede ser, se supone que es un hombre mayor!»

—¿Te lo has pasado bien? —preguntó él con voz grave y, por lo visto, sin esperar una respuesta.

El miedo atenazó la garganta de Candy. Él siguió lanzándole su dura mirada a traves del retrovisor mientras un mechon de pelo castaño oscurecia parte de su rostro y ella se quedó helada al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, se trataba de Terence Grandchester unas décadas atrás. Ella había visto aquellos mismos ojos en el rostro de un anciano de pelo gris y largo y de figura nervuda. Sin embargo, aquel hombre tenía el pelo moreno y largo, unas cejas oscuras como la noche y unos hombros anchos y corpulentos que ponían en tensión las costuras de su camisa de seda. Era joven, de facciones duras e iba bien afeitado.

_«¡Asesino! »_

—Creo que se encuentra mal —declaró Archie mientras se sentaba en el asiento trasero, al lado de Candy.

—Estupendo.

Terence encendió el automovil y el motor del mismo rugió poniendose en marcha con una sacudida. Candy se aferró al asiento mientras miraba a Terence con las pupilas dilatadas y apenas se dio cuenta de que salían de la ciudad. Se produjo un tenso silencio y el shock que sufría creció con cada rotación de las ruedas del automovil.

Las preguntas cruzaban su mente demasiado deprisa para que ella pudiera catalogarlas. contempló los campos por los que pasaban. Se trataba de una tierra joven, hermosa, llena de extensas praderas de vivo verde. Las casas que supuestamente tenían que ocupar aquellos campos habían desaparecido. Lakewood era un pequeño asentamiento en medio de kilómetros interminables de praderas que se extendían sin límites.

¿Dónde estaban los edificios, las calles, los automóviles, la gente? Candy estrechó con tensión sus temblorosas manos y se preguntó qué le estaba sucediendo. De repente, Archie la cogió de la mano. Ella se sobresaltó, pero relajó su mano en la de él y sintió que él se la apretaba con calidez.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos vivos y marrones de Archie, que eran del mismo color que los de Rosemary. Había afecto en su mirada, como si ella fuera su familiar de verdad. ¿Cómo podía mirarla de aquella forma? Si ni siquiera la conocía.

—Cabeza de chorlito —susurró Archie, y sonrió antes de darle un beso en el dorso de la mano .- me preocupaste gatita.

Ella ni siquiera parpadeó y continuó mirándolo con fijeza. Terence debió de oír a Archie, porque se volvió y miró a Candy de una forma que envió un escalofrío por su espalda.

—Ya sé que no te importa, pero tenía planeado estar de regreso en la mansion de Lakewood hace ya mucho rato.

La voz de Terence sonó tensa y exasperada.

—Lo siento —susurró Candy con la boca seca.

—Creo que buscarte durante dos horas me da derecho a saber que demonios estabas haciendo.

—Yo..., no lo sé.

—No lo sabes —repitió él, y explotó—: ¡Claro que no lo sabes! ¡No sé cómo he podido creer que lo sabías!

—Terence, no se encuentra bien —protestó Archie sin soltar la mano de Candy.

Su presencia constituía un gran alivio para ella .

—No te preocupes —le dijo Candy a Archie esforzándose por mantener la voz firme—. Su opinión no me importa.

—¡Típico! —soltó Terence mientras volvía su atención al camino—. No te importa la opinión de nadie. De hecho, podría enumerar con los dedos de una mano las cosas que te importan: los bailes, los vestidos, los hombres... A mí me da igual, porque lo que decidas hacer con tu tiempo no tiene ninguna importancia para mí. Pero cuando interfieres en el funcionamiento del consorcio Andrew, infringes mis horarios y nos haces ir retrasados a todos los demás, me parece intolerable. ¿Alguna vez se te ha ocurrido pensar que tus armarios llenos de ropa y todas tus extravagancias dependen de la cantidad de trabajo que se realiza en el consorcio?

—Terence —intervino Archie—, no ofendas a Candy, comportate como un caballero si es que lo eres.. granuja...

—yo me puedo defender sola Archie —lo interrumpió Candy mientras el terror que sentía disminuía. Tanto si estaba viviendo un sueño como si no, Terence Grandchester sólo era un hombre, un hombre malvado y cobarde que había asesinado brutalmente a su tio . Candy le lanzó una mirada cargada de odio—. Y también entiendo que no tienes ningún derecho a sermonearme acerca de nada. No después de lo que has hecho.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

La penetrante mirada de Terence la hizo callar de inmediato. Su valiente acusación se desvaneció en el aire y Candy, intimidada, guardó silencio durante varios minutos.

Cuando se acercaban al límite de las tierras de los Andrew, uno de los vigilantes del perímetro se acercó cabalgando hasta ellos y Terence intercambió con él un saludo con la cabeza. A pesar del bigote, el jinete parecía tener sólo unos cuantos años más que Terence.

—¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó Terence mientras lanzaba al muchacho una mirada inquisitiva.

todo va bien Señor .

El automovil avanzó a lo largo de un riachuelo y recorrieron varios kilómetros antes de que ningún edificio apareciera a la vista. El edificio principal era una casa de tres pisos que dominaba el entorno , la mansion Andrew se abria paso entre el paisaje majestuosa, intimidante, pero sobre todo exhuberantemente poderosa. Se trataba de una construcción elegante de piedra y cristal, en su interior con pesadas cortinas de damasco y fina seda francesa. Un portal de rosas de diferentes colores daba la bienvenida a sus visitante , a la izquierda, un número considerable de cobertizos y otras construcciones. La mansion constituía en sí misma un pueblo pequeño. El escenario estaba poblado de trabajadores y caballos . El sonido, poco melodioso, de los canturreos de los peones y el ruido de los hachazos en la madera se mezclaba con los cascos de los caballos .

El auto se detuvo frente al edificio principal y Candy permaneció inmóvil y atónita. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Archie bajó, dio la vuelta al vehiculo para ayudarla descender.

—Vamos, —la apremió mientras le sonreía para darle ánimos—. Ya sabes que la tia Elroy no estará enfadada mucho tiempo, Contigo no. Date prisa, Annie debe estar preocupada por nuestra tardanza y tengo cosas que hacer.

—Quédate conmigo —pidió ella nada más bajar y mientras se agarraba al brazo de Archie.

El único rostro amigable que había visto hasta entonces era el de él y prefería tenerlo cerca a quedarse sola, pero Archie apartó el brazo y se dirigió a un grupo de empleados.

—Terry te acompañará adentro —declaró mientras volvía la cabeza hacia ella— De todas formas, creo que es exactamente lo que pensaba hacer.

—Sin lugar a dudas —declaró la voz áspera de Terence detrás de Candy y antes de que ella pudiera escapar, una mano de acero la cogió por el brazo—. Vamos a hablar con tu padre, señorita Candice.

Al sentir el contacto de su mano, se estremeció. La encontraba repulsiva, pero él la empujó con facilidad escaleras arriba y a través del porche. Candy percibió su considerable fuerza mientras él ignoraba sus intentos por soltarse. Terence abrió la puerta principal sin llamar y, antes de hacer entrar a Candy en una habitación que debía de ser la biblioteca, ella vislumbró unas paredes de madera de nogal y unas alfombras mullidas. En la habitación se percibía una mezcla de olores masculinos: olor a cuero y a whisky, a madera y a puro.

—¿Albert? —preguntó Terence. El hombre que había en la biblioteca se volvió hacia ellos y Terry soltó el brazo de Candy—. Supuse que estarías aquí.

—Llegas tarde —contestó Albert Andrew.

Era un hombre muy atractivo con el pelo rubio y unos ojos tan azules como el cielo, cálidos y amigables, de una contextura fisica envidiable, alto y fornido, william Albert Andrew era un hombre de aspecto saludable y cuidado. Algunos hombres sobrellevaban la autoridad con desenvoltura, como si no notaran el peso del mando en sus hombros y Albert era uno de esos hombres. Él había nacido para dirigir a otros hombres. Miró a Candy con cariño y sus ojos brillaron.

—Diría que mi pequeña ha estado haciendo perder el tiempo a alguien otra vez.

Candy sintió un doloroso latido en el pecho mientras lo miraba.

«Éste es mi tio , y él cree que yo soy su hija adoptiva. Todos creen que soy Candice Andrew.»

Candy no oyó ni una palabra de la conversación que mantuvieron los dos hombres, sólo se quedó de pie y en silencio, agotada debido a la tensión emocional y harta de aquella pesadilla. Lo único que quería era que aquello terminara. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Albert le estaba hablando.

—Candy —declaró él con severidad, pero un deje de dulsura en su voz —, esta vez has ido demasiado lejos. Esto es grave, cariño, y ya va siendo hora de que te expliques. Archie y Terry creían que te había pasado algo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo para retrasarte tanto?

Ella lo contempló sin abrir la boca y sacudió la cabeza. ¿Debía inventarse una excusa y seguirles el juego?

Una voz nueva, una voz femenina, intervino en la conversación.

—¿Qué ocurre, William?

Candy se dio la vuelta y vio que una mujer mayor y de edad próxima a los setenta u ochenta años estaba junto a la puerta. Candy había visto fotografías de ella con anterioridad y supo que se trataba de Elroy, la tia abuela, la matriarca Andrew. Tenía los ojos marrones, el rostro ovalado y unas facciones duras. Su pelo era gris y liso y lo llevaba recogido sobre la nuca, en un moño intrincado.

La mujer deslizó un brazo por los hombros de Candy, quien percibió la dulce fragancia a vainilla que despedía, así como el olor a almidón fresco de su ropa de lino. El vuelo de sus amplias faldas rozó el vestido de Candy cuando apretó, con cariño, sus hombros.

—¿Por qué está todo el mundo tan terriblemente serio? —preguntó Elroy.

Albert sonrió a la tia abuela

La expresión de Terry no cambió.

—Esperamos que Candy nos explique por qué ha llegado dos horas tarde —respondió Albert mucho más relajado que antes. Nos está costando mucho tiempo y preocupaciones, y tiene que aprender que hay un tiempo para la diversión y otro para el trabajo. Ahora quiero saber qué estaba haciendo mientras Terry y Archie la buscaban.

Tres pares de ojos se posaron en el rostro de Candy.

Ella oyó el tictac de un reloj cercano en el silencio de la habitación y se sintió como un animal acorralado.

—No lo sé —respondió con voz temblorosa—. No puedo contarlo porque no lo sé. Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba con Rosemary. —Intentó continuar, pero su voz se quebró. Aquella situación era excesiva y ella estaba demasiado cansada para afrontarla durante más tiempo..

La tensión de su interior se desató y Candy se tapó los ojos con las manos y rompió a llorar.

De una forma vaga, fue consciente de que Terence salía, enojado, de la habitación y de que Albert le prometía, llevarla de paseo a fin de que dejara de llorar. Pero, por encima de todo, fue consciente de las tranquilizadoras caricias de sus manos.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Candy con voz ahogada mientras se secaba la nariz con el volante de encaje de la manga y cogía el pañuelo que le tendían—. Lo siento. No sé lo que ha ocurrido. ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Entienden algo de lo que ha ocurrido?

—Está alterada. Necesita descansar —declaró Elroy, y Candy se aferró con gratitud a su ofrecimiento.

—Sí, necesito estar sola. No puedo pensar...

—Todo está bien. Ven arriba conmigo.

Candy accedió a su amable propuesta y la siguió en dirección a la puerta con la cabeza baja. Por el camino, vio un calendario encima de un pequeño escritorio.

—¡Espera! —exclamó con voz entrecortada cuando vio los números negros impresos en el papel de color marfil—. Espera.

Tenía miedo de mirar, pero tenía que hacerlo. Aunque estuviera en un sueño, tenía que averiguarlo. El año. ¿En qué año estaban?

Elroy se detuvo junto a la puerta y Albert lo hizo detrás de Candy, ambos totalmente confundidos por su extraño comportamiento. Candy se acercó al escritorio con premura , arrancó la primera hoja del calendario y la sostuvo en sus manos, las cuales temblaban con tanta intensidad que apenas podía leer la fecha.

** !!!1925!!!!!**

Durante unos instantes, la habitación dio vueltas a su alrededor.

—¿Es correcta la fecha? —preguntó con voz ronca mientras tendía la hoja a Albert.

Albert cogió la hoja y leyó la fecha con mucho interés, con lo que pretendía hacer reír a Candy, pero ésta sólo esperó con las manos firmemente apretadas.

—No, no es correcta, cariño —declaró Albert por fin—. Es de hace dos días. —Albert se acercó al calendario, arrancó otra hoja, la arrugó junto a la primera y las dejó caer en una papelera que había cerca del escritorio—. Ya está, volvemos a estar al día —declaró satisfecho.

—Mil novecientos veinticinco...

Candy respiró hondo. «Cincuenta años atrás. Es imposible. No puedo haber retrocedido cincuenta años.»

—Laúltima vez que lo comprobé estábamos en ese año —declaró Albert en tono alegre—. Vamos arriba, Candy. No tienes ni idea de lo cansada que te ves. Nunca te había visto así.

1925. ¡Oh, sí, aquello era un sueño! No podía ser otra cosa. Candy siguió a Elroy en silencio hasta un dormitorio. Tenía unas cortinas de encaje y las paredes estaban forradas con un papel de flores muy recargado. También había una cama con una estructura metálica, un edredón bordado yunos almohadones mullidos. La cama estaba situada entre dos ventanas. En la cómoda había un jarrón de cristal con un ramo de rosas blancas y desde un balcon se podía observar el hermoso jardin de rosas.

—Duerme un poco, —declaró Elroy mientras la empujaba con suavidad hacia la cama—. Estás cansada, eso es todo. Puedes dormir durante un par de horas. Enviaré a Rosemary para que te despierte.

El pulso de Candy se aceleró. ¿Rosemary estaba allí? No podía ser verdad.

—Me gustaría verla ahora mismo.

—Primero descansa.

Debido a la insistencia de Elroy, Candy no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quitarse los zapatos y tumbarse en la cama. Su cabeza se hundió en la suavidad de una almohada y, tras volver la cara hacia ella, Candy exhaló un suspiro de alivio y cerró sus ardientes ojos.

—Gracias —murmuró—. Muchas gracias.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, sí, me encuentro mejor. Sólo quiero dormir y no despertarme nunca más.

—Hablaré con William. Si lo que ha ocurrido esta tarde te altera tanto, no volveremos a hablar de esta cuestión. Él nunca haría nada que te hiciera llorar, ya lo sabes. Al contrario, te conseguiría el sol y la luna si los quisieras, siempre te ha dicho que eres mas linda cuando ries que cuando lloras.

—Yo no quiero el sol y la luna —susurró Candy, quien apenas era consciente de la mano que le acariciaba el pelo con dulzura—. Quiero regresar a donde pertenezco.

—Estás donde perteneces, cariño. No lo dudes.

** * * ***

—¿Candice? Tía Candice, es hora de levantarse —irrumpió una voz en su profundo sueño.

Candy se despertó sobresaltada, se incorporó en la cama y dio una ojeada a la habitación. Las paredes habían adquirido un tono melocotón gracias a los rayos del sol poniente que entraban por las ventanas.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó con voz somnolienta mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara.

Se oyó la risita de una niña.

—Soy yo, la tia-abuela me ha dicho que te despierte.

Candy parpadeó para aclarar su visión. Una niña delgaducha, de ojos marrones y largas trenzas de pelo oscuro se acercó a la cama.

—Rosemary —declaró Candy con voz ronca—, ¿eres tú?

Se oyó otra risita de niña.

—Claro que soy yo_._

—Ven, acércate.

La niña se sentó en la cama, junto a Candy, quien le acarició una de las trenzas con una mano temblorosa. El corazón le dolía y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa vacilante. «¡Santo cielo, es ella! ¡Rosemary!» Nunca se había sentido tan atónita en su vida. La mujer que la había criado, educado, alimentado y vestido y se había hecho cargo de sus gastos estaba delante de ella. Pero era una niña. Candy percibió a la Rosemary que conocía en aquellas facciones infantiles e identificó su voz.

—Sí, eres tú. Lo veo. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Tengo siete años. El mes pasado fue mi cumpleaños. ¿No te acuerdas?

—No, no me acuerdo —contestó Candy con voz entrecortada.

—Por qué lloras, tía Candice?

_«Por ti. Por mí. Porque estás aquí y, aun así, te he perdido.»_

—Porque te quiero mu-mucho.

Cedió a la poderosa necesidad que la embargaba, rodeó a la niña con los brazos y la apretó contra ella. Pero esto no la hizo sentirse mejor. Con timidez e incomodidad, Rosemary aguantó el abrazo sólo unos segundos y después intentó separarse. Candy enseguida la soltó y se enjugó los ojos.

—Para cenar hay tarta de fresa de postre —declaró Rosemary con entusiasmo.— Tienes el vestido sucio. ¿Te cambiarás, llamo a Dorothy?

Candy negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras se preguntaba cuándo terminaría todo aquello, _!!! y quien demonios era Dorothy!!!!._

—¿Tampoco te vas a peinar?

—Su-supongo que debería peinarme. —Candy se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso los zapatos. En la cómoda de madera pintada había un cepillo con lomo de marfil y grabados en plata. se quitó las orquillas de la maraña que formaba su pelo y se lo cepilló. Mientras se miraba al espejo, se dio cuenta de que tenía el mismo rostro de siempre, el mismo pelo y los mismos ojos—. Rosemary, ¿te parezco la misma de siempre? ¿Ves en mí algo distinto? Sea lo que sea —preguntó con desesperación mientras se volvía para contemplar a la niña.

Rosemary pareció confundida por su pregunta.

—No, no tienes nada distinto. ¿Quieres que algo sea diferente?

—No estoy segura. —Candy volvió a mirarse en el espejo y se cepilló el pelo hasta que quedó brillante y desenredado.

No sabía realizar aquellos peinados tan intrincados que llevaban las mujeres , de modo que sujetó hacia atrás los mechones frontales de su cabello con unos alfileres y dejó que el resto del pelo le cayera por la espalda. Después dejó el cepillo sobre la cómoda y enderezó la espalda.

—Ya estoy lista.

—¿Bajarás así?

—Sí. ¿Hay algo malo en mi aspecto?

—Supongo que no.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Candy se dio cuenta de que la casa era muy bonita. Los muebles eran de madera pulida y muy elegantes. Había embellecedores bordados en los sillones y los sofás. Las cortinas estaban confeccionadas con una tela cara de damasco en tonos chocolate y rojizo y las alfombras eran muy mullidas. Unos apetitosos olores a comida y a té flotaban en el aire. La joven recordó que hacía mucho tiempo que no comía y se le despertó el apetito.

—Tengo tanta hambre que me voy a poner morada —declaró mientras su estómago empezaba a gruñir con intensidad.

Rosemary arrugó la frente.

—¿Que te vas a poner cómo?

—Morada —repitió Candy. Como la niña seguía confusa, Candy se dio cuenta de que aquella expresión no le resultaba familiar—. Que voy a comer mucho.

Las arrugas de la frente de Rosemary desaparecieron.

Conforme se acercaban al comedor, oyeron el sonido de unas voces y el repiqueteo de platos y cubiertos. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, los sonidos se acallaron. Todos miraron a Candy. Incluso Archie se detuvo a medio bocado. El comedor estaba lleno de gente y la mayoría parecían miembros de la familia.

Un par de ojos verde-azules y fríos atrajeron la atención de Candy. Terence Grandchester estaba sentado a la derecha de Albert y la miraba con un desdén mal disimulado. Su mirada abarcó todos los detalles de su aspecto, su cabello suelto, su rostro ruborizado, su imagen distendida y desarreglada, y una sonrisa cínica curvó sus labios. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué todo el mundo la miraba de aquella manera?

El silencio se hizo más profundo y Candy se dirigió a trompicones a la silla vacía más cercana.

—¿No quieres sentarte donde te sientas siempre, cariño? —preguntó Albert con voz dulce, señalando la silla junto a la tia Elroy

Candy se detuvo, se encaminó al otro lado de la mesa y se dejó caer con alivio en la silla que había junto a la tia abuela. Su apetito se había desvanecido.

—Annie, como sigue tu embarazo — Candy observó a la una mujer en cuestion , cabello negro como la noche y ojos azules, muy guapa en realidad , estaba sentada frente a ella.

Annie... Así se llamaba la madre de Rosemary. ¿Esto significaba que aquella mujer era su hermana, del Hogar de Pony, Dios Annie Britter? Como estaba representando el papel de Candice Andrew, era probable que así fuera.

_«Si alguna vez esto tiene sentido para mí, entonces querrá decir que me he vuelto loca de verdad.»_

—Según he oído, hoy has tenido un día muy ajetreado —declaró Annie mientras miraba a Candy con una sonrisa burlona—. También he oído que no has querido contar qué has estado haciendo durante media tarde. ¿Desde cuándo tienes secretos para nosotros? A no ser por los habituales comentarios acerca de tus hazañas, trepar arboles, enlazar caballos y terneros, sino fuera por eso las conversaciones de las cenas serían tan aburridas como un paseo de domingo.

—Ha sido un día bastante intenso —declaró Candy con precaución.

Sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de Terence Grandchester, quien sonrió con sarcasmo mientras cogía un trozo de pan y lo partía por la mitad. Sus movimientos eran refinados pero sin perder esa masculinidad que lo caracterizaba.

Todos se centraron de nuevo en la comida y la tensión que sentía Candy se desvaneció un poco. Cuando le tendieron un plato lleno con pechugas de pollo a la crema, rellenas de prochuto, patatas humeantes al horno y judías verdes con mantequilla, su apetito se despertó con ímpetu renovado. Resultaba difícil comer despacio con tanta hambre como sentía, pero no quería atraer más la atención de los demás sobre sí misma. Cuando la conversación se reanudó, Elroy se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído:

—Cuando decidiste cambiar tu estilo de peinado, Candy. Me gusta que lo lleves recogido , mañana por la noche quiero que lo lleves recogido como siempre.

Candy la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Era ésta la razón de que todos la hubieran mirado como si hubiera entrado en el comedor con el vestido desabotonado y los pechos al aire? ¿Sólo porque llevaba el pelo suelto?

—¿Por esto me miraban todos de esa manera? —susurró Candy a la tia abuela.

Elroy le lanzó una mirada enojada y reprobatoria.

—Ya conoces la respuesta a esta pregunta y por Dios donde dejaste los modales , estas comiendo como un peon cualquiera.

De modo que ésta era la razón de que Terence la hubiera mirado con tanto desdén y burla en su rostro, aunque no podía negar que percibió un deje de sorpresa en sus ojos, creía que ella intentaba atraer la atención de los demás hacia sí misma. Un nudo de vergüenza y resentimiento le apretó el corazón. Candy mantuvo los ojos fijos en el plato durante la mayor parte de la cena y sólo levantó la vista para lanzar breves miradas al resto de los comensales. Archie se mostraba más silencioso con el resto de la familia que con Candy. En cambio Albert tenia una conversacion agil, sencilla; sin complicaciones y se mostraba muy atento con Terence. ¿Qué posición mantenía Candice White Andrew en aquel entorno? Candy guardó silencio y observó, escuchó y reflexionó.

Terence Grandchester se mostraba indiferente a sus miradas, de modo que ella pudo estudiarlo sin que él se diera cuenta. No era tan guapo en el sentido que Rosemary le había inducido a pensar. Guapos eran Sean Connery o Paul Newman, con sus rostros bien rasurados y su elegancia aristocrática; hombres que parecían los príncipes de un cuento. Aunque Terence tenia cierto cinismo en su cara no podía negar que poseia esa elegancia aristocrática y su tez estaba bronceada y parecia un héroe de cuento de hadas. La mitad inferior de su cara estaba oscurecida por la sombra de su barba , su pelo cayendo desenfadadamente por su frente, le daba ese estilo rebelde, tenía que admitir que era atractivo de una forma particular. Para empezar, estaban sus ojos verdiazules. También era hábil con las ironías y de una franqueza cortante. Y en un momento Candy se descubrió pensando en _"Que se sentiría rozar los dedos por su menton"_

Tenía la constitución musculosa de los hombres acostumbrados a pasar muchos días sobre la montura de un caballo, de los hombres expuestos a peligros físicos y a un trabajo agotador. Sin embargo, resultaba obvio que tenía estudios, conocia de poesia, Shakespeare. Entonces, ¿por qué trabajaba como asistente de una magnate ? ¿De dónde procedía Terence y qué lo había decidido a instalarse allí? Debía de estar ocultándose de alguien o de algo, Candy apostaría una fortuna en este sentido.

Mientras Albert Andrew hablaba largo y tendido acerca de la naturaleza y animales, todas las cabezas estaban vueltas hacia él, pero Candy observaba el perfil de Terence. Por primera vez, empezó a comprender la situación en la que se encontraba y empalideció. Albert estaba vivo. Terence Grandchester todavía no lo había asesinado. Y ella era la única persona que sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Notas de la autora:

Hola gracias por los revews

Cuidense mucho

Candida Grandchester


	3. Chapter 3

Candida Grandchester una segunda oportunidad

**_OTRA oportunidad_**

_los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kioko Mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi._

_Algunos dialogos e idea original fueron tomados de la novela Dame esta noche de Lisa Kleypass_

_2010_

Sin fines de lucro.

capítulo 3

Al despertar Candy se sobresaltó al percatarse que aun permanecia atrapada en un mundo muy diferente al suyo, lo que significaba que Rosemary no habia muerto o peor aun, la mujer que la crió ahora era una niña de siete años.

"_Me estoy volviendo loca" _

Hundió la cabeza en la almohada con deseperacion, se incorporó sobresaltada y observó todo su entorno. Nada absolutamente nada era igual, el amplio dormitorio que ahora la acogia; en dimensiones era quizas mas grande que la modesta casa en la que Rosemary la crió, los tonos rosa y paredes tapizadas con papel estampado de diseño recargado distaban mucho de su sencillo dormitorio de color verde y azul

"_Estoy en un mundo completamente distinto al mio"_

El coqueto dormitorio rosa no era el de ella. De hecho, no encajaba en absoluto con sus gustos. Ella quería su dormitorio azul.*

"_Mi maquillaje, dónde esta mi maquillaje", la cabeza me da vueltas. _

Los póster de _Sean Connery en James Bond el agente 007__... _Echaba de menos todo aquello, y también la radio en un rincón de su habitación.

—La radio —declaró Candy en voz alta y se quedó atónita al darse cuenta de que allí no había radios, ni cámaras Kodak, ni ropa de fabricación en serie.

En aquel lugar la gente no sabía nada de los aeropuertos y sus grandes aviones, el televisor, correo electrónico. Anonadada, Candy consideró sus posibilidades. Aquel mundo era tan distinto al que ella estaba acostumbrada que, para el caso, también podría haber aparecido en la Edad Media o en la época de los dinosaurios, para el caso daba igual.

Candy decidió tomar un baño, el agua podría despertarla de aquella pesadilla.

Si su dormitorio o el de Candice Andrew era elegante , el baño entonces podria ser denominado como imponente, majestuoso. La hermosa bañera de marfil, con patas en oro, en 1975 sería considerada una obra de arte, sin lugar a dudas una pieza de colección, esperó paciente a que el agua tibia la llenara por completo y luego entró dentro de la misma.. Sus adormecidos músculos le agradecieron ese noble gesto, reclinó la cabeza y se dio la oportunidad de pensar en todo aquello que estaba sucediendole. Una fecha le martillaba las sienes

1925

"Imposible"

Al término del baño se envolvió en una suave toalla de algodon egipcio y miró su rostro en el espejo, pasó la mano sobre este para disipar el vaho producido por el agua caliente. La imagen que proyecto el cristal era la misma que ella veia todas las mañanas después de tomar un baño.

Se acercó al armario de la habitación, lo abrió y contempló los vestidos que colgaban en su interior. Ninguno le resultaba familiar. No había faldas cortas y desenfadadas, ni gorritos tipo casquete, gorras, sólo vestidos largos, blusas con volantes y faldas largas y sueltas. El armario estaba atiborrado de un amplio surtido de ropa confeccionada con sedas brillantes, batistas, sedas con vistosos estampados de flores y chales de malla y de satén rosa. Sin duda alguna, Candice Andrew se vestía con lo mejor que se podía comprar en aquella época. Tardó poco en darse cuenta de que la mayoría de la ropa era de color rojo y rosa, en tonos que variaban del rojo brillante al rosa coral pálido.*

—Hectáreas. Hectáreas de rosa —declaró Candy en voz alta mientras examinaba, uno a uno, los vestidos. —Dios mío que castigo más grande yo odio el rosa.. Es que la tal Candice Andrew no conocía los tonos verdes y los azules.

En su opinión, el color rosa y el rojo eran bonitos, pero aquello..., aquello era una pesadilla. Ella amaba el verde que combinaba tan bien con sus ojos.

En la zona derecha del armario, colgaban unos vestidos de algodón y de batista que eran de diseño más sencillo y que debían de ser los de uso diario. Resultaba agradable mirarlos, pero ¿ponérselos? Candy tuvo la sensación de que todo lo que contenía aquel armario le resultaría tan incómodo como el vestido que se había quitado por la noche antes de echarse a dormir. Se volvió hacia el silloncito acolchado que había junto a la cómoda y contempló el vestido sucio y el montón de ropa interior blanca que había utilizado el día anterior y arrugó la nariz con desagrado. Había tardado horas en quitarse todo aquello.*

Un corsé con un faldón que llegaba más abajo de las caderas y al que estaban unidas unas enaguas. Resultaba inconcebible que el cuerpo de una mujer soportara estar encerrado y presionado en todo aquello durante mucho tiempo. También había unas varillas de hueso, metal o algo igual de doloroso embutidas en el diminuto corsé y que le habían producido unas profundas marcas rojas en la piel. Candy se preguntó si podría vestirse sin tener que apretujarse en el interior de aquel artilugio. Era poco probable.*

El vestido más sencillo que encontró fue uno de batista a rayas blancas y rosas y ribeteado con lacitos. Tuvo que realizar varias pruebas hasta conseguir vestirse correctamente. A continuación, se examinó desde la cabeza hasta los infantiles zapatos abrochados a los lados con unas tiras y unos botones y adornados con unos lazos en la punta y realizó una mueca.*

Cuando, por fin, apareció en el piso de abajo, Candy se sintió aliviada al comprobar que sólo Elroy y Annie estaban en el comedor tomando el desayuno. Las dos iban muy formales y correctas, con sus vestidos de batista de cuello alto, que eran parecidos al de ella. Resultaba evidente que varias personas habían desayunado ya y la sirvienta estaba retirando los platos sucios.

—Buenos días, Annie —saludó Candy titubeante.

—Me alegro de que hayas dormido tanto. Por lo que veo el descanso extra te ha sentado muy bien, cuándo dejaras de ser tan dormilona.

Candy contempló el reloj de pared. ¿Dormido tanto? ¡Pero si eran las ocho de la mañana!

—Me ha sentado bien dormir —respondió con lentitud. A continuación contempló a la otra mujer que estaba sentada a la mesa—. Buenos días, tía Elroy.

—¿tía Elroy? —repitió la mujer con una mezcla de diversión y enfado—. ¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi nombre? Nadie lo hace, Candy. —Elroy bajó la vista hacia la tostada sobre la que extendía mantequilla con movimientos refinados y frunció levemente el ceño.

—Lo siento —Candy enseguida se puso nerviosa—, ti-a… tía abuela.

—Pobre Candy —intervino Annie con amabilidad mientras le sonreía y daba unos golpecitos en la silla que tenía al lado—. Ven, siéntate a mi lado. Sólo estás algo agitada, eso es todo. Siempre te pones así en primavera.

—Espera a casarte y tener hijos, Candy —declaró Elroy—. Estarás demasiado cansada para sentirte agitada.

Candy rodeó la larga mesa y se sentó al lado de Annie. Al ver la abultada barriga de Annie, producto de su embarazo, Candy experimentó un leve estremecimiento.

—¿Co-cómo te encuentras?

—Mucho mejor. Eres muy amable al preguntármelo. Ya no siento náuseas. —Annie sonrió y dio una palmadita en su barriga—. Sé que ahora Archie quiere un niño, pero tengo la sensación de que será otra niña, lo cual será bueno para Rosemary. Creo que le gustará tener una hermana.

_«Nos conocimos una vez, hace tiempo, cuando yo era pequeña y tú ya eras una_ _mujer de edad_ —quiso explicarle Candy—. _Tú eres mi abuela y el bebé del que estás embarazada es mi madre. »_

Candy no podía apartar la mirada de Annie, hasta que, al final, ésta la observó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Yo... No. Sólo quería saber... cómo vas a llamar al bebé.

—No estoy segura —respondió Annie con actitud pensativa—. Le pondré algún nombre de la Biblia. Me gustan los nombres bíblicos. Si es un niño, David, y si es una niña Rachel. O quizá Ruth.

Rachel o Ruth. ¡Sin embargo, su madre se llamaba Pauna! Y no tenia nada que ver con nombres bíblicos, ese era el nombre de la hermana de Albert, la madre de Anthony. Candy se mordió el labio y, mientras le traían el desayuno, escuchó a Elroy y a Annie, quienes hablaron sobre otros nombres posibles para el bebé. Cuando le trajeron el desayuno, el estómago le dio un vuelco. Jamón, patatas fritas, huevos fritos y tartas coronadas con sendos trozos de mantequilla medio derretida. Nunca había visto tanta comida junta, salvo por la que le habían servido la noche anterior. ¿Era posible que comieran siempre tanto? A Rosemary y a ella les había resultado difícil mantener su diminuta cocina aprovisionada de alimentos básicos como la mantequilla, el azúcar, los huevos o el café. Siempre habían comido con escasez y habían guardado las sobras.

—No puedo comer todo esto.

—No es más de lo que come usted normalmente, señorita Candice —señaló la sirvienta con naturalidad, y dejó una jarra de jugo de naranja al lado del plato de Candy.

—Prefiero solo un café.

—Primero tienes que tener algo en el estómago —indicó Elroy—. Esta mañana vas a la casa Leagan para dar un paseo a caballo con Neal, ¿no?

¿Quién era Neal Leagan? Candy frunció un poco el ceño. Algo que Rosemary le había comentado en una ocasión acerca de Candice Andrew cruzó por su mente.

_«Los hombres se volvían locos por ella. El viejo Leagan, cuando era joven, perdió la cabeza por ella...»_

El viejo Leagan era gordo, muy rico y siempre iba muy elegante. ¿Podía ser el Leagan del que Elroy 1e hablaba en aquellos instantes?

—No recuerdo haber hecho ningún plan con él —declaró Candy sintiéndose molesta—. No tengo ganas de ir a ningún lado y no creo que a él le importe ¿no? Esta mañana no me encuentro muy bien, al menos no tanto como para salir a caballo con nadie.

—Ayer me contaste que se lo habías prometido —contestó Elroy y, aunque su voz era suave, había en ella un indudable tono de inflexibilidad—. Una dama no incumple sus promesas, Candice, y no es correcto que cambies de opinión en el último momento. Además, ya sabes que, cuando estés con él, te lo pasarás bien, Neal es todo un caballero.

—Recuerde lo que sucedió la ultima vez, usted esperaba que ambos se casaran —comentó Annie preocupada.

—En mi opinión, Neal sería un buen marido. Sara es una mujer refinada que pertenece a nuestra familia y lo educó como a un caballero...

—¿Le dije que iría en serio o sólo que consideraría su invitación? —preguntó Candy desesperada y esperando encontrar una salida, cualquiera, al inminente desastre.

Ella era una amazona terrible, prácticamente inepta. Como demonios se montaría en un caballo.

"_Maldicion porqué no tomé las clases de montar que Joe me regaló de cumpleaños"_

—Su invitación te entusiasmó —declaró Annie con sequedad—. Estuviste hablando de este plan durante toda la mañana de ayer, hasta que te fuiste a la ciudad.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza..

—Basta ya de discutir sobre este asunto. —Elroy estaba dispuesta a mostrarse firme—. Saldrás en cuanto te hayas puesto la ropa de montar y le digas a López que te acompañe a la Mansión Leagan. No inventes excusas baratas acabas de decir que el sueño te sintió bien, ahora subes y te cambias.

—Terence podría acompañarla —sugirió Annie—. Le he oído decir que esta mañana tenía que ir a la mansión Leagan a resolver un asunto y no creo que se haya ido todavía.*

—¡No! —Candy sintió cómo empalidecía—. No, no puedo. No pienso ir con él.

—No te pongas difícil, —declaró Elroy

—No sé por qué te desagrada tanto. —Annie levantó los ojos hacia el techo y sonrió ampliamente—. Si alguna vez tuvieron una relacion, entiendo las circunstancias que los separaron y lo mucho que sufriste pero él también sufrió por ti, Terence es un hombre al que mereciera la pena perdonar, además ya tienes 27 años y la época casadera se te esta pasando y Terry Con su pelo moreno.. Y esos ojos ..., y esos hombros. Te reto a que le encuentres algún defecto.

Candy se quedó sin habla, la noticia de que ella , !!Bueno ella no!!! Pero Candice White y Terence habían sido novios o algo parecido , que sufrieron y quien sabe que más; le cayó como balde de agua fría. En cuanto a encontrarle algún defecto Terence no tenía ninguno, a menos que estrangular a alguien en su dormitorio se considerara un pequeño defecto de carácter.

—Candice no tiene ninguna necesidad de perseguir a un asistente de William a un ex-actor —replicó Elroy mientras lanzaba a Annie una mirada severa—. Candy se casará con un caballero de buena posicion, un hombre de alcurnia. Y esto significa casarse con alguien con mejores expectativas que Terence.

—Terence tiene estudios y es un aristócrata —contra atacó Annie de inmediato con voz lacónica—. Y trabaja duro . Y le cae bien a todo el mundo...

—¿Dónde estudió? —la interrumpió Candy.

—¿Candy estas bien?, si todos fuimos al mismo colegio, en Londres...

—Ya está bien de hablar de Terence —intervino Elroy con brusquedad dando un golpe con su puño sobre la mesa—. No deberías animar a tu amiga en esa dirección, Annie. Terence es joven, pero es un solitario empedernido. Los hombres como él siempre andan buscando nuevos horizontes y nada puede hacerlos cambiar.

—Pues Albert parece opina lo contrario —señaló Annie con una sonrisa.

—William y yo no siempre estamos de acuerdo en esta cuestión. Vamos, Candy, si no vas a desayunar, sube a tu dormitorio y cámbiate de ropa.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y se levantó.

_«Tengo que escapar de todo esto. En cuanto me quede sola, huiré tan lejos como pueda.»_

Entre todas las cosas que desconocía, como quién era ella, cómo había llegado hasta allí, dónde estaba la verdadera Candice Andrew y que le había sucedido a Rosemary, había una de la que estaba segura: Terence Grandchester era un asesino y no quería estar cerca de él.

Candy subió de nuevo al dormitorio rosa y, tras buscar a desgana la ropa adecuada, al final encontró una falda de montarmarrón con la cola recogida, una blusa de color beige con el emblema de la familia Andrew, unas botas usadas y un sombrero, también con el emblema. Al lado de las botas había tres pares de espuelas con rodillo en forma de estrella. Las tres eran diferentes. Cogió una por el arco del talón y la examinó de cerca. Era como una pieza de joyería finamente elaborada, con flores y recargados diseños grabados en plata. Las puntas del rodillo estaban oscurecidas por la sangre seca y los trozos de pelo de un caballo. Una mueca de disgusto cruzó el rostro de Candy, quien volvió a dejar la espuela con las demás.*

—Candice —se oyó la voz amortiguada de Elroy al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Sí tía abuela?

¡Santo cielo, qué difícil resultaba llamar así a alguien!

—Le he dicho a Terence que irás con él. Está ensillando a _tormenta. _Corre, cariño, no le hagas esperar.

—Después de lo de ayer, hacerle esperar es lo último que deseo.

—¡Buena chica, así debe comportarse una señorita!

Con el corazón apesadumbrado, Candy se cambió de ropa y se puso varias orquillas más en el pelo para que no se le deshiciera el moño. Varias ideas descabelladas acerca de cómo evitar ir con Terence cruzaron por su mente, pero ninguna era ni remotamente factible. De repente, se preguntó por qué le tenía miedo. Terence no se atrevería a hacerle daño a plena luz del día y menos cuando todos sabían que iban juntos a la casa de los Leagan.*

Si Terence deseaba hacerle daño no lo haria delante de nadie, sino a escondidas como lo ue era un vil cobarde... un asesino.

Los hombres como él siempre actuaban a espaldas de los demas.

Candy introdujo un pie en una de las botas de cuero y presionó hasta que llegó al fondo. A continuación, hizo lo mismo con el otro pie. Después de levantarse y mover los dedos de los pies, Candy reflexionó que resultaba extraño que le fueran tan a la medida. No había en el mundo dos pies iguales; sin embargo, las suelas de aquellas botas estaban desgastadas en las mismas zonas que siempre se habían desgastado sus zapatos. Además, encajaban a la perfección con todas las curvaturas y pliegues de sus pies. Se dirigió al espejo y contempló su imagen. Su propio reflejo la sorprendió.*

¿Dónde estaba la joven con los labios pintados de rojo y las medias de color carne? ¿La joven con vestidos de cintura ajustada y que dejaban al descubierto sus piernas ? La joven del espejo se veía pasada de moda y recargada. Parecía una muñeca femenina con pechos prominentes y cintura de abeja. Aunque la ropa de montar era menos opresiva que el resto de la ropa del armario, Candy todavía se sentía comprimida a causa de la almidonada ropa interior. ¡Qué no daría por las bragas de seda y las faldas cortas que estaba acostumbrada a llevar! ¡Y ni mencionar los bluejeans!*

Se sentia como un objeto sexual, una muñeca de porcelana de uso masculino, util solamente para llenar las fantasias de los hombres y aumentar la lascibia y morbo.

Gracias Dios que la ropa de montar no es tan apretada, un segundo mas dentro de tosos esos mariñaques y seguro muoriria por asfixia.

Candy salió de la casa y se dirigió al establo. Cuando vio a Terence montado en un caballo y llevando a otro de las riendas, aminoró el paso. A Terence, se lo veía cómodo y extremadamente seguro encima de un caballo, con su pelo oscuro suelto tapándole la mitad del rostro, tuvo que contener la respiración por unos instantes, se sentía mareada . La yegua zaina que llevaba de las riendas era de un color blanco fuera de lo común . Tenía las patas largas y mucho carácter, lo cual se apreciaba en la forma en que sacudía la cabeza y en su caminar brioso.

_Que cierto es el dicho que versa las cosas siempre se parecen a su dueño – pensó_

La yegua que le tenían ensillada se trataba de un animal magnífico y para Candy, aterrador. Hacía mucho tiempo que no montaba a caballo. Nunca había sido una buena amazona y necesitaría horas de práctica para familiarizarse con el proceso. Además, tener que montar aquel caballo mientras Terence la observaba... El corazón le palpitaba tan deprisa que lo sentía en todas las partes de su cuerpo.

—Te has olvidado de las espuelas —declaró Terence mientras sus insolentes ojos verdiazules se deslizaban recorriendo todo el cuerpo desde el rostro de Candy hasta las botas.*

Ella nunca había visto a un hombre tan guapo como él, con un mechón de pelo tapándole los ojos y su ágil cuerpo cubierto con una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas y unos pantalones ajustados con unas botas negras que llegaban casi hasta las rodillas _...- como se me ocurrió pensar que Sean Connery era más buen mozo. ¿Acaso estaba ciega?_

—¿Los abre...? ¡Ah, te refieres a las espuelas! —balbuceó Candy. Y se odió por ponerse nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de él—. No las usaré más. Son crueles e innecesarias.*

—La semana pasada me dijiste que no podías montar un caballo como _Tormenta _sin las espuelas.*

—_Tormenta _y yo nos llevaremos bien sin ellas —murmuró Candy mientras se acercaba a la yegua zaina y le acariciaba el morro. La yegua sacudió la cabeza con irritación—. Sé buena,_ Tormenta. _Te portarás bien conmigo ¿verdad? ¿Serás...?

—Puedes mantener esta conversación más tarde. Salgamos ya.

Candy se dirigió con lentitud al lado izquierdo de la yegua_. "Se montaba por el lado izquierdo, ¿no?"._ Se esforzó en recordar algunos de los consejos que le habían dado en cuanto a montar:

_1-no permitas que el caballo sepa que tienes miedo._

_2- Haz que el animal sepa quién es la jefa._

_3- nota mental no voltees a mirar a Terence.._

_4- demasiado tarde ... para la nota mental 3, "demonios"_

_La yegua _aguzó las orejas cuando notó que Candy se acercaba a su costado.

—Le han puesto una silla de mujer —declaró Candy, y el estómago se le encogió al verla.

No tenía ni idea de cómo se montaba con las dos piernas a un mismo lado.

—Es la que siempre usas. Desde que regresaste de la academia no has querido usar otra. —dijo Terry con ironia.

—Pues hoy no puedo. Ponle otra. La que sea.

Las facciones de Terence se endurecieron.

—Esta mañana no tengo tiempo para tus jueguecitos. Por mucho que te divierta dar órdenes, no pienso satisfacer tus caprichos. Si no te gusta, puedes quejarte con Albert más tarde, pero de momento súbete a ese caballo.

—Te desprecio —declaró Candy con fervor.

—En esa elegante academia francesa no te enseñaron buenas formas, ¿no?

—No tengo por qué ser cortés contigo. Tú tampoco lo eres conmigo. Y, por lo que sé, es usted más insolente de lo que un hombre en su posición tiene derecho a ser, señor Grandchester.

—Señor Grandchester —repitió él, y una sonrisa burlona cruzó su rostro—. De modo que ahora nos vamos a poner formales.

Ella lo miró con desdén.

—¿Acaso nos hemos puesto alguna vez de otra manera?

—Creo recordar que sí, al menos durante 32 segundos . Aquel día frente al lago en Escocia, ¿recuerda, Se-ño-ri-ta Candice? O debo mejor llamarte tarzan pecoso, o es que ya no recuerdas nuestras tardes en la Segunda Colina de Pony, nuestros bailes o mejor aun como me buscabas . Tarzan pecoso y entrometido.

—¡Yo nunca he hecho nada parecido! —exclamó ella horrorizada y deja de llamarme Tarzan Pecoso ; mi nombre es Candice Ke… Candice Andrew. —¿Acaso estaba afirmando que ella lo buscaba?. — ¡Aunque fueras el único hombre del mundo, yo nunca me lanzaría en tus brazos

— Niégalo si quieres —declaró él mientras se encogía de hombros con desinterés—, pero negarlo no cambiará lo que sucedió.

—¡Ésa no era yo!

Terence contempló su rostro indignado con una mirada especulativa.

—Los mismos ojos verdes y grandes, el mismo pelo de color rubio, la misma bonita figura, las mismas pecas y nariz respingada. Juraría que eras tú.

Las facciones de Candy se pusieron tensas debido a la contrariedad que experimentaba. ¡Qué mentiroso era!

—Te cuesta aceptarlo, ¿no?

—Una persona como tú se habría lanzado de cabeza ante cualquier oferta de una mujer como yo.

—Como te dije una vez, no me interesan las niñas pecosas.

—Pues a mí no me interesan los ex - actores insolentes, ambiciosos y engreídos.

Los ojos de Terence destellaron de una forma peligrosa.

—No estás en posición de acusar a nadie de ambición, señorita Candice.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿Tienes que preguntármelo?

Terence arqueó una ceja. Sin duda, se refería a un incidente pasado.

—Yo no siento el menor interés por ti —declaró Candy con descaro—. Tú harías cualquier cosa por tener un trozo del imperio Andrew.

Terence clavó su mirada en la de Candy y un silencio incómodo se produjo entre ellos.

—Súbete a ese maldito caballo —declaró él en voz baja.—si mi interes fuera e dinero o el poder ahora mismo estaria en la camara de Loores dirigiendo toda Europa.

El enojo que sentía Candy le proporcionó la fuerza necesaria para montar en la silla y anclar la rodilla en su lugar antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que hacía. El suelo parecía encontrarse a kilómetros de distancia. _Tormenta _dio vueltas en círculo con nerviosismo mientras Candy intentaba tranquilizarla. Un millón de oraciones implorando misericordia cruzaron por su mente. La yegua era una masa enorme de músculo en tensión lista para salir corriendo como una exhalación fuera del control de su amazona y ambas lo sabían. La silla para mujeres sólo permitía a Candy mantener un equilibrio precario. Constituiría un milagro que no se cayera de la montura.*

—Buena chica, _Tormenta. _Tranquila, _Tormenta _—murmuró Candy con labios tensos mientras tiraba de las riendas para calmar al animal.

—¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué problema tienes? No la tomes con la yegua. Nunca te he visto tratarla con tanta rigidez.

Candy ignoró el comentario de Terence y tiró con más fuerza de las riendas. De algún modo, consiguió que la yegua se quedara quieta, pero tras dar una sacudida que casi hizo caer a Candy, _Tormenta_ salió disparada hacia delante. Mientras se alejaban del establo en una loca y descontrolada carrera, el miedo se apoderó de cada uno de los músculos de la joven. Candy vio que Terence cabalgaba a su lado.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —soltó él—. Aminora la marcha. No estamos en una carrera.

Cansaras a la yegua, Candice te haras daño.

Candy tiró de las riendas con todas sus fuerzas y se sintió aliviada cuando_ Tormenta, _aunque a desgana, obedeció su orden. Redujeron la marcha a un medio galope y Candy se esforzó en recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Si lograba superar la prueba de aquella mañana, no volvería a montar en su vida, se prometió a sí misma.

—¿A qué viene tanta prisa? —preguntó Terence con sarcasmo—. ¿No puedes esperar a ver a Neal?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas de ese modo? ¿Qué opinas de Neal? — necesitaba saber lo que fuera acerca de Neal, ella solo recordaba al viejo rico y gordo.

—No creo que te interese mi opinión.

—Es posible que sí que me interese. —Si mantenía una conversación, por muy desagradable que fuera, ésta la ayudaría a distraer su mente del apuro en el que se encontraba y a sacar la informacion necesaria—. ¿Qué opinas de él?

—Es un imbécil irascible, una comadreja en dos patas .

—¿Por qué, porque no es como tú?

—Porque tiene la maldita costumbre de alardear de su ignorancia siempre que puede. Además no sabe lo que es trabajar, pues no ha trabajado en su vida. Es un hombre pretencioso que siempre va ha esconderse debajo de las faldas de su mami o de las de su hermana, tú y él son el uno para el otro.

Sus palabras hirieron a Candy.

—No sabes nada de mí ni de lo que he hecho en mi vida.—Te he preguntado qué opinas de Neal Leagan, no de mí—contestó con frialdad—. Tienes celos de él, ¿no? Desearías tener todo lo que él tiene.

Él la escudriñó con la mirada.

—No, señorita, yo no aceptaría nada de lo que él tiene aunque me lo ofrecieran en una bandeja de plata.

«Incluida tú», era su silenciosa implicación. Candy dirigió la vista hacia el frente y sujetó las riendas con firmeza. De algún modo, debió de transmitir su enfado a _Tormenta, _porque el ritmo de sus cascos se aceleró hasta ponerse al galope. Candy enseguida se dio cuenta de que había perdido el control del animal y sintió una oleada de pánico. Tiró de las riendas con todo el peso de su cuerpo, pero _Tormenta_ ignoró su frenética señal. Candy murmuró entre dientes todas las palabrotas que conocía.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Terence, pero ella no podía contestarle.

Candy volvió a tirar de las cintas de cuero con todas sus fuerzas. De una forma repentina, la yegua se detuvo y levantó las patas delanteras mientras soltaba un relincho furioso. Candy intentó no caerse de la ridícula y diminuta silla, pero en cuanto los cascos delanteros de_ Tormenta _volvieron a tocar el suelo, salió despedida del lomo del animal. Candy estaba demasiado aturdida para emitir ningún sonido. Durante unos instantes, se sintió ingrávida y, al mismo tiempo, paralizada en espera del golpe que recibiría al chocar contra el suelo. Entonces se produjo el impacto. El dolor recorrió su cuerpo como una ola encrespada y la angustia se apoderó de ella cuando el aire abandonó sus pulmones. Permaneció inmóvil, en posición fetal y con los ojos cerrados mientras intentaba recuperarse.*

Notó que la giraban con delicadeza y se atragantó al tomar la primera bocanada de aire. Terence estaba a su lado y murmuraba algo en voz baja. A Candy le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía una terrible opresión en el pecho. Mientras se esforzaba en respirar, el miedo y una aterradora sensación de soledad se apoderaron de ella. No había nada peor que estar sola y sentir dolor. Entreabrió los ojos y vio la cara de Terence encima de la suya, pero no podría haberse movido aunque la vida le fuera en ello, el pánico aunado al dolor no se lo permitian.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —murmuró él—. Podrías haberte hecho daño, pequeña pecosa.

La garganta de Candy se abrió en un intento por respirar , pero era en vano, sus intentos morian antes de nacer, entonces sintió los labios de terry sobre los suyos y sus pulmones se llenaron de aire. No era un beso, él le estaba proporcionando aire , él se separó lentamente y Candy realizó unas cuantas respiraciones rápidas que le escocieron la garganta y se estremeció. Notaba la presión de las lágrimas en las cuencas de los ojos, pero no podía permitirse llorar, no delante de él. Consciente de la forma masculina que estaba inclinada sobre ella, se tapó los ojos con manos temblorosas. "Entre todas las personas del mundo, tenía que ser Terence quien la viera en aquel estado". Se reiría de ella. Quizás incluso en aquel momento se estaba riendo en silencio de su desgracia. La vergüenza y la confusión la invadieron. _«¡Basta!_ _No funcionará. No puedo fingir más. No puedo mentir más.» Los labios le temblaron mientras luchaba contra la sensación de angustia que la embargaba._

—¡Por todos los santos! —oyó que Terence exclamaba con voz varonil.

De repente, a Candy le dio la sensación de que no era Terence quien estaba con ella, sino un desconocido. Un desconocido que la abrazaba y le acariciaba la espalda mientras susurraba algo en voz baja y grave. No había pasión en su abrazo, sólo el consuelo indiferenciado que se ofrece a un niño asustado.

Experimentó un sentimiento de repulsión e intentó apartarse de él, pero el brazo de Terence le sujetaba la espalda con tanta fuerza que, al final, ella se desplomó contra su cuerpo. Terence deslizó una mano hasta la nuca de Candy y se la frotó con las yemas de los dedos. La sensación era tan agradable que Candy no se movió. Las lágrimas contenidas se desvanecieron de una forma mágica y el dolor que experimentaba en el pecho empezó a remitir.*

Candy cedió al abrazo y se dejó abrazar por los fuertes brazos de Terence. «No debería permitirle que me tocara», se dijo a sí misma medio aturdida. Sabía que aquello estaba mal, pero no quería separarse de él. Todavía no. Los dedos de Terence eran fuertes pero sensibles, y le masajearon la nuca hasta los hombros. Terence titubeó unos instantes, pero al final deslizó la palma de su mano por la espalda de Candy acariciándola con suavidad.

Un silencio extraño y sobrecogedor surgió entre ellos. Candy se preguntó por qué Terence la abrazaba de aquella manera y por qué ella no se resistía. Claro que aquello no significaba nada. Cuando la soltara, ella lo odiaría tanto como antes, pero, durante unos instantes, se permitió disfrutar de la sensación de sentirse protegida y a salvo. ¿Era de verdad Terence Grandchester quien la abrazaba? Él despedía calidez y vitalidad. No era un fantasma, un demonio o una sombra del pasado. Sus brazos la sostenían con dulzura y su cuerpo era duro y enérgico.*

Candy no percibió ninguna señal de lo que él pensaba o sentía. Su aliento rozaba el cabello de ella con soplos ligeros y regulares y su corazón latía de una forma acompasada junto a la oreja de ella. El silencio se prolongó tanto que Candy sintió que tenía que romperlo. Buscó algo que decir, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más difícil le resultaba encontrarlo. Una extraña sensación de pánico creció en su interior impidiéndole hablar, y experimentó un gran alivio cuando oyó a Terence.

—¿Te duele algo?

—N-no. — se separó un poco de él y se llevó una mano al cabello en un acto reflejo de timidez. Él la miró con sus inquietantes ojos y ella se ruborizó—. Lo si-siento —declaró ella sin saber por qué se disculpaba—. No podía respirar...

—Lo sé. —Terence aflojó su abrazo, se separó de Candy e hizo ver que se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa—. Resulta evidente que estabas un poco alterada —continuó con un tono de voz apagado mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando el sombrero de Candy, que estaba en el suelo a unos metros de distancia.

Ella pensó que ambos estaban elaborando excusas para justificar lo que había ocurrido. A continuación, cogió el sombrero que Terence le tendía sin pronunciar una palabra e inclinó la cabeza. El olor a hierba calentada por el sol llenó sus fosas nasales y el sol despidió destellos dorados de su cabello. Terence la contempló con disimulo mientras ella volvía a sujetar la orquillas de su peinado.

"_Que hermosa es, porque no podemos estar juntos pecosa" porque el destino se empeña en separarnos._

Candy volvió a levantar la mirada con cautela y Terence se sintió aturdido al ver su aspecto enmarañado. Desde que él volviera a buscarla el aspecto de Candice había sido frío y perfecto. Los inicios de una nueva percepción de ella brotaron en el interior de Terence y todos sus sentidos se despertaron. Entonces se dio cuenta, con desagrado, que al menor indicio por parte de ella, él habría aceptado lo que quisiera ofrecerle. Durante unos instantes, lo había tenido donde ella quería.

Sin embargo, Candy no había realizado ningún gesto para coquetear con él . Él había percibido en sus ojos algo de miedo y mucha ansiedad. ¿Acaso lo estaba simulando? No había forma de averiguarlo, lo estaba volviendo loco, cuando la conoció era una joven respondona y dulce, llena de sueños, luego de su separación aquella noche de invierno no volvió a verla hasta 3 años después, entonces la enviaron a una escuela para señoritas todo lo que recordaba de su pecosa había muerto , no encontró en ella absolutamente nada de lo que amaba, Candy era una chica vanidosa, ambiciosa ;como lo era Elisa en un pasado; Al parecer los papeles se intercambiaron, porque de la antigua Elisa no quedaba nada ; ahora era una mujer casada con hijos y un buen hogar nada que ver con la niña caprichosa que conoció en el colegio San Pablo.

Te odio, te amo

Te odio, por que tú te lo mereces

Te lo has ganado a creces, con tu forma de actuar.

Te odio, y no quiero ya ni verte,

Tu sola presencia duele, no me vuelvas a buscar.

Candy se puso el sombrero con torpeza e intentó colocárselo en el ángulo correcto. La preocupación invadía su mente. _«No puedo fingir más que soy Candice Andrew. No soy buena fingiendo.» _Pero ¿acaso tenía otra elección? Si la había, ella no la veía. Estaba atrapada en aquella época y, por lo visto, no había vuelta atrás. Aquel mundo era real, tan real como aquel del que ella provenía. Podía adaptarse a él o dejar que se la comieran viva. Tenía que seguir fingiendo que era Candice White Andrew . No podía hacer otra cosa ni podía ir a ningún otro lugar.*

Te odio, cada día un poco más, con tal intensidad,

que entiendo sin dudar...

Que aún te amo,

a pesar de los pesares, no consigo olvidarte,

es la única verdad, sé que te amo,

tu recuerdo es imborrable, y me sigue a todas partes

no me deja respirar

Te odio y te amo...

Y tampoco podía permitirse olvidar, nunca más, que Terence Grandchester era su enemigo. Candy lo miró y sufrió una gran impresión cuando se encontró con sus ojos, agudos y perceptivos. Una parte de ella pudo por fin captar en él peligro. De todos los desastres que podían ocurrir, el peor sería volver a estar cerca de él. Se apartó de él e intentó levantarse, y él la cogió de la mano y la ayudó a ponerse en pie. En cuanto pudo, ella soltó su mano de un tirón y se la frotó, como si quisiera borrar la huella de los dedos de él. Si se enamoraba de Terence estaria perdida.

Te odio, con fervor inusitado,

conocerte fue el pecado, que me viene a condenar

Te odio, como el claro resultado,

de la suma de tus actos,

Del que odiarte es el total.

Él sacudió la cabeza ligeramente sin apartar la mirada del rostro de Candy.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido?

Ella se puso tensa y se le helaron las entrañas.

—No me ha ocurrido nada. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Desde que el elegante te encontró ayer, actúas de una forma extraña. Tu cara, tus expresiones..., todo es distinto.

Nadie más había notado nada diferente en ella, ni siquiera Albert o Elroy . Ella se dio cuenta, con inquietud, de lo perceptivo que era Terence.

—No estoy de humor para tus juegos. Yo no he cambiado en nada.

—Entonces dime, ¿cómo es posible que en el plazo de veinticuatro horas hayas olvidado cómo montar a caballo? ¿Por qué no te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió entre nosotros en el establo, en el colegio y en Escocia? ¿Por qué vas por ahí como si lo vieras todo por primera vez?

Te odio, cada día un poco más, con tal intensidad,

que entiendo sin dudar...

Que aún te amo,

a pesar de los pesares, no consigo olvidarte,

es la única verdad, sé que te amo,

tu recuerdo es imborrable, y me sigue a todas partes

no me deja respirar

Te odio y te amo...

—Albert no té paga para que me hagas preguntas estúpidas —soltó ella.

Terence sonrió y pareció sentirse más cómodo.

Es tan fino el hilo, que une nuestros sentimientos

que hoy por ti respiro, y mañana te detesto

—Esto ya me suena más a la Candice a la que estoy acostumbrado. Y, por primera vez, tienes razón. A mí no me pagan por formularte preguntas, sino por cuidar el negocio de Albert, y esto es lo que se supone que debería de estar haciendo, de modo que, si ya te encuentras mejor...

—Yo... —Candy miró a _Tormenta _con nerviosismo. La yegua estaba tranquila y las riendas colgaban desde su bozal hasta el suelo—. Necesito unos minutos más.

—Pues yo tengo que ir a la casa Leagan ahora mismo.

—¡Pues vete! Y llévate a_ Tormenta. _No quiero nada más con ella.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Y cómo piensas volver a Lakewood?

—Volveré andando.

—No seas tonta. Tardarías horas en llegar. —Candy lo miró de una forma desafiante. Terence soltó una maldición y flexionó los dedos, como si quisiera zarandearla—. De todas las mujeres conflictivas, irracionales y tercas, tenía que cruzarme con...

Durante el silencio que se produjo a continuación, Terence notó que el labio inferior de Candy temblaba, como reacción a todo lo que le acababa de pasar, y la exasperación que él sentía se vio atenuada por una emoción que Candy no pudo descifrar.

cuanto más fuerte te odio entiendo otra vez...

Que aún te amo.

Que aún te amo,

a pesar de los pesares, no consigo olvidarte,

es la única verdad, sé que te amo,

tu recuerdo es imborrable, y me sigue a todas partes

no me deja respirar

Te odio y te amo...

_**Te amo y te odio **_

Formula Abierta

—Candice.

Ella se quedó helada mientras él alargaba un brazo hacia ella y le rozaba el labio inferior con el pulgar con tal suavidad que Candy pensó que se lo había imaginado. Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo y se asentó en la boca de su estómago, y apartó la cabeza con brusquedad.

—¡No me toques!

Él esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado y sacudió la cabeza mientras pensaba que su comportamiento era ridículo.

—De todas las cosas que desapruebo en ti, lo único que siempre he considerado intachable es tu forma de montar. Hasta hoy, siempre habías montado con firmeza y manejado las riendas con suavidad. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es el caballo?

Candy bajó la vista.

—Ya no puedo montar de lado.

Por alguna razón, él no insistió para que fuera más explícita.

—Entonces no lo hagas..., a partir de hoy, pero el resto de la mañana, tendrás que aguantarte.

—No puedo.

—Supongo que no esperarás que cambiemos de montura, ¿no? —preguntó él mientras le levantaba la barbilla con el dedo índice. En esta ocasión, ella no protestó, pues sabía que sería inútil.

—Me resultaría m-más fácil.

—Sólo piensa en cómo me vería. Yo sentado de lado en esa sillita remilgada y cabalgando hasta la casa Leagan para negociar con el Sr. Leagan. Tenía planeado lanzarle unas cuantas amenazas, pues ésta es la única forma de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero creo que hoy el Sr. Leagan se partirá de risa, sobre todo cuando me vea meneándome sobre esa silla de mujer y con la rodilla anclada en el fuste.*

—Para ya. —Candy sonrió a su pesar al imaginarse la escena que Terence describía—. Pero me gustaría saber qué le explicarás a Albert cuando _Tormenta _me vuelva a tirar de la silla y acabe con el cuello roto.

—Suena como si estuvieras pidiendo una lección. —La jovialidad de él desapareció de inmediato y se convirtió en desdén—. ¡Imagínatelo, Candice solicitando mis consejos ! tú pidiendo mi opinion cuando lo has hecho , simepre tomaste las decisiones, sin importar lo que yo pensara.

—Estás loco si crees que lo que pretendo es captar tu atención.

—¿Entonces a qué ha venido esa representación de mujer fatal?

Terence lanzó una mirada significativa al espacio del suelo donde habían estado sentados los dos.

Candy setragó una contestación mordaz y se preguntó qué encajaría más con el papel que estaba representando, llevarle la contraria o fingir que la caída había sido una tonta artimaña femenina para captar su atención. Él parecía inclinado a pensar lo peor de ella. ¿Por qué no aprovecharse de su ego? Además, todavía no había encontrado una explicación aceptable a su repentina ineptitud en el manejo de_ la yegua. _Ya le iba bien que él creyera que se había caído a propósito.

—Tendría que haberme imaginado que no serías tan caballero como para hacerme ese favor —murmuró Candy mientras lo miraba a través de las pestañas con la cabeza algo inclinada.

¡Así! Esto sí que parecía una insinuación. Quizás así lo desconcertaría. Dejaría que creyera que todo aquel episodio era un ardid para seducirlo. Él no esperaría otra cosa de ella.

En lugar de sentirse desconcertado, él se mostró francamente divertido.

—La mercancía no me atrae. —Terence la miró de arriba abajo—. Aunque tengo que reconocer que viene en un envase bonito.

¡Oh, cómo lo detestaba!

—Eres demasiado amable —respondió ella con frialdad.

De repente, él sonrió ampliamente y sin ninguna señal de malicia en su expresión.

—¿A qué han venido todas esas payasadas? Supongo que te aburres, ¿no?

—Es probable —respondió ella con despreocupación.

Él se echó a reír.

—No vuelvas a intentarlo, Candice. Es un juego peligroso. Yo no soy como esos muchachos con quienes te gusta coquetear.

—Eso es lo que te gustaría —contestó ella con desdén—, pero todos son iguales. La edad no importa, todos son unos niños. Les gusta jugar a los mismos juegos ridículos una y otra vez y...

Ella cerró la boca de golpe.

—¿Yqué? —la apremió él. Candy permaneció en silencio y sintió que la mirada de Terence la abrasaba—. ¿Cuál crees que es la diferencia entre un niño y un hombre, Candice?

—No sabría decírtela, todavía no me he encontrado con un hombre de verdad.

—Aunque vieras a uno no creo que supieras reconocerlo, querida.

—Un hombre es alguien que tiene principios —declaró ella pronunciando la palabra «principios» como si estuviera segura de que a él no le resultaría familiar—. Y el valor de mantenerlos. Un hombre es alguien que no se coloca siempre el primero y los demás después. Y también...

—¡Por favor! —Terence levantó una mano en señal defensiva—. Estoy seguro de que se trata de una lista muy larga y entretenida, pero no tengo tiempo de escucharla.

—En cualquier caso, nunca darías la talla.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—No se puede decir que seas una autoridad en esta cuestión, querida.

Su condescendencia la hirió. ¡Ella sabía más de los hombres de lo que él creía! A las mujeres de aquella época las educaban según unos ridículos principios victorianos, pero ella había crecido en una época mucho menos mojigata. Sus coetáneas se enorgullecían de ser modernas y experimentadas respecto al sexo. Habían visto obras de teatro y leído libros sobre sexo, hasta que tanta apertura dejó de impresionarlas y pasó a aburrirlas. Aunque Candy nunca había vivido una aventura amorosa, formaba parte de una generación que había llegado al estado de adulta preguntándose a qué venía armar tanto escándalo por aquella cuestión.*

—Yo no soy tan inocente como crees —declaró Candy.

—Pues yo creo que no eres tan experimentada como tú crees.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —No seas tan engreído. Aquello no me importó en absoluto. Estoy encantada de que no ocurriera nada entre nosotros. No te imaginas cuánto... ¿Qué haces?

Terence la cogió del brazo con firmeza y tiró de ella hacia _Tormenta._

—¡No! —exclamó Candy. El tono de su voz cambió de repente—. No puedo manejarla.

—Eres demasiado dura con ella. Su hocico es muy sensible y, tal y como sujetas las riendas, podrías rasgárselo. Y también le das taconazos en los costados, con lo cual no le indicas con exactitud qué es lo que esperas de ella. —Dijo Terry casi masticando las palabras. *

—Reconozco que no la manejo bien. —Terence la empujó hacia el animal, pero Candy se volvió de espaldas a _la yegua _con tozudez—. Pero el resto del problema radica en que _Tormenta _es arisca y tiene mal carácter y esto no tiene arreglo.

—Sólo necesita que la manejen de la forma adecuada. Como a todas las hembras. —Terence apoyó la mano en la silla y acorraló a Candy contra la montura.— Vamos, sube.

—Para. Ya he recibido bastantes órdenes de ti.

La rabia que sentía era más hacia ella misma que hacia él. Se había metido en aquel lío por ceder aquella mañana. Para empezar, tendría que haberse negado a acudir a la cita con Neal Leagan. Y ahora no tenía más remedio que volver a montar en la yegua.

—Basta ya —contestó él mientras la volvía hacia él y la cogía de la cintura—. No sé qué te ha empujado a jugar a este juego...

—¡No se trata de ningún juego! —exclamó.

—Si pretendes fingir que no recuerdas cómo se monta, te obligaré a hacerlo. ¿Quieres recibir una lección sobre monta? Pues yo te daré una maldita lección, Candice. —la rabia se apoderó de él, no entendía porque razón Candy se comportaba de esa forma, la prefería lejos distante , no quería volver a caer en su juego bastante le había costado mantenerse frío en indiferente con ella. Ya había sufrido demasiado.

Notas de la autora:

Hola gracias por leer y dejar revews.

Este capitulo es una mezcla de la novela Dame esta Noche y cosas que llevo en la cabeza.

Los capitulos marcados con aterisco solamente les cambié nombres y lugares, como adjetivos , sustantivos y agregué oraciones para cambiar la linea y desenlace de la novela hacia los siguientes capitulos y el final.

Espero sea de su agrado.

El capitulo 4 me veran mas como escritora que como adaptadora , en el incluyo un monologo de Terry, ademas de un poema de mi autoria.

Gracias de nuevo y cuidense mucho.

Candida


	4. Chapter 4

**_OTRA OPORTUNIDAD_**

_Los personajes de candy candy son propiedad de Kioko Mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi._

_Sin fines de lucro._

_2010_

_idea original tomada de la novela titulada Dame esta Noche de Lisa Kleypass._

_al igual que algunas escenas y dialogos._

Capítulo 4

Diciembre 1917

Después de caer lo mas bajo que un ser humano se lo puede permitir, de vagar por las calles sin rumbo fijo, alcoholizado, degradado como ser humano, como artista, como hombre. La separación fue devastadora, el deber !!El maldito deber!! me cegó aquella noche de invierno y perdí lo más hermoso que la vida me regaló.

Por honor he dibujado mi alma en mi canción  
Y con mi sangre he pintado de rojo el sol  
He comenzado de cero para alcanzarme de nuevo  
Por honor le tiro besos al viento  
Doy mi pecho y mi ilusión  
Y con los brazos abiertos hoy recobro lo que el viento se llevó  
Lo que sólo el corazón pone en la mente

Candy como recuerdo aquella noche fría, cada día a cada segundo , tu rostro triste, tus lágrimas, tú mi ángel derramando amargas lágrimas por mí, por alguien que no te merece.

Cada día me convenzo mas de que no merezco tu cariño, llegaste tan llena de ilusiones a New York . Yo con el corazón roto porque estaba consciente de lo que se avecinaba, sabía con certeza que te irías desde que supieras lo ocurrido, quizás si te lo hubiera contado la historia se habría escrito diferente. Pero no fue así soy un cobarde que no tuvo el valor de mirarte a la cara y decirte todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

¡¡¡¡ Maldita sea mil veces!!!!, como has de haber sufrido al enterarte por otros del accidente, de lo que ella hizo por mí y de mi deuda. No tuve el coraje de explicarte las cosas y solo te retuve unos segundos mientras derramaba lágrimas de derrota sobre tu cuello, tu pelo y mi alma.

Hoy después de tres años estoy aquí parado mirando a un futuro más promisorio, al fin conseguí el valor para mandar el honor a donde menos me importa y luchar por lo que más amo en esta vida … Tú

Sólo por honor  
Soy alimento del asfalto  
que me mata poco a poco  
Paso a paso si no estas y…  
Por honor hoy yo le quito el candado a este portón  
Para que vuelva la vida si regresas con tu amor  
Para que no haya formas de que se quede el dolor

Pero que iluso fui al pensar que me esperarías, a lo mejor mi amor era más fuerte que el tuyo , que cosas digo como me ibas a esperar después de herirte tanto, dime que te di mi pecosa: un beso robado en una tarde de verano y unas cuantas notas musicales en un atardecer. Nunca te di absolutamente nada, en cambio tú me lo diste todo, la esperanza de volver a vivir, una madre y las ganas para forjarme mi propio destino.

Que mirada tan fría me diste cuando entré por esa puerta buscándote, donde quedó mi dulce Candy. En su lugar encontré a una chica fría, de mirada cínica y amargada. Si mucho más linda, mejor vestida con movimientos refinados y buenas maneras, mas mujer , mas en ti no quedó nada de lo que un invierno dejé escapar. Si supieras las ganas que tuve de refundirme de nuevo en un bar ,de borrar la visión que se clavó en mi mente de ti, de borrar tus palabras hirientes cuando te dije que aun te amaba. Si la primera vez fue dolorosa esta aun más, porqué toda esperanza murió, en tu corazón ya no había amor hacia mi, sino odio, rencor, y no te culpo tienes todo tu derecho y lo acepto.

Pero eso no cambia las cosas aun te amo y te seguiré amando porque tu nombre en mi corazón tatuado esta.

Sólo por honor  
Respiro hondo hasta que vuelva el botiquín de tus maneras  
A salvarme el corazón

Si volviera yo a nacer  
Sin ti sólo lo haría  
Por honor

_**Por Honor **_

Autor

_**Pavel Nuñez**_

—Terry ¿a dónde vas?... —Albert estaba muy acongojado por su amigo.

Lejos mi querido amigo muy lejos..

No te vayas, Candy esta un poco confundida, debes entender que no es fácil que vengas aquí y te aparezcas de la nada, pidiéndole que vuelva contigo después de tres años.

Albert no podía permitir que Terry se fuera en ese estado, derrotado, en un pasado el habia visto como su mejor amigo actuaba en un teatro de poca monta. Esta segunda desilusion podria acabar con su vida.

Lo sé Albert, sé que no es fácil, para mí tampoco lo fue . Me debatí muchas veces en venir o no, —hizo una pausa, las palabras se atascaban en un nudo que se le habia formado en la garganta— me arriesgué y ahora dime para qué.

Terry se mantenía de espaldas no quería que su amigo notara el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado sobre sus mejillas.

Amigo no quiero verte así, estas hablando como si todo estuviera perdido.- Albert colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Terry con el deseo de infundirle apoyo.

Acaso no lo esta. —Terry giró sobre sus talones y en sus ojos Albert pudo ver cuanto sufría, percibió derrota pero sobre todo desesperanza.

Y ahora qué harás con tu vida.

En verdad no lo sé, ya la actuación no me llena como antes, sólo actuaba por ella y para ella; ahora que mis esperanzas se fueron por la cañería; no quiero hacerlo más, es provable que me dedique a escribir y dirigir obras.

Quédate aquí y sé mi mano derecha, podrás escribir y al mismo tiempo ayudarme en los negocios. George ya no puede hacerlo.

Albert tu oferta es muy tentadora pero no podría estar cerca de ella.

Por Candy no te preocupes en unos días sé ira a Francia por un largo tiempo.

Y cuando regrese que haré.

Terry se mantenia cabizbajo, luchando contra el torrente de dolor que pugnaba por salir a travez de sus ojos

El tiempo cura las heridas, ustedes son jóvenes y recuerda que la desesperanza está fundada en lo que sabemos, que es nada, y la esperanza sobre lo que ignoramos, que es todo.

Cuando ella se haya ido búscame en esta dirección— Terry tendió una tarjeta que Albert tomó con una gran sonrisa de victoria en sus labios, ya lo había convencido de quedarse.

Así lo haré.

1925

Antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar ninguna palabra, Terence le entregó las riendas y la montó en la silla. De una forma instintiva, Candy buscó una posición segura en el lomo del animal mientras se agarraba a su áspera crin._ Tormenta _empezó a agitarse. Candy cerró los ojos y se sujetó con más fuerza. Estaba segura de que _la yegua _la volvería a lanzar por los aires. Terence subió detrás de ella de un salto y apretó sus poderosos muslos contra los costados del animal.

—Está dando vueltas otra vez —balbuceó Candy mientras tiraba de las riendas tan fuerte como podía.

—Deja de tirar de las riendas —ordenó Terence en tono irritado—. Le harás daño en el hocico.

—Ella intenta matarme y a ti te preocupa... —no pudo terminar la frase, Terry la interrumpió

—¡Dame las riendas!

Él cogió las riendas con una mano, deslizó el otro brazo alrededor del abdomen de Candy y la apretó contra él mientras _Tormenta _intentaba levantar las patas delanteras. Candy contuvo el aliento y se aferró al brazo que la sujetaba. El miedo la paralizaba. En contra de lo que esperaba,_ la yegua _no la tiró de la montura. El brazo de Terence la sostenía con fuerza y seguridad, su cuerpo mantenía el equilibrio a la perfección y se acomodaba a los movimientos de _Tormenta _sin ningún esfuerzo. _La yegua_ percibió que era inútil resistirse a las órdenes de Terence y no tardó en tranquilizarse.*

—Gira los talones hacia fuera, le estás dando taconazos otra vez.

Candy estaba paralizada.

—Sólo intento mantenerme en la silla.

—¡Gira los talones hacia fuera!

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que _el animal _se había tranquilizado, Candy exhaló un suspiro tenso, giró los talones hacia fuera y aflojó las manos, las cuales apretaban con fuerza el brazo de Terence. Él deslizó la mano hacia la parte frontal del cuerpo de Candy y la dejó peligrosamente cerca de sus pechos.*

—Ahora coge las riendas. Y mantenlas flojas.

—Deja de hablarme al oído —declaró ella al darse cuenta, con incomodidad, de que sus susurros habían producido un hormigueo en la parte superior de sus muslos—. Y saca la mano de ahí.

—¿No es esto lo que querías? —preguntó él sin retirar la mano.

—Eres un granuja, engreido...

—Condúcela alrededor de aquel álamo y de vuelta aquí.

—¿Al paso, al trote o...?

—Esto depende de cuánto tiempo quieras que estemos juntos.*

Cansada de aguantar las burlas e insinuaciones de Terry , en un ataque de Candy le dio a _Tormenta _un taconazo potente esperando que el impulso hacia delante de la yegua tirara a Terence al suelo. El se echó a reír y apoyó una mano en la cadera de Candy. Galoparon hacia el álamo raudos como el viento y ella entrecerró los ojos mientras sentía el cálido aire primaveral en el rostro.

—Vamos muy de-deprisa—protestó Candy con los labios tensos.

—Entonces haz que vaya más despacio. Ella hará lo que tú le ordenes. —él resopló con impaciencia—. Eres una actriz increíble, Candice. Casi habría jurado que no sabías cómo manejar a esta yegua. Y ambos sabemos que no es así, ¿no?

Candy tiró de las riendas con lentitud y le sorprendió descubrir que _Tormenta _obedecía su señal.

—No tan fuerte —le indicó Terence, y rodeó la mano de Candy con la suya para ajustar la tensión de las riendas, enviando choques de electricidad a traves de cuerpo de ambos.

De una forma instintiva, Candy cambió el peso de su cuerpo en la silla y encontró una postura más cómoda. Una inesperada sensación de tranquilidad la invadió.

—Condúcela alrededor del álamo. —El aliento de él rozó la parte posterior de la oreja de ella y envió un escalofrío por su espina dorsal—. Con suavidad. No tires de las riendas con brusquedad.

Mientras daban la vuelta al álamo, la yegua inclinó el cuerpo y, de una forma natural, Candy relajó su cuerpo contra el pecho de Terence. Él volvió a ajustar la tensión de las manos de Candy en las riendas y declaró con cierta exasperación:

—Se está alejando de ti. Haz que vaya más despacio.

—Ella no quiere ir por aquí.

—Lo que ella quiera no importa. Tú tienes el mando.

—¿No debería...?

—Con suavidad. Sé amable con ella.

El rostro de Candy estaba tenso debido a la concentración. El ritmo de los cascos del animal parecía retumbar en su cabeza, golpeando, golpeando en una puerta cerrada, mientras un recuerdo esquivo luchaba por liberarse. Mientras contemplaba la ondeante crin de la yegua, el paisaje que la rodeaba y el cielo azul con sus blancas nubes, que se desperezaban en la distancia, Candy buscaba en su mente e intentaba recordar. De repente, sucedió. En determinado momento no había nada más que el vacío y, al siguiente, un relámpago de conocimiento cruzó por su mente. De una forma repentina, Candy supo lo que estaba haciendo, como si recordara algo que había aprendido mucho tiempo atrás. ¡Pero esto era imposible! ¡Ella nunca había sabido montar!, Se vio cabalgando junto a un chico rubio, ambos sonreian hasta que él cayó inesperadamente al suelo, en lo mas profundo de su ser, Candy experimentó desolación y una profunda tristeza.

_Anthony…_

La voz de Terence la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Hazla girar y que reduzca la marcha al paso —le indicó. Candy descubrió que la yegua la obedecía con sólo tirar levemente de las riendas. ¡Aquello era magia! Soltó una risa repentina y percibió la sonrisa irónica de Terence.

—¿Ya te vas acordando? —preguntó él con sequedad, y deslizó la mano hacia arriba hasta que su pulgar reposó en el hueco que había entre los pechos de ella.

El calor de su mano traspasó la blusa de Candy. Ella tragó saliva con fuerza y no dijo nada mientras se concentraba en hacer que _Tormenta _se detuviera.

Cuando el golpeteo de los cascos de _la yegua _se apagó y todo estuvo en calma, ella percibió con intensidad la mano de Terence y la caricia de su pulgar entre sus pechos.

—Y todo esto por mí —declaró Terence con voz suave—. No sabía que esta mañana resultaría tan agradable. Dime, ¿con cuánta antelación lo tenías planeado? ¿O me has ofrecido una representación espontánea? Si querías declararme tu amor yo conozco un lugar en donde nadie nos molestaría.

Una parte de la mente de Candy exigía que se separara de él con furia, pero ella se sentía confusa y débil, recuerdos de ellos aparecieron como un rayo a su mente frente a sus ojos veía a Terence defendiéndola de unos chicos y luego ella agradeciéndole, pero el respondió con las mismas palabras que acababa de utilizar . Ningún sonido surgió de sus labios. El corazón le latía con fuerza y respiraba de una forma superficial. El pulgar de él acarició la curvatura inferior de uno de los pechos mientras ella mantenía la mirada al frente. _«¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ —se preguntó con desesperación—. _¡Tengo que detenerlo!» es un asesino._

Terence permanecía en silencio, aunque Candy sintió que su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo más rápido de lo normal. Estaba, horrorizada, notó que la mano se desplazaba hacia arriba, de modo que le cogió la muñeca y exhaló una protesta ahogada. El dejó caer el brazo a un lado y desmontó con habilidad. A continuación, se volvió hacia ella y apoyó las manos en la silla, a ambos lados de Candy.

Los dos se observaron con fascinación y en silencio. Ella esperaba que él se burlara de ella por haberle permitido que la tocara. Su acto había sido irrespetuoso e insolente y ella debería de haberle exigido una disculpa, por muy moderna que fuera no podría permitirle a un hombre que la tocara de aquella forma desvergonzada.

Él deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo de Candy y tragó con fuerza, el único indicio de que el contacto con ella lo había afectado, pero, por distintas razones, ambos decidieron simular que no había sucedido nada.*

—¿Ya estás bien? —preguntó con voz tenue.

Por primera vez, no había ironía en su mirada.

—Sí —respondió ella con una voz apenas audible—. Creo que ahora puedo montarla.

—¿Seguro? —insistió él y, por primera vez, el tono de su voz era amable.

—Sí.

Él se alejó de ella medio a desgana y se dirigió a su caballo. Candy lo contempló con los ojos muy abiertos. A decir verdad, echaba de menos su presencia en su espalda, su brazo fuerte alrededor de su cintura y su aliento cosquilleandole detrás de la oreja. Él había querido provocarla, se había tomado ciertas libertades para darle una lección, pero su cercanía había tenido en ellos un efecto distinto al que ambos esperaban. Algo en ella no funcionaba nada bien, pues encontraba atractivo a un hombre que ella sabía que era un asesino.

Candy intentó encontrar alguna excusa:

_Sera que siempre salgo con invesiles, con niños mimados._

Y ahí estaba Terence Grandchester exactamente lo opuesto a todos aquellos jóvenes hartos de todo. Terence se había forjado, con arrogancia, un lugar en un mundo duro. Él tenía que domar la vida o, al menos, eso creía. Hacía mucho tiempo que Candy no conocía a un hombre con la auto confianza y la vitalidad de él. Las mujeres no lo intimidaban y su desdén nunca lo acobardaría. Le resultaría muy satisfactorio conseguir que él la respetara, hacerle reconocer que no podía dominarla.

Cuando Terence subió al caballo, sus facciones volvían a ser inescrutables. Por su expresión, Candy nunca habría dicho que nada fuera de lo común había sucedido. Ella fue consciente de su aspecto desarreglado e hizo lo posible por alisar su ropa.

—Vamos —declaró con sequedad—. Ya hemos hecho esperar bastante a Neal, ¿no crees?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y rozó con los talones los costados sudorosos de_ Tormenta. _Cuando estuvo segura de que la yegua no le causaría más problemas, Candy carraspeó e intentó parecer tan relajada en la montura como su acompañante

—_¿_Por qué vas tú donde los Leagan? —preguntó Candy.

—Por negocios.

—¿En relación con qué?

—En relación con unas acciones que han bajado su precio y queremos que los Leagan nos las vendan y ellos no están dispuestos a soltarlas lo cual puede provocar rumores entre compañías de que las acciones de los Andrew han bajado y como consecuencia no podremos obtener nuevos inversionistas.

—¡Bromeas!

—No, señorita .

—¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

—Lograr algún tipo de acuerdo con el Sr. Leagan. No resultará difícil. Tanto la fortuna Andrew como la Leagan son muy grandes pueden permitirse unas cuantas disputas por el territorio. Además, todos tienen los ojos puestos en el romance que ha surgido entre Neal y tú. La única persona a la que le gusta la idea de un posible matrimonio entre ustedes más que a tu tía abuela, es a Sara. —Terry sonrió con sarcasmo—. Ninguna de esas dos hará nada que se interponga en el camino del amor verdadero.

Candy estaba atónita.

—Yo no voy a casarme con nadie.

Terence arqueó una ceja y sonrió con escepticismo.

—Pues conmocionaste a muchas personas con esa posibilidad.

—¿Y qué pasa si decido que no estamos hechos el uno para el otro? ¿Qué pasa si rompo mi relación con Neal?

—Te gusta crear problemas, ¿verdad? Te aconsejo que esta vez actúes con prudencia. A los Leagan no les gusta que jueguen con ellos. Y, en todo lo relacionado con su hijo Neal , su mami es muy sensible. Ya lo rechasaste en el pasado, no creo que te lo perdonen una segunda vez.

Candy permaneció ansiosa y en silencio mientras cruzaban la frontera entre una mansión y otra. Un vigilante acudió a recibirlos.

—Buenos días —declaró Terence.

El vigilante saludó con la cabeza y clavó su mirada en la de Terence de una forma desafiante.

—¿A qué has venido?

—Es una visita amistosa —contestó Terence.

El vigilante se mostraba un poco receloso de dejar pasar al joven de ojos verdiazules, ya que en innumerables ocasiones su patrón, Neal Leagan se había visto envuelto con el joven Grandchester en disputas de las que siempre, el primero salía mal trecho.

—Buenos días, señorita Andrew. Bonito día, ¿no cree?

—No está mal —contestó ella con una sonrisa seductora que el vigilante le devolvió sin titubear.

—Pueden ustedes pasar, señorita .

Cuando estaban fuera del alcance del oído del vigilante, Terence la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿No hay ningún hombre en Chicago que esté a salvo de ti?

—¡Yo no estaba flirteando!

—Los únicos hombres con los que no flirteas son los miembros de tu familia.

Ella sintió deseos de acabar con su arrogancia y pegarle un buen par de trancasos.

—Supongo que lo sabes todo de mí, ¿no es así señor Grandchester?

—Hay una cosa que no sé.

Candy simuló sentirse impresionada.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué puede ser?

—Dónde estuviste ayer durante aquellas dos horas.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto este detalle? ¿Qué diferencia puede suponer para ti?

—Archie y yo peinamos la zona con esmero y no había ni rastro de ti.

—¿Alguien les dijo dónde me habían visto por última vez?

Él soltó una risa breve.

—El viejo Charlie Kendrick declaró que te había visto desvanecerte en el aire. Debo aclarar que lleva toda su vida bebiendo sin parar.

—Desvanecerme —repitió ella con voz temblorosa y, tras realizar un esfuerzo, consiguió reír— ¡Qué ridículo!

—¡Mira! —Terence contemplaba con los ojos entrecerrados a un jinete que se acercaba a ellos—. El niñito no podía esperar.

—¿Ése es Neal?

—¿Acaso no lo reconoces?

—El sol me da en los ojos.- dijo para disimular que no reconocía al susodicho*

El jinete se detuvo junto a Candy, levantó una mano hasta el ala de su sombrero y esbozó una sonrisa radiante. A ella le sorprendió lo mucho que se parecía al viejo Leagan. ¡De modo que éste era él! ¡Qué guapo era de joven! Tenía el pelo de color caoba y en su rostro bronceado destacaban sus ojos marrones y brillantes. Neal no era corpulento como Terence o Albert, pero era bien formado. Parecía un caballero y, a juzgar por su sonrisa, debía de ser absolutamente encantador. Al percibir la calidez de su expresión y el resplandor de sus ojos, Candy no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

—Llegas un poco tarde —declaró él sin apartar la mirada de ella—. ¿Has tenido algún problema?

—Nada grave —declaró Terence con lentitud—. Dime, ¿se encuentra tu padre?

Neal lo miró con una antipatía evidente.

—si.

—perfecto. —Terry miró en la dirección de la que Neal procedía—. Confío en que llevarás a la señorita Candice sana y salva de vuelta a casa.

—Te lo garantizo —contestó Neal—. Vamos, Candy.

Ella titubeó y miró a Terence con incertidumbre.

—Terence...

En su rostro sólo había indiferencia.

Ella quería darle las gracias, aunque no estaba segura por qué.

—Supongo que..., te veré en la cena —declaró ella, y las comisuras de los labios de Terence se curvaron en un esbozo de sonrisa.

—Sólo si no te olvidas de cómo montar a _Tormenta _durante el camino de vuelta.

Ella le lanzó una mirada iracunda y le sacó la lengua. Al percibir su impotencia y enfado, Terry se rió entre dientes, dio un golpe de talón a su montura y se alejó.

—¿Qué ha querido decir? —preguntó Neal con voz molesta, mientras Candy contemplaba atribulada cómo se alejaba Terry.

—Sólo estaba siendo desagradable —argumentó ella—. Como siempre.

Tras un breve silencio, Neal cogió la mano de Candy y se la llevó a los labios.

—Te he echado de menos —declaró con voz suave. Candy no sabía qué contestarle. Para ella, Neal era un auténtico desconocido, pero él le miraba como si hubieran compartido muchos momentos de intimidad—. ¡Santo cielo, qué bella eres! Y hoy estás más hermosa que nunca. ¿Qué hay en ti que hace que el corazón me duela tanto?

Candy lo miró con asombro. _«Habla como si estuviera enamorado de mí _—pensó alarmada—. ¿_Hasta qué grado de intimidad hemos llegado? Mejor dicho, ¿qué grado de intimidad han tenido Candice y él? ¡Ojalá no me mirara de esta manera!»_

—Vayamos a nuestro lugar —declaró él mientras parecía comérsela con sus ojos marrones.

Candy asintió poco a poco con la cabeza y retiró la mano de la de Neal.

Su lugar resultó ser un espacio aislado situado cerca de un lago de aguas tranquilas que bordeaba las tierras de la mansión Andrew. Mientras los caballos bebían y pastaban, Neal ayudó a Candy a sentarse a la sombra de un árbol robusto.

—Temía que no vinieras esta mañana —declaró mientras se sentaba al lado de ella y deslizaba el brazo por su espalda .

Aquel gesto de familiaridad hizo que Candy se pusiera tensa, pero él no pareció darse cuenta.

—¿Qué habrías hecho si no hubiera venido?

—Habría cabalgado hasta la mansion y te habría traído yo mismo. —Neal sonrió torciendo la boca—. No habría aguantado otro día sin verte.

—¿Cuánto hace que no nos vemos con exactitud?

—Una eternidad. Siete días, dos horas y treinta y siete minutos.

Candy se echó a reír y él se inclinó para besarle la punta de la nariz. Candy, sorprendida, apartó la cabeza de golpe.

—¿Ahora te pones tímida conmigo? —preguntó él con dulzura—. No te pongas tímida conmigo, cariño. —Neal se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en el cuello.

Ella se sonrojó y se apartó de él. ¡Por todos los santos! ¿Qué les pasaba a aquellos hombres? La habían besuqueado más en las últimas veinticuatro horas que en el resto de su vida.

—Debería de haber imaginado que te mostrarías voluble conmigo —refunfuñó Neal—. Pero esto sólo hace que te desee más.

—Lo único que ocurre es que quiero hablar un poco.

Los ojos marrones de Neal se volvieron serios de inmediato.

—¿Acerca de qué? ¿De lo que te dije la otra noche?

—Yo... no me acuerdo de lo que me dijiste.

—¿Tú...? Santo cielo, Candice, ¿siempre tienes que hablar en broma? Si no quieres hablar de aquello, no volveré a mencionarlo. Me basta con saber que no lo impedirás.

Candy frunció el ceño y miró a Neal con curiosidad. ¿Se refería a una propuesta de matrimonio o a algún otro plan que habían trazado?, _porqué no podía recordar nada._

—No, no lo impediré —respondió ella con la esperanza de que él le diera más pistas.

—¿Crees que Rosemary comprendió lo que había oído?

—Yo... no lo sé.

—No la pierdas de vista, con eso será suficiente.

—Así lo haré.

—Vamos, cariño, no estés tan preocupada. Todo saldrá bien. Lo haremos a tiempo. Confías en mí, ¿no?

—Sí, yo... ¡Neal!

Él la había cogido por los hombros y la había tumbado sobre su regazo.

—¡Ya está bien de hablar, Candice! Me moriré si espero un segundo más.

Neal le dio un largo beso en los labios. Tras la sorpresa inicial, Candy permaneció en actitud pasiva en sus brazos y le devolvió la presión del beso. _«¡Dios_ _mío, nunca imaginé que besaría al viejo Leagan!»,_ Pensó con nerviosismo. De repente, no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Neal deslizó la mano hasta su pelo y lo acarició levemente. Candy se puso tensa y lo encontró de todo menos… excitante. Se suponía que debían tratarse con familiaridad, pero ella no lo conocía en absoluto y no podía fingir que disfrutaba de sus caricias. A Candy le resultó difícil contener un suspiro de alivio cuando él deslizó la mano hasta su cintura y no la movió más. Al final, él levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. Por lo visto se sentía satisfecho con su respuesta, aunque ésta había sido totalmente pasiva.

—Te quiero —susurró él.

A Candy se le encogió el estómago. Ella no podía pronunciar aquellas palabras. No le había dicho a ningún hombre que lo quería y no deseaba que la primera vez fuera una mentira. Candy se sentía terriblemente culpable e intentó devolverle la mirada a Neal.

—¡Oh, Neal! —exclamó con voz temblorosa, y él no se dio cuenta de que el temblor se debía al nerviosismo, no al amor.

El la abrazó en silencio y la apretó contra su pecho, y ella descubrió, con cierta sorpresa, que le intranquilizaba que él la abrazara. Qué distinto era aquel abrazo a la sensación de tormento y excitación que había experimentado en los brazos de Terence. El vello de la nuca se le erizó al recordar la boca de Terry muy cerca de su oreja y su mano apoyada ligeramente en su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podía habérselo permitido? Ahora él no dejaría que ella lo olvidara nunca.

El resto de la mañana resultó extrañamente relajante. Neal y ella permanecieron abrazados y en silencio durante largos períodos de tiempo mientras contemplaban el borboteante riachuelo. Aunque Neal parecía sentir que ella le pertenecía, no la manoseó ni intentó propasarse. La besó con frecuencia, pero siempre fue amable con ella. En múltiples ocasiones, Candy volvió la cabeza hacia él y veía que la contemplaba embelesado, casi hechizado. ¿Qué había hecho Candice White Andrew para causar en él aquella obsesión?

—Candice Leagan —murmuró él mientras la abrazaba.

Candy experimentó un ligero sobresalto.

—¿Qué?

—Así es como te llamarás pronto. Candice Leagan. Suena bien, ¿no crees?

—Suena distinto —declaró ella con cautela.

El deslizó el dorso de su mano por la mejilla de Candy.

—Bruja —susurró él—. Tienes la cara de un ángel y el corazón de una bruja. Nunca me libraré de ti. Aunque lo quisiera, no podría. Eres la dueña de mi corazón, Candice.

—Yo no quiero ser la dueña de nadie.

—Eres un misteriopara mí. Nunca te entenderé, aunque supongo que nadie lo hará. Tomas el corazón de los hombres y, de vez en cuando, lo retuerces, pero de una forma muy dulce. Tu belleza es la única razón de que te permita atarme como lo haces.

La intensidad de su mirada hizo que Candy se sintiera incómoda.

—No me mires así, harás que me vuelva una presuntuosa —contestó ella y se rió para suavizar la tensión.

Neal la imitó y soltó una carcajada.

—Tengo que verte mañana —declaró mientras contemplaba cómo Candy se levantaba y sacudía las hojas y la tierra de su falda.

—No sé si podremos vernos. —Candy le sonrió—. Algo me dice que estaré muy ocupada.

—Te echo de menos, Candice. Y estoy harto de la forma en que Albert y su bulldog te tienen vigilada. Cuando voy a verte, siempre están merodeando a mi alrededor como...

—¿Su bulldog?

—Sí, Grandchester . Sólo Dios sabe por qué lo contrató Albert o por qué confía en él. No es seguro para ti estar cerca de él.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No trama nada bueno, cariño. Tú piensa en ello. Deja una carrera exitosa en Broadway para trabajar como la mano derecha de un magnate. Tiene reputación de jugador y de alcohólico. Siempre se sabe cuando un hombre es un mentiroso que busca adueñarse del dinero de otros sin el menor esfuerzo.

—Supongo que sí.

Candy contempló el lago y frunció el ceño de una forma reflexiva. A continuación, le pidió a Neal que la acompañara a casa.*

*** * ***

Aquella noche, antes de la cena, Albert decidió hablar con Candy en la biblioteca, aunque ella no sabía acerca de qué. Entró en el espacio sobrio lleno de estantes de fina teca pulida con un imponente escritorio en caoba y sillones en piel, sentada en un mullido sillón de cuero, contempló a Albert, quien daba caladas a un puro, y se sintió reconfortada por su cercanía. A ella la había criado una tía soltera y no estaba acostumbrada a que hubiera una figura masculina en su casa. Le gustaba la voz suave ygrave de Albert y el olor a caballo, que desprendía su piel, Albert tenía el mismo vigor que ella admiraba en Terence, la misma valoración sólida de la vida, y algo en ella se sentía atraído por su naturaleza, fuerte y decidida.

Quizá fuera su imaginación o una mera coincidencia, se sentía tan bien estar cerca de él, era una sensación sobrecogedora. Él la trataba con una mezcla desconcertante de franqueza e indulgencia. Tan pronto le hablaba de una forma directa, como la mimaba sin límites. Que tipo de relacion llevaban la verdadera Candice y Albert.

—Últimamente no he hablado mucho contigo, Candy.

—No.

—Hoy has ido a visitar a Neal.

—Sí, nosotros somos amigos... —fue lo unico que pudo decir.

—¿Qué ocurre entre ustedes durante esas visitas?

—Yo... Él... No mucho. —que pregunta, que piensa que le voy a responder " _pues hoy me besó, apretó mi cintura y me dijo que no podia vivir sin mi"_

—¿Él se conduce como un caballero?

—Sí, por completo.

Albert asintió con la cabeza y exhaló un aro de humo.

—Eso es bueno. Neal no confío en él, en el pasado trató de hacerte cosas muy desagradables y si volviera a intentarlo lo despellejaría vivo.¿Ha comentado algo sobre cuándo tiene planeado pedirme tu mano?

—No. No quiero casarme con él.

Mientras la miraba, el orgullo que Albert sentía por ella aumentó y le llenó el pecho. Cualquier éxito de ella era un orgullo para él..., Candice comprendía cosas que, en opinión de Albert, la mayoría de las mujeres no podían comprender. Ella razonaba con sentido común, y pertenecía a la naturaleza , como él. Y, también como él, tenía coraje. Ambos estaban cortados con el mismo patrón.

Otros hombres tenían buenas hijas, mujeres sencillas que sabían cuál era su lugar, mujeres que algún día, serían obedientes y se acomodarían a la voluntad de su marido, bordando manteles, jugando a las cartas con sus amigas y pendientes a los últimos cotilleos . Pero su hija adoptiva era salvaje, indomable y hermosa. La desaprobación que él sentía por su independencia se veía compensada por el orgullo que esa misma independencia le producía. Candice pensaba por sí misma y tomaba sus propias decisiones, y él estaba dispuesto a concederle casi cualquier tipo de libertad. Pero casarse con Neal Leagan , eso si que no lo permitiria.

—Vayamos a cenar —declaró Albert mientras le ofrecía el brazo a Candy, y ella lo aceptó con una sonrisa. Cuantas paz sentía a su lado.

Después de que les sirvieran la cena y cuando hubieron aplacado las exigencias más apremiantes del apetito, se inició la conversación.

—¡Bueno, Terence, quiero oír lo que el Sr. Leagan ha dicho sobre cedernos sus acciones. La mirada endiablada de terry les dejó claro a los comenzales que la conversación podia tomar matices no tan agradables.

Annie y Archie, miraron a su hija de siete años. Rosemary contemplaba, embelesada, a su tío y a Terence .

—creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a la cama pequeña

—Lleva a la niña a la cama Dorothy

¡Quiero oír lo que dirá, Terence! Y mi tio Albert, hoy contaras historias de tus viajes tio. —indagó la pequeña.

No pequeña mañana te contaré de mi viaje a Brasil, sobre el carnaval y muchas cosas mas, pero ahora has lo que te piden tus padres.

La mirada de la pequeña se iluminó ante la expectativa de una fabulosa historia.

Candy observó a Terence, cuyo rostro era completamente inescrutable, salvo por un brillo delatador que iluminó su mirada mientras contemplaba a Albert. No hacía falta conocer mucho a Albert para saber que las disputas entre familia no le eran de su agrado.

—Por lo visto tenemos ciertas diferencias filosóficas con los Leagan. —Terence observó su cuchillo y lo hizo girar con ociosidad sobre la mesa mientras hablaba—. Hablando claro, no le gusta que quieras comprar parte de las acciones, eso los dejaría en desventaja en la toma de decisiones en las sala de juntas. — hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió —El Sr. Leagan opina que su manera de llevar los negocios no tiene porqué afectar al consorcio Andrew .

—Pues su opinión está equivocada. No voy a permitir que destruya el patrimonio que durante tantos años forjaron nuestros ancestros , es mi obligación protegerlo ¡ me pertenece a mí!.

Terence lo miró con una sonrisa en los labios, pero no dijo nada. Candy casi se quedó sin aliento al contemplar la imagen de Terence, con el sol del atardecer reflejándose en su pelo moreno y en su rostro bronceado. Le costó no quedarse mirándolo embobada, como una colegiala tonta. Era una locura dejarse engañar por su aspecto. El aspecto de un hombre era lo de menos, cuando era capaz de actuar de una forma cruel y traicionera como había hecho él. ¡Sin embargo, parecía sentir tanto afecto por Albert! ¿Era posible que incluso en aquellos momentos estuviera mirando a Albert con la idea de asesinarlo? Candy apartó la vista de Terence y se esforzó en prestar atención a la conversación.

—Los Leagan dicen que hemos comenzado el rumor de la baja en las acciones para quedarnos con ellas—decía Terry en aquel momento.

—¡eso es mentira! —explotó Albert, dejando caer con fuerza su puño sobre la mesa.

—Dicen que eres un vago que duro años viviendo en las calles, para ellos es imposible creer en ti.

Albert lo miró con los ojos desorbitados mientras un silencio mortal se extendía por la habitación. Terry sostuvo la mirada de Albert sin parpadear y sin perder la sonrisa. Candy se sentía atónita por su atrevimiento. De repente, Albert rió a carcajadas .

— Eres tan honesto que ofendes. Está bien. ¿Que quiere el esposo de Sara...?

—¿el doble de lo que cuestan sus acciones?

—Si esto significa salvar nuestro patrimonio, si.

—además quiere la mitad de los caballos de las caballerizas Andrew, es decir parte de los mejores caballos que posees.

—Y porqué incluyen las caballerizas. — Preguntó Candy

—Terry le ganó una competencia de carreras de caballos y Neal no quedó muy satisfecho con el resultado. Respondió Albert

—no tengo culpa de que el pobre Neal sea tan mal jinete.— dijo Terry con una sonrisa cínica.—Él sonrió abiertamente—, Candy que mal novio te gastas.

—y que apostaron —preguntó de nuevo.

—sus caballos—respondió Albert

Sus miradas se encontraron de una forma desafiante.

—le hice un favor al pobre animal, tenia por dueño a un granuja.

—¡Qué altruista!

Elroy decidió interrumpir su diálogo.

—Desearía que ustedes dos dejaran de intercambiar palabras durante la cena.

Candy se rió y se levantó de la mesa.

—Entonces los dejaré mientras discuten los detalles de esta cuestión. Daré un paseo ahora que el aire es más fresco.

—No te alejes mucho —advirtió Elroy.

—No lo haré, tía abuela.

Candy se sorprendió al oír que aquella palabra salía de sus labios con tanta facilidad, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando salió de la habitación.

El aire nocturno era fresco y agradable. Candy inhaló su aroma y se dio cuenta de que faltaban algunas cosas. Había algo distinto entre aquel Chicago y el que ella había dejado atrás. En el de ahora no se percibía el olor a combustible de los automóviles y tampoco la música de los pequeños restaurantes.*

Este Chicago en cambio estaba lleno de verdes prados, con olor a hierba fresca , el olor de las rosas del jardín impregnaba sus sentidos. Candy dio una patada a un terrón de tierra seca con aire taciturno y se apoyó en una banca que había dispuesta en el hermoso jardín. Las luces de las caballerizas estaban encendidas y se oía el sonido ahogado de las risas de los empleados. Había lucecitas esparcidas por el suelo. Las luciérnagas se hacían guiños entre ellas.*

_«¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?»,_ Se preguntó Candy mientras apoyaba los brazos en la banca. De repente, un sentimiento de soledad se apoderó de ella. Quería ver a Rosemary con desesperación, pero no a la niña pequeña, sino a la mujer que le había hecho de padre y de madre, a la mujer que había conocido durante toda su vida. Quería estar con alguien que le comprendiera, que la conociera, no como a Candice Andrew , sino como a la persona que en realidad era Candice Kent. Sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras intentaba dominar su añoranza. No servía de nada pensar en el pasado, pues tenía que concentrarse en aprender todo lo que pudiera acerca de la situación en la que se encontraba.*

Suspiró, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en las manos mientras intentaba recordar lo que Rosemary le había contado acerca de la desaparición de Candice Andrew. Todo estaba envuelto en una neblina de dolor. Candy frunció el ceño y se concentró en el leve recuerdo de un nombre. _«Rosemary me dijo que querría haber hablado con alguien. López. Tengo que encontrarlo. Tengo que preguntarle...»_

Candy oyó el sonido de unos pasos a su espalda y sintió el roce de unos dedos en su brazo.

—Candice...

—¡No! —Candy se dio la vuelta con el corazón acelerado—. ¡No me toques!

Terry levantó los brazos como si ella lo apuntara con una pistola.

—Está bien. Está bien. Nadie te está tocando.

Ella se llevó la mano al pecho e inhaló de un modo vacilante.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mí por la espalda nunca más.

—Por tu postura, creí que te encontrabas mal.

—Pues no, no me encuentro mal, pero me has dado un susto de muerte.

Candy vio el destello de la sonrisa de Terence en la oscuridad de la noche.

—Lo siento.

—¡Tú disculpandote!—exclamó Candy. Pero el agotamiento hizo que sus palabras carecieran de la acritud con que ella pretendía pronunciarlas—. Hoy he tenido una sorpresa tras otra.

—Albert me ha pedido que te acompañe de vuelta a la casa.

—Primero quiero formularte un par de preguntas.

Terry inclinó levemente la cabeza.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Para empezar, ¿Por qué dejaste una carrera exitosa en Broadway?

Terry se sentó en la banca, se reclinó en ella e introdujo la otra mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo, mi vida te resulta tan interesante? Me halagas.

—Me gustaría saberlo. Por favor.

—Un «por favor» por tu parte. Esto sí que es una sorpresa. Casi estoy tentado de contártelo. Aunque sé que no me creerías.

— dimelo te voy a creer.

—¿me cansé de que las fans me persiguieran?

—Es en serio. no te creo, eres un pretencioso. — dijo Candy entre risas.

—Te dije que no me creerías, pero es cierto.

— Vamos dime la verdad

—Esta bien te lo contaré, Mi padre me amenazó con hacerle daño a mi madre.. No le creí pero.. Un día la asaltaron y terminó en la habitación de un hospital , sólo para que me alejara de allí para siempre, quizás fue coincidencia y no fue obra suya , pero no quise exponerla.

—¿Por qué? Porque tu padre haría algo así..

—¿Por qué? Resulta evidente soy un aristócrata —murmuró Terry con desgana y se incorporó—y el quiere que tome mi lugar en el ducado. Ya es hora de volver.

—¿Tu familia es de Inglaterra?

—Basta de preguntas. Tu mejor que nadie conoces mi historia. Ya he desnudado mi alma lo suficiente por una noche. —Terry alargó el brazo para coger el de Candy, pero ella se apartó y él se detuvo en mitad del movimiento—. ¡Ah, sí! Nada de tocarte. Vamos, Candice.

Candy archivó con cuidado en su mente todo lo que Terence dijo e hizo. Tendría que recordarlo más tarde. Quizás ésta era la razón de que se encontrara allí. Quizá tenía que sacar a la luz el otro lado de él e interrumpir los sucesos que conducirían a la muerte de Albert. _«El hecho de que esté aquí cambiará muchas_ _cosas_. El _hecho de que yo esté aquí en lugar de Candice Andrew es el principio de todo._ _Ahora todo será distinto. Yo haré que sea distinto. Evitaré el asesinato de Albert . Destruiré a Terence Grandchester antes de que llegue tan lejos.»_

Una vez en la cama, Candy dio vueltas una y otra vez sobre sí misma mientras las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente. Tenía que saber ciertas cosas, cosas que averiguaría al día siguiente. Apartó a un lado la sábana que la cubría y se tumbó boca abajo. Se sentía agitada ,frustrada... y asustada.

Las notas cautivadoras de una armónica flotaron hasta ella desde la lejanía a través de las ventanas y sus pensamientos se aquietaron. Se trataba de una música dulce y evocadora. ¿Era Terence quien la tocaba? Candy no conocía aquella melodía, pero era la música más bonita que había escuchado nunca y quien la tocaba lo hacía de una forma impecable y relajante. Candy se dio cuenta de que todo en la mansión se aquietaba para escucharla. Pronto dejó de preguntarse acerca del origen de la música y se relajó. ¿Cómo podía alguien como Terence tocar algo tan hermoso?, Se preguntó con somnolencia. A continuación, pensó en Rosemary, quien dormía a sólo unas puertas de distancia, y se preguntó si ella también oía la música.

Notas de mi para ustedes:

Hola de nuevo gracias por seguir esta historia, gracias por los revews y cada comentario.

como les dije en el capitulo 3 , este capitulo iniciaria con un monologo de Terry en el que se aclara porque esta trabajando como empleado de Albert, ya le van cogiendo el hilo al asunto, una historia un poco complicada , esa fue la razon o la motivacion mia para adaptarla a los personajes de Candy Candy, claro esta imprimiendole un poco de mi estilo y convirtiendola en una secuencia d ela serie original.

cuidense mucho.

Candida


	5. Chapter 5

**_OTRA OPORTUNIDAD_**

_Algunos Dialogos y escenas fueron tomados de la novela Dame esta Noche de Lisa Kleypas para los personajes de Candy Candy, propiedad de Kioko Mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi._

_Sin fines de lucro._

_GF 2010_

Capítulo 5

Candy se levantó al amanecer, como los demás. No podía permanecer en la cama mientras el olor del desayuno se deslizaba con sigilo hasta ella por el aire y el sonido de las conversaciones matutinas llegaba hasta su habitación flotando desde el comedor. Su doncella la ayudó a vestirse. A pesar de la noche larga e intranquila que había pasado se sentía extrañamente en paz.

¿Había alguna manera de regresar al Chicago al que pertenecía? Ella no sabía cómo hacerlo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí. ¿Qué ocurriría si se quedaba atrapada en aquel lugar para siempre? Aquella idea le produjo un escalofrío y Candy la apartó de su mente. No tenía sentido que se preocupara por esta posibilidad, pues no parecía que pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Si todo aquello no era más que un sueño, acabaría en algún momento, y si ella se había vuelto loca, lo mejor era que simulara no estarlo, ante ella misma y ante los demás.

Sin embargo, había una cuestión práctica en la que sí que podía centrarse. Albert Andrew todavía estaba con vida y era muy posible que ella fuera la única persona que podía mantenerlo así. Para la familia, así como para el resto de los habitantes de Chicago, sería Candice Andrew. Se las ingeniaría para ser quien ellos creían que era. Desde aquel mismo instante en adelante nadie notaría ningún signo peculiar en ella y, mientras tanto, descubriría la manera de desenmascarar a Terence e impedir que asesinara a Albert. Según había ocurrido en el pasado, a Albert lo matarían justo después de la fiesta de año nuevo. Ella tenía hasta entonces para cambiar las cosas.

Candy bajó las escaleras con paso ligero y esbozó una amplia sonrisa cuando entró en el comedor.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó con naturalidad, y se sentó al lado de Elroy.

—¿Por qué estás tan contenta? —preguntó Albert con los ojos chispeantes.

—Por nada.

Candy se inclinó a un lado mientras la sirvienta le servía café.

—Creo que podría tener algo que ver con Neal —declaró Elroy, a quien aquella idea la complacía—. ¿No es cierto, Candice?

—Es posible —accedió Candy mientras echaba azúcar en el café—. Tengo que admitir que Neal es súper.

Su afirmación dio lugar a un silencio rotundo.

—¿Súper?

Candy se dio cuenta de su error y lo disimuló con rapidez.

—Se trata de una expresión nueva. —«_La escucharan dentro de unos cincuenta años»_—. Significa agradable, maravilloso.

Albert rió entre dientes.

—No sé por qué la gente joven tiene que inventarse palabras nuevas. Ya tenemos todas las que necesitamos. — Espetó Elroy

—Porque la gente joven piensa que siente cosas que nadie ha sentido antes —declaró Annie con sensatez—. Las palabras nuevas sólo tienen sentido para nosotros.

—¿Candy, hoy te verás de nuevo con Neal?

El rostro de Elroy resplandeció con un cálido interés .

—Bueno, hablamos acerca de esta posibilidad.

—Hoy quiero que Candice venga conmigo —las interrumpió Albert con brusquedad.

Él no permitiría que su pequeña cayera otra vez en el sucio juego de Neal, en un pasado habia tratado de ultrajarla, de casarse a la fuerza con ella y ahora aparecia de nuevo mostrandose como un manso corderito, su anhelo era ver a su sobrino comportandose correctamente, pero aun no creia que este cambio fuera genuino y Terry tampoco lo aprobaba.

Se produjo un breve silencio en la mesa. Elroy frunció los labios y las cejas con desagrado y declaró:

—Puedes llevarte a Archie más tarde.

—Archie estará en el consorcio Andrew todo el día —replicó Albert con determinación—. Además, Candice y yo no hemos cabalgado juntos desde hace tiempo. Y ella quiere venir conmigo, ¿no es verdad, pequeña?

Candy asintió con entusiasmo.

—Sí, me parece una buena idea.

—Inspeccionaremos el rancho de Tom quiero ver como va la nueva raza de ganado en la que hemos invertido y comprobaremos que todo funciona adecuadamente, ¿verdad, cariño?

Ella esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Desde luego.

—Espera. —Los ojos de Terence se oscurecieron con fastidio—. Lo último que necesitan los hombres es que ella los vigile mientras trabajan y que opine sobre lo que están haciendo. — esta era una excusa mas, detras de la cual se escondia el verdadero motivo, se sentia incapaz de poder soportar todas las miradas masculinas sobre su pecosa, los celos lo carcomerian vivo , debia evitar que ella fuera.

Candy se enderezó en la silla y miró a Terence a los ojos.

—No pienso decirle nada a nadie.

—No es necesario que digas nada —replicó él en tono cortante—. Sólo con verte ya se distraerán. —Terry se volvió hacia Albert y su voz sonó más suave y persuasiva—. Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y no tenemos tiempo para sus ocurrencias. La mayoría de los hombres apenas tienen la oportunidad de ver a una mujer y, cuando ven una, se quedan embobados mirándola. Además, tener a una allí mismo, mientras trabajan, y con la figura de Candice es pedirles demasiado, ¿no crees?

Candy frunció el ceño y se preguntó si sus palabras ocultaban un cumplido. Resultaba difícil decirlo con certeza.

Albert se mantuvo firme y le aclaró a Terry que Candy no seria ningun estorbo durante la faena. Terry salió disparado como alma que lleva el diablo y no terminó de tomar su desayuno.

Cuando Candy y Albert llegaron al establo, Terence ya se había ido. Los caballos de Candy y Albert ya estaban ensillados y listos para partir.

Albert se dedicó a ordenarle algunas tareas a uno de sus empleados, mientras Candy se acercó a _Tormenta _por uno de sus costados.

—Buenos días,_ Tormenta. _— Candy se alegró al percatarse de que Terry habia pedido que no le colocaran la silla de mujer a la yegua. — lo recordó— . Trató de familiarizarse con el equino mientras le daba de comer un dulce terron de azucar. — eres una yegua muy bonita, sí señor. _—la yegua _volvió la cabeza hacia Candy y levantó las orejas con expectación—. Hoy no tendremos problemas como ayer —. Haremos un trato, yasabes de qué te estoy hablando, y esto es una prueba de mi buena voluntad. Si cumples con tu parte del trato, recibirás más dulces por mi parte.

_Tormenta _inclinó la cabeza y cogió delicadamente el azúcar con los labios mientras miraba a Candy con sus ojos marrones y recelosos. De repente, se tragó el terrón y empujó a la chica con el hocico pidiéndole más.

—Estoy convencida de que seremos buenas amigas —declaró la rubia en tono amistoso mientras sacaba otro terrón de azúcar y se lo alargaba a _Tormenta. _El hocico de _el animal _rozó la palma de la mano de Candy con la suavidad del terciopelo, Produciendole cosquillas. Acarició el cuello de la yegua y le enseñó el talón de una de sus botas—. ¿Lo ves_? _Sin espuelas, especialmente para ti.

_Tormenta _no realizó ninguna señal de protesta cuando Candy introdujo la punta de la bota en el estribo y se sostuvo en el aire. Después de deslizar la pierna por encima de la silla, se arregló la falda pantalón y observó a Albert con expectación. Él había acabado su conversación con el empleado en aquel mismo instante.

—Estoy preparada.

—Eso parece. —Albert montó en su caballo, un caballo arabe de color negro, de gran tamaño que se llamaba _Eclipse _, él y Candy se alejaron de la casa hacia la pradera

—. Supongo que te has dado cuenta de que a la tia-abuela Elroy no le ha gustado mucho la idea de que salgamos juntos a cabalgar —comentó Albert con el aspecto de un niño que acaba de cometer una travesura.

—No sé por qué —contestó Candy sinceramente extrañada—. ¿Qué puede haber de malo en que demos un juntos?

—Ella siempre ha tenido planes para ti, Candice. Siempre ha querido convertirte en algo que no eres. Cuando te envió a aquella academia en Francia, para que aprendieras buenas maneras y poesía con la esperanza de que atraparas a un ilustre conde o duque, bueno, yo sabía que no funcionaría. Sabía que tú querrías regresar a donde perteneces. Tú y yo nacimos para esto. —Albert señaló, con una mano, las praderas que se extendían delante de ellos—. Mira a tu alrededor. ¿Cambiarías todo esto por vivir en un hotel o en una casa de ciudad con uno de esos nobles que la Tia Elroy quiere para ti? Tú no deseas un hombre engalanado con elegantes vestimentas, un hombre de manos blandas y piel blanca, un hombre asustado de la suciedad, de los animales y de todo lo que es natural. Tú necesitas un hombre que te valore por lo que eres y no por la fortuna Andrew. Mi pequeña tu vales mas que todas mis poseciones y no creo que Neal sea la mejor eleccion.

Las pocas veces que Candy había pensado en el matrimonio, había imaginado que su esposo sería alguien que le permitiría ser su compañera, su amante y su amiga. Alguien igual que ella. ¿Acaso era inútil esperar que algún día encontraría a un hombre que le permitiera ser su igual?, ella conocía muy pocas cosas de Neal, solo habian compartido un dia cerca del lago, le pareció un hombre gentil, pero ella deseaba mas gentileza por parte de su pareja, ella.... ella quería pasión . Albert y Terry despedian pasion por cada poro de su cuerpo, virilidad, vision. Sus pensamientos la estaban llevando a lugares inesplorados nunca antes y de forma abrupta sacudío su cabeza para despejar las ideas que comenzaban a formarse en torno a Terence.

—Hablemos de otra cosa —declaró Candy con la frente arrugada. Albert, amablemente, le explicó cosas acerca de sus negocios junto a Tom y de cómo esto beneficiaria al Hogar De Pony. Los cascos de los caballos chapotearon cuando atravesaron un riachuelo y produjeron un ruido sordo cuando avanzaron por el borde de un campo . Una hilera de árboles plantada como barrera contra el viento limitaba el campo por el otro lado.

Recorrieron kilómetros y kilómetros de praderas y pasaron junto a manadas de reses de cuernos largos que, con la cabeza gacha, pastaban sin prisas. El rostro de Albert resplandecía con una emoción que iba más allá del orgullo mientras contemplaba a los animales, con sus colas oscilantes y sus cuernos letales.

—Hermosos, ¿no crees?

—La verdad es que hay muchos.

—esta es la única forma en la que puedo soportar el peso del imperio Andrew, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no estoy hecho para vivir sentado detrás de un escritorio con una pila de papeles por delante, amo la naturaleza como a la vida misma, este es mi mundo, no una oficina en el centro de Chicago.

Candy lo contempló y sintió una oleada de compasión. «Sin embargo, cuando te asesinaron, todo se rompió en mil pedazos. No había nadie que pudiera relevarte, nadie que asumiera la responsabilidad de conservar el imperio Andrew. Archie tuvo que tomar las riendas de los negocios de su padre en Arabia , la tia abuela cayó en una depresión producto de tu muerte y George, el pobre George fue quien llevó la peor parte…. Los leagan tomaron todo, se apropiaron de cuanto pudieron".

—Todo esto es de los Andrew —continuó Albert mientras saboreaba el pensamiento. Su voz bajó unos cuantos tonos—. Y algún día será tuyo.

—¿Mío? —repitió Candice sorprendida.

—Vamos, pequeña, no me digas que no me escuchabas cuando te lo expliqué el otro día.

Candy no tenía ni idea de qué estaba hablando. Quizá le había explicado alguna cosa a Candice Andrew, pero no a Candice Kent.

—No lo entendí del todo —contestó ella con cautela.

Albert le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

—Vuelve a explicármelo —lo interrumpió Candy con dulzura mientras lo observaba con fijeza—. Por favor. Esta vez intentaré entenderlo de verdad.

—Bueno, he pensado mucho en lo que sucederá cuando yo no esté. Claro que no pienso morirme hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, no te preocupes, pero me he estado preguntando quién me sucedería cuando yo faltara. ¿Quién se ocuparía del consorcio Andrew? Archie y Annie se iran pronto a Arabia, el padre de Archie esta muy enfermo y ya no puede hacerle frente a los negocios. Incluso hablan de trasladarse cuando nazca el bebé.

—¿A Arabia? —preguntó Candy.

Allí era donde había crecido su madre, donde se había casado y donde también había muerto.

Exacto. Supongo que les has oído comentarlo.

¿Pero y George?, él es tu mano derecha..

Mi fiel George, enfermo y cansado, no puedo dejarle una responsabilidad tan grande.— De modo que sólo quedas tú. Sin embargo, tú no puedes estar al frente de la compañia. Por muy inteligente que seas, eres una mujer y todos los accionistas estarian en tu contra.

Y esto no lo puedo cambiar —declaró ella con ironía.

Al principio pensé igual que tú, pero estas personas aun ven a la mujer como un objeto, como una pieza de decoracion que debe permanecer en la casa cuidando de los hijos y del hogar, sabes que no pienso igual y me enorgulleces con tu actitud, te atreviste a estudiar enfermeria, a vivir sola en un departamento con un hombre, violando todos los cánones del decoro, casi matas de un infarto a la tia abuela— Albert rio a mandibula batiente—. Estoy cansado de llevar esta vida durante años traté de escapar de mi destino, pero el terminó por atraparme, pensé en dejarte un aparte del dinero, serias rica por el resto de tu vida, pero tú mereces mas, me salvaste la vida, perdiste tu trabajo por mí, te debo tanto pequeña— _que facil era perderce en el azul cielo de sus ojos pensó candy_ —Lo tenía todo pensado, pero entonces apareció Terence.

Candy lo miró con fijeza.

¿Qué tiene que ver Terence en todo esto?

Albert sonrió.

Él dirige el consorcio Andrew tan bien como yo o George. En este sentido, no tengo ninguna duda. Cuando Terry dice que va a hacer algo, lo hace, de una u otra forma. Yesto me gusta. Es un hombre en el que se puede confiar. De modo que he pensado en nombrarlo mi sucesor. Esto significa que te dejaré todo a ti en propiedad y que él lo dirigirá.

¡No puedes hablar en serio! —exclamó Candy con los ojos desorbitados. Se sentía tan rabiosa como se habría sentido la verdadera hija de Albert—. ¿Lo dejarás a él al mando de tu dinero y tu familia? ¿Él podrá hacer lo que quiera con nosotros? ¿Todo estará a su disposición? ¡Dios mío, pero si ni siquiera es familiar nuestro!

El poder dispondrá de unas cuantas cláusulas —explicó Albert como si aquello fuera a tranquilizar a Candy—. Para empezar, ningun bien material podrá venderse sin el consentimiento de la familia.

¿Y qué ocurrirá si Terence resulta ser un mal sucesor? ¿Podremos despedirlo?

No, esto no pueden cambiarlo. Será mi sucesor hasta su muerte o hasta que él mismo decida delegar su cargo a otra persona. Pero no te preocupes, lo hará realmente bien. Yo estaré tranquilo al saber que lo he dejado todo en sus manos.

_«¡Las mismas manos que te asesinarán!»_

Candy reflexionó con rapidez. Terence tenía el motivo perfecto para matar a Albert. Después de la firma del poder, y en cuanto Albert muriera, él tendría el control y una fortuna enorme.

Albert ya sé que confías en él —replicó Candy con voz temblorosa—. Sé que dependes de él y que te preocupas por él, pero constituiría un error colocarlo en ese puesto cuando tú ya no estés.

Vamos, Candy —contestó Albert en tono tranquilizador—, ya sé que te sientes un poco decepcionada por tener que ver a Terry todos los dias, entiendo lo dificil de su separacion, pero ésta es la única forma de que el imperio Andrew no se divida en pedazos. Terence es mi única garantía en este sentido. No quiero que Todo desaparezca sólo porque yo lo haga. Es tan simple como esto. Ya no soporto mas el peso de la dinastia Andrew y George esta muy enfermo, se le olvidan las cosas. Quiero volver a viajar como antes, dormir con el cielo eztrellado como mi techo y el pasto mi colchon.

¿Se lo has dicho a Terence?

Todavía no.

Sería una buena idea que esperaras un poco para contárselo —murmuró Candy.

Como Albert no le contestó, ella guardó silencio e intentó concentrarse en el paraje que los rodeaba en lugar de enfrascarse en una discusión inútil, pues sabía que discutir con Albert no ayudaría en nada. «Más tarde», se prometió a sí misma. Más tarde, cuando hubiera elaborado unos argumentos convincentes, hablaría con Albert.

En aquel momento, el paisaje estaba plagado de hombres y ganado y el aire era denso debido al polvo, al olor de los animales y al sudor..

Unas nubes de polvo se elevaban y volvían a posarse alrededor de las activas figuras y ensuciaban las ropas y la piel de los hombres. Y a su alrededor; el ganado se revolvía como un río de aguas marrones.

Albert y Candy se detuvieron para observar la escena, pero se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente.

Duro trabajo —comentó Candy casi para ella misma—. Tostándose al sol. Resultando heridos con facilidad. Sin ninguna máquina que les ayude ni tiempo para descansar. No tiene mucho sentido que alguien quiera realizar este tipo de trabajo.

Pues espera a que desasten a los ejemplares de peor carácter —declaró Albert con una sonrisa.

¿Por qué lo hacen? ¿Por qué los hombres deciden ser vaqueros?

No creo que un hombre se formule nunca esa pregunta. Lo es o no lo es, eso es todo. Muchas veces no hay otra opcion.

No tiene ningún encanto. No tiene nada que ver con las descripciones que aparecen en las novelas y las revistas. Además, sin duda no reciben mucho dinero como recompensa.

¡Seguro que no! Yo les pago a estos hombres mas de lo que paga cualquier hacendado por estos lugares.

Sigo sin entender qué es lo que los atrae de este trabajo.

Vamos, pequeña, Terence está allí intentando sacar a una res de la ciénaga.

Ella lo siguió a desgana y cabalgó pradera abajo hacia la ciénaga en la que dos toros se habían quedado atascados cuando se sumergieron en el barro para librarse de las nubes de moscas que los acosaban. Uno de los toros lanzaba berridos lastimeros, mientras que el otro, exhausto, permanecía en silencio mientras los vaqueros tiraban de él con cuerdas atadas a las sillas de sus monturas.

Candy apretó los labios con desdén cuando vio a Terence, quien había atado las cuerdas a uno de los toros. Sus Pantalones estaban empapados de barro hasta más arriba de las rodillas. Parecía que se hubiera revolcado en el barro con las reses. El sudor formaba surcos en su rostro cubierto de tierra y en su cuello y pegaba su pelo castaño a su nuca.

Por lo visto, hoy a Terence le ha tocado la peor parte —comentó Candy con un deje de satisfacción en la voz.

A Terry no le asusta el trabajo. —Albert contempló con orgullo a su amigo— Ésta es una de las razones por las que lo respetan. Ellos saben que él no les pedirá nada que no esté dispuesto a realizar él mismo. No hay nada más duro que trabajar para un hombre que es más holgazán que tú, Candy, del mismo modo que resulta fácil trabajar duro para alguien a quien respetas. Yo mismo vagué por el mundo realizando trabajos duros que requerian mucho esfuerzo, si la tia abuela se llegara a dar por enterada , seguro que me cuelga.

Aquello no encajaba del todo con la imagen que ella tenía de Terence Grandchester. Después de todo, él asesinaría a Albert para subeneficio personal. Dinero fácil. Ese tipo de hombres no sentía inclinación por el trabajo duro, ¿no? A Candy no le gustó descubrir que Terry tenía unas cuantas cualidades positivas que podían enturbiar su visión de él como criminal sin escrúpulos. Ella quería que todo fuera claro.

¡Si hubiera alguien con quien pudiera hablar acerca de Terence! ¡Alguien que la ayudara a sobrellevar la carga del silencio! Pero, de una forma que resultaba exasperante, todo el mundo se sentía encantado con él. Todos lo admiraban y lo respetaban, pues no sabían el tipo de hombre que era.

Como si hubiera notado su mirada o un hilo invisible los uniera, Terry volvió la cabeza hacia ella. A Candy le sorprendió la intensidad del color de sus ojos, que eran como dos Zafiros bordeados por unas pestañas negras , espesas y encastadas en su rostro . Durante un segundo, Candy se quedó paralizada, atrapada por la intensidad de su mirada. A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, parecía que él pudiera leerle la mente y ella se ruborizó. Cuando, por fin, él volvió a centrar su atención en el toro encallado en el barro, Candy se sintió aliviada. El animal se tambaleó hacia delante sobre sus patas inseguras y se derrumbó en la orilla de la ciénaga. Los hombres, sudorosos, intentaron levantar a la temblorosa res sobre sus patas. Tras una larga lucha, consiguieron su objetivo y el animal se alejó tambaleante en busca de un lugar para pastar. Terry dejó que los hombres salvaran al otro animal y se acercó a Albert y a Candy mientras se limpiaba las manos en la parte trasera de sus pantalones. Candy notó que la sonrisa de Terry se volvió fría cuando la miró y algo en su interior se agitó con intranquilidad. "_Porqué me odiará tanto"._

Señorita Candice, espero que nuestras palabrotas no le hayan ofendido.

Terry levantó la barbilla y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Como pretendía, su comentario le recordó a Candy que estaba fuera de su terreno . El se habia impuesto a que Candy estubiera ahi, en medio de tantos hombres ahora tenia que hacerla sentir incomoda y fuera de lugar.

He oído palabras peores que éstas —replicó ella—. No esperaba menos, es extraño verle bañado de fango y no detrás de un fino escritorio.

Terry la miró, pero mantuvo sus pensamientos bien escondidos. No podía explicarse por qué sus sentimientos hacia ella habían empezado a cambiar. Desde el momento en que se conocieron él se enamoró perdidamente de ella, después tuvieron que separase por un absurdo sentido del deber y las palabras que debieron ser dichas nunca salieron de sus bocas; pero al reecontrarse tras la triste separacion encontró una Candy muy distinta a la de sus recuerdos..... esta era fria, vanidosa y frivola ,entonces su rechazo hacia ella aumentaba con cada dia, con cada sonrisa que ella le regalaba a otros hombres, con cada capricho …no valia la pena luchar por una mujer asi. Donde quedó aquella jovencita cándida y alegre que conociera alguna vez, donde estaba su Candy, quizas la joven que volvió de la academia de Francia durante aquellas vacaciones que el quiso borrar para siempre de su memoria no era su Candy sino una impostora haciendose pasar por su amada .

Él había esperado con terror el día en que Candy regresara para siempre de la academia para señoritas. No soportaba tenerla cerca, el corazón le dolia con sólo verla y mucho menos toleraba los jueguecitos a los que a ella tanto le gustaba jugar, sus caprichosos cambios de humor y su habilidad para alterar a los demás y manipular a su antojo a quien quisiera. Ella siempre se había mostrado altanera con él. Como él la rechazó con frialdad, Candy decidió tratarlo con absoluto desprecio, lo cual a él ya le iba bien.

Pero después... Parecía increíble, pero, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella había cambiado. Resultaba imposible saber si se trataba de un cambio permanente o temporal, pero su antigua Candy estaba ahí frente a él produciendole las mismas sensaciones de antes . Ahora estaba mas bella que nunca, con su pelo largo y rizado enmarcando perfectamente su rostro salpicado por pequeñas pecas y esos ojos, sus dos esmeraldas le daban un toque vulnerable y encantador. Que idiota habia sido aquella noche que la dejó irse de su lado, si la hubiera detenido al menos no se estaría preguntando qué sentiría al tener el cuerpo de ella bajo el suyo. Pero ahora nunca lo sabría y, aunque era mejor así, a su pesar ella lo fascinaba.

Candy miró a su alrededor y observó a aquellos hombres sucios y sin afeitar con la ropa empapada en sudor, los bigotes desarreglados . Ellos la miraban de una forma encubierta. Si Albert no hubiera estado allí, no se habría sentido segura.

Terry percibió su expresión de inquietud y sonrió abiertamente.

No debes temer todos aqui somos caballeros. Nunca encontrarás a un grupo de caballeros que sienta más respeto hacia las mujeres que nosotros. Algunos incluso han cabalgado cientos de kilómetros para ver a una mujer de buena reputación.

¿Incluido tú, señor Grandchester? —preguntó ella con voz baja y letal.

A mí, en particular, nunca me han interesado las mujeres de buena reputación, señorita Candice.

ella se enervó interiormente. ¡Oh, cómo le gustaba pronunciar su nombre con la dosis exacta de desdén! ¿Cómo podía Albert permanecer al margen y no darse cuenta de que Terence la insultaba de una forma velada?

Constituye un alivio saber que las mujeres decentes están a salvo de tus atenciones, señor Grandchester.

Él sonrió de una forma relajada y la miró de arriba abajo.

Te advierto que, de vez en cuando, hago una excepción.

Albert se rió con estruendo.

La llave para acceder al corazón de Candy es halagarla, Terry, halagarla mucho. Los halagos ayudan mucho a suavizar su disposición.

Sólo si son sinceros —intervino Candy, y miró a Terry de una forma significativa—Y, en general, puedo ver a través de la fachada de los demás.

No sabía que le concedías tanta importancia a la sinceridad, Candice —contestó Terry.

Entonces es que no sabes tanto de mí como creías saber.

Sé lo suficiente para haberme formado una opinión acertada.

Estupendo, fórmate tantas opiniones acerca de mí como quieras, siempre que yo no tenga que oírlas. Tus opiniones me aburren.

Terry entrecerró los ojos.

Albert interrumpió, con sus risas, el silencio que se produjo a continuación.

—¿ustedes dos nunca se rinden?

—Tengo que volver al trabajo —declaró Terry mientras miraba a Candy y se tocaba el ala del sombrero con un gesto que tenía poco de amabilidad.

—¿Por qué te alegras tanto? —preguntó ella con la mandíbula apretada—. ¿Y por qué le permites hablarme así?

—Para empezar, en relación con Terry, tú te defiendes mucho mejor de lo que yo podría hacerlo. Y, para continuar, me arrollarías como un tornado si interviniera. A ti te gusta discutir con él. A mí también me gusta discutir con él! La diferencia es que tú consigues enloquecerlo y yo no y, de vez en cuando, me gusta verlo fuera de sí. Es bueno para un hombre perder el control de vez en cuando y no resulta fácil conseguir que Terry se altere. De hecho, tú eres la única que lo consigue de verdad. Cuando estás cerca, Terry se quiebra en mil pedazos.

—Pues yo no lo hago a propósito —murmuró Candy.

Dios bien sabía que ella no tenía ninguna razón para provocarlo. Esto no ayudaba a su objetivo. ¡Si pudiera tragarse las palabras hirientes que acudían a su boca cuando Terry le hablaba! ¡Si lograra mantenerse fría y calmada cuando él se enfadaba tendría una gran ventaja sobre él! Pero ella no conseguía guardar silencio o mantener el autodominio, pues su mera presencia le producía una gran tensión. Cuando él estaba cerca, no conseguía controlar sus sentimientos y no podía evitar decir las cosas que decía. Él sacaba al exterior lo peor de ella y, por lo visto ella sacaba lo peor de él.

Un grito apremiante de Albert, quien se había inclinado sobre su silla, interrumpió sus pensamientos.

¡Eh! ¡El toro se ha vuelto contra ellos, que alguien lo sujete!

Al ver lo que ocurría, Candy abrió los ojos con alarma. Cuando el toro logró salir de la ciénaga, rabioso y listo para la lucha, volvió con enojo sus cuernos contra sus rescatadores. El toro sacudió los cuernos de una forma amenazadora frente al hombre que tenía más cerca y enseguida lo embistió mientras sus potentes músculos se ponían en tensión bajo su piel cubierta de barro. A continuación, Candy sólo vislumbró una gran agitación. El vaquero que recibió la embestida profirió un grito. Los otros vaqueros lanzaron los lazos para sujetar e inmovilizar al toro, pero debido a las nubes de polvo y la exaltación del momento, fallaron. Candy soltó un grito al ver el brillo rojo de la sangre y el cuerpo del vaquero que caía, fláccido, al suelo.

La res, enloquecida por el chasquido de las cuerdas, se volvió con ímpetu hacia un lado. Terence se agachó junto al cuerpo inerte del vaquero, lo cogió por el pantalon y tiró de él para alejarlo del animal. El toro percibió el movimiento de inmediato e inclinó la cabeza para embestir el cuerpo que se deslizaba por el polvo.

—¡Inmovilicenlo! —gritó Terry con voz áspera.

Otro de los lazos falló en su intento de atrapar uno de los largos cuernos del animal. La voz de Terry volvió a surcar el aire:

—¡Oh, maldicion!

Albert saltó de su caballo y le lanzó un rifle, el cual aterrizó con solidez en las manos de Terry. Él lo cogió por el cañón y lo levantó en el aire. Al comprender lo que iba a hacer, el corazón de Candy se detuvo.

—¡Albert! —susurró mientras se preguntaba por qué nadie disparaba al animal.

Albert no dijo nada.

Terry arqueó el cuerpo hacia atrás mientras levantaba más el improvisado garrote y lo dejaba caer con furia sobre la frente del toro. El animal cayó al suelo sin emitir ningún sonido y la inercia de su embestida hizo que se deslizara por el suelo hacia delante, hasta que Terry no tuvo más remedio que retroceder unos pasos. El extremo de uno de los cuernos del toro quedó junto a una de las botas de Terry, quien permaneció inmóvil mientras contemplaba al tembloroso animal. El silencio se extendió por la hacienda de Tom.

—¿Puede alguien colocarle un lazo al toro? —preguntó por fin Terry sin dirigirse a nadie en particular y, tras suspirar, se dirigió al vaquero que yacía en el suelo.

—¿Lo has matado? —preguntó Albert _._

—No, sólo lo he atontado un poco. No nos causará problemas durante un rato.

—¿Cómo está el muchacho?

Candy tenía problemas para calmar el estado de nervios de_ Tormenta, _pero en cuanto la yegua se tranquilizó, Se desmontó y dejó las riendas colgando.

—No muy bien —contestó Terry de una forma taciturna—. Tiene un par de pinchazos en el costado y una herida en la cabeza que necesitará unos cuantos puntos. Watts, tráeme hilo y aguja. El resto ya puede volver al trabajo. Hay un número considerable de animales por ahí que necesitan tratamiento.

—¿alguien lleva encima algún tipo de licor? —preguntó Candy .

—Si aquí tenemos un poco , comentó uno de los empleados del Rancho.

—Perfecto.

Candy agitó el recipiente para calcular la cantidad de licor que contenía y se dirigió a los hombres que estaban en el suelo. Terry apretaba un trozo de tela contra el costado del vaquero y frunció el ceño cuando vio que Candy se acercaba a ellos.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, vuelve a tu caballo! —soltó—. ¡podrías lastimarte !

Es la última cosa que pienso hacer —replicó ella con brusquedad mientras se arrodillaba junto al muchacho herido.

Por primera vez, sabía con exactitud cómo manejar la situación. ¡Oh, cómo deseaba avergonzar a Terry ella había trabajado como enfermera durante varios años!

—No has pedido que te traigan un antiséptico. El whisky funcionará.

Él cogió el recipiente con una mano mientras, con la otra, apretaba un pañuelo doblado sobre la herida.

—Estupendo. Se agradece tu ayuda. Ahora sal de en medio.

Candy se mantuvo firme y no se movió. De repente, sintió unos deseos intensos de ayudar. De algún modo, en aquella vasta tierra rodeada por todos aquellos desconocidos y sus confusos rituales, en medio de todos aquellos hombres de temperamento brusco y aquel océano de reses, había encontrado algo que sabía hacer. Ella sabía cómo curar una herida y, en los casos de emergencia, ella era una de las mejores enfermeras del hospital. Nadie podía criticar sus vendajes y su forma de coser las heridas. Sin embargo, Terry pretendía impedirle actuar. Candy tenía que demostrar y demostrarse a sí misma que era útil. Ella podía pertenecer a aquel lugar y tenían que darle la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

—Puedo ayudar —declaró Candy —. Me quedaré.

Terry dejó caer la petaca y cogió con fuerza la muñeca de la chica.

—Sólo lo diré una vez —declaró con los dientes apretados—. Éste no es el momento para que juegues a hacer de ángel. Este muchacho no necesita que lo cojas de la mano. No necesita que lo arrulles ni que le hagas caiditas de párpados, de modo que quítate de en medio, si no lo haces te arrastraré yo mismo tirándote del pelo. Y no me importa si Albert lo ve o no.

—¡Quítame la mano de encima! —exclamó Candy entre dientes y con los ojos brillantes de rabia—. ¿Pretendes coser su herida con tus sucias pezuñas? Yo sé más de coser heridas de lo que tú nunca soñarías aprender. ¿Crees que me ofrecería a hacerlo si no supiera cómo se hace? ¡Suéltame! Y si quieres ser útil, abre la petaca y dame el pañuelo que tienes alrededor del cuello.

Terry le lanzó una mirada dura e inquisitiva. Ella percibió un destello de rabia y, a continuación, un principio de curiosidad. Poco a poco le soltó la muñeca.

—Será mejor que cada una de tus puntadas sea perfecta —declaró él con voz suave pero amenazadora—. Y si no eres capaz de respaldar tus palabras con tus hechos, responderás ante mí. ¿Lo comprendes?

Ella asintió con un movimiento seco de la cabeza y el alivio que experimentó liberó la presión que sentía en el pecho.

—¿Qué tipo de hilo trae Watts? —Candy empapó el pañuelo con whisky y mojó la herida del vaquero—. Seguro que es de algodón barato.

—acaso quieres hilo de seda —contestó Terry con sorna.

—Yo sí. ¿Tienes un cuchillo?

—¿Para qué?

—¿Tienes un cuchillo? —repitió ella con impaciencia.

Terry desenvainó un cuchillo que llevaba en el cinturón y se lo tendió por la parte del mango. Ella hurgó debajo de su falda pantalón, estiró una pierna y cortó una de las cintas de color rosa que adornaban el encaje de sus bombachos. Al ver la bien formada pantorrilla que asomaba por la parte superior de su bota, varios de los hombres que observaban la escena a cierta distancia murmuraron y profirieron exclamacionesy silbidos.

Albert reia divertido por la ocurrencia de Candy.

—¡Dios, se hablará de esta visión en los barracones durante años! —murmuró Terry extrañamente crispado.

—¿Qué quieresdecir? —preguntó Candy mientras volvía a bajar el borde de su falda y volcaba su atención en la cinta. Con un movimiento experto de la mano, Candy arrancó un hilo de la cinta—. ¡Ah, te refieres al hecho de que haya enseñado la pierna! ¡Cielos, no me acordaba de que mi pudor era más importante que ayudar a un hombre herido! —exclamó con sarcasmo—. ¡Qué comportamiento tan indigno de una dama! Pero seguro que a ti no te he impresionado.

Su sonrisa burlona desapareció al ver la expresión de Terry, pues parecía que hubiera hecho algo realmente indecente, algo que realmente le había impresionado.

Una visión rápida de su pierna no podía causar aquel efecto en los hombres. Ella y sus amigas habían paseado por las calles de Chicago con faldas que no le llegaban a las rodillas y, muchas veces, los hombres con los que se cruzaban ni siquiera las miraban dos veces.

Candy le devolvió el cuchillo y los dedos de Terry se curvaron sobre el mango. Ella se sintió impresionada al verlos. Las manos de él eran fuertes; sin embargo, eran extrañamente sensibles. _Eran las manos de un asesino_. Candy se ruborizó, apartó la mirada de las manos de él y volvió a centrar su atención en el hilo. Se sintió aliviada cuando Watts llegó con un papel insertado con agujas y unas tijeras. Candy enhebró la aguja más limpia que encontró y la empapó todo con el whisky. Con cuidado, ensartó uno de los bordes de la carne abierta con la aguja, a continuación, la clavó en el otro borde y los unió con un nudo hábilmente realizado.

—¿No puedes hacerlo un poco más deprisa? —preguntó Terry. Candy realizó el punto siguiente con la misma calma que el anterior.

—Lo haré de modo que la cicatriz apenas resulte visible. Mira cómo queda disimulada en la línea del entrecejo...

—Sí, muy bonito, pero no ganaremos nada teniendo un cadáver con buen aspecto, de modo que date prisa.

—No tienes por qué ponerte tan melodramático. El muchacho no va a morir y tú lo sabes.

Candy reprimió la necesidad de decir algo más. No era momento para discusiones, por muy tentadora que le resultara la idea. Mientras anudaba el último punto, Terry limpió los restos de sangre de la frente del muchacho.

—Cirugía casera —comentó Candy mientras inspeccionaba la herida con orgullo—, pero un médico no lo habría hecho mejor.

—Servirá —replicó Terry sin inmutarse.

Candy contempló el rostro del muchacho y apartó de su sien un rizo de pelo enmarañado.

—Pelo rizado , pelirrojo y rostro pecoso. Apostaría algo a que se burlan de él por esta razón.

La tensión que experimentaba Terry pareció relajarse.

—¿Quién podría resistirse?

Unas pecas oscuras de color cobrizo destacaban en su piel a pesar de su intenso bronceado. El rostro inconsciente de aquel muchacho todavía era rollizo a causa de su juventud. No tenía el rostro de un adulto y parecía tan solo y vulnerable que a Candy se le encogió el corazón debido a la compasión que experimentó.

—Y un hilo de seda rosa —recalcó Terry.

Candy frunció el ceño.

—Espero que no se avergüence por esto.

—No, señorita, seguro que no querrá que le quiten nunca estos puntos. Te aseguro que alardeará durante días acerca de la procedencia de ese hilo. —Sus labios se curvaron con sarcasmo—. Será la envidia del barracón.

—Es solo un niño —murmuró ella—. Pobre muchacho.

Candy sintió lástima por el hecho de que un muchacho tan joven tuviera que vivir una vida tan dura, aunque su vida sería mejor que la que tendrían muchos otros jóvenes. Al menos él tendría la oportunidad de conservar su inocencia. Y aquellas heridas se curarían. Ella había cuidado a soldados en el hospital que, una vez, tuvieron rostros jóvenes y corazones inocentes, pero que volvieron de la guerra lisiados, ciegos y amargados. Ella había compartido parte de su amargura por empatía y por el vacío de su propia vida. Candy contempló al muchacho sin darse cuenta de que la soledad entristecía su mirada y la compasión se reflejaba en su expresión. De pronto recuerdos llenaron su mente ; un entierro, una caja vacia, una chica que lloraba por un amor perdido y ella sola en una capilla, un nombre llegó a sus labios Stear, lágrimas acudieron a sus hermosas esmeraldas, no entendia de donde venian esos recuerdos , se sentia muy confundida. Terry se quedó paralizado y contuvo el aliento a causa de la sorpresa. Candice Andrew se había convertido en una joven guapa, con demasiado ímpetu y demasiado poco corazón, una joven descarada, egoísta y de lengua afilada, y a una chica así había que evitarla. Pero en aquel momento su expresión era dulce y conmovedora como lo había sido antes.

Candy bajó la vista y vio que tenía las mangas manchadas de sangre por lo que la tela estaba pegada a sus brazos. El olor caliente y dulce de la sangre penetró por sus fosas nasales y, combinado con el calor del sol, hizo que sintiera náuseas. Al apartar la mirada, vio al toro y no pudo evitar acordarse del golpe sordo del rifle en su cráneo. Temiendo vomitar, Candy esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa y se levantó sin pedir ayuda.

—Disculpame—murmuró, y se alejó mientras respiraba hondo y apretaba los puños.

Se detuvo cuando llegó junto a _Tormenta _y se inclinó apoyando la frente en la silla. Permaneció inmóvil en esta postura y se concentró en el olor almizclado del cuero. Después de unos minutos, el contenido de su estómago empezó a asentarse.

—Toma —declaró Terry a su espalda en voz baja.

Le tendia un pañuelo limpio y una cantimplora con agua. Ella volvió la cabeza y lo contempló con la mirada perdida mientras él humedecía el pañuelo con el agua. Incluso aguantó sin protestar que él le limpiara la cara y cerró los ojos mientras notaba el fresco tejido del pañuelo por su frente y sus mejillas.

—¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Qué es?

—Sólo tierra. Extiende las manos.

Candy contempló las manchas rojas de sangre que tenía entre los dedos de las manos.

—¡Oh, yo...!

—Estira los dedos.

Terry limpió con un extremo del pañuelo hasta la última mancha de sangre de sus manos. ¿Por qué era tan considerado con ella?

—Gracias.

Terry le tendió la cantimplora.

—¿Quieres agua?

Ella asintió con agradecimiento, cogió la cantimplora, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y el líquido se deslizó por su garganta. Después de devolverle la cantimplora, Candy miró a Terence con incertidumbre.

—Gracias —repitió mientras una pregunta flotaba en su mirada. Él le regaló una sutil sonrisa de medio lado y el corazón de Candy dio un brinco.

—Hueles como una cantinera.

Ella rió sin fuerzas.

—Pues he echado tanto whisky sobre ti como sobre mí.

—Debo reconocer que has realizado un buen trabajo Candice.

—CANDY.

La rectificación salió de su boca antes de que ella pudiera impedirlo.

—Candy —repitió él con voz ronca—. ¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos tarzan pecoso ?

—Algo así.

—¿Ya te encuentras bien?

—Sí.

—Deberías volver a la casa. Aquí hace demasiado calor.

Candy no sabía qué hacer cuando él se mostraba amable con ella.

—Sí, supongo que eso haré, **Terry**.

Terry deslizó la mirada por el rostro de Candy. Parecía estar a punto de formularle una pregunta, cuando de pronto apareció Tom ,guardó silencio y se alejó.

*** * ***

Candy sumergió los dedos de los pies en el arroyo y disfrutó de la frescura del agua. Se le estaba mojando el borde de la falda, pero ella intentaba, prudentemente, tapar sus piernas lo máximo posible.

—Debería darte vergüenza —declaró mientras lanzaba una mirada pícara a Neal—. Juraría que te he visto mirarme los tobillos.

—Tienes unos tobillos muy bonitos. Los más bonitos que he visto nunca. —deslizó un brazo por los hombros de Candy, volvió su cara hacia él y le dio un cálido beso en el hueco del cuello. Ella se retorció en actitud de protesta—. Y los dedos de los pies más bonitos que he visto nunca y los talones...

—¡Vamos, para! —ella se rió y se apartó de él—. Y no me abraces tan fuerte. Hace demasiado calor.

Neal aflojó los brazos y frunció el ceño de una forma que hizo reír a Candy. Él se mostraba agradable , pero, a veces, casi le hacía perder la paciencia.

Candy había aprendido a tratar a Neal con la misma actitud afectuosa y burlona con la que trataba a Joe. Esperaba llegar a enfriar su pasión, pues se daba cuenta de que lo que él sentía por ella no era el amor que un hombre maduro sentía por una mujer sino el amor obstinado de un muchacho por algo que sabía que estaba fuera de su alcance. Por desgracia, sus intentos por distanciarlo de ella sólo conseguían que la deseara más.

En ocasiones, ella se sentía encantada con él, cuando se mostraba dulce y juvenil y casi avergonzado por la ternura con la que la trataba. Aquéllos eran los momentos en los que ella se sentía más feliz en su compañía. Necesitaba un amigo y Neal era lo más cercano a un confidente que tenía en aquellos momentos.

En cuanto al aspecto físico de su relación, a ella no le resultaba difícil manejarlo. Ella no sentía deseos de hacer el amor con él y cuando Neal intentaba seducirla, ella lo rechazaba con una frialdad que lo enfurecía, pero Candy no quería ninguna intimidad con él. Algo le advertía de que constituiría un auténtico error y cuando el instinto era tan claro como en aquel caso, no debía ignorarse.

A Candy le preocupaba la arrogancia que mostraba Neal, a quien le gustaba alardear del dinero que poseía su familia y de lo influyente que era su padre, pues ella opinaba que un hombre tenía que valerse por sí mismo y no vivir gracias a los logros de otra persona. Además, cuando fanfarroneaba, Neal parecía ridículamente infantil. Cuando deseaba algo, era exigente e impaciente, como si fuera un niño y, cuando no lo conseguía se enfurruñaba.

Resultaba sorprendente lo diferentes que eran Neal y Terry. Eran totalmente opuestos. Neal era infantil, franco, fácil de comprender. Terry, por su parte, era un hombre que ninguna mujer podía esperar comprender, más complejo que ningún otro hombre que ella había conocido. De una forma sutil, Terry parecía estar distanciado de todo el mundo, incluso cuando discutía con Albert, o intercambiaba historias del teatro. Parecía tenerle cariño a Albert, pero resultaba evidente que no necesitaba a nadie. ¿Qué había sucedido para que fuera tan independiente? ¿Había alguien por quien se preocupara de verdad?

Terry constituía realmente un misterio, era atractivo y repelente, encantador y frío, amable y brusco. En el fondo del corazón, Candy le tenía miedo, no sólo por lo que le haría a Albert sino por otra razón todavía más profunda. Terry la hacía ser consciente de ella misma como mujer de una forma que nadie había hecho antes. Y lo hacía con sólo una mirada, un gesto... él la hechizaba con sólo estar en la misma habitación que ella. Y lo más extraño era que ella sabía que él no lo hacía de una forma consciente. Existía una especie de corriente invisible entre ellos, algo como un hilo invisible que los unia, y ella no sabía cómo explicarlo. ¿Cómo se podía luchar contra algo que uno no comprendía?

—Candice... —la voz seductora de Neal interrumpió sus pensamientos— ¿Por qué estás tan lejos de mi? ¿He hecho algo para que te enfades?

—No, claro que no. —Candy lo miró y sonrió—. Si hicieras algo que me enojara te lo diría.

—No, no me lo dirías. Las mujeres no hablan de esas cosas. Les gusta ponerse frías y distantes y obligarnos a adivinar qué hemos hecho para enfadarnos.

—La mayoría de los hombres tienen unas teorías de lo más interesantes acerca de las mujeres: las mujeres son inútiles, no razonan, no son honestas ni sinceras, no saben lo que quieren... Sinceramente, creo que uno de ustedes debería escribir un libro.

—¿Por qué alguien querría escribir un libro sobre esto?

Candy sonrió.

—Para las generaciones futuras. Así, algún día, las chicas podrían leerlo y comprender que están mucho mejor que sus abuelas a su edad.

—Ningún hombre entenderá tanto a una mujer como para escribir un libro sobre ustedes.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Las mujeres tenemos nuestras propias teorías acerca de los hombres.

—¿Como que los hombres son más fuertes, más inteligentes y más razonables...?

—No, ésas son las teorías de los hombres acerca de ellos mismos. Erróneas, en su mayoría.

—¿Erro...?

—Equivocadas. Los hombres no saben nada acerca de ellos mismos. Siempre esconden lo más atractivo que hay en ellos, pues piensan que tienen que actuar como Don Juan o Valentino.

—¿Valent...?

—Pero a las mujeres no nos gustan los hombres seductores y superficiales. Y no queremos que nos traten como a una res a la que hay que acorralar, enlazar y derribar.

Neal sonrió con amplitud.

—¿Cómo sino vas a tratar a una mujer si se pone de mal humor?

—Con comprensión —respondió Candy y se tumbó en el suelo apoyándose sobre un codo—. Con ternura. Sin embargo, la mayoría de los hombres no son tan fuertes como para mostrarse amables, o amar a una mujer sin quebrantar su espíritu. A los hombres les gusta convertir a las mujeres en un reflejo de ustedes mismos. En este lugar resulta imposible encontrar a un hombre que permita que su mujer sea una persona independiente además de su esposa.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Neal la miró con una expresión de desconcierto—. Antes nunca hacías que las cosas fueran tan complicadas. ¿pensé que en la academia de Francia habias dejado de ser una dama de establo? Todo esto acerca de los reflejos y las personas independientes... Un hombre tiene una esposa. Ella comparte su cama, cuida de su casa y tiene sus hijos. Esto es lo único en lo que hay que pensar.

—¿Y qué hay de las obligaciones del hombre respecto a su esposa?

—Pone el alimento en su mesa y un techo sobre su cabeza. Protege a su familia y cumple con sus promesas.

Candy suspiró y levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Ojalá las cosas fueran tan sencillas. Desearía no tener que pensar en todo lo demás. Mi vida resultaría más fácil si no lo hiciera.

—Candice, la mitad de las veces no sé de qué demonios estás hablando.

—Ya lo sé —contestó ella con resignación.

Aquella noche, tumbada en la cama, pero despierta y algo angustiada, Candy reflexionó acerca de aquella conversación. Hasta que oyó el sonido dulce de una armónica. Se trataba de Terry y de aquella canción extraña y nostálgica que tocaba con frecuencia. Aquella canción se había convertido en la favorita de Candy, aunque ella no conocía el título ni la letra. Contempló la oscuridad y se preguntó para quién tocaba Terry aquella canción. ¿La tocaba para todos ellos o para nadie en concreto? ¿O quizá para una mujer a la que amó en una ocasión, alguien a quien quiso con desesperación?

Notas:

Hola gracias por seguirme, con cada capitulo la cosas van aclarando un poco mas. Aun falta mucho camino por recorrer, morirá Albert, es Terry el asesino, o quien sabe tal vez es Neal o la misma Candy.

CUIDENSE MUCHO...

CANDIDA


	6. Chapter 6

**_OTRA OPORTUNIDAD_**

_Algunos Dialogos y escenas fueron tomados de la novela Dame esta Noche de Lisa Kleypas para los personajes de Candy Candy, propiedad de Kioko Mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi._

_Sin fines de lucro._

_GF2010_

_Advertencia:_

_**Contenido de sexo explicito para mayores de 18 años**_

Capítulo 6

¿Cómo sería ser amada por él? recordó la tarde que había pasado con Neal en el claro, junto al lago, relajados el uno al lado del otro. ¿Cómo habría sido la tarde si hubiera estado con Terry en lugar de Neal? En vez de mechones castaño rojizos, sus dedos se habrían deslizado por un pelo Castaño oscuro largo. Candy se sintió incómoda y se tumbó boca abajo mientras intentaba apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Le horrorizaba la dirección que estaba siguiendo su imaginación, aunque sentir curiosidad acerca de Terry se trataba de algo normal, incluso natural.

"Él la sentaría en su regazo"...

Candy apretó los párpados con fuerza. _Qué me esta pasando._

Ella sentiría su cálido aliento en el borde de su oreja mientras le susurraba...

Exhaló un gemido breve y avergonzado y hundió el rostro en la almohada. ¿Cómo se permitía imaginar estas cosas? _«¡Duérmete!»,_ se ordenó a sí misma mientras intentaba no escuchar la suave música de la armónica y el remolino de pensamientos que poblaban su mente. De una forma gradual, se relajó y, conforme se dormía, sus músculos se aflojaron. Ella volvió a tener el mismo sueño que la acosaba en su antigua vida.

Candy estaba en un dormitorio, tendida en la cama, desnuda y tapada con una sábana ligera. Su mirada estaba clavada en la puerta y una sombra entraba en la habitación. Se trataba de la sombra de un hombre. Él se acercó a la cama y el perfil musculoso de su torso desnudo y de sus hombros brilló a la luz de la luna. Ella se sentó en la cama sobresaltada y se cubrió el pecho con la sábana. Él la miró como sí le perteneciera, con una mirada tierna y burlona. Ella le devolvió la mirada y se quedó paralizada. _«No, Terry»,_ quería decirle, pero sus labios no fueron capaces de expresar aquella negativa.

Algo en su interior empezó a reclamar, a exigir. Se trataba de un deseo demasiado intenso para poder dominarlo. Candy quiso huir y se desplazó a un lado de la cama, pero Terry la cogió por las muñecas y se inclinó para besarla. Su boca era dulce y ardiente a la vez. Sus manos apartaron a un lado la sábana.

Terry se tumbó encima del cuerpo desnudo de Candy y se deslizó desde sus pechos hasta su estómago. La luz de la luna se volvió más tenue y la oscuridad los envolvió. Los besos de él dejaron un rastro caliente en su piel. Su carne dura encajó con la de ella y su espalda se flexionó bajo el contacto de las manos de ella. Candy arqueó su cuerpo hacía él mientras gemía su nombre. Lo quería, lo deseaba...

Candy se despertó mientras profería un grito ahogado. El pelo enmarañado le caía sobre la cara, el corazón le latía de una forma salvaje y la piel le ardía de una forma febril. ¿Qué le ocurría? Se trataba del mismo sueño que había tenido tantas otras veces, aunque en esta ocasión era Terry y no un desconocido quien le hacía el amor. Saltó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana. Se agarró al alféizar e inhaló hondo el aire de la noche. En el exterior sólo había silencio. Nada se movía en la oscuridad. _«¿Qué me ocurre?»,_ se preguntó mientras unas lágrimas de desconcierto inundaban sus ojos. Estaba en el dormitorio de Candice Andrew y llevaba puesto el camisón de Candice. «_Me he apropiado de su familia y del hombre que la ama. Monto su caballo y me siento en su sitio en la mesa. Utilizo su cepillo para el pelo...»_ Pero ella no era Candice Andrew, sino Candice Kent y quería regresar a su hogar. Quería estar en un lugar que le resultara familiar. No quería soportar la tensión de tener que preocuparse por el asesinato de Albert. No quería arruinar la vida de Terence Grandchester. No quería formar parte de todo aquello. _«No tienes salida.»_ Aquel pensamiento la volvería loca.

*** * ***

Aunque las diferencias que existían entre su vida anterior y la que estaba viviendo en aquel momento podían hacerle cierta gracia, a Candy algunas cosas le resultaban difíciles de sobrellevar. Nunca antes había deseado ser un hombre ni había sentido envidia por la libertad que ellos disfrutaban. Candy se esforzaba en refrenar sus impulsos naturales e imitar el ejemplo de Annie y Elroy. Como había crecido en un entorno sin hombres, estaba acostumbrada a expresar sus opiniones y a tomar decisiones con libertad. Como cabeza de una familia reducida, ella aportaba un sueldo y pagaba las facturas. ¡Pero en aquel mundo había tantas cosas que no podía hacer o decir..., tantas cosas que le eran vedadas!

Algo que ella nunca había esperado era su creciente deseo de disfrutar de compañía masculina. En aquel mundo había una gran separación entre los sexos, un hecho que tanto los hombres como las mujeres daban por sentado. Sin embargo, ella había crecido en una época distinta en la que los hombres y las mujeres interactuaban continuamente como amigos, compañeros y, a veces, como socios profesionales.

Pero allí no. En aquella época no. Allí Candy se veía relegada a una existencia mayoritariamente poblada por mujeres que llenaban sus días cuidando a los niños, intercambiando secretos femeninos y creando amistades íntimas entre ellas. Candy enseguida se cansó de las conversaciones acerca de los partos, los cortejos, los niños y el matrimonio. En aquel entorno de mujeres, los hombres jugaban un papel secundario, aparecían a la hora de la cena, daban palmaditas en el hombro a los niños y contestaban a las preguntas de las mujeres con monosílabos.

Cuando el marido de una vecina o de una prima de la familia se iba de viaje, ella se quedaba en casa del familiar mas cercano durante una o varias semanas compartiendo con las mujeres de la casa el contenido de las cartas que recibía y los cotilleos, cosiendo y hablando acerca de la familia. En aquel mundo, las mujeres no tenían un papel propio, salvo como esposas de un hombre. Sólo en la compañía de otras mujeres, éstas disfrutaban de privilegios y autoridad propios. Las hijas imitaban a las madres y a sus hermanas mayores hasta que podían reproducir el mismo tipo de conducta, las mismas costumbres y la misma forma de interrelacionarse.

A veces, Candy buscaba la compañía de Terry por el mero placer de discutir y liberarse de su frustración y en este sentido, él siempre la complacía. Él discutía con ella acerca de cualquier tema y no se reprimía ni le hablaba con la amable condescendencia que empleaban los demás hombres cuando hablaban con una mujer. Ser tratada como un ser humano constituía un alivio a pesar de que Terry fuera sarcástico e hiriente. Sus discusiones se habían convertido en actos de complicidad que desarrollaban a espaldas de los demás. Si alguien descubriera sus peleas, de una u otra forma las impediría y ella no quería que esto sucediera. En cierto sentido, Terry se había convertido en su tabla de salvación.

Aunque pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, Candy todavía sabía poco acerca de él. Él acompañaba a Candy y a Annie cuando iban al pueblo, encontraba tiempo para cabalgar con Albert y Candy e incluso acompañó al muchacho de los puntos de seda rosa a la casa para que le agradeciera personalmente a Candy lo que había hecho por él. Terry también acompañaba a Candy a la casa Leagan las mañanas que ella iba a encontrarse con Neal. De vez en cuando, el sexto sentido de Candy la impulsaba a darse la vuelta y entonces descubría que Terry estaba cerca, observándola como un gato a un ratón, mirando Dios sabía qué.

Un día, Candy separó unos centímetros las cortinas de encaje del salón y contempló las escaleras del porche. Casi había anochecido. Procedentes de la habitación contigua le llegaban los sonidos de los platos al ser retirados de la mesa y el murmullo de unas voces. Una figura corpulenta estaba sentada en los escalones del porche de espaldas a ella y liaba un cigarrillo con tabaco. Se trataba del mexicano llamado Lopez. Candy tenía muchas ganas de salir a hablar con él, aunque no sabía qué decirle ni qué preguntarle. ¿Por qué estaba sentado allí? Parecía que estuviera esperando algo.

Mientras Candy lo observaba, él volvió la cabeza con lentitud y la miró a través de la ventana. Los últimos rayos del atardecer iluminaron su rostro bronceado y lleno de arrugas. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y ella contuvo el aliento. Ella percibió algo en su mirada, una sabiduría que casi la hizo sentirse mareada. Él la conocía. La miraba como si la conociera y supiera que ella no era Candice Andrew. Estaba casi convencida de que él lo sabía. El nerviosismo circuló por sus venas.

—¿Qué estás mirando?

Al oír la voz de Terry, Candy dio media vuelta con rapidez. Él estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y tenía sus largas piernas cruzadas.

—Nada —contestó ella con sequedad mientras soltaba la cortina.

Terry sonrió con lentitud, se acercó a la ventana y miró al exterior. Lopez estaba otra vez de espaldas a la casa y la silueta de su cuerpo se recortaba en el cielo del anochecer.

—Lopez, un personaje interesante —comentó Terry—. Es un auténtico vago, pero sus historias son tan buenas que no tuvimos más remedio que contratarlo. En realidad, vale su peso en oro.

—No te he pedido tu opinión.

De repente, Candy se decidió y salió de la habitación rozando a Terry camino de la puerta. Él sintió que la piel se le herizaba justo donde candy lo habia rozado luego hundió las manos en los bolsillos y la siguió.

Cuando Candy salió al porche, Lopez se volvió hacia ella y sonrió levemente mientras la saludaba con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—Señor Lopez —lo saludó ella con nerviosismo mientras entrelazaba los dedos de las manos. Sus ojos eran tan oscuros que ella percibió en ellos su propio reflejo—. ¿Le importa si me siento con usted un minuto?

—No, claro. Por favor.

Él realizó un gesto alentador y ella percibió amabilidad en su rostro. Lopez era de origen mexicano ,tenía el pelo entrecano y chafado por haber llevado el sombrero puesto durante todo el día, y la piel curtida por los años que había trabajado a la luz del sol. Era de constitución baja y sólida, tenía algo de barriga y sin duda era fuerte. Sus manos eran toscas y recias debido a la dureza del trabajo que había realizado a lo largo de su vida y descansaban sobre sus rodillas dobladas.

Candy se sentó junto a él en silencio y rodeó sus rodillas con sus brazos sin importarle el daño que los ásperos escalones podían ocasionar a su vestido. Terry se sentó en el último escalón con actitud negligente y simuló que no se daba cuenta de que era evidente que Candy deseaba que se fuera.

—Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar con usted —declaró Candy a López.

A continuación, se interrumpió confundida. No sabía cómo continuar. ¿Qué esperaba aprender de él con exactitud? ¿Qué le había contado Rosmery acerca de él? «Él tenía ideas propias acerca de las cosas. A todos les gustaba escuchar sus historias. Él podía predecir el futuro. Podía hacer que las cosas más extraordinarias parecieran normales... »

López sonrió como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de Candy, cogió un pedazo de cuerda de cáñamo del suelo y la enrolló con calma.

—Mire el cielo —declaró mientras lo señalaba con el extremo de la cuerda—. Es tan claro que se ven todas las estrellas. Las noches como ésta me hacen pensar. Cien años atrás, la gente contemplaba estas mismas estrellas y lo más probable es que pensaran las mismas cosas acerca de ellas que nosotros pensamos en este momento. Y cien años a partir de ahora la gente seguirá mirándolas. Las estrellas nunca cambian.

—Parece usted supersticioso —comentó Candy titubeante.

—¿Supersticioso? Sí, señorita. He visto y he oído cosas que convertirían en supersticioso a cualquier hombre que estuviera en su sano juicio.

Mientras lo observaba, una esperanza incontrolable creció en el corazón de Candy. La comprensión que percibía en Lopez no era el resultado de una mera ilusión. Si la intuición existía, en aquellos momentos la suya la empujaba a formularle ciertas preguntas. Él tenía las respuestas. Ella apostaría algo a que así era.

—Entonces, ¿cree que pueden ocurrir cosas que no responden a ninguna lógica? ¿Cosas que parece que han sido sacadas de un libro de cuentos?

—Desde luego. A lo largo de mi vida he visto muchos milagros. El problema es que la gente no los considera milagros. —Lopez percibió la expresión cínica de Terry y sonrió—. Ése, por ejemplo —declaró mientras señalaba a Terry—. Él es uno de ésos. Si no entiende algo, intentará encontrar una explicación convincente que lo explique.

—Pero esto no significa que los milagros no existan —razonó Candy.

López le sonrió.

—Verá usted...

La risa burlona de Terry lo interrumpió.

—Sea lo que sea, lo que es seguro es que creer en cosas de magia como los milagros y los duendes no ayuda a nadie.

—No estamos hablando de duendes —replicó Candy enojada por su interrupción—. Pero si quieres hablar de ellos con el señor López, ven más tarde. Ahora estoy manteniendo una conversación privada con él y si no piensas irte, al menos guarda silencio.

Terry sonrió, se incorporó y se limpió la parte trasera de sus pantalones. Sin duda pensaba que ella se estaba permitiendo unos momentos de pura fantasía y él no estaba en absoluto interesado en compartirlos.

—Está bien, los dejaré hablar de trucos y magia. — Candy contempló con preocupación cómo se alejaba a largos pasos y suspiró.

—Quiero formularle una pregunta. Me sentía ridícula hablando de estas cosas delante de él. Se trata de una pregunta acerca del tiempo.

—¿El tiempo? Debo reconocer que no sé mucho sobre esta cuestión, señorita Candice. —Lopez sonrió—. Salvo que pasa muy deprisa y que, sin duda, me gusta malgastarlo.

—He estado pensando acerca de las cosas que han ocurrido en el pasado y sobre la posibilidad de... bueno, de regresar al pasado y cambiarlas.

—Sin duda esto constituiría un milagro. Y de los grandes.

—¿Cree que el tiempo podría funcionar de esta manera?

Candy se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo ridícula que sonaba su idea, pero a lopez no pareció sorprenderle.

—¿Usted cree que funciona de esta manera, señorita Candice?

—No estoy segura. El tiempo no es más que horas y minutos. Así es como lo he visto siempre. El ahora es el ahora y el ayer, el ayer, y no hay vuelta atrás. Todo el mundo piensa igual.

—No todo el mundo.

—Yo empiezo a pensar de otra forma, como si el tiempo fuera una distancia que pudiera recorrerse. Como si existiera una carretera entre el ayer y el ahora. ¿Qué opina usted?

Los ojos negros de Lopez resplandecieron.

—Veamos si podemos encontrarle un sentido a todo esto. Ahora mismo todos nos desplazamos hacia delante en el tiempo. Sin embargo, ¿si podemos desplazarnos hacia delante, no cree que también podemos desplazarnos hacia atrás?

—Sí, sí que lo creo. ¿Entonces usted cree que alguien podría retroceder en el tiempo? ¿Cree de verdad que esto es posible?

—Sí, señorita. Esta posibilidad constituye una certeza para mí, claro que a mí me gusta creer en estas cosas.

—A mí también —contestó ella en voz baja.

—De todos modos, yo diría que no sucede muy a menudo. No muchas personas merecen _**otra oportunidad**_**.**

—¿Qué quiere decir con _**otra oportunidad**_?

—Bueno, el objetivo de volver atrás en el tiempo es éste, ¿no? Tener _**otra oportunidad**__**. **_¿Por qué habría alguien de volver al pasado entonces ?

—Para cambiar algo que hicieron otras personas.

Lopez se encogió de hombros.

—Es posible, pero yo opino que cada uno debe ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. —él se calló y lanzó a Candy una mirada furtiva—. Imaginemos que alguien pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo. Alguien como usted, por ejemplo. ¿Qué cosa que no fuera algo que hizo usted misma podría cambiar en el pasado?

—¿Y si regresara en el tiempo a una época anterior a mi nacimiento?

López inclinó la cabeza en actitud reflexiva.

—No sé si esto sería posible.

—¿No cree que podría viajar en el tiempo a una época anterior a mi nacimiento? Entonces, ¿en su opinión, una persona sólo podría desplazarse a lo largo de su propia vida?

Él sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Todo esto se está convirtiendo en algo demasiado complicado para mí.

—Para mí también —declaró Candy mientras exhalaba un suspiro de resignación. A continuación, se incorporó con cansancio—. Gracias de todos modos. Me ha dado algo en lo que pensar. ¡Ah, y... por favor, no le cuente a nadie lo que hemos estado hablando! Sobre todo a Terry.

—No, señorita Candice —respondió él con una sonrisa circunspecta.

Candy, preocupada, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al jardin de las rosas .

«_No creo que tenga razón en todo lo que ha dicho. Yo sé que no pertenezco a este tiempo. Yo nací en 1948._ _Candice Andrew fue la primera en nacer, no yo. A menos que... A menos que yo sea, en realidad, Candice Andrew.»_

Imposible. Candy se estremeció ante aquella idea. Era una locura. Aunque todo lo que le había pasado últimamente era una locura. De repente, su corazón latió con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que le dolió el pecho. — Todas esas imágenes que vienen de pronto a mi cabeza que son, yo no las he vivido, ¡me estoy volviendo loca!

Ella no podía ser Candice Andrew. ¿Y qué ocurría entonces con Candice Kent? ¿Qué pasaba con su vida con Rosemary y los años que había vivido en las afueras de Chicago? Temblando, reflexionó acerca de las dos horas que Candice Andrew desapareció.

—¿Qué ocurrió aquella tarde? —susurró—. ¿Qué le sucedió a Candice Andrew? ¿Adónde fue?

Unos pensamientos inquietantes cruzaron por su mente. Quizá se trasladó al futuro. Quizás, en el espacio de aquellas dos horas, vivió veintisiete años y regresó. Quizás Candice Kent no había sido más que una Candice Andrew desplazada en el tiempo.

—¡No! —exclamó Candy casi sin aliento, y se apoyó en la valla del jardin de las rosas mientras la cabeza le daba vueltas—. Yo no tengo recuerdos de la vida de Candice Andrew, sino de la mía. Yo no soy ella. No quiero ser ella. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Por qué estoy en su lugar?

Sentía deseos de llorar, pero las lágrimas no acudieron a sus ojos. Se sentía seca y entumecida. Recordó la vida ordenada y apacible que había tenido con Rosemary. Había sido difícil y solitaria, pero siempre había contado con la seguridad de que cada día sería igual al anterior. ¿Por qué le habían arrebatado aquello? ¿Por qué iba allí en el papel de una mujer mimada y egoista?, aunque Candice Andrew no siempre fue egoista sino todo lo contrario, según lo poco que habia averiguado ella cambió durante su viaje a Francia, entonces que movió a Candice a convertirse en una mujer amargada y mimada.

_«Ésa no soy yo_ —reflexionó con desesperación—. ¡_Yo no soy Candice Andrew!»_

Una sensación de frialdad recorrió su cuerpo y Candy se tambaleó mientras se apoyaba en la valla de piedra y metal.

Una escena surgió más allá de sus ojos. Se trataba de una imagen de Chicago. Unos vehículos pasados de moda recorrían la calle principal , carruajes tirados por caballos de aspecto robusto. Lo veía todo un poco nublado, como en un sueño, pero los detalles eran sorprendentemente claros. Candy percibió los tablones de madera de la acera bajo sus pies y el olor del polvo que levantaban las ruedas de los carros. Mientras avanzaba por la acera, se sintió como si una desconocida se hubiera introducido en su cuerpo y caminara con sus zapatos. Charlie Kendricks, el borracho del pueblo, se apoyó tambaleante en la fachada de una tienda y la contempló mientras ella pasaba. Candy vio que sus propias manos saludando al borracho de forma gentil al pasar junto a este.

La brisa empujó un mechón de su cabello hacia su cara y ella se detuvo y contempló su reflejo en el escaparate de una tienda mientras lo sujetaba con una horquilla. A continuación, el reflejo de su rostro desapareció, aunque todavía podía ver la imagen de la calle y los edificios que tenía a la espalda. Sobresaltada, acercó una mano al cristal, pero no percibió su reflejo. De repente, el resplandor del sol golpeó el cristal y la cegó. Ella se tapó los ojos y soltó un grito de dolor, pero no pudo oír su propia voz. Entonces se sintió inmersa en una oleada de calor que quemaba como mil soles y su cuerpo se consumió y se disolvió mientras se precipitaba en un pozo de espacio y tiempo sin fin. A continuación, oyó el llanto de un bebé...

Candy abrió los ojos y la visión desapareció. Respiró hondo mientras intentaba recobrar el ánimo y se agarró a la valla en busca de apoyo. Aquello fue lo que le sucedió a Candice Andrew el día que desapareció.

—Esto es lo que me sucedió a mí —murmuró Candy—. Era yo.

Candice Andrew y Candice Kent eran la misma persona. Una mujer y dos vidas distintas. Ella había nacido dos veces, una en 1898 y la otra en 1948. En ella estaban las dos vidas y recordaba parte de ambas.

Aterrorizada, Candy se apartó de la valla y echó a correr. No le importaba no tener adónde ir. Tenía que encontrar un lugar en el que esconderse, un lugar lejos de todo el mundo, donde pudiera pensar. No podía entrar en la casa. No podía encararse con nadie.

—¿Candy?

Al oír aquella pregunta formulada con voz suave, se detuvo de golpe y miró hacia los escalones de la mansion, donde Terry estaba sentado con la armónica , el fino instrumento de metal relucia entre las manos del joven. Terry la depositó dentro de uno de los bolsillos del pantalon y se levantó.

—Candy, ¿qué ocurre? —Ella estaba paralizada y lo miró en silencio mientras él se acercaba— ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—N-nada.

—¿Lopez ha dicho alguna cosa que te haya molestado?

—No. Por favor, no me toques. No.

Candy tembló mientras él la cogía por los brazos y sus pulgares se ajustaban al hueco interior de los codos de ella. El tacto de sus manos era cálido. Terry examinó su pálido rostro y deslizó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras la empujaba hacia la casa.

—Ven conmigo. Te acompañaré de regreso a casa.

—No —respondió Candy mientras intentaba soltarse.

—Está bien, está bien. No te alteres. Ven. —Terry la condujo al invernadero que había cerca del establo, lejos de la vista de los demás, y la encaró a él. El contorno de sus hombros resaltaba con nitidez en el cielo nocturno. Terry era fuerte y podía hacer lo que quisiera. Incluso matar. Sin embargo, sus manos la sujetaban con delicadeza. Candy sabía que él percibía su temblor—. Vamos a hablar,entendido.

—Yo..., no puedo.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Lopez? Cuéntamelo. Yo me ocuparé de todo.

—No. No hables con él —consiguió decir Candy—. ¡No!

—No lo haré si me cuentas qué es lo que va mal.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con impotencia.

—Todo va mal. Sobre todo yo. Todo va mal. —De una forma inconsciente, se agarró a los antebrazos de Terry mientras su rostro, blanco como una sábana, resaltaba en la oscuridad de la noche—. Terry, soy diferente a como era antes, ¿no? ¿Lo notas? Dijiste que, desde aquella tarde, yo había cambiado. Tú mismo lo dijiste

_De un futuro que desconoces he llegado_

_Como rafaga de un invierno de tu pasado_

_La confusion me esta matando_

_Como explicarte que dentro de mi_

_Hay dos mujeres y ambas te han amado._

_Salvame te pido con tus manos de ángel o asesino_

_Que me devuelven la calma_

_Con tus ojos de mar que le dan paz a mis dos almas_

_Un solo proposito me mantenía dentro de los limites de la cordura:_

_Destruirte, aruinar tu vida, en cambio solo consigo_

_Amarte con locura_

_Qué eres angel o demonio, victima o victimario._

_De la confusion soy presa_

_Si esto que hoy vivo es un sueño_

_O solamente esta en mi cabeza_

_Pues no quiero despertar nunca_

_Que los dias no avancen en el calendario_

_ya no quiero retornar al futuro_

_Deseo quedarme en el pasado por siempre a tu lado…_

_**Candida Grandchester**_

Terry arrugó el entrecejo.

—¿Te refieres a la tarde en la que Archie y yo te estuvimos buscando por todo el pueblo?

—Sí. Desde entonces soy distinta. Como si fuera otra mujer.

—No tan distinta.

—Sí que lo soy —insistió ella mientras le clavaba las uñas en los antebrazos debido al nerviosismo. Terry no pareció sentir dolor y la contempló con fijeza—. Dijiste que incluso mi cara era distinta.

—Es cierto —declaró él restándole importancia—. En efecto, he notado algunos cambios en ti. —Y añadió con un tono burlón en la voz—: Cambios que son bienvenidos.

—Sé cosas que antes no sabía. Y no sé montar tan bien como antes. Ya no soy la Candice Andrew de antes.

—¿Por qué te parece tan valioso ser distinta de como eras antes? Si fuera tú, yo no rechazaría todo lo de la Candice anterior. —Su actitud sensible y relajada la hizo sentir un poco mejor. Envidiaba su autodominio, su falta de miedo. ¡Qué maravilloso sería ver el mundo como él lo hacía y creer que todo era lógico y que estaba en perfecto orden!—. Yo admiraba algunas cosas en ti.

—¿En qué cosas soy distinta?

—Supongo que hay cosas en ti en las que no me había fijado antes. —Terry se interrumpió, soltó los brazos de Candy y apoyó las manos en la pared del cobertizo, a ambos lados de ella, formando un círculo que parecía protegerla—. En cierto sentido, eres más suave. Eres más compasiva. Y tienes la sonrisa más dulce que he... —Sus miradas se encontraron en la oscuridad y Candy sintió que todos sus huesos se disolvían.

Notas:

comienzan a aclararse un poco para Candy y para nosotras tambien, que historia mas rara ¿no?.

Mi deseo es que la disfruten tanto como yo y que la adaptacion y cambios realizados sean del agrado de todas ustedes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Candida Grandchester**

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

_Escena y dialogos tomados de la novela Dame esta Noche de Lisa Kleypas para los personajes de Candy Candy, propiedad de Kioko Mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi._

_Sin fines de lucro._

_GF2010_

Capítulo 7

Como Candy se sentía débil, se apoyó en la pared del invernadero y respiró de una forma superficial—. Siempre fuiste muy temperamental para ser una mujer —continuó—. Demasiado ingenua en el exterior, pero fuerte como roca en el interior, capaz de enfrentarte a cualquier adversidad, incluso de cruzar el atlántico sin un peso en los bolsillos; pero después de tu viaje a Francia retornaste fría y materialista, como una mujer de vida airada.

—¿Qué es una mujer de vida airada? —murmuró Candy.

Terry se rió con suavidad.

—¿Sabes lo que es un burdel, pecosa?

Escuchar de nuevo que el la llamara «pecosa» era un término afectuoso que utilizaba todo el mundo, pero cuando Terry la empleaba era como una caricia sobre sus sentidos y sobre su alma.

¡Oh! —respondió ella ruborizándose—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan duro cuando...?

—Por lo visto tenemos un problema para entendernos, Candy. ¿Cómo puedes haber aprendido tantas palabras nuevas y haber olvidado tantas otras?

Yo... No lo sé.

Ahora mismo tu aspecto es diferente al de antes. Como si necesitaras que alguien te cuidara. En el pasado, te apoyabas en Albert, ¿no es cierto? Él siempre ha resuelto tus problemas y llevado tus cargas. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, últimamente no te has apoyado en él. ¿Por qué? ¿Se han peleado? ¿Es éste el problema?

No. Y no me formules más preguntas. Estoy harta de preguntas, y no necesito que nadie me cuide.

Sí que lo necesitas. Hace días que percibo una mirada ansiosa en tus ojos. Una mirada que indica que necesitas un hombre. ¿Neal no cumple con su papel como tu casi"prometido"?

Ella se estremeció, volvió la cabeza e intentó irse, pero Terry no se lo permitió. Él apoyó las manos en los hombros de Candy y la fuerza con que la sujetaba prometía aumentar si ella no se quedaba quieta.

Los muros protectores que rodeaban su corazón parecieron derrumbarse. Cuanto más intentaba fortalecerse frente a él, más indefensa se sentía. Se produjo un silencio casi irreal entre ellos mientras cada uno intentaba descifrar el misterio que el otro constituía.

No, no lo cumple —contestó él con voz ronca rompiendo el silencio—. Y tú estás buscando algo mejor. ¿De modo que empiezas a verlo tal como es, no?

¡No, no es verdad! Quiero decir que sé cómo es y me gusta.

él no te gusta admitelo, nunca te ha gustado. Sólo esta jugando con él como lo haces con todos nosotros.

Candy le lanzó una mirada iracunda y la línea de su mandíbula se marcó en la delicada redondez de su mejilla cuando apretó los dientes.

Haces que parezca horrorosa, pero yo no soy así.

cuando te conocí me equivoqué contigo, pero ahora sé como eres realmente.

Ni siquiera podrías empezar a entenderme —declaró ella con la voz tensa. —Tú no sabes nada de mí ni de lo que hay entre Neal y yo.

Terry sonrió de forma provocativa.

—¿Ah, no?

—No —respondió ella con frialdad—. Neal es lo suficiente hombre para cuidar de mí. ¡Y yo no lo manipulo!

Terry sonrió abiertamente al percibir que la palidez de Candy había sido reemplazada por un saludable rubor de indignación.

—Sé honesta. Haces lo que quieres con él.

—¡No es verdad!

Él esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

—Demuestras una lealtad impresionante hacia un hombre que no te conoce en absoluto. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que sus conversaciones son de lo más aburridas. Aunque quizá lo que te interese no sea su mente. Debo admitir que su aspecto es aceptable, claro que también está la atractiva fortuna que su padre posee...

—¡Mi relación con Neal no te concierne!

—¿No me qué?

—¡Ya sabes lo que quiero decir!

Los ojos de Terry destellaron y Candy se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo de ella.

—Sí, ya sé lo que quieres decir.

La idea de que Terry era el enemigo mortal de Albert acudió a la mente de Candy de una forma repentina, aunque ella quería con desesperación que no fuera cierto, que todo lo que estaba viviendo fuera una pesadilla.

—Terry, tú nunca le harías daño a Albert, ¿no?

—¿Hacerle daño a Albert? —Terry pareció sobresaltado—. ¡Por todos los santos, no! Claro que no. ¿De dónde has sacado esta idea?

—Él confía en ti más que en cualquier otra persona y tú estás más cerca de él que nadie. Estás en una posición idónea para hacerle daño.

El rostro de Terry se volvió inexpresivo, como si se hubiera colocado una máscara, y toda su calidez se desvaneció al instante.

—Le debo lealtad. Él me ofreció un nuevo comienzo cuando lo necesitaba, la oportunidad de trabajar duro y recibir un buen sueldo a cambio. Y cuestiones éticas aparte, tengo razones prácticas que justifican su confianza en mí. ¿Por qué habría de morder la mano que me alimenta? Estaría loco si le hiciera daño. —Terry se separó de Candy y señaló la casa con la cabeza—. Vamos, te acompañaré a la casa. —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa forzada—. ¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que tienes un don para estropear un momento , tarzan pecoso?

—¿Qué momento?

Terry sacudió la cabeza, soltó una carcajada y la tomó del brazo.

—A veces, aunque no muy a menudo, siento compasión por Neal Leagan. Vamos.

Watts chasqueó la lengua y el carruaje se alejó de la Mansión mientras Annie se acomodaba con firmeza en el asiento de piel.

—Annie, ¿el ajetreo no será demasiado para ti? —Le preguntó Candy con preocupación mientras deslizaba otro cojín detrás de la espalda de su amiga—. Si resulta peligroso para ti acompañarme a la ciudad, aunque sólo sea un poco, yo ya...

—No, el embarazo todavía no está tan adelantado. Además, tengo que alejarme un rato de la mansión, si no me pondré a gritar. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo fue el embarazo de Rosemary? Pude ir a cualquier lugar y hacer casi cualquier cosa hasta la última semana. Quizas no lo recuerdes con claridad, en esos dias estabas en Francia .

Watts era un hombre callado, unos años mayor que Terry, de estatura algo menor a la media, pero fornido y de hombros anchos. Sus ojos azul oscuro con frecuencia reflejaban picardía y maldad a partes iguales. Aunque siempre se mostraba correcto y amable, Candy se sentía algo incómoda cuando hablaba con él directamente. Watts la trataba con un respeto tan exagerado que rallaba en el desdén y ella no sabía por qué.

— ¿Ya decidieron los nombres? —preguntó Candy a Annie.

—Si es un niño, se llamará Alistear, y, si es una niña, Pauna. Por la hermana de Albert.

—Sí —contestó Candy mientras sentía un nudo de placer y dolor en la garganta—. Es un nombre bonito.

Aquél era el nombre correcto. El nombre de su madre. «_Pero ella ya no será mi_ _madre. No si yo sigo aquí. No si soy Candice Andrew.»_ Aquel pensamiento era muy intrigante. Ella quizá vería crecer a Pauna y la conocería como nunca había podido conocerla antes.

De vez en cuando, Candy todavía se preguntaba si estaba soñando, pero en aquel momento, mientras contemplaba el bonito rostro sonrosado de Annie, enmarcado por su lacia cabellera oscura supo que todo aquello era real. El sol que estaba a sus espaldas era real. El ajetreo del carruaje y los valles que se vislumbraban a lo lejos con sus tonalidades verdes no eran el producto de un sueño. Candy no podía negar lo que estaba delante de sus ojos, pero ¿dejaría alguna vez de sentir pena por la pérdida de la vida que había tenido antes?

Le resultaba difícil distinguir con exactitud cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia los Andrew. Le caían bien y sentía algo de afecto por ellos, pero era indudable que no quería a Elroy como una abuela y tampoco a Albert como un padre adoptivo. Archie y Annie también le gustaban, pero no sentía ningún apego especial hacia ellos, pues apenas los conocía.

—En cuanto tenga al bebé, Archie y yo nos trasladaremos, con nuestra pequeña familia, a Arabia —explicó Annie—. Me siento impaciente por mudarme.

— ¿De verdad tienen que irse? —Protestó Candy—. ¡Arabia está tan lejos!

—el padre de Archie esta muy enfermo y no puede ocuparse de los negocios por mas tiempo. Además, estoy segura de que a Rosmery le encantará vivir allí.

_«No, no le gustará. Algún día regresará a Lakewood.»_

—A mí esta tierra me parece yerma, solitaria y a veces tan aburrida que me mata. ¿No crees que es un lugar triste?

Candy contempló las praderas interminables de hierba, que estaba verde debido a la estación e intentó verlas con los ojos de Annie, pero el cielo resplandecía con la luz del sol y sus ojos se deslizaron por los hermosos árboles de manzano, los álamos y los pinos. Algo más lejos, había campos de robles, con su característica frondosidad, los cuales ondeaban como un océano verde cuando el viento soplaba. Los hombres trabajaban duro cuidando al ganado. Aquella tierra, aquella vida, ejercía en ellos una atracción irresistible. Al principio, Candy no lo entendía, pero ya empezaba a comprenderlo.

Cualquier otro lugar del mundo estaría demasiado poblado. Allí, los hombres disfrutaban de enormes extensiones de praderas que podían recorrer a caballo y en las cuales trabajaban hasta el agotamiento y, cuando el día terminaba, acudían al comedor, donde les recibían los apetitosos olores a pan recién hecho y carne asada .

—No, yo no lo considero un lugar triste —contestó Candy con aire pensativo—. Ni aburrido. Siempre hay algo que hacer o algo ocurre. Prefiero vivir en Lakewood que en cualquier otro lugar.

— ¿Incluso después de pasar varios años en la academia de Francia? No te comprendo, Candy. ¿Cómo puedes preferir este pueblo a un lugar civilizado con montones de personas y comodidades modernas?

Candy dejó de prestar atención a Annie, quien seguía hablando acerca de las maravillas de vivir en una ciudad. Ella sabia cómo sería Chicago cincuenta años después, con tantas comodidades modernas que Annie ni siquiera podía imaginar. ¿Prefería el Chicago del futuro a aquel en el que vivía ahora? Quizá no. Uno podía sentirse igual de solo con montones de personas a su alrededor. Ser feliz consistía en algo más que esto, más que vivir cerca de las tiendas, los cines y los automóviles. Ser feliz era un sentimiento que siempre la había eludido y seguiría haciéndolo hasta que ella encontrara las respuestas a unas preguntas que sólo había empezado a formularse.

«_Creo que sería feliz si tuviera a alguien con quien compartir mi vida. Alguien que me necesitara...»_ Cuando encontrara a esa persona, seguramente no le importaría dónde y cuándo vivía.

—Archie se siente triste por tener que dejar Lakewood, pero el deber le llama. El único hombre que podría reemplazar a Albert es Terry y todo el mundo lo sabe.

La confusión se apoderó de nuevo de Candy. Cuando pensaba en Terence y en Albert siempre la embargaba una sensación de confusión. ¿Por qué tenía que sufrir el tormento de conocer su destino? Desearía no saberlo. Saberlo constituía una responsabilidad terrible, la responsabilidad de salvarle la vida a Albert y de estar siempre en guardia con Terence. Pero ¿cómo podía Terry haber hecho algo así? Debía de haber dos hombres bajo su piel.

— ¡Mira allí! —exclamó Annie.

Candy vio que un jinete se aproximaba a ellas a medio galope. Por la gallarda postura sobre el caballo, Candy supo que se trataba de Terry sin necesidad de verle la cara.

Terry acercó el caballo al carruaje y redujo su marcha al paso. A continuación, hizo un asentimiento en un gesto respetuoso, como saludo a Annie y a Candice.

— ¡Vaya, pero si son las dos mujeres más bellas de Chicago!

— ¡Hola! —le saludó Annie con una sonrisa resplandeciente. Candy, por su lado, simuló estar interesada en el paisaje del otro lado—. ¿En qué andas metido esta mañana, Terry?

—En trabajo, como de costumbre. —Terry sonrió con picardía—. Pero si tuviera tiempo, las llevaría al pueblo yo mismo y les compraría los helados más grandes que hayan visto nunca.

En menos de cinco segundos, una sonrisa tonta y enorme iluminó el rostro de Annie.

— ¡Eres todo un Romeo! ¿cierto, Candy?

Candy volvió la cabeza y contempló a Terry de una forma impasible. Él se veía extremadamente viril, con su atuendo habitual de pantalones ajustados, botas y su camisa de algodón blanco. La luz del sol se reflejó en sus ojos y en la cima de sus pómulos. Terry era uno de los hombres que se afeitaba todos los días, pero su barba era tan oscura que la mitad inferior de su cara siempre estaba ensombrecida. Candy se preguntó qué sensación le produciría en las yemas de los dedos el roce de su mandíbula, suave en un sentido y áspera en el sentido contrario. Su vibrante atractivo formaba parte de lo que lo hacía tan peligroso.

"_¿Por qué no podía haber sido feo?", seria mas facil mantenerme alejada y vigilarlo._

— ¿No deberías estar trabajando? —preguntó Candy de una forma cortante.

— ¡Candy, qué brusca! —protestó Annie.

—Bueno, a estas horas normalmente está en la oficina o con Albert resolviendo uno que otro inconveniente. ¿Hoy te has tomado el día libre?

Terry sonrió, sacó un papel del bolsillo de su camisa y se lo tendió al vaquero que conducía el carruaje.

—Watts, ésta es una lista de suministros que tendrías que traer del mercado.

—De acuerdo.

Watts se guardó la lista en el bolsillo.

—Señora Cornwell —dijo Terry a Annie—, hoy será un día muy caluroso. ¿Estás segura de que podrás aguantarlo?

Aquélla era una forma diplomática de referirse a su embarazo. Cuando se dirigía a Annie, Terry mostraba tanto interés y amabilidad que Candy se sorprendió y quizás incluso experimentó cierto sentimiento de celos.

_«Nunca se comporta así conmigo. Siempre se burla de mí, de mis pecas, que si mi nariz es respingada . Aunque sólo fuera por una vez, desearía que me preguntara algo en este tono de voz.» pensó_

—Estoy bien, gracias —contestó Annie mientras hacía girar con delicadeza el mango forrado de seda de su sombrilla azul celeste—. Sólo necesito un cambio de aires. No te preocupes por mí.

—Entonces vuelvo al trabajo, pero debo advertirte algo.

— ¿Sí?

—No pierdas de vista a la mona pecas. Resulta difícil seguirle la pista en el pueblo. Podría desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quizás saltando de rama en rama.

—A veces desaparezco y a veces no —replicó Candy—. Depende de con quién esté.

Terry sonrió con sarcasmo y la examinó a conciencia de arriba abajo. Contempló el sombrerito decorado con unas Rosas artificiales y la redecilla de color rosa pálido que cubrían parte de su rostro y, poco a poco, bajó su mirada desde el cuello blanco de su vestido rosa pálido hasta los diminutos pliegues que enfatizaban, con recato, sus generosos pechos.

Terry pudo percibir un brillo desafiante en la mirada de Candy y su cara reflejaba desprecio. ¿Acaso sabía que cuando miraba de aquella forma a un hombre le hacía desear domarla? Si estuvieramos solos, le habría enseñado un remedio para su altanería.

Candy sintió indignación y al mismo tiempo, una extraña calidez al ver que era objeto de una inspección tan manifiesta. Se obligó a sí misma a devolverle la mirada y sus ojos se veían oscuros y aterciopelados sobre sus mejillas sonrosadas. Un mechón de su cabello, que era de color dorado, cayó sobre su cara y Candy levantó poco a poco una mano para apartarlo. Se trató de un gesto muy femenino e inconscientemente seductor. Terry se dio cuenta de este hecho, como se daba cuenta de todo lo relacionado con ella. Todos los movimientos de Candy encendían algo en su interior, como una llama encendía la madera seca. Y esto lo llenaba de una gran consternación.

Las mujeres nunca habían constituido un misterio para él. Él era del tipo de hombres que comprendían, de una forma instintiva, las necesidades de las mujeres y siempre había hecho un buen uso de este conocimiento. Una muchacha insolente que había salido de la adolescencia no debería ejercer este efecto en él. Sin embargo, Candy era un misterio para él y, aunque le molestaba el poder que tenía sobre él, se sentía atraído por ella.

—Las veré más tarde —declaró Terry de una forma repentina—. Pórtense bien.

—Lo intentaremos —contestó Candy sin fuerzas e intercambió una mirada grave con Terry antes de que él se despidiera con otro asentimiento de cabeza.

— ¡que hombre! —murmuró Annie mientras contemplaba su figura con admiración.

—No creo que él esté interesado en una mujer respetable.

—He oído decir que visita con bastante frecuencia a una mujer en la ciudad.

— ¿A una viuda solitaria? —preguntó Candy con sarcasmo.

—No lo sé, pero es una buena pregunta. ¿Supones que...?

—No me molesto en suponer nada acerca de él. Tenemos mejores cosas de que hablar.

Se pusieron a hablar de otras cuestiones y su animada conversación duró todo el día. Lo pasaron muy bien en el pueblo, comprando y charlando. Una vez superada su timidez inicial, Candy descubrió que Annie y ella tenían un sentido del humor similar y una forma parecida de ver las cosas, así que le resultó mucho más fácil pensar en ella como en una gran amiga casi su hermana.

Podían hablar con comodidad acerca de casi todo, incluso de las cuestiones más privadas. A cada minuto que pasaba, Candy sentía que confiaba más y más en ella. Cuando regresaron a la mansión, seguían enfrascadas en la conversación y decidieron sentarse en el balancín del jardín, pues todavía no les apetecía entrar en la casa.

—No veo a Terry por aquí —declaró Annie con ojos chispeantes—. Supongo que todavía es seguro permanecer a tu lado un rato.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Candy apoyó los pies en el suelo mientras el balancín oscilaba y crujía con suavidad.

—Que los nervios se me ponen de punta cuando están cerca el uno del otro.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? Porque siempre estoy pendiente de cuándo se va a producir una explosión entre ustedes. Esta mañana fuiste terriblemente ruda con él, Candice. Y la forma en que te miraba... ¡Vaya, que me sorprende que tu sombrero no estallara en llamas!

Candy se echó a reír.

—Sólo intentaba intimidarme con una mirada feroz.

—No, aquello no era una mirada feroz. —Annie dio una ojeada a su alrededor y bajó la voz—. Aquello era mirar de verdad. Créeme, no hay ninguna duda, Terry está loco por ti.

— ¡No seas tonta! Admito que le gusta discutir conmigo, pero...

—A él le gustaría hacer algo más que discutir contigo. —Dijo Annie con picardía—. Te lo digo en serio, Candice; si, de vez en cuando, te mostraras amable con él, estaría comiendo de la palma de tu mano.

—Yo no quiero que coma de mi mano. Ni siquiera quiero que esté cerca de mí.

—Ésta no es la primera vez que lo veo mirarte de esta forma. Ya lo había visto mirarte así antes.

El desinterés de Candy desapareció de inmediato.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

De repente sintió una gran curiosidad. ¿Más allá de su sarcasmo y frialdad, Terry albergaba algún tipo de interés romántico hacia ella? Aquella idea debería horrorizarla, pero, de algún modo, la hacía sentirse muy complacida. Candy se avergonzó al oír su propia y tímida risa.

_Hace tiempo atrás,__  
__pensaba que nunca volvería,__  
__aquel sentimiento,__  
__que domina mis pensamientos,_

_A veces tengo miedo,__  
__confusión y tristeza,__  
__no entiendo lo que siento,__  
__esta situación me desespera,_

_Este profundo dolor,__  
__que siento en mi corazón,__  
__tengo que ser fuerte,__  
__por más que tropiece,__  
__olvidar no es nada fácil,__  
__recordar es lo difícil,__  
__aun así, no me rendiré,__  
__sola nunca estaré,__  
__creo en la segunda oportunidad,__  
__que el Amor Verdadero me... dará..._

_Muchos quieren conocerme,__  
__ansían tener mi amistad,__  
__algunos para quererme,__  
__otros desean llevarme mas allá...__  
__Al final les tocó perder,__  
__ninguno logró su intención,_

_Un buen hombre con madurez,__  
__no buscaría sexo en vez de puro amor,__  
__Sueños, esperanzas y fé,__  
__me ayudan a seguir esperando,__  
__al dueño de mi vida, de mi amor, de mi ser,__  
__mi compañero, mi Amado Elegido, del que me han estado hablando..._

_Creo en la segunda oportunidad,__  
__que el Amor Verdadero me... dará._

anónimo

— ¿Cuándo?

—bueno, tu sabes que el te ama desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ustedes eran muy jóvenes y su relación se vio frustrada por circunstancias de las que es mejor no hablar.

Candy, quiso decirle que le contara más, pero como preguntar sobre su propia vida, esto seria un absurdo.

— ¡No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta! La otra noche, durante la cena, le pedí que me pasara la sal y él estaba tan distraído observándote que me pasó la pimienta. Yo no dije nada, claro, y cogí la pimienta como si fuera eso lo que le había pedido.

— ¿Observándome? ¿Y qué estaba haciendo yo? — preguntó Candy mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color carmín.

—Sólo hablabas. Él té presta atención siempre que hablas y escucha todo lo que dices. Archie también quería preguntarle algo, pero Terry no dejaba de volver la cabeza para escucharte. Al final, Archie renunció a preguntarle lo que quería saber. Si te mostraras un poco más amable con él, Candice, él correría a tus brazos sin pensarlo....

— ¿Por qué habría de querer que él corra a mis brazos? Ya tengo a Neal. Creí que todos querían que me casara con él.

—Bueno... entre ellos dos, yo sin dudarlo elegiría a Terence Grandchester.

— ¿Elegirlo para qué? ¿Para que sea mi pretendiente? Ésta es una idea ridícula y, aunque opinara lo contrario, Terry se partiría de risa sólo con pensarlo. Ya oíste a la tía Elroy la otra mañana. Terry es un solitario y ella nunca permitiría que me casara con un ex -actor de Broadway, que no sabe apreciar a una mujer respetable.

—Yo no estoy tan segura. A la tía Elroy, a veces, le gusta exagerar. Sólo pretende alejarte de Terry porque no quiere que te cases con este tipo de hombre. Ella opina que se parece demasiado a Albert.

— ¿Y qué hay de malo en esto?

—En cierta ocasión, ella me contó que, aunque ama a Albert, este fue uno de su sobrinos más difíciles de criar, por su temperamento y deseos de vivir libre como el viento. Ya sabes un rebelde. Ella tuvo que llevar las riendas de la familia Andrew mientras él vagaba por el mundo, ella entiende que él y Terry son iguales, aunque Albert es más sensato a la hora de pensar con la cabeza caliente, Terry es temperamental y se ciega ante una situación difícil, que mejor ejemplo que ustedes dos en un pasado, él no pudo tomar una decisión a tiempo y te lo dejó a ti. Tú como siempre con tu buen corazón preferiste dejarle el camino libre para no atormentarlo, decidiste que se quedara al lado de ella por el hecho de haberle salvado la vida.

Las cosas que Annie estaba contándole le parecieron de una vida muy ajena a la suya, porque terminaron, por cual "mujer" fue que Terry y ella se separaron, quien salvó la vida de él, eran demasiadas interrogantes las que llegaron de repente a su cabeza.

—Albert, quiere retomar su antigua vida, ser libre como los animales que él tanto cuida y ama, Supongo que Elroy no se dio cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ella creyó que podría influir en él, pero no lo ha conseguido. Por la misma razón, desea que tú te cases con Neal. Él es un hombre de buena familia aunque no confio en él. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

—Candy, ésta es una conversación privada entre dos hermanas. Simplemente no quiero que cometas un error....

—Te escucho —declaró Candy temerosa de que Annie no terminara lo que le estaba contando.

Estaba muy interesada en escuchar lo que Annie le estaba explicando. Rosemary y ella nunca habían tenido aquel tipo de conversación. Rosmery no sabía demasiado acerca de lo sucedido a la familia Andrew, tampoco sabia nada sobre el matrimonio y Candy nunca se había sentido muy interesada por aquellos temas hasta entonces.

—Bueno, no quiero que te formes una impresión equivocada, Candy, yo soy muy feliz. Muy feliz. Sólo te digo que tienes que ser cuidadosa cuando elijas al hombre con el que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida. No elijas a alguien que no te ama, no cometas el error que yo cometí, no niego que Archie me cuida y me quiere pero eso no es lo que veo en los ojos de Terry cuando te mira; en sus ojos hay pasión. Tú, especialmente necesitas un poco de pasión en tu matrimonio.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no crees que deba casarme con Neal?

Annie suspiró y soltó una risita.

— ¡A veces eres tan directa! No, no me estoy refiriendo a Neal en concreto. Sólo te aconsejo que te cases con alguien que haga que tu corazón lata con fuerza, que cuando te mire te pongas nerviosa y tu piel reaccione a su mirada, que sientas que algo invisible los une. Mamá siempre me enseñó que el matrimonio es algo que tenemos que calcular y planificar. Yo... a veces desearía no haberle hecho caso al pie de la letra. Ninguna mujer debería casarse con un hombre que no te ama de verdad o al que no ames, Candy. Después no hay nada que compense ese error, no importa lo que te digan.

—Annie, se te ve tan triste.

—A veces lo estoy. Me entristezco cuando pienso en los errores que he cometido.

— ¿Cuáles errores, Archie te quiere mucho?

—Es posible. Pero no me ama, pero a ti sí.

—no digas tonterías, Archie me ve como a una hermana, y tú sentías algo especial por él.

— ¡Oh, sí! Sentía algo especial por él. —Annie sonrió con melancolía. De repente, parecía más joven y al mismo tiempo, terriblemente nostálgica. Annie sacó un pie del zapato y flexionó los dedos mientras exhalaba un suspiro—. ¡Dios, qué cansados tengo los pies!

— ¿Qué ocurrió entre ustedes? Tienes que contarme—pidió Candy con ansiedad.

Le intrigaba la idea de que Annie, con su rostro sereno y sus modales perfectos, estuviera hablando de pasión ¡Ella y Archie estaban hechos el uno para el otro!, Entonces porqué no eran felices.

— Candy lo que te diré no puedes contarlo a nadie nunca. Tienes que prometérmelo.

Te juro que no se lo contaré a nadie. Sobre la Biblia. O sobre lo que tú quieras.

De acuerdo —la interrumpió Annie sonriendo ligeramente—. Nadie aparte de mi madre sabe esto. Estuve enamorada de otro hombre. —soltó Annie de repente, los ojos de Candy se abrieron como platos.

No sabía que te había interesado otro hombre aparte de Archie.

sabes que desde la primera vez que vi a Archie me enamoré de él, era tan elegante, bueno aun lo es, tan dulce, inteligente, todo un caballero, ese día frente al piano mientras me daba algunas lecciones , me sentí la jovencita más dichosa sobre la faz de la tierra ¡había conocido a mi príncipe azul!, Luego en el Colegio pensé que lo perdería, que tú me lo quitarías, siempre fuiste más popular, todos te querían, todos los chicos se volvían locos por ti, perdóname Candy, fui muy injusta al pedirte que no me lo quitaras.

Annie, no tengo nada que perdonarte, Archie nunca me importó de la forma en que piensas.

Lo sé, nunca tuviste ojos para él pero si para Anthony y luego Terry, Archie nunca te interesó como hombre; pero él te amaba…

Eso no es cierto.

— Olvidemos lo pasado, ya no importa, durante nuestras últimas vacaciones académicas, él me llevó a conocer a sus padres. ¡Archie era tan amable y tenía tan buen carácter que todo encajó sin problemas! Al poco tiempo nos comprometimos, pero entonces vine a Lakewood a pasar una temporada y conocí a Raif Hunter. Tú estabas en Francia.

—Nada más conocernos, Raif se fijó en mí. No me dejaba nunca sola y esto me enfurecía, y a mamá todavía más. —Annie sacudió la cabeza y exhaló un suspiro nostálgico—. Raif era tan..., tan... No puedo describirlo. A su lado, me sentía una mujer distinta. Yo siempre había sido una mujer tranquila. La hija de los Britter , tan correcta, tan bien educada... Ningún hombre había intentado nunca nada conmigo, ¿sabes? Pero Raif me acorraló un día en la casa cuando no había nadie cerca y... me besó, Archie sólo me había dado castos besos en el dorso de mi mano—Annie contempló el rostro expectante de Candy y enrojeció intensamente—. Me contó lo que sentía por mí. ¡Rail era tan tierno, inquietante y excitante! .Después de que me lo contara todo, supe que me amaba, pero yo estaba decidida a casarme con Archie, pues esto era lo sensato e inteligente. Mamá sabía lo que yo sentía por Raif e hizo lo imposible para mantenernos alejados el uno del otro. Durante el verano, Archie vino de visita y continuamos comprometidos e hicimos planes para la boda mientras Raif hacía lo posible para convencerme de que me casara con él en lugar de Archie.

— ¿Tú lo amabas?

—Los amaba a los dos. Amaba a Archie con él estaba a salvo, era educado todo un caballero y tierno. Pero amaba a Raif con el corazón. Amaba su pasión, su insensatez. Me resultaba imposible decidirme.

—Pero terminaste casándote con Archie.

—Así es. Tuve miedo de arriesgarme con Raif. —Lagrimas de dolor asomaron a los ojos azules de la pelinegra.

— ¿Qué fue de él? —preguntó una dubitativa Candy

—Después de la boda, se quedó en Lakewood durante unos meses. Yo le supliqué que se fuera, pero él no se rendía. Ni siquiera después de saber que yo estaba embarazada. Aquello era un infierno, no sabes lo que... ¡Dios, no te lo puedes ni imaginar! No tenía ni un momento de paz. Entonces descubrí la diferencia que existe entre amar a un hombre con tu mente y con tu corazón. Entonces me di cuenta del error que había cometido y creí morir de pena. Tomé la decisión de huir con Raif. Nada me importaba tanto como él, ni el dinero, ni la familia ni el honor. Ni siquiera Archie. Íbamos a escapar juntos cuando regresara de terminar unos pendientes que mi madre le había encomendado. Pero una noche, cuando regresaba de su viaje, su automóvil— un gemido de dolor escapó de su garganta impidiéndole continuar. — Y Raif murió. Murió cuando venia por mí, su auto se fue por un risco.

Candy sintió una oleada de compasión.

— ¡Annie...! Lo siento.

—Sucedió hace seis años. Ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo para que me resulte tolerable. Al principio, no podía soportarlo, pero tenía a Archie y, en cierto sentido, siempre lo he amado. Esto me dio la fuerza suficiente para soportar el dolor. Estoy casada con un hombre muy especial.

—Yo creo que tú eres especial —declaró Candy con voz suave.

Y lo dijo de corazón.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

—Por cómo has sobrevivido.

— ¡Oh, no hay ningún secreto! Te sorprenderían las cosas a las que las personas podemos sobrevivir. Siempre hay algo a lo que agarrarse. Siempre hay alguien que te necesita. Algo que requiere tu atención. Y así no tienes tiempo para sentir lástima por ti misma.

—Me da miedo amar a alguien. Cuando pienso que podría perderlo...

—Te entiendo, has sufrido mucho, pero no debes preocuparte por esto. Es mejor amar aunque sólo sea durante un tiempo que no amar nunca, ¿no crees?

Candy rió con voz grave.

—Supongo, pero no estoy segura.

Annie la contempló durante largo rato.

—En estos momentos, me gustas más de lo que me has gustado nunca, Candy. Durante un tiempo, creí que te habías vuelto mala. Que los mimos de Albert te habían endurecido el corazón. Eres muy dulce.

—Gracias —declaró Candy con los ojos brillantes.

Por primera vez se sentía como si fueran de la misma familia y entonces se dio cuenta de que se preocupaba por Annie. Sentía que había un lazo entre ellas, un lazo de confianza y afecto tan fuerte que parecía que siempre hubiera estado allí. Candy se sintió como si de verdad fueran hermanas, y el cambio se había producido de repente, como el chasquido de unos dedos. ¡Qué corta era la distancia entre la indiferencia y el amor!

—Nunca tengas miedo de amar a alguien. Si no, cometerás el error que yo cometí. No me permito recrearme en lo que podría haber sido, pues me dolería mucho.

—Antes de casarme con Archie, Raif y yo pasamos algunos momentos juntos —susurró Annie—. Todas las mujeres deberían ser amadas de esta manera, Candy. Al menos una vez.

—Algunas veces yo también deseo ser amada de esta manera —declaró Candy con humildad mientras la esperanza y el deseo ardían en su interior. De una forma involuntaria, pensó en Terry, en su sonrisa sensual y en su encanto intimidador—. Aunque, otras veces, deseo vivir libre para siempre.

Como había vivido Rosemary. había vivido una vida plena sin estar casada. Había sido feliz, ¿no? _«No siempre»,_ le susurró una vocecita en su interior. Le preocupaba que Candy se convirtiera en una solterona como ella, y, a veces, se sentía muy nostálgica. Había habido muchas horas solitarias y silenciosas en la vida de Rosemary. Sí, una parte de ella debió de haber deseado tener un marido y una familia completa.

— ¿Libre para siempre? —Comentó Annie—. Yo no querría esto para ti, Candy. Piensa en todo lo que te perderías.

—Pero ¿qué ocurriría si me enamorara del hombre equivocado?

— ¿Equivocado en opinión de quién? ¿De la tía Elroy? Seguramente estarás mejor con el tipo de hombre que ella no quiere para ti. Con alguien como..., bueno, como Terry.

— ¿Por qué lo mencionas a él? —preguntó Candy sintiéndose enfadada de repente—.Si esperas que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes entre él y yo, sufrirás una decepción. Yo, sencillamente, no confío en él. ¿Cómo sabes tú y todos los demás que no se convertirá en una mala persona? ¿Cómo sabemos que no se volverá en contra de Albert o algo igual de horrible? Terry es atractivo en la superficie, pero en el interior... No sé, no puedo decirte cómo es en realidad.

— ¿Es esto lo que piensas de él? —Annie parecía sorprendida—. Bueno, supongo que en el interior puede ser distinto a lo que parece en el exterior, aunque yo siempre me he confiado de él. Pero te diré que la única forma de averiguar cómo es en realidad, es acercarse a él. —Annie contempló a Candy de una forma inquisitiva—. ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que te intereses por él?

—Es posible —admitió Candy a desgana. Entonces pensó en Albert y apretó los labios—. Por determinada razón.

— ¡Entonces arriésgate! Pasa algún tiempo con él. Quizá te sorprenda lo mucho que tienen en común. Si se lo permitieras, él sería muy amable contigo. Estoy convencida.

Candy reflexionó acerca de aquella idea y empezó a encontrarle sentido. Pasar algún tiempo con Terry, conocerlo, intentar granjearse su amistad. Si podía caerle bien, él se mostraría un poco más vulnerable y a ella le resultaría más fácil manejarlo. No tenía sentido que él la considerara su enemiga, pues entonces, cuando ella estuviera cerca de él, siempre estaría a la defensiva. Y ella era la única persona que se interponía entre él y su plan de matar a Albert. Sin embargo, ¿su intento de hacerse amiga de él resultaría convincente?

—El nunca se mostrará amable conmigo —comentó Candy titubeante—. Y si creyera que yo estoy interesada en él, lo único que haría sería reírse de mí.

Annie sonrió con satisfacción.

—A mí nunca me convencerás de esto.

Candy tuvo su primera oportunidad de ser amable con Terry mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Aquella misma tarde, Terry y dos empleados de la Mansión Andrew se vieron envueltos en una confrontación grave con empleados de la mansión Leagan. Terry llegó a la casa con la cara magullada y un breve informe para Albert. El rugido que soltó Albert se oyó en tres condados. La causa de la pelea había sido la valla que colocara para cercar los terrenos del rancho de Tom; los Leagan argumentaban que él no tenía derecho a cercar sus propias tierras. Todo esto era el primer paso para concretar un gran proyecto que Albert y Terry conjuntamente con Tom habian ideado para el Hogar de Pony.

—Vamos, Albert, espera —se oyó la voz de Terry al otro lado de la puerta del despacho, donde hablaban. El resto de la familia escuchaba sin reparos en el pasillo—. Sé cómo te sientes, pero no puedes culparlos por enfadarse, ya que uno de sus mejores caballos ha muerto por culpa de la maldita valla. El animal quedó hecho pedazos...

— ¡No me importa la causa de que se hayan enfurecido! ¡Han atacado a tres de mis hombres, entre ellos a ti, y también a Tom. Sabes que no soy partidario de la violencia, ellos podían concertar una reunión y plantearme el tema, hubiera pagado su caballo y lo sabes.

—Creo que tú sabes cuándo es el momento de ser diplomático. Te he visto calmar muchos ánimos cuando estaban alterados. Tienes la mayor fortuna de Chicago y quizás del país y esto nos convierte en un blanco fácil. Y, con el tiempo, la situación empeorará, Albert. Todo esto es sólo el comienzo.

Candy casi pudo ver la expresión de toro enfurecido de Albert, nunca lo había visto de aquella manera, él siempre fue muy ecuánime y sosegado.

—Yo soy quien manda aquí y yo decido en qué quiero emplear mi dinero. Mañana quiero que los postes de la valla vuelvan a estar en su lugar con cinco hilos de alambre. Si mi deseo es ayudar a Tom, pues los Leagan tendrán que aguantarse.

Terry maldijo en voz baja y, a continuación, se oyó el taconeo de sus botas camino de la puerta. La familia se dispersó y simularon estar ocupados en diversas tareas. Candy se encontró con él junto a la puerta principal cuando él estaba a punto de salir de la casa y, aunque a desgana, sintió lástima al ver el morado que tenía en la mandíbula y la zona oscura que tenía debajo de uno de los ojos.

Terry la miró con frialdad.

—Ya he tenido bastante de los Andrew para una tarde, de modo que si me disculpas...

—Se te pondrá el ojo morado.

Él se quitó el pañuelo que llevaba anudado alrededor del cuello y se secó la sangre que brotaba de la comisura de sus labios.

—Éste es el menor de mis problemas.

—Lo sé. —Candy esbozó una sonrisa tímida y señaló con la cabeza hacia la cocina—. Ven conmigo, te daré algo frío para el golpe. —Terry la siguió al interior de la cocina y Ella cogió un trapo limpio y le lanzó una mirada—. Espera, regreso en un minuto.

Candy llenó a toda prisa el trapo con trozos de hielo. Terry cogió el trapo y titubeó un instante antes de aplicárselo en la cara.

—Póntelo en el ojo y siéntate —declaró ella con impaciencia mientras señalaba una silla cercana—, quiero curarte la mandíbula y eres demasiado alto. —Candy humedeció otro trapo con agua—. ¿Cómo están los otros dos hombres?

—Más o menos como yo. —Terry se dejó caer en la silla con un suspiro mientras las punzadas de dolor empezaban a manifestarse en todo su cuerpo—. En cuanto regresamos, Dorothy les curó las heridas, pero yo no he tenido tiempo. —Agradeció el frío que le proporcionaba el hielo—. Tuvimos suerte de no acabar a tiros. ¡Ay! —Terry realizó una mueca cuando Candy aplicó el trapo en el corte de su labio—. ¡Cuidado con eso!

—Lo siento. Sé que debe de dolerte.

— ¡Vaya que si duele!

Candy contempló sus torvos ojos verdiazules, sonrió, e intentó ser más cuidadosa en sus atenciones. Por su experiencia en el hospital, sabía que los hombres se mostraban estoicos y reservados con sus heridas, hasta que una mujer cuidaba de ellos. Entonces no paraban de quejarse y exigían mimos y atenciones.

— ¿Quieres beber algo?

—Ya he tomado algo mientras hablaba con Albert.

—Yo... Nosotros... no pudimos evitar oír parte de la conversación.

Él sonrió con sarcasmo.

—Supongo que, al tener las orejas pegadas a la cerradura, no pudiste evitar oírlo.

—Cuando se tranquilice y reflexione, es posible que cambie de idea. Con un poco de sentido común comprenderá que...

Terry soltó un soplido.

—Tú lo conoces bien y sabes que esto no sucederá. Para él no se trata de una cuestión de sentido común, sino de orgullo, y no cederá.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

Terry se encogió de hombros y apartó la vista de Candy.

—Ordenar que vuelvan a levantar la valla.

— ¿Aunque no creas en ello?

—Ya le he contado a Albert lo que opino. Éste es mi trabajo. Y él ha tomado una decisión. Ése es su trabajo. Me guste o no su decisión, la defenderé. La alternativa es irme y todavía no estoy preparado para irme.

— ¿Por qué no? Eres un hombre preparado, intelectual un actor; te contratarían sin dudarlo.

—Tengo la sensación de que tienes ganas de que me vaya. —A Terry no se le escapó el rubor que cubrió el rostro de Candy y el hecho de que ella desviara la mirada. Él continuó mientras clavaba en ella sus ojos fríos y atentos—. ¿Que por qué no me voy? Porque Lakewood me gusta. Y le di mi palabra a Albert de que me quedaría mientras me necesitara.

—Eres muy leal con él, ¿no? —preguntó Candy, y en su voz había un tono incisivo que debió de resultar incomprensible para Terry.

—Albert es uno de los mejores hombres que he conocido en mi vida. Y uno de los pocos que merecen que uno sea completamente honesto con ellos. Me resultaría más fácil decirle, simplemente, lo que quiere oír, pero lo respeto demasiado para actuar así.

—Él te considera como un hermano. —Su voz dejaba claro que no se trataba de un cumplido—. Pero ¿qué hay de tu familia? ¿Qué ocurre con tu propio padre?

—Tengo un padre respetable que lleva muchos años trabajando en la cámara de loores. —Terry sonrió y su expresión se endureció—. Siempre que me acerco a él, está a punto de sufrir un ataque de apoplejía. La verdad es que no tenemos mucho en común.

—Gracias a tus estudios en El Colegio San Pablo y tus cualidades histriónicas, podrías trabajar en cualquier lado. ¿Por qué decidiste venir a Chicago?

—Porque es el único lugar donde no me busca la ley... Todavía.

Su declaración y la cara de cinismo con que la hizo se acercaban tanto a lo que ella imaginaba de él, que Candy se inquietó. Entonces percibió un destello de burla en sus ojos. Terry le estaba tomando el pelo. Ella frunció el ceño sin el menor atisbo de diversión y se olvidó de su propósito de mostrarse dulce con él.

— ¡Nunca sé cuándo creerte! —apretó con fuerza el paño con el cual limpiaba la herida.

—ay, Pobre Candy. ¡Aquí estás, desplegando tu talante generoso y caritativo ante un hombre herido...!

— ¡Oh, basta ya! —Exclamó ella desconcertada por el sarcasmo de Terry—. No sé por qué he intentado ser amable contigo. Además, tú no estás herido, sólo un poco golpeado.

— ¡Eres un auténtico ángel caritativo!

Terry, de una forma tentativa, acercó la mano al corte de su labio, el cual había dejado de sangrar. Candy, a su vez, se inclinó para examinarlo.

—Yo diría que no tiene mal aspecto.

—Esto lo dices porque no eres tú quien lo tiene. —Curvó los labios con picardía—. ¿No me vas a dar un beso para que mejore?

Ella soltó un respingo. Sabía que él no lo decía en serio.

—Seguramente te morirías de la impresión si lo hiciera.

Terry dejó el trapo del hielo sobre la mesa con un movimiento lento y decidió seguirle el juego.

—Inténtalo y lo averiguarás —la invitó con voz suave.

Candy lo observó sorprendida y el corazón le latió de una forma desenfrenada. Seguramente, las palabras de él eran puro sarcasmo. Ella era consciente de que lo estaba mirando con fijeza, pero podía evitarlo. Él no lo había dicho en serio... ¡No podía haberlo dicho en serio! Sin embargo, su expresión indicaba que sí lo decía en serio.

«_No puedo besarlo. No debería hacerlo. Él se burlaría de mí si lo hiciera. Claro que también se burlará de mí si no lo hago. Dirá que tengo miedo. Su ego es muy grande y no reconocerá el hecho de que yo no haya querido besarlo.»_

¡Pero sí que quería!

_«Míralo, ahí sentado, retándome a que dé el paso. Es guapo incluso cuando está sucio y desarreglado. Rosmery siempre me decía que creía que el diablo era un hombre guapo e imponente, acaso se refería a Terry._

_» ¿Por qué resulta tan tentador? Es mi parte mala. Su maldad despierta lo peor de mí._

_» ¿Qué sentiría si lo besara?»_

Terry parecía relajado, pero ella sabía que estaba tan alerta como un felino. Candy deseó que él no hubiera adoptado aquella actitud de depredador. Él le había lanzado un reto y estaba esperando su respuesta. Ella se esforzó en sonreír de una forma despreocupada, se inclinó con rapidez y rozó los labios de Terry con los suyos con ligereza y tan deprisa que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? —le preguntó con voz acaramelada.

Terry la miró con sarcasmo. La tensión se había desvanecido. Aunque no por completo.

—Apenas.

—Bueno, ¿qué esperabas?

Ahora ella le había devuelto el reto. Y él lo aceptó sin titubear. Terry se levantó con ligereza, la cogió por la cintura y la empujó hacia atrás hasta que la mesa se clavó en las nalgas de Candy. Ella no sabía qué hacer ni dónde poner las manos, y al final las apoyó en los brazos de él, en sus firmes músculos, los cuales se pusieron en tensión al contacto con las manos de ella. Lo miró confusa, excitada y con curiosidad.

Una sola vez, no le haría daño. Dejaría que sucediera, y no le importaba lo que él dijera o pensara después. Terry inclinó su cabeza morena y rozó la oreja de Candy con sus labios. Su cálido aliento en el hueco del cuello hizo que ella se estremeciera.

—Buena pregunta —declaró Terry—. ¿Qué debería esperar de una mujer como tú?

Terry notó que Candy tragaba saliva convulsivamente y que su cuerpo se ponía en tensión mientras él se acercaba a ella. Ella no se apartó, aunque ambos sabían que él la habría dejado ir sin poner resistencia si ella lo hubiera intentado. Él la cogió por los brazos y sintió la suavidad de su piel en sus dedos.

De repente, Candy le pareció muy frágil, alguien a quien debía tratar con ternura y delicadeza. Él nunca se había sentido así con una mujer ni había abrazado a ninguna que temblara al contacto de sus dedos. Terry estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres que se sentían cómodas con los hombres, actrices que eran experimentadas en la forma de agradar a los hombres. Sin embargo, había una distancia enorme entre aquellas mujeres y Candy. A pesar de sus aires de sofisticación, Ella no tenía experiencia con los hombres, de esto estaba seguro. Su timidez e inseguridad no podían ser simuladas. ¿Por qué lo excitaba tanto su actitud?

—Candy —susurró Terry. Candy contuvo el aliento cuando él deslizó la boca por el borde de su mandíbula—. No finjas conmigo. Nunca.

— ¿Qu-qué?

—Espero no estar imaginándome lo que veo en ti. ¿Son imaginaciones mías, Candy?

—No...

—No me importa si lo son. —Terry tiró de ella hacia arriba hasta que Candy quedó de puntillas—. No me rechaces, pecosa, no otra vez. No lo soportaría.

Ella quería rechazarlo, pero su cuerpo se estremecía de excitación, culpabilidad y miedo. Candy volvió la cabeza esos centímetros necesarios para que su rostro encajara con el de él y se perdió en el profundo océano de sus ojos. Terry deslizó el brazo por la espalda de Candy sujetándola y acercándola a él y, de repente, ambos fueron conscientes de que los pechos de ella se aplastaban, con suavidad, contra el pecho de él.

Terry inclinó la cabeza para besarla y Candy cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento. Cuando sus labios estaban a centímetros de unirse, se oyeron unos pasos que se aproximaban a la cocina y la voz Albert cruzó el aire.

¿Candy? , ¿Dónde estás?

Ambos se separaron con sobresalto. Ella se ruborizó y se dio la vuelta mientras se tocaba los labios con las yemas de los dedos, como si él le hubiera dejado una marca. No había tenido tiempo de sentir más que el leve y delicado roce del aliento de Terry, pero esto era más de lo que debería haber sentido nunca hacia Terence Grandchester.

—Estamos los dos en la cocina —contestó Terry mientras cogía el goteante trapo con hielo, se lo aplicaba en el rostro y se sentaba con precipitación.

Candy y Terry se miraron con ardor durante un instante y Albert entró con paso decidido en la cocina.

—Veo que te ha curado —declaró Albert, por lo visto sin percatarse de lo alterada que estaba ella—. Candice, tenemos que hablar de un par de cosas.

¡Ah!

Con respecto a Neal Leagan, bueno, las cosas tienen que cambiar entre ustedes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Preguntó ella con cautela—. La disputa es entre los Leagan y tú no tiene por qué afectar mi amistad con Neal.

La disputa es entre los Andrew y los Leagan, lo que significa que ya no hay una amistad entre tú y Neal. No lo verás más. Ni siquiera hablarás más con él, ¿comprendes?

Si se lo hubiera planteado de una forma distinta, ella habría intentado comprender su punto de vista. Sin embargo, la forma en que lo dijo, como una orden que ella tenía que acatar, una exigencia que ella tenía cumplir, la encendió de inmediato, como si hubiera acercado una cerilla encendida a un montón de pólvora.

Diría que tenemos que discutir un par de cosas —declaró Candy con voz calmada.

No hay nada de qué hablar. — dijo Albert de forma tajante.

Terry carraspeó.

Creo que ha llegado la hora de que me vaya.

¡Quédate! —ordenó Albert sin mirarlo—. Esto no tardará mucho.

Yo diría que sí —replicó Candy con voz tensa—, porque por lo visto tú piensas que lo único que necesitas es dictar órdenes y que yo correré a obedecerlas, pero soy una persona adulta y tengo algo que decir al respecto.

Venga, Candy, no seas terca o…

¿Me enviarás pronto a la cama? ¿O me darás menos dinero para mis gastos? No soy una niña a la que puedas castigar. Soy una adulta y puedo valerme por mis propios medios.

Eres mi hija.

Te recuerdo que no lo soy y si me place puedo renunciar a el apellido Andrew en cualquier momento. Tengo derecho a tomar parte en las decisiones que me afectan.

Elroy entró en la cocina.

Dejamelo a mi William.

Tia abuela Soy yo quien toma las decisiones y, sin lugar a dudas , no acudiré a ti para que me des consejos acerca de cómo llevar mi familia...

tengo que olvidarme de mis sentimientos y dejarlo de lado por un capricho tuyo. Pero no puedo hacerlo. —Candy estaba furiosa e indignada.

¡Maldita sea! Tu no amas a Neal ¿Por qué están todos empeñados en ponerme furioso? —Sus miradas se encontraron desafiantes y Candy vio cómo crecía el enojo de Albert al percibir que ella no iba a ceder con facilidad. —. Encontraras a alguien mucho mejor que Neal. Cualquier hombre de Chicago daría su vida..., daría mucho por tenerte ¿No es cierto, Terry?

¡No lo metas en esto! —soltó Candy ahorrándole a Terry la necesidad de contestar—. Y no me calmaré por el simple hecho de que existan otros hombre.

Entonces, ¿qué quieres?

Quiero que dejen de tratarme como si fuera un objeto que pueden mover y manejar a su antojo.

La tía abuela Elroy quien se habia mantenido callada hasta el momento se unió a la agitada conversación.

Mientras vivas bajo mi techo, comas en mi mesa y vivas del dinero de la familia Andrew harás lo que te digamos. Te casaras con un buen partido. — Espetó la anciana

Candy sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas debido a la rabia que sentía.

¿Y hablar sólo con quien tú me digas? ¿Y casarme con el hombre que tú elijas para mí? Es eso lo que tú desea tía abuela

¡Exacto!

De exacto nada —declaró Candy con voz ronca y, durante un segundo, se acordó de Annie y del hombre que había perdido—. Esto no está nada bien. Albert tu nunca permitirías que alguien gobernara tu vida de esta forma. ¿Por qué esperas que yo lo acepte?, Porqué te comportas así conmigo, tú no eres así.

La expresión de la tía abuela era de molestia.

Demasiado lista para tu propio bien y asquerosamente mimada por Albert. Pero no dejas de ser sólo una mujer y no hay vuelta de hoja.

Pero...

Tú quieres tener los privilegios de una mujer y los derechos de un hombre, pero no puedes tener las dos cosas. Mírate, estás a punto de echarte a llorar. No puedes contener las lágrimas porque eres una mujer. ¿Acaso crees que un hombre lloraría en tu lugar?

¿Acaso crees que no tengo sentido del honor? ¿Ni orgullo? —preguntó Candy con voz quebrada mientras luchaba por contener sus humillantes lágrimas. — Llorar era un signo de debilidad y ella se había aprovechado bien de aquella cuestión—. El hecho de que sea una mujer no significa que no tenga sentido común o inteligencia. Y no significa que no necesite libertad. — sentía una gran presión detrás de los ojos. Necesitaba un pañuelo, de modo que se limpió la nariz con la manga del vestido. Aunque Terry guardaba silencio, Candy tenía miedo de percibir burla en sus ojos, de modo que no lo miró y mantuvo la mirada fija en Albert mientras el corazón le ardía de dolor hacia su Albert que siempre fue dulce y amable para con ella—Si quiero, veré a Neal —declaró con voz apagada.

Candy se sentía demasiado enfadada y humillada para decir nada. Se sentía atrapada, acorralada, y tenía que liberarse si no quería atragantarse con su propia impotencia. Atravesó la cocina a grandes zancadas, abrió la puerta de golpe y bajó corriendo los escalones de la parte trasera de la casa. En el exterior reinaba la oscuridad y las sombras le ofrecieron refugio.

Terry contempló a Albert y a Elroy con sus ojos verdiazules pero con una mirada inexpresiva.

¿Qué estás pensando? —Le exigió Albert con acaloramiento—. ¡Ella es mi hija, maldita sea! ¿Crees que no he sido justo con ella?

Ya lo sabes —declaró Terry mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse.

Albert salió de la cocina, molesto consigo mismo por su actitud.

Mantente alejado de ella. Déjala que se lama las heridas en privado... ¡Además, si te pones de su lado podría tener la tentación de despedirte! —dijo Elroy casi masticando las palabras con sus aires de gran señora.

Terry arqueó una ceja, volvió la cabeza con lentitud y la miró con fijeza.

—Me iré en cuanto me lo ordene Albert, no usted.

Elroy maldijo entre dientes mientras Terry salía en busca de Candy.

Ella se detuvo al abrigo del invernadero en donde varias de las rosas de Anthony le hacían comapañia a su dolor, se apoyó en los gruesos cristales de la pared y se echó a llorar con desconsuelo. Nunca se había sentido tan sola e indefensa. ¡Si pudiera encontrar un refugio, aunque sólo fuera temporal! Si pudiera dormir y despertarse oyendo la voz de Rosemary...

¡Su Rosemary, no la Rosemary pequeña!

La idea de verse sentenciada a permanecer en aquel lugar para siempre le resultaba insoportable. Aunque también le parecía inaguantable la idea de regresar a un lugar en el que no tenía a nadie en absoluto. « ¿Qué voy a hacer?», Pensó Candy mientras apoyaba su húmeda mejilla en el invernadero y lloraba todavía con más intensidad.

Candy oyó una voz justo detrás de su oreja, una voz llena de simpatía.

—No es tan terrible, pecosa.

Candy se dio la vuelta y contempló a Terry mientras la luz de la luna producía destellos plateados en los surcos húmedos de sus mejillas. «_No sabes lo terrible _que es», quería decirle, pero no pudo hacerlo. Él estaba tan cerca de ella que casi se tocaban y su cuerpo fornido proyectaba una gran sombra. La tierra pareció temblar debajo de los pies de Candy cuando ella alargó los brazos hacia él ciegamente y él la atrajo hacia sí y hacia la protección de su cuerpo.

_He perdido el rumbo de tu voz  
Entre tanto silencio  
Y en los muros de esta habitación  
Dibujo recuerdos  
Desde que dijiste adiós  
Ya no sé ni lo que soy  
_

Candy apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Terry y lloró con un alivio infinito. Se sentía segura, relajada y acogida en los brazos de él y la dulzura que experimentaba fluía como un vino fuerte por sus venas. Fuera o no una ilusión, atesoraría todos aquellos momentos, el calor del cuerpo de Terry, su olor, el contacto áspero de una incipiente barba de su mandíbula junto a su sien. Después de un rato, Candy intentó explicarse, pues sentía que él la entendería.

_Entre tanta oscuridad  
Me haces falta una vez más,  
Abrázame  
Entre tanta soledad  
La nostalgia duele más,  
Abrázame  
Aunque sea la ultima vez  
Por favor abrázame  
_

—No soporto que me digan lo que tengo que hacer continuamente. Querría salir huyendo, pero no tengo adónde...

—Lo sé. Lo sé.

Terry le acarició el pelo y percibió en los dedos su calor.

A Candy le asaltó un impulso irrefrenable de contarle algunos de los secretos que atenazaban, dolorosamente, su corazón. ¡Si pudiera confiarse a él! Quería estar cerca de él, pero este sentimiento no encajaba con lo que sabía de él. Debería sentirse aterrorizada por él. ¿Por qué el deseo se estaba volviendo mucho más fuerte que el miedo? ¡Se sentía tan cansada de las preguntas sin respuesta! Candy se sintió cansada, apartó de su mente todos aquellos pensamientos y se permitió ser abrazada un poco más.

_Vivo el filo de la depresión  
Muriendo tan lento  
Y es que te daría el corazón  
Por un ultimo beso  
Desde que dijiste adiós  
Ya no sé ni lo que soy  
_

—Durante unos instantes lo odié —declaró con voz entrecortada después de unos minutos.

—Tú y muchos más —contestó Terry con voz pausada—. Estos días no está siendo muy popular, el trabajo lo esta agobiando.

— la tía Elroy Quiere que yo sea como Annie.

—No. Dijera lo que dijera ahí dentro, ella no quiere que cambies. Está muy orgullosa de ti, Candy. Tú eres la única persona de su entorno que no permite que la intimide.

—Salvo tú.

—Esto es porque no me gusta la alternativa.

Candy suspiró.

—Cuando estábamos en la cocina, me sentí muy pequeña. Sobre todo cuando él...

—Sólo tiene una rabieta. Ya sabes que no deberías agitar un trapo rojo delante de él cuando está de malhumor.

—No debería haber llorado delante de la tía Elroy —susurró Candy, y los ojos le escocieron al recordarlo—. Me odio a mí misma.

—No te odies.

—Le he demostrado que tiene razón y he actuado como una niña...

—Candy... —Terry separó la cara de Candy de su cuello y contempló sus ojos enrojecidos—. Para ya. El hecho de que lloraras no ha demostrado nada. A nadie le gusta que le pisoteen el orgullo de esa forma, sobre todo delante de otras personas. Algunos hombres también habrían llorado.

Terry se interrumpió durante un rato largo y deslizó su dedo pulgar a lo largo de la mejilla de Candy hasta su sien.

—Yo lloré la última vez que vi a mi padre.

— ¿Tú? —preguntó ella sorprendida—. ¿Por qué? Discutieron o...

—Siempre discutíamos. Yo nunca mantuve una conversación civilizada con él. Siempre nos peleábamos. Era nuestra forma de demostrar que no nos interesábamos el uno por el otro. Yo fui a verlo después de alcanzar el estrellato, para dejar las cosas claras entre nosotros y contarle que me iba a Chicago. Entonces me di cuenta de que no le importaba lo que le estaba contando. Indiferencia. Y la indiferencia duele más que el odio. Por esto lloré delante de él. Y me odio a mí mismo por haberlo hecho. El me humilló, me degradó como ser humano, como hombre como su hijo.

_Entre tanta oscuridad  
Me haces falta una vez más,  
Abrázame  
Entre tanta soledad  
La nostalgia duele más,  
Abrázame  
_

— ¿Todavía te odias?

—No, pero no lo olvidaré nunca. Y él tampoco.

Terry sonrió mirando a Candy y sus dientes blancos brillaron en la oscuridad. Parecía tan invulnerable que resultaba casi imposible imaginarlo preocupándose por lo que alguien le dijera o le hiciera. Candy no podía imaginárselo llorando. ¿Por qué le había confiado aquel secreto? ¿Sólo para animarla? ¿Para ayudarla a sobrellevar su propia vergüenza?, Entonces una imagen como rayo llegó hasta su memoria, frente a su ojos estaba ella en un barco, había mucha neblina casi podía sentirla y de pronto un jovencito de espaldas lloraba, Candy quiso alejarse pero el se percató de que alguien lo observaba, ella giro sobre sus talones y ahí estaba Terry frente a ella unos años mas joven, menos alto y fornido, pero igual de guapo.

_Por favor escúchame  
Donde quiera que tu estés  
Aunque sea la ultima vez  
Solo ven y abrázame  
_

—Terry —balbuceó ella mientras el corazón le latía un poco más deprisa de lo normal—, a veces eres muy amable.

—Nunca por nada, Tarzan pecoso.

De repente, Terry cambió y su ternura desapareció convirtiéndose en una sonrisa burlona. Sus ojos parecieron atravesar, con ardor, la ropa de Candy.

_Entre tanta oscuridad  
La nostalgia duele más,  
Abrázame_

—No lo sabía —contestó ella y, de repente, se puso nerviosa. Iban a retomar lo que habían empezado justo antes de que Albert los interrumpiera en la cocina y Candy sintió la dulzura de la anticipación en sus labios—. ¿Por qué has sido tan amable conmigo esta noche?

_Entre tanta oscuridad  
Me haces falta una vez más,  
Abrázame  
Abrázame  
Abrázame_

_Abrazame_

_Autor: anónimo_

—Quizá porque quiero algo de ti.

—Lástima que no lo vayas a conseguir.

— ¡Oh, a la larga, lo conseguiré!

—No si yo puedo evitarlo —replicó ella mientras se preguntaba por qué él no intentaba aprovecharse de ella.

Candy entreabrió los labios y él amplió su sonrisa.

—Mentirosa. Te mueres de ganas de que te bese.

Ella se separó de él y le dio un empujón.

— ¡Si alguna vez intentas besarme, lo único que conseguirás es una patada, estúpido prepotente!

— ¡Menudo carácter! Me has abofeteado y ahora quieres darme patadas —exclamó Terry, y se echó a reír mientras la rodeaba con los brazos—. No te vayas todavía, Candy. Tengo planeado terminar lo que empezamos antes.

— ¡Déjame sola! —Candy colocó los brazos entre ambos para evitar que él se acercara más a ella—. Si sientes la necesidad de estar con alguien, ve a visitar a tu amiga de Chicago.

Terry sonrió con un rudo sarcasmo. Candy se dio cuenta de que, por su comentario, parecía que se sintiera celosa y deseó haberse mordido la lengua.

¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo una amiga en Chicago?

Annie me lo contó.

¿Cómo puede saberlo ella?

Escucha los cotilleos.

Por lo visto, es una costumbre familiar...

¿Tienes una amiga en Chicago?

¿Por qué habría de tenerla si ya te tengo a ti aquí? —respondió él con voz melosa.

Candy resopló con furia y se apartó de él. Terry se echó a reír y le lanzó un beso mientras ella se dirigía hacia la casa con pasos decididos. Y no dejó de observarla con actitud vigilante hasta que ella entró en el edificio.

_Te mueres de ganas de que te bese, pecosa._

Notas de mi para ustedes:

Las estoy tratando bien 3 capitulos en menos de 24 horas ... yo sé lo desesperante que es esperar actualizacion, ademas como esta es en parte una adaptacion es mas facil para mi publicar, aunque les cuento que ando medio trancada en el capitulo 18.. ( es completamente de mi autoria ).

Nos vemos en el cap.8 gracias por todos los lindos ocmentarios.

Cuidense mucho.

Candida


	8. Chapter 8

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

_Novela adaptada Dame esta Noche de Lisa Kleypas para los personajes de Candy Candy, propiedad de Kioko Mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi._

_Sin fines de lucro._

_GF2010_

_**Capitulo con lenguaje fuerte y escenas para mayores de 18 años.'**_

Capítulo 8

—Candy, no sabes lo duro que está siendo esto para el tío William. Ayer apenas le dirigiste la palabra y anteayer tampoco. ¿Por qué no le hablas? No sabes el daño que le estás haciendo.

Candy lanzó a Archie una mirada de rebeldía. Estaban paseando cerca de la caseta de ahumado y daban patadas a las virutas de madera que había por el suelo.

—Tú no sabes el daño que él me ha hecho a mí, Archie. ¿Qué harías si te ordenara que no vieras a alguno de tus amigos? Por ejemplo

—Supongo que le haría caso. Si creyera en sus razones.

— ¡Ya! Pero tú, como yo, no creerías en sus razones, de modo que querrías seguir viendo a tus amigos y te enfadarías con él por eso.

Archie realizó una mueca.

—Sí, pero yo no podría estar enfadado con él tanto tiempo como tú. No tiene sentido que estés molesta con él.

—Tienes razón, no tiene ningún sentido —concedió Candy en tono grave—, pero yo nunca he sido tan buena como tú y no puedo evitar estar enfadada.

Desde la pelea, Candy había rehuido a Albert y, cada vez que pensaba en la posibilidad de perdonarlo, encontraba en su interior una dureza insospechada. Hasta entonces, Albert le había permitido hacer y decir casi todo lo que ella quería y constituyó una sorpresa que cambiara y recortara su libertad de aquella manera tratándola como un objeto que estaba fuera de lugar. No se podía conceder a alguien libertad absoluta para después tirar de las riendas de golpe.

Aunque la pelea con Albert la había alterado mucho, Candy procuraba no hablar de esta cuestión, sobre todo con Terry. Cada vez que lo miraba y recordaba cómo había llorado en sus brazos, se sentía muy avergonzada. ¿Qué pensaba él de ella ahora? Él no comentó nada al respecto. La ternura que mostró aquella noche había desaparecido y había vuelto a adoptar su habitual actitud burlona hacia ella. A veces le miraba como si se estuviera riendo en silencio por la recién descubierta timidez de ella y su mirada ponía a Candy muy nerviosa. En esos momentos, Candy esperaba que él realizara algún comentario burlón hacia ella, pero él nunca decía nada.

_¡Por Dios, qué detestable era!_

Candy buscó consuelo a su ego herido en la compañía de Annie, quien siempre se mostraba amable y tranquila. Todo lo que hacía transmitía armonía, una armonía que no era aprendida, sino que procedía de su interior. Candy era consciente de que ella no se parecía en nada a Annie. Ella siempre estaba inquieta y en continuo cambio. Siempre deseaba algo y experimentaba resentimiento cuando no lo conseguía. Candy comprendía lo que Albert había intentado explicarle anteriormente.

_«Ningún miembro de la familia podría continuar la obra de Albert después de su asesinato —pensó Candy con aire taciturno—. No me extraña que el consorcio Andrew desapareciera después de su muerte. Todos funcionan bien cuando el entorno es seguro y confortable y está organizado, pero si ocurriera un desastre, necesitarían que alguien resolviera la situación. Ser dulce y amable es algo bueno, pero, a veces, uno no puede ser dulce y amable si no quiere que el mundo lo aplaste.»_

En la biblioteca Albert se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos. Se sirbió una copa de whisky y se dirigió a la ventana; desde ahi podia divizar a Candy y a Archie paseando por el jardin.

No permitiré que te cases con Neal — llevó la copa hasta sus labios y tomó un largo trago de liquido ambarino. —esta afrenta entre ambas familias me da la excusa perfecta para separarte de él.

Alguien mas entró a la biblioteca.

Amigo estas sordo, he tocado la puerta en varias ocasiones y no respondiste.

Disculpa estaba pensando.

Cuantos vasos llevas —Terry reia divertido.

Este es el primero, quieres? —dijo Albert levantando la copa.

No gracias ya sabes, tengo que mantenerme alejado de ese liquido destructivo .

Perdona es cierto, pero necesitaba a alguien que me acompañara. —Albert suspiró resignado.

Ahora tenemos que actualizar algunos balances del consorcio, en la ultima reunion, algunas cuentas no quedaron claras.

Los dos amigos tomaron asiento a ambos lados del escritorio y se enfrascaron en una larga charla de negocios.

Una semana después de que Albert le prohibiera a Candy que se viera con Neal, la familia se dispuso a viajar a New York para asistir a la boda de Luisa, con un importante banquero. Le cayó de mil maravillas después de que el padre de Luisa quedara en la ruina por mala administración. Los Leagan y los Andrew acordaron, de una forma tácita, arrinconar sus diferencias durante unos días. Tendrian la oportunidad de reencontrarse con viejos conocidos, intercambiar historias. Para Candy esto constituia un verdadero peligro, ella no recordaba a nadie de su pasado.

Candy se sentía inquieta por tener que asistir a la boda. ¿Qué haría cuando se encontrara con personas que esperaban que ella las reconociera y no fuera así? Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, se sentía excitada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no acudía a un baile y deseaba escuchar música y verse rodeada de gente en actitud festiva.

El día antes de la salida, Annie entró en el dormitorio de Candy para ayudarla a empacar sus cosas y la encontró junto a un montón de vestidos. Candy llevaba una hora probándose vestidos y ninguno le gustaba, hasta el punto de que sintió la necesidad de prenderle fuego a toda su ropa.

—Si sirviera de algo, me echaría a llorar —declaró Candy con frustración.

Annie la observó con dulzura e interés.

— estás acalorada, ¿qué te ha alterado tanto?

—Esto. —Con un movimiento de la mano, Candy señaló el montón de vestidos—. Intento encontrar algo para el baile que se celebrará después de la boda, pero todo lo que tengo es rosa y lo odio. Prácticamente todo lo que llevo puesto de la mañana a la noche es rosa y estoy harta de este color.

—Intenté convencerte de que escogieras otros colores cuando confeccionaron tus vestidos, pero tú insististe en que fueran todos de color rosa. ¿Recuerdas lo pesada que te pusiste?

—Debía de estar muerta del cuello para arriba —declaró Candy con pasión—. ¿Puedes decirme por qué lo quise todo en rosa?

—Según creo, Neal había dicho que era el color que más te favorecía —contestó Annie con calma.

— ¡Estupendo, ahora ni siquiera puedo verlo y tengo que aguantarme con un armario lleno de vestidos de color rosa! —Candy recalcó con sacarmo el color de sus vestidos.

Aunque lo intentó, Annie no pudo contener una sonrisa.

—Candy, el rosa te sienta muy bien...

—No, ni lo intentes —declaró Candy, y una sonrisa asomó a sus labios a pesar de lo exasperada que se sentía—. Estoy inconsolable.

Annie se puso a ordenar los vestidos que había encima de la cama.

—Encontraremos una solución. Dame un minuto.

Se tranquilizó mientras ayudaba a Annie a poner orden en la habitación. Había algo mágico en el efecto que Annie producía en ella, algo relajante y maravilloso en su olor a gardenias, en el brillo de su pelo negro y cuidadosamente peinado, en la eficiencia y elegancia de sus manos blancas y delgadas. Candy sabía que ella no era tan paciente como Annie, y tampoco estaba segura de querer serlo, pero aun así, valoraba esta cualidad en ella.

—Veamos si podemos encontrar algo para ti en mi armario.

— ¿Estás segura? —Candy la miró con sorpresa—. Bueno, la verdad es que tenemos casi la misma talla, aunque tu cintura es más estrecha. Me he fijado en que, últimamente, no te aprietas tanto el corsé como antes. Quería hablar contigo de esta cuestión, Candy.

Candy frunció el ceño. Ella siempre había tenido una buena figura, pero esto era cuando las mujeres no utilizaban corsé. En 1975, las mujeres de edad llevaban unos corsés sencillos de seda, las mujeres de mediana edad utilizaban una versión más liviana del corsé a la que denominaban corselete y las jóvenes de la edad de Candy llevaban sólo un sujetador y una combinación de tela fina. Sin embargo, en 1925 regían unos patrones distintos y una cintura de setenta centímetros era considerada ancha. Todas las mujeres, tanto las jóvenes como las de más edad, llevaban unos corsés de barba de ballena reforzados con unas varillas de plomo y atados lo más fuerte posible.

—Si me lo aprieto más, no puedo respirar.

—Claro que puedes —contestó Annie—. Antes podías.

—He cambiado, de verdad que he cambiado.

—Quizá te parezca incómodo a veces, pero no resulta elegante que se te vea la cintura tan ancha. Además, no es bueno para tu espalda no tener sujeción.

—Intentaré apretármelo más —murmuró Candy, aunque sabía que, si lo hacía, se desmayaría.

—Sólo quiero que seas la más linda del baile. Y lo serás. Te daré aquel vestido azul verdoso que nunca me he puesto, lo recuerdas el que compré cuando fuimos a visitarte a Francia.

— ¡Oh, yo no puedo aceptar algo que tú nunca...! —ella no recordaba el famoso vestido, pero no podia hacer notar su ignorancia delante de Annie.

—He decidido dártelo, no podré ponérmelo en mucho tiempo—dijo Annie mientras señalaba su abultado vientre. —Será perfecto para ti. Ven a probártelo.

Candy la siguió a lo largo del pasillo hasta su dormitorio. Annie y Archie dormían en habitaciones separadas. Cuando se enteró, Candy le preguntó a Annie acerca de esta cuestión, pues no podía creer que un hombre como Archie no estuviera con una mujer durante el resto de su vida. Annie enrojeció levemente.

—me visita de vez en cuando —respondió Annie.

A Candy aquella idea le extrañó.

—Claro que nos queremos. Replicó Annie al ver la cara de extrañeza de su amiga.

—Pero el hecho de que no compartan la cama...

—En realidad, no significa nada.

Candy se acordó de aquella conversación, contempló el dormitorio inmaculado y de colores blanco y amarillo de Annie y la observó mientras hurgaba entre los vestidos que había en el armario.

Candy recordó una conversación que tuviera con Elroy.

—Tía Abuela —declaró con cautela—, ¿Si dos personas van a casarse, crees que es importante que sientan pasión la una por la otra?

Elroy se volvió, sorprendida, y entonces sonrió.

— ¡Santo cielo, a veces eres más directa que el mismo Albert! ¿Qué te ha hecho pensar en esta pregunta?

—Sólo pensaba en el matrimonio y en el amor.

—Los dos deben ir unidos. Es importante amar al hombre con el que te vas a casar. Pero todavía es más importante que tus intereses sean compatibles con los de él. En cuanto a la pasión, no es tan necesaria como tú crees. Con el tiempo, la pasión desaparece, mientras que el amor siempre estará ahí, igual que la compatibilidad. ¿Esto contesta a tu pregunta?

—En parte —respondió Candy en actitud un tanto reflexiva—. Tú crees que la pasión es mala, ¿no?

—En cierto sentido sí. Ciega a las personas y éstas no ven lo que hay de verdad en su corazón. Se dejan influir más por la pasión que por la razón y esto es malo. La pasión es una emoción vacía.

Candy no estaba de acuerdo con Elroy, pero prefirió callar a discutir con ella.

La voz de Annie la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—¿lo encontré, mira que te parece?

—¡Es el vestido más bonito que he visto en mi vida! —exclamó Candy mientras tocaba uno de los pliegues de la tela con veneración.

El vestido resplandecía y brillaba a la luz del sol. Tenía el cuello en forma de corazón, mangas con volantes que llegaban hasta los codos y una falda plisada y adornada con tela de gasa. Con un estilo bien moderno que daba la bienvenida a la nueva moda que se impuso a principios del siglo XX, Candy no podía esperar a probárselo.

—Si te gusta, es tuyo.

—¡Me encanta! —exclamó Candy con entusiasmo.

Las dos se echaron a reír y, a continuación, Candy cogió el vestido, se acercó al espejo y lo sostuvo sobre su cuerpo.

—Te quedará precioso, con tu pelo rubio y tus bonitos ojos verdes —comentó Annie con el rostro radiante.

—¿Por qué estás tan contenta? —pregunto Candy mientras reía—. Soy yo quien se va a quedar con el vestido.

Annie se acercó a Candy y le dio un breve abrazo por la espalda.

—Yo soy tu hermana. Me siento feliz cuando tú lo eres. ¿No te lo había dicho ya antes?

Candy contempló la cara de ambas en el espejo y una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo. Durante una fracción de segundo, vio a una niña llorando en una colina. La imagen desapareció enseguida y Candy se echó a temblar.

—Sí, sí que me lo habías dicho —murmuró Candy.

—Candy, ¿qué té pasa?

Candy se volvió hacia Annie con lentitud y algo en su interior encajó en su lugar, como la pieza perdida de un rompecabezas. De repente, Annie le pareció muy familiar y la percibió de una forma distinta a como la percibía antes. A Candy le sorprendió el cariño que le inspiraba su rostro y el amor que se había apoderado de su corazón en un instante.

La expresión preocupada de Annie atrajo a la mente de Candy otra imagen, ésta mucho más nítida que la anterior. Candy se vio a sí misma cuando era niña. Llorosa con un listón rosa en sus manos, el listón tenia el mismo olor de Annie.

—Acabo de acordarme de algo —declaró Candy con voz ronca y mirada distante—Hace mucho tiempo me dejaste un listón , mientras yo vivía en la casa de los Leagan. Nunca te agradecí tu hermoso gesto

—no importa ,quien debe agradecerte soy yo..

Aquel recuerdo fue suficiente para que Candy creyera en aquella realidad.

Los ojos le escocieron y Candy se los secó con frenesí. Intentó hablar y la garganta le dolió.

_«¡He deseado tenerte durante tantos años! Aunque nunca albergué esperanzas. No tenía ninguna razón para tenerlas.»_

Annie alargó los brazos hacia Candy y la abrazó con expresión confundida.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué té pasa?

Candy apoyó la cabeza en su suave hombro mientras temblaba de emoción.

—Nada. Nada en absoluto, hermana.

Los alrededores de la casa de los Hamilton hervían de gente y vehículos. La casa parecía más un hotel que un hogar y era tan grande que podía albergar a incontables invitados y visitantes. Durante la tarde, harían una pequeña fiesta al aire libre y la boda tendría lugar a la mañana siguiente. Después, habría un baile.

—No me imaginaba que acudiría tanta gente —le susurró Candy a Annie, quien rió con sarcasmo.

—Por lo visto, la señora Hamilton ha invitado a unos cientos de sus amigos más íntimos. —Annie reia divertida .—Supongo que creyó que un número menor de invitados la habría hecho parecer una tacaña. ¡Mira allí, está en el porche, y se ha propuesto dar la bienvenida a todo el mundo! ¿Qué te parecería sonreír a quinientas personas colocadas en fila? ¡A esto le llamo yo hospitalidad!. La pobre quiere dejar bien claro que su familia no esta en ruinas.

Archie y Albert ayudaron a las mujeres a bajar del automóvil. Candy apartó la mirada de Albert mientras se apoyaba en él para bajar del carro. Antes de que pudiera alejarse, él la detuvo con un gesto.

—Te vigilaré la mayor parte del tiempo. Será mejor que no te vea cerca de Neal. Y lo digo en serio, Candice.

—Creí que habían establecido un alto el fuego.

—Así es, pero esto no significa que la guerra haya terminado. Y no quiero ni que saludes a ninguno de esos familiares desleales. ¿Me has entendido?

—No es mi guerra.

—Sí que lo es. Tú eres una Andrew.

Ella asintió levemente y se unió a Elroy y Annie, quienes se dirigían a saludar a la señora Hamilton.

—¡Dios mío, cuánto tiempo sin vernos! —exclamó la señora Hamilton en tono acaramelado, y sus ojos se entrecerraron con una sonrisa amplía y radiante—. ¡Oh, Candice, qué guapa estás! Supongo que la próxima vez que nos veamos será en tu boda, ¿no?

Candice sonrió con incomodidad.

—No lo sé.

—¡Y tú, Annie, con este calor! Tendremos que buscarte enseguida un asiento y una bebida . Vengan y les enseñaré los regalos que ha recibido Luisa.

—¿Qué le hemos regalado nosotros? —le susurró Candy a Annie mientras seguían a la señora Hamilton al interior de la casa.

—Una Vajilla de cristal de cuarzo, elegida por la Tía abuela.

Candy no pudo ocultar una sonrisa burlona.

—Me alegra saber que le hemos regalado algo tan útil.

Annie, quien había ayudado a Elroy a elegir el regalo, levantó la barbilla con altanería.

—Luisa ya tiene todo lo que necesita. Y lo que es más importante, va a tener a un importante banquero , además de ser el heredero de una de la familias más importantes de New York ,un muy buen enganche.

La sonrisa de Candy desapareció de inmediato.

—Annie, si ves a Neal avísame, tengo que explicarle algunas cosas.

—Te estás buscando problemas, Candy. Y no tienes que explicarle nada, él ya sabe por qué no le has devuelto sus notas ni has ido a verlo.

—Sólo avísame cuando lo veas —contestó Candy con impaciencia.

Después de admirar y realizar exclamaciones de entusiasmo por los regalos de boda que se amontonaban en varias mesas, Candy y Annie consiguieron escabullirse a sus habitaciones para dormir un rato y refrescarse antes de tomar el té. Elroy se quedó con la señora Hamilton para ayudarla a recibir al resto de los invitados.

Una brisa fresca entró en la habitación de Candy aligerando el calor diurno, pero ella no logró dormirse. Candy se dirigió a la ventana y contempló la actividad del exterior. Cientos de personas se saludaban al reencontrarse en aquel evento y ella intentó memorizar sus nombres para evitar, en lo posible, ofender a alguien o sentirse incomoda cuando los viera más tarde.

El ambiente se tranquilizó con la llegada de la tarde y los invitados se retiraron a los hoteles en los que se hospedarían a fin de prepararse para las actividades nocturnas, los Andrew se hospedaron en la Casa Hamilton, después de que los anfitriones les pidieran muy cortésmente que se hospedaran en su casa, todo esto era un plan estratégico para garantizar su reintegración a la alta sociedad, que mejor manera de hacerlo primero casar a su hija con un heredero y luego codearse con una de las mejores familias de los Estados Unidos . El estómago de Candy rugió cuando unos olores seductores llegaron hasta ella por el aire. No le resultó difícil visualizar al cerdo que se estaba asando en el fuego en aquellos momentos. "La pequeña fiesta" consistiría en una barbacoa compuesta por salchichas ahumadas, res y cerdo asados y patatas, por no mencionar los distintos tipos de tartas y pasteles que se servirían como postre. Candy aflojó los cordones de su corsé, permitió que su cintura se ensanchara unos cinco centímetros y suspiró con alivio. Nadie se daría cuenta.

_¡Al cuerno con la elegancia! Tenía hambre._

—¡Todo el mundo tiene un aspecto fabuloso! —exclamó Annie mientras se cogía del brazo de Archie.

El pequeño grupo de los Andrew descendió las escaleras. Todos avanzaban con lentitud en consideración al bamboleante caminar de Annie. Elroy y Candy descendían las escaleras a ambos lados de Albert y el dobladillo de sus vestidos rozaba con elegancia el borde de los escalones.

Candy se sintió fascinada al ver a las personas que entraban y salían de la casa. Annie tenía razón, todo el mundo tenía un aspecto fabuloso. Podría tratarse de una escena de una película antigua, de esas que a ella le encantaba ver junto a Rosemary y a Candy le maravilló el hecho de que se tratara de algo real. Las mujeres llevaban puestos vestidos bonitos y vaporosos adornados con una profusión de flores y encajes. Sus diminutas cinturas estaban sujetas con unos fajines drapeados y unas cintas de brillantes colores, y llevaban el pelo rizado con múltiples tirabuzones o sujeto en moños voluminosos.

El aspecto de los hombres, que iban ataviados con sus mejores galas, todavía resultaba más sorprendente. Verlos con ropas elegantes constituía un auténtico placer. Muchos vestían camisas de color claro, pañuelos de seda brillante y exquisitas botas confeccionadas por encargo. Los más adinerados vestían ropa moderna de ciudad: pantalones a rayas, chaquetas ligeras de verano y chalecos de satén, toxidos.

—Esta noche estás radiante —declaró Albert con voz grave.

El color verde de su vestido resaltaba el tono melocotón de su piel y hacía que sus ojos verdes parecieran más oscuros. El escote era moderadamente bajo y las mangas eran cortas, y su cuello y sus hombros quedaban al descubierto. La doble falda de su vestido estaba ribeteada con unas cintas trenzadas que crujían cuando ella se movía.

Candy sonrió a desgana.

—Gracias, Albert.

—Sólo te haré una advertencia: no quiero verte hablando con Neal.

—No me verás —contestó ella con voz dulce.

Hablaría con Neal, pero se aseguraría que Albert no los viera.

En el exterior, varios violines, una guitarra y un Piano ofrecían su música y la decoración era sobria, velas y rosas adornaban las mesas que estaban ataviadas con mantelería blanca. Los invitados se desplazaban a lo largo de las mesas y llenaban sus platos con raciones de todo tipo de comida, desde carne de cerdo crujiente a tarta de frambuesa. Cuando se acercaron a las mesas, Candy de pronto se vio asediada por múltiples ofertas de ayuda.

«Señorita Candice, permítame servirle un poco de esto..."

«Señorita Candice, ¿puedo sostenerle el plato mientras decide qué quiere comer?»

Candy enseguida se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de aquellos hombres eran conocidos de la familia Andrew. Según le explicó Annie más tarde, todos los consideraban que era una función especial y un privilegio para ellos cuidar de las mujeres de la familia Andrew, pero la verdad era que querían atrapar a la heredera de dicha familia. Candy se vio rodeada de una pequeña multitud de hombres que se habían adjudicado el papel de guardianes y protectores de ella y le divirtieron y le conmovieron sus maniobras mientras rivalizaban por conseguir sus atenciones. En muchos aspectos, eran hombres eruditos, bien preparados, con su sentido de la cortesía era intachable. Ella, de una forma temeraria, prometió bailar con todos ellos la noche siguiente y se echó a reír cuando ellos simularon pelearse por el orden de los bailes.

—Si fuera tú, yo reservaría un baile para alguien en concreto —le murmuró Annie.

Candy sonrió levemente mientras introducía un trozo de pollo tierno en su boca.

—¿Para quién?

—Mira hacia allí, para quien está hablando con el señor Hamilton.

Candy siguió la mirada de Annie y dejó de masticar cuando vio a un hombre esbelto y atractivo que hablaba con el señor Hamilton mientras sostenía una bebida en una mano y gesticulaba con la otra. Vestía unos pantalones de color beige, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro que enfatizaba sus anchos hombros. Candy no podía ver su cara, pero vio que su pelo oscuro estaba bien recogido en una cola y que su piel bronceada contrastaba con la blancura inmaculada del cuello de su camisa. Su postura, enderezada y de auto confianza, parecía proclamar que era un hombre con el que resultaba peligroso jugar.

Candy volvió a masticar sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Interesante —comentó— ¿Quién es?

—¡Es Terry, tonta!

Candy casi se atragantó.

—¡No, no lo es!

—¿Estás ciega? Fíjate bien.

—No, no es él —insistió Candy con tozudez mientras tragaba con dificultad—. Terry no es tan alto ni tan... ni tan... —Su voz se apagó cuando él volvió la cabeza en respuesta al saludo de alguien y ella reconoció su perfil—. ¡Es Terry! —exclamó sorprendida.

—Ya te lo he dicho.

Candy, casi siempre había visto a Terry vestido con su ropa de montar o de trabajo. ¿Cómo se había convertido en aquel hombre tan elegante? Parecía él y, al mismo tiempo, se lo veía tan distinto que a Candy le costó creer lo que le decían sus ojos.

—Míralo, echo todo un caballero —declaró casi sin aliento mientras intentaba ignorar la agitación que sentía en el pecho.

—Es guapo, ¿verdad?

—Todos los hombres se ven mejor después de un baño y con ropa limpia.

Annie soltó un respingo.

—¡Vamos, di la verdad, Candice!

Pero ella no pudo responder. Terry había percibido su mirada de asombro y la estaba mirando. Sus ojos reflejaban una apreciación insolente que aceleró el pulso de Candy. Terry sonrió con indolencia y volvió a centrar su atención en el señor Hamilton, como si sintiera poco interés por ella.

Candy no pudo evitar sentirse tensa durante el resto de la cena, esperando, en todo momento, sentir el contacto de la mano de Terry en su brazo o su voz junto a su oído. Tarde o temprano él tendría que acercarse a saludar, aunque sólo fuera por cortesía. Y, cuando se acercara, ella lo pondría en su lugar sin titubear. ¡Por muy guapo que fuera, ella le demostraría la indiferencia que sentía hacia él! Sin embargo, la tarde avanzó, pero Terry no se acercó a Candy en ningún momento y ella se sintió desilusionada al no poder hablar con él.

«Su tiempo es cosa suya y Dios sabe que no me importa en absoluto cómo lo emplee —pensó mientras intentaba acumular cierta cantidad de desdén—. ¡Que hable con todas las mujeres menos conmigo! A mí no me importa nada.»

" si que le importaba"

Cuando la gente se hubo hartado de comer y la comida empezó a aposentarse en sus atiborrados estómagos, la tarde se volvió tranquila y perezosa. Las voces que antes eran animadas, se volvieron lánguidas, la gente se reclinó en los asientos y los párpados se entrecerraron con satisfacción.

—¡Mira quién viene! —exclamó Annie mientras comía el último bocado de pastrami de su plato.

Dos jóvenes se acercaban a ellas. Ambas llevaban puestos vestidos de tela de seda y corpiños bajos. Las mujeres le resultaban vagamente familiares, pero Candy no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaban. Bajó la mirada a toda prisa y se llevó una mano a uno de los ojos.

—No puedo ver de quién se trata, tengo algo en el ojo —balbuceó Candy—. ¿Quiénes son?

—Es Elisa y su vieja amiga Luisa Hamilton —explicó Annie—. Elisa será la dama de honor de Luisa. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sólo se me ha metido una pestaña en el ojo. —Candy levantó la vista, parpadeó varias veces con rapidez y simuló experimentar un alivio inmediato—. Ya está. Mucho mejor. ¡Vaya, Elisa y Luisa! ¿Cómo están?

Luisa, una joven guapa, de pelo castaño y cara larga y estrecha sonrió con amplitud.

—Muy bien. Hemos venido para saber si les ha gustado la cena.

—Yo quería ver de cerca tu vestido, Candice —intervino Elisa, y abrazó a Candy como si fuera una vieja amiga. Elisa era alta y esbelta, peliroja, de ojos redondos color violeta, pómulos pronunciados y manos largas y elegantes—. ¡Es el vestido más bonito que he visto en mi vida!

—Gracias —declaró Candy mientras sonreía al oír su inocente halago. Se sintió obligada a devolverle el cumplido—. A mí también me gusta tu vestido, sobre todo los lacitos.

El cuello del vestido y las mangas estaban adornados con lacitos de color dorado.

Elisa cogió uno de los lacitos de su manga izquierda y lo ajustó al ángulo adecuado. Candy contempló aquella mano larga y blanca y abrió mucho los ojos. De repente, tuvo la visión de dos niñas discutiendo por un broche cerca de un lago. Una de ellas era ella.

—Elisa miró a Annie, quien se movía con incomodidad en la silla—. Annie, ¿cuándo nacerá el bebé? ¿Pronto, no?

Mientras Annie y Elisa hablaban, Luisa se apoyó en la silla que había al lado de la de Candy, se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró:

—Elisa me ha dicho que tu padre no te permite ver a su hermano.

—Así es. Dime, ¿cómo está Neal? No lo he visto desde hace días.

—Está a punto de morirse de soledad —explicó Luisa con ojos chispeantes—. No sé qué le has hecho. No quiere mirar a ninguna chica salvo a ti.

—No lo he visto por aquí.

—Está con sus amigos planeando algo para esta noche. —Luisa rió con nerviosismo—. Al ser la última noche de soltero de Kennedy, se están emborrachando para divertirse. Pero sí, Neal está por aquí, y según Kennedy, intentará verte después de la cena.

—Gracias, Luisa.

Después de aquello, Candy apenas prestó atención a las conversaciones que se mantenían a su alrededor, pues su atención estaba fija en el clan de los Leagan, quienes estaban al otro extremo de la muchedumbre.

En el centro del grupo, estaba sentado un hombre alto, de manos enormes y Tenía los ojos de un color oscuro brillante, cabello entre cano y negro y de complexión fuerte. Su aspecto era majestuoso, lo que encajaba con sus proporciones. Tenía que ser el Sr. Leagan. Candy vio a Sara sentada a su lado, pero no había ni rastro de Neal.

Cuando el sol empezó a ponerse, la multitud se dispersó muchos regresaron a los hoteles en los que se hospedaban y otros a sus casas. Los amigos de Kennedy celebrarían las últimas horas de soltería con bebidas alcohólicas y consejos indecorosos, mientras que las mujeres ayudarían a Luisa a abrir los regalos y charlarían y se reirían tontamente de los hombres y de sus rarezas. Después, todos se retirarían pronto a fin de estar descansados para el día siguiente.

Candy se dirigió a la casa con Annie. Se sentía perdida, fuera de lugar. Justo antes de subir las escaleras, vio que Neal la miraba con expresión urgente desde la esquina de la casa.

—¡Candice! —la llamó Neal en voz baja mientras realizaba señas para que ella fuera a hablar con él.

Ella se detuvo y miró con rapidez a su alrededor mientras se preguntaba si alguien notaría su ausencia. Seguro que no, pues todos estaban centrados en las actividades que se avecinaban.

—¡Candy, no! —exclamó Annie, y apoyó una mano en el brazo de Candy sin mirar a Neal—. No merece la pena. Albert se puede enterar.

—No si tú no se lo cuentas.

La voz de Annie se volvió más aguda a causa de la irritación que experimentó.

—Yo no se lo contaré, pero lo descubrirá de todos modos. No seas loca.

—Yo ya puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. —apartó el brazo—. No tardaré.

—Debería zarandearte —murmuró Annie, y subió los escalones sin volver la vista atrás mientras Candy se escabullía con Neal en busca de privacidad.

El único lugar que encontraron fue un cobertizo diminuto situado cerca del invernadero y de los almacenes. Estaba lleno de hierros de marcar, herraduras, martillos, alicates y otras herramientas y también había dos yunques. La atmósfera olía a hierro y a aceite. Nada más cerrar la puerta, Neal rodeó a Candy con los brazos y la apretó con tanta fuerza que ella apenas podía respirar.

—Te he echado de menos —repetía Neal una y otra vez mientras le llenaba la cara de besos y le clavaba los dedos en la carne.

A Candy su violencia le resultó inesperada. Ella permaneció pasiva en sus brazos durante unos segundos y, a continuación, lo empujó para apartarlo de ella mientras se retorcía con incomodidad.

—Neal —declaró con una risa nerviosa mientras volvía la cabeza para evitar su boca—, me vas a aplastar. —Candy recibió una ráfaga de su fuerte aliento—. ¿Qué has estado bebiendo? Creo que ha bebido usted demasiado, caballero.

—Si no te veía pronto me habría vuelto loco —murmuró él junto al cuello de ella sin soltarla—. Iba a hacer algo, raptarte o...

—Neal, me estás apretando demasiado.

—¡No te he abrazado durante tanto tiempo! Albert tiene mucho de lo que responder.

—¿Qué insinúas? ¿Te refieres a su negativa a que nos veamos?

—Sí, y a esa maldita valla, que es lo que se ha creído él no tiene porque ayudar a ese huérfano de Tom. Está suplicando tener problemas y los conseguirá.

—A ver, espera un minuto. —Candy salió enseguida en defensa de Albert y de su amigo—. A mí tampoco me gusta la valla, pero...

—La valla no le gusta a nadie. Últimamente, Albert se cree muy superior. No tiene ningún derecho a mantenerte alejada de mí. Pero no te preocupes, esta situación no durará mucho.

—Pero él tiene razones para estar enfadado. ¿Qué me dices del hecho de que tus hombres atacaran a tres de los nuestros, entre ellos a Terry?

—Ahora no es el momento de discutir —contestó Neal mientras deslizaba los labios por el lado del cuello femenino—. ¡Cielos, te gusta discutir sólo por discutir!

—Pero tú pareces creer que...

—Te necesito. Sé amable conmigo, Candice. Hace semanas que te necesito. Sé amable.

Neal cogió uno de los pechos de ella con una mano y ella dio un brinco.

—¡Para! —Candy le apartó la mano y notó que se acaloraba. De repente, todo iba mal. Toda la alegría que había sentido al verlo desapareció—. He venido para hablar contigo y saber cómo estabas.

—Has venido porque me quieres —declaró Neal con voz grave—. Y yo también te quiero. No importa lo que haga Albert, serás mía, Candice. Siempre te he querido más que nadie en el mundo y nadie se interpondrá entre nosotros. Mi madre se asegurará que así sea.

Neal volvió a coger el pecho de Candy mientras acallaba sus protestas con su boca. A ella le enfureció su brusquedad.

—Pareces un niño pequeño alardeando de lo que su madre hará por él —declaró Candy mientras intentaba liberarse de él—. ¡Para ya, Neal! Siento haber venido aquí contigo si es esto lo que... ¡Ay!

En su intento por liberarse, Candy se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared y sintió una punzada de dolor. Él la abrazó con más fuerza.

—Me estás haciendo daño —balbuceó ella desplazándose hacia la puerta y ambos estuvieron a punto de perder el equilibrio.

—Te amo —murmuró Neal mientras intentaba desabrocharle el vestido de una forma ruda—. Te necesito.

—¡No!

Ella se dio cuenta de que él había perdido el control y el miedo se mezcló con el enfado que sentía. Él la besó con fuerza y la cabeza le quedó presionada contra a pared. ¿Hasta dónde pensaba llegar? Ella podía gritar para pedir ayuda, pero esto constituiría una gran humillación para ella y su familia y daría lugar a muchos problemas. ¿Por qué la obligaba Neal a tomar una decisión de aquel tipo?

—Por favor —tartamudeó, y volvió la cabeza mientras él deslizaba los labios por su mejilla. Los dedos torpes de Neal desabrocharon algunos de los botones del vestido de Candy—. Neal, escúchame...

Algo duro y metálico que oscilaba en el aire golpeó a Candy en la frente. Se trataba de una herradura que colgaba de un clavo. Candy se centró en la pieza de metal e intentó liberar sus muñecas de las manos de Neal. Si lograba liberar sus manos, no le resultaría difícil golpearlo con la herradura. Pero ¿con cuánta fuerza debía golpearlo? ¿Cuánta dureza sería necesaria para detenerlo sin llegar a matarlo?

—Neal, ¿qué te pasa? —Al notar la rodilla de él entre sus piernas, Candy lo empujó enfurecida—. No me obligues a hacerte daño. Te haré daño, Neal. No me obligues a hacértelo.

Él parecía no oírla y su ardiente boca le cubrió el cuello de besos. Él aflojó las manos con las que sujetaba las muñecas de Candy y ella cogió la herradura. Al mismo tiempo, la puerta del cobertizo se abrió de golpe y una sombra entró en la habitación con rapidez.

El recién llegado cogió a Neal por el cuello y lo separó de Candy. Ella se tambaleó hacia delante y Neal la soltó. Ella retrocedió hasta la pared. Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza mientras intentaba ver en la oscuridad. Se oyeron los ruidos de una refriega, el gruñido de dolor de un hombre y el sonido de un cuerpo que caía al suelo.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó Candy con voz temblorosa mientras agarraba la herradura con tanta fuerza que se le entumecieron los dedos—. ¿Neal? Neal...

Candy oyó que Neal gemía de dolor y se sentaba a continuación, oyó la voz de Terry, la cual era tan fría y calmada que le produjo un escalofrío.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! Si le vuelves a poner un dedo encima te mataré.

—No tienes derecho —murmuró Neal.

—Tengo todo el derecho del mundo. Proteger las propiedades de los Andrew, Candy incluida, es mi trabajo. Ahora vete o acabaré esto aquí y ahora.

—Me encargaré de ti por esto, Grandchester.

Terry soltó un resoplido de indignación.

—Espero que lo intentes.

Candy, paralizada, contempló la puerta por la que Neal salió del cobertizo y suspiró de una forma temblorosa. Él cerró la puerta con el pie, se acercó a ella y se detuvo a unos centímetros de distancia. Ella sólo podía vislumbrar el contorno de su cabeza y de sus hombros. Aunque él estaba completamente inmóvil, ella sintió la furia que lo consumía. No se atrevió a pronunciar ni una palabra. Sin previo aviso, Terry la cogió por la muñeca y se la apretó con fuerza hasta que ella soltó un gemido y dejó caer la herradura. Candy, desconcertada, retiró el brazo y se frotó la dolorida muñeca.

—Si n-no hubieras venido, él podría... —balbuceó Candy.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que no me habría importado —declaró Terry con frialdad.

—g-gracias por... —Terry se aproximó a ella y Candy se pegó a la pared. El conocido olor a maderas y cítricos , su figura no la tranquilizaron. ¿Por qué estaba tan silencioso? ¿Por qué sentía que el verdadero peligro sólo acababa de empezar?—. Neal actuaba de una forma tan extraña... —declaró Candy mientras tragaba saliva con dificultad—. Había bebido mucho y no me escuchaba. Creo que intentaba...

—¿Y qué si lo hubiera hecho? ¿Qué pasaría si te hubiera violado?

—Yo no se lo habría permitido.

—¿Crees que alguien te habría oído gritar con todo la música de la fiesta?

—Iba a golpearlo con...

—¿Con la herradura? ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo fácil que me ha resultado que la soltaras? ¿Crees que a él no le habría resultado igual de fácil?

—Quizá no.

—O quizá sí —replicó Terry con fiereza—. Y si hubiera conseguido lo que pretendía tú habrías corrido con la noticia a Albert y se habría desatado un auténtico infierno. ¡Estás loca! ¿No te das cuenta de que, tal como están las cosas, estamos al borde de una guerra entre familias? Has estado a punto de proporcionarles a todos la excusa perfecta para iniciar una guerra. Los Leagan están esperando la menor oportunidad.

La cogió por los brazos y apretó las manos con fuerza, hasta que ella soltó un grito de dolor.

—¡Terry, suéltame!

—¿Te gusta la idea de causar un derramamiento de sangre? —gruñó —. ¿Te gusta que los hombres mueran por ti y que se derrame sangre en tu nombre? ¿Esto satisfaría tu vanidad?

Candy se estremeció y negó con la cabeza con ímpetu.

—No. No pensé en esta posibilidad. Sólo quería...

—Querías demostrarle a Albert que eres mayor e ignorar lo que él te había pedido. ¡Dios, crees que el mundo gira a tu alrededor y has convencido a todos de que es así! ¿Qué has hecho para volvernos a todos locos por ti? ¿De verdad mereces todos los problemas que causas? ¡Maldita sea, ya estoy harto de preguntármelo!

El corazón de Candy brincó de miedo y ella intentó escapar. Terry apretó el rígido cuerpo de ella contra el de él y la aprisionó con facilidad. Neal era fuerte, pero no tanto como Terry. Intentar resistirse a él era inútil. Sus músculos eran duros como el acero y su cuerpo tan resistente como el concreto.

—¿Ahora que te has deshecho de Neal piensas ocupar su lugar? —jadeó Candy.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre él y yo, pecosa —declaró Terry con sorna—. Si él te hiciera suya, las consecuencias serían muy distintas a si yo lo hiciera. Si necesitas un hombre con tanta desesperación como para escabullirte aquí con él, yo estoy más que deseoso de complacerte. Será mejor para todos si soy yo quien lo hace.

—Te odio.

Candy presionó sus manos contra el pecho de Terry, empujó con todas sus fuerzas y ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo. Él se colocó de modo que fuera quien recibiera el impacto de la caída. A continuación, los hizo rodar a ambos y se colocó encima de ella. Candy soltó un grito ahogado e intentó pegarle, pero él fue más rápido, la cogió por las muñecas y le sujetó los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Forcejeó rabiosa y se retorció mientras el escote de su corpiño se aflojaba.

—¡Para, Terry! ¡Ya he tenido bastante de esto por una noche! ¡Si no me dejas ir, haré que te despidan mañana a primera hora!

—¡Cállate!

—¡No me callaré! Déjame ir, granuja...

—¡He dicho que te calles! —El tono de su voz era tan fiero que Candy, sobresaltada, guardó silencio—. Tienes suerte de que ahora mismo intente pensar en Albert. Sólo por respeto a él no te daré lo que te mereces. ¡Maldita sea, deja ya de contonearte!

Los ojos de Candy se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y lanzó a Terry una mirada furiosa.

—¡Si no vas a darme lo que me merezco, sal de encima de mí! —Como respuesta, Terry se sentó a horcajadas encima de ella y aplastó sus labios contra los de Candy. Ella notó la excitación de la cual Terry era presa a través de las faldas de su vestido. . Una cálida debilidad recorrió sus entrañas de una forma irreprimible e implacable.

¡No! ¡No podía sentir aquello! ¡No por Terence Grandchester, su enemigo! Él era maligno, prohibido. Candy dobló la rodilla con brusquedad intentando desarmarlo. Él se desplazó a un lado con habilidad y la rodilla de Candy lo golpeó en el interior del muslo, el cual era tan sólido e inflexible como el tronco de un árbol. Terence le subió los faldones y utilizó las rodillas para mantener separadas las piernas de Candy, que estaban cubiertas con unos bombachos.

—¿Es esto lo que ansías evitar? —preguntó Terry mientas encajaba sus caderas con las de Candy. Ella jadeó. Terry se apretaba contra ella—. Porque esto —continuó Terry mientras presionaba con fuerza su abdomen contra el de ella y provocaba que unas oleadas de electricidad recorrieran el cuerpo de ella—, esto es el resultado de todas tus sonrisitas y ardides, Candy.

—Yo nunca he intentado excitarte a propósito.

—Tú puedes excitar a un hombre sólo con mirarlo y lo sabes. ¡Demonios, no culpo a Neal por desearte! Éste es el juego que practicas, volver loco de necesidad a un hombre y, después, rechazarlo.

—¡No, no es verdad!

Candy lo observó a través de la oscuridad mientras unas emociones desconocidas para ella la sacudían. Se sentía atónita a causa de la furia violenta que Terry demostraba hacia ella. ¿Qué había hecho ella para provocar aquella furia?

Terry separó la cara de la de ella. Sus ojos destellaron como los de un gato cuando se dio cuenta de que ella respiraba de una forma siseante y tenía los dedos curvados como si fueran unas garras.

—Si pudieras me arañarías los ojos, ¿no? —murmuró él.

—Peor que esto, haré que pagues por tratarme como...

Terry aplastó su boca contra la de ella. Se trató de un beso de rabia, no de pasión, un beso con el que trataba de demostrarle toda su frustración. Ella protestó y forcejeó con él con todas sus fuerzas. Después de, más o menos, un minuto, ella se dio cuenta de que era inútil resistirse y dejó de hacerlo. Al final, él dejó de besarla y levantó la cabeza. Las intensas ráfagas de su aliento golpeaban la mejilla de Candy. Ella sabía que los labios de él debían de escocerle tanto como a ella los suyos, aunque este pensamiento no la consoló.

—¿Has terminado? —jadeó Candy—. Ya has demostrado que eres un hombre grande y fuerte. Estoy convencida de que te sientes satisfecho. Has ganado. Sólo quiero dejarte clara una cosa. He oído lo que le has dicho a Neal hace unos minutos. No vuelvas a referirte a mí como si fuera la propiedad de alguien. ¡Yo no soy propiedad de nadie, ni de Albert ni tuya, de modo que aparta tus garras de mí y vete al infierno!

Él le lanzó una mirada iracunda, aunque el enfado de ella no lo impresionaba.

—Me iré cuando esté preparado para hacerlo.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga, simular que disfruto con esto? —explotó ella.

—Es posible. Sí, intentémoslo.

—¡Vete al infierno! Lo único que siento por ti es asco.

Él permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos mientras la contemplaba. A continuación, sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera despejar su mente.

—Supongo que es verdad que es esto lo que sientes, pero esta noche tú tampoco me has cautivado precisamente.

Terry apartó su cuerpo de encima de Candy y le soltó las muñecas, pero apoyó un muslo sobre las caderas de ella para impedirle que se moviera. Ella por fin pudo volver a respirar. Sus brazos cayeron fláccidos a sus lados y sintió un hormigueo mientras la sangre volvía a circular por ellos. Ella permaneció inmóvil mientras esperaba que él la soltara e intentaba recuperarse.

La mirada de Terry se quedó clavada en el pecho de Candy, que subía y bajaba con rapidez. A pesar de las varillas que aprisionaban su torso y la maraña de las faldas, la forma de su cuerpo resultaba atractiva. Terry no pudo evitar recordar la sensación de los pechos de Candy aplastados contra el de él y el suave hueco de sus caderas. Su rabia desapareció con la misma velocidad que había aparecido y un interés puramente masculino la reemplazó. Deberían despedirlo de inmediato por lo que acababa de hacer, incluso por cómo estaba echado encima de ella en aquel mismo momento, aprisionándola con su muslo. Si se enterara, Albert lo colgaría .

Sin embargo, de algún modo, estaba seguro de que Albert no se enteraría. No si lo que le indicaba su instinto era cierto. Si lo que Candy sentía se parecía de algún modo a lo que él sentía, entonces ella no se arrepentía del todo de estar allí a solas con él. Claro que ella nunca lo admitiría. Terry la miró y reflexionó acerca de cuál sería su próximo movimiento. ¿La soltaba y se disculpaba? Quizá sería lo mejor..., pero algo en su interior se resistía a dejarla ir. Ya que la tenía a su merced, ¿por qué no sacar provecho de la situación? Ella no le odiaría más si lo hacía. ¡Al infierno con los escrúpulos! La deseaba tanto que estaba a punto de arder en llamas.

—¿Estás segura de que lo único que sientes es asco, Candy?

—Sí —respondió ella con resentimiento.

—No deseo contradecirte, pecosa, pero hace un instante habría jurado que sentías algo muy distinto al asco. Sólo por unos segundos tú...

—¡No me importa lo que te imagines, yo no he sentido nada! —Candy se sentía completamente humillada y lo único que deseaba era que aquello terminara. Para empeorar su estado de confusión, Terry se inclinó y le besó la punta de la nariz, como si acabaran de tener una discusión amistosa. Candy se sintió totalmente desconcertada. No había forma de predecir lo que él haría.

—Siento haberme referido a ti como a una propiedad —murmuró Terry—. No pretendía hacerlo.

—Sí que lo pretendías, si no, no lo habrías dicho. Eres como todos los hombres . No soporto la actitud que tienen hacia las mujeres.

Terry deslizó con suavidad los labios por la ceja de Candy y le besó el párpado en una caricia sutil.

—Entonces ayúdame a cambiar.

—Yo... No me importa si cambias o no, yo sólo quiero...

Terry la besó en la barbilla y el corazón le golpeó el pecho con fuerza. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —la apremió él mientras deslizaba el brazo por debajo del cuello de Candy.

Ella intentó apartarlo, pero ahora que la tenía en sus garras, Terry no pensaba soltarla.

—Quiero que me dejes sola.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí —respondió ella con voz débil.

—¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda hacerte cambiar de opinión?

La voz de Terry era tan suave y sensual, su sonido envió escalofríos por la espalda de Candy. Ella parpadeó, pues había olvidado lo que él le había preguntado y Terry repitió su pregunta.

Candy sacudió la cabeza con ímpetu y realizó el ademán de levantarse.

—No te has d-disculpado por haberme b-besado.

—Es que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

—Me hiciste daño.

—De esto sí que me arrepiento. —Terry cogió una de las manos de Candy y deslizó los nudillos por su mandíbula. Aquel roce áspero y suave a la vez hizo que ella se estremeciera de la cabeza a los pies—. Tu mano es muy pequeña. —Candy intentó retirarla, pero él la sujetó con más firmeza y simuló que examinaba el cuerpo de Candy con la mirada. Terry sonrió con lentitud—. Eres muy pequeña, Candice Andrew.

—Soy lo suficientemente grande para manejarte —soltó ella.

Terry rió entre dientes y Candy se puso colorada.

—Es posible —admitió él.

—¡Suéltame ya, burdo y autoritario...! ¡Nunca te perdonaré que...! ¡No, Terry!

—¿No qué?

—No hagas esto.

—¿Que no haga qué?

—Terry...

Sus palabras se apagaron cuando la boca de él, hábil e insistente, poseyó la suya besándola como nadie lo había hecho antes. Candy intentó volver la cara, pero él apoyó la mano en su mejilla y realizó pequeños círculos en su sien con el dedo pulgar. Él la besó a conciencia, como había querido hacerlo desde hacía semanas, explorando el interior de su boca, saboreando la textura del interior de sus mejillas, acariciando con su lengua la de ella. Candy se echó a temblar, dejó de forcejear con él y separó los labios mientras se hundía en un mar de fuego. Los dos se besaron con frenesí, de una forma profunda, sensual, devoradora...

Un ronroneo grave vibró en la garganta de Terry y a ella se le erizó el vello de la nuca. El interior de su cuerpo se volvió líquido. El placer que experimentaba era superior a lo que podía soportar. Las sensaciones se apoderaron de su cuerpo, pero ella quería más. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí, en el suelo, con Terence Grandchester? Había perdido la cabeza.

—No puedo pensar.

—¡Chsss! Por una vez, guarda silencio.

La mano de Terry siguió la curva del cuello de Candy hasta el inicio de sus pechos y él sintió el rápido latir del corazón de ella en la palma de su mano. Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, sus dedos se deslizaron por debajo de su vestido hasta que su mano cubrió uno de los pechos de ella. El roce de su palma con la piel desnuda de Candy hizo que los dos jadearan. Terry flexionó los dedos sobre la cálida suavidad del pecho de Candy y movió la mano hasta que el pezón de ella se endureció contra la palma de su mano. Ella gimió con impotencia. Nunca le había permitido a un hombre llegar a aquel punto de intimidad con ella y le resultaba aterrador, y muy agradable. Su mente le gritaba que parara, pero aquella noche era una auténtica locura y la voz de la razón se había convertido en un susurro. No podía echarse atrás.

Terry le acarició las costillas con cuidado, como si temiera que fuera a romperse y ella se arqueó hacia él como una libertina. Candy exhaló un suspiro de culpabilidad y placer que llenó la boca masculina y él volvió a deslizar su mano sobre su pecho mientras movía lentamente su pulgar alrededor del pezón femenino. La dulce ansiedad que aquello produjo en Candy recorrió todo su cuerpo como una ola. Ella se estremeció, se acercó más a él, deslizó los dedos entre los cabellos de Terry y apretó su boca contra la de ella. Sus lenguas se rozaron y se entrelazaron en deliciosos movimientos y sus labios se unieron hasta quedar completamente sellados.

Después de un largo rato, Terry levantó la cabeza e inhaló hondo en un intento por dominar las imperiosas necesidades de su cuerpo. La necesidad de poseerla allí y en aquel mismo instante le resultaba casi imposible de contener. Ella era su obsesión. Quería conocer sus secretos más íntimos y explorarla hasta conocer su cuerpo y su alma tan íntimamente como conocía los de él. A pesar de toda la experiencia que poseía, nunca se había sentido tan atraído por una mujer ni deseaba conocer y ser conocido de una forma tan completa. Terry hurgó con suavidad en el cabello de Candy mientras sus ágiles dedos buscaban las orquillas que lo sujetaban y los soltaban. Los mechones de pelo que estaban ocultos a la vista y al tacto de los demás ahora eran de él, libres y sueltos.

Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras sentía cómo el cuerpo de él se deslizaba encima del de ella y, al final, se ajustaba al de ella. Las capas de tela que los separaban no ocultaban el deseo de Terry y la suavidad de Candy, la dureza de él y la flexible forma femenina de ella.

—Candy —susurró Terry regresando de nuevo hasta su boca y besándola con frenesí—. No te contengas conmigo. No te haré daño.

Ella tembló entre sus brazos. Su respiración era rápida y caliente junto al cuello de Terry . Ella se puso en tensión mientras los dedos de él la exploraban con delicadeza

—No..., no debería permitirte...

—Pero me lo permites —contestó él junto a la curva de su cuello—. Yo tampoco debería quererte, pero te quiero.

—Terry —jadeó —, por favor...

—Nadie te conocerá como yo voy a conocerte, Candy. Puedes mantener a los demás a distancia, pero a mí me permitirás entrar en tu mundo. Tú comprendes lo que está ocurriendo entre nosotros y sabes que, hagamos lo que hagamos, nada podrá impedirlo. — . Quiero que recuerdes esto —declaró Terry junto a la boca de Candy—. Recuérdalo cada vez que pienses en mí.

Ella se agarró a él con fuerza y arqueó las caderas.

**Notas de mi para ustedes:**

Gracias por los revews, por tan lindos comentarios....

Bueno quedamos en un momento bien caliente. Perdon por el beso, tanto esperarlo y ocurrir de esta manera, pero Terry es demasiado intenso, testarudo y bueno ya saben como es nuestro rebelde.

¿Ustedes que creen que pasará?

**Galaxylam84**: que mal tenerte al borde de un colapso, te de tilo y valeriana para esos nervios.

**Claus**: respondiendo a tu pregunta GF2010, significa Guerra Florida es un evento que se realiza durante todo el mes de Abril desde el 2000, tiene lugar en el foro rosa o Ciber Hogar de Pony, en este evento defendemos a el galan preferido de la serie con poemas, escritos como este, fics, minifics, songfics, imagenes, videos, etc.

Te dejo el enlace por si te interesa ver los trabajos hay muchos fics publicados.

Gracias a todas por leer **Syndy, Nami, Ale, goshy, leijar Grandchester, tamborsita, Ana, marcelw, yarda, aredna,** espero no me falte nadie , incluidas las lectoras silentes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Candida Grandchester**

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

_Escenas y dialogos tomados de la novela Dame esta Noche de Lisa Kleypas para los personajes de candy candy, propiedad de Kioko Mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi._

_Sin fines de lucro._

_GF2010_

_CONTENIDO PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS_

Capítulo 9

—Me encantaría, pero no te haré el amor aquí —murmuró mientras hundía la cara en el cabello de Candy—. Aunque sólo sea porque él lo habría hecho. —él suspiró de una forma tensa y retiro la mano de las nalgas de ella. Antes de bajarle las faldas, le acarició con ternura el abdomen. Terry examinó la oscura habitación como si la viera por vez primera y frunció los labios con desagrado—. Una herrería.

Candy, ansiosa y frustrada, se agitó debajo de Terry y respiró de una forma entrecortada. Él sonrió, la rodeó con los brazos y reclinó la cabeza de ella contra su hombro hasta que dejó de estremecerse. El deseo insatisfecho era tan doloroso para ella como para él.

—Tengo que regresar a Chicago mañana después de la boda—explicó Terry mientras intentaba sonar despreocupado—. Alguien tiene que cuidar el consorcio y ahora mismo no me siento tranquilo estando lejos de allí más de uno o dos días. Si no quieres que se repita el comportamiento de Neal de esta noche, quédate cerca de Albert y de tu familia.

—¿Y si...? —Candy se interrumpió y tragó con dificultad antes de continuar—. ¿Y si no quiero que se repita tu comportamiento?

—¿Si no quieres? —A Terry pareció interesarle aquella idea y mordisqueó levemente la zona donde se unían el cuello y el hombro de Candy mientras reflexionaba sobre aquella cuestión—. Supongo que encontraremos la respuesta a tu pregunta cuando estemos de vuelta en Lakewood.

Terry le estaba siguiendo la corriente a Candy. Ella sabía que él estaba seguro de que, cuando estuvieran de vuelta en Chicago, ella seguiría queriéndolo. Incluso en aquel momento, ella tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de acurrucarse junto a él. En lugar de hacerlo, se retorció como protesta y apartó el hombro para que él dejara de mordisquearla.

—Y no te sorprendas si descubres que algunos de los hombres de Albert te vigilan. Antes de irme, me aseguraré que comprendan que se va a armar una guerra si Neal se acerca a menos de treinta metros de ti. Si descubro que siquiera te ha mirado, haré que se arrepienta de verdad.

—¿Aún a riesgo de iniciar una guerra entre familias? —preguntó Candy con voz apagada.

Terry sonrió levemente ante el débil intento de sarcasmo de Candy.

—Exacto. Y si tiene que empezar por ti, pecosa, estás mirando al hombre que disparará el primer tiro.

Después de arreglarse lo mejor que pudo, Candy habló en privado con Elroy y alegó padecer de dolor de cabeza para poder saltarse el resto de la noche. En aquel momento no podía estar con nadie, pues los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente y se sentía muy confusa. Se fue a la cama temprano, se tumbó boca abajo, apretujó la almohada entre sus brazos y contempló con mirada perdida la pared. La casa de los Hamilton era confortable, pero no tan elegante como la de los Andrew . Las habitaciones eran cómodas pero un poco pequeñas, el mobiliario de buen gusto. Rosemary dormía en una cama que había pegada a la pared, Compartían el dormitorio , Annie y Archie ocupaban la habitación contigua.

Candy no quería pensar en lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde, pero no podía olvidarlo ni apartarlo de su mente. Seguía oyendo la voz de Neal y lo que había dicho acerca de Albert: «Últimamente, Albert se da muchos humos. No tiene ningún derecho a mantenerte alejada de mí. Pero no te preocupes, esta situación no durará mucho.»

¿Qué había querido decir con aquello?

—La amenaza de un niño rico —murmuró Candy—. Un riquito frustrado que no consigue lo que quiere. Sólo puede ser esto.

Suspiró, se frotó la frente y presionó sus sienes con las yemas de sus dedos. A continuación cerró los ojos, pero su mente siguió divagando. Poco a poco, la oscuridad que había detrás de sus párpados se volvió más y más profunda , el eco de una voz grave volvió a atormentarla.

«Candice, no te contengas conmigo. No te haré daño.» Una boca cálida se deslizó por su piel y un cuerpo fuerte encajó con el suyo prometiéndole el éxtasis. «Nadie te conocerá como yo voy a conocerte, Candy. Puedes mantener a los demás a distancia, pero a mí me dejarás entrar.»

Candy se estremeció, inhaló aire y se sentó en la cama con el corazón galopante.

—¡Para ya! —murmuró con voz tensa.

«¡Para ya!»

Terry era su enemigo y ella no permitiría que matara a Albert. No podía permitir que derribara sus defensas. Albert era su padre, su amigo, y ahora su vida era responsabilidad de ella. Ya era hora de que empezara a hacer algo en este sentido.

Tenía que advertir a Albert. De algún modo, encontraría la manera de hacerlo. Se levantó y paseó de un extremo a otro de la habitación mientras su camisón ondeaba detrás de ella. Intentó imaginarse a Terry planeando matar a Albert, esperando hasta que firmara el nuevo testamento y subiendo a hurtadillas a su dormitorio para cometer el asesinato. En realidad, se trataba de un plan demasiado lógico y obvio, lo cual hizo reflexionar a Candy. Terry tenía que saber que él sería el principal sospechoso. Sin duda era demasiado perspicaz para no darse cuenta.

Por otro lado, estaban los Leagan, quienes odiaban a Albert. Muchos querrían ponerle las manos encima a la fortuna Andrew, derribar las vallas y apoderarse de los terrenos de los vecinos y tambien querian apoderarse del consorcio. Quizá los Leagan estaban implicados en el asesinato.

Candy volvió a recordar las palabras de Neal y se detuvo de una forma repentina. «Últimamente, Albert se da muchos humos... Pero no te preocupes, esta situación no durará mucho.» Aquello constituía una amenaza, simple y llanamente. Candy no albergaba ninguna duda respecto a que Neal y los Leagan querían librarse de Albert tanto como podía desearlo Terry. ¿Lo estarían planeando juntos?

—No. —Candy sacudió la cabeza confusa—. Terry odia a Neal. Él nunca planearía algo con él . Además, quiere a Albert. Él no lo mataría, no puedo creer que él haría algo así.

Candy no quería creerlo. Sin embargo, el asesino era alguien de su entorno, alguien que conocía los horarios de sueño de Albert, cuál era su dormitorio y cómo llegar hasta él. Alguien que no tenía que esquivar a los vigilantes que protegían el contorno del rancho. Tenía que ser Terry sobre todo porque, según se había desarrollado la historia, huyó de la ciudad después del asesinato y nunca regresó.

—¡Oh, Terry, no fuiste tú! ¡Tú no!

Se apoyó en la pared y se mordió el labio.

Aquellas manos fuertes acariciándola con suavidad, despertando puro fuego en su interior... «Quiero que recuerdes esto. Recuérdalo cada vez que pienses en mí.»

—¿Por qué me sucede esto? —se preguntó angustiada—. ¿Qué he hecho para tener que pasar por esto? Todavía soy Candice Kent, pero también soy Candice Andrew. Recuerdo cosas de dos vidas distintas y no sé quién soy en realidad.

Vio que la pequeña figura que dormía en la otra cama y que parecía un mero bulto debajo de la sábana, se agitaba. Rosemary se había despertado.

—¿Tía Candice? —preguntó Rosemary con voz somnolienta.

—¿Sí, Rosemary?

Candy se acercó a ella con lentitud mientras intentaba serenarse.

En 1975, Rosemary le dijo que su tía Candice era materialista, intrigante y egoísta, y acordarse de ella la inquietó. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había visto u oído para que se sintiera de aquella manera?

La niña bostezó y se volvió hacia ella con los párpados entrecerrados.

—¿Por qué estás caminando por la habitación?

—Siento haberte despertado. No podía dormir, estaba pensando en miles de cosas y tuve que levantarme.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?

—En una persona.

—Antes vi que te ibas con Neal Leagan —declaró Rosemary, y de sus ojos desapareció todo rastro de somnolencia—. Estabas pensando en él, ¿no?

—Así que me viste con..., pero... creí que todos los niños estaban jugando en el jardín.

—Yo volví pronto a la casa. Te estaba siguiendo a ti y a mamá cuando tú te paraste y te fuiste a escondidas con Neal Leagan. Mamá me dijo que no se lo contara a nadie, porque si el tío Albert se enteraba se enfadaría contigo.

—Es verdad —contestó Candy compungida—. Preferiría que no se lo contaras a nadie. ¿Por qué arrugas la nariz de este modo?

—¿Por qué te fuiste a escondidas con Neal?

—Tenía que hablar con él,

Rosemary volvió a arrugar la nariz, como si h ubiera olido algo desagradable.

—¡Ah!

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Neal no te gusta? ¿Por qué?

—Me dijiste que no se lo dijera a nadie.

—¡Oh, yo...! —Candy se interrumpió y miró a Rosemary con curiosidad—. No recuerdo habértelo dicho .

—Dijiste que era nuestro secreto.

Candy tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia para no sonsacarle a Rosemary aquel secreto. Ella sonrió, se sentó en el borde de la cama y mantuvo la voz suave.

—Bueno, si no me refrescas la memoria, no podré volver a dormirme. ¿Cómo puedo haberme olvidado? Cuéntame cuál es nuestro secreto.

—Tía Candice, estoy cansada...

—Cuéntamelo y así las dos podremos volver a dormir.

—¿No te acuerdas? Yo estaba escondida detrás de unos rosales y Neal y tú estaban hablando en el balancín.

—¿Era por la mañana o por la tarde?

—Por la tarde.

—¿Hace mucho tiempo o poco?

—Poco —contestó Rosemary con solemnidad.

—¿De qué estábamos hablando?

—Hablaban muy bajito y tú le contabas a Neal cosas sobre el tío, sobre Terry y...

—¿Y qué?

—Y un testamento. El testamento del tío. Yo hice un ruido y tú te enfadaste mucho cuando me viste. ¿No te acuerdas?

—Quizás... Un poco.

Candy cerró los ojos. Se sentía mareada. ¡El testamento de Albert!! Y un recuerdo acudió a su memoria: «detrás de los rosales a toda prisa, cogió a la asustada y paralizada niña por los hombros y oyó su propia voz, suave, terrible y llena de furia contenida: "¿Qué has oído? ¿Qué has oído? —A continuación, su voz se volvió amable, zalamera y maliciosa—: No llores, Rosemary, he decidido que ya eres una niña mayor y que ya puedes compartir los secretos de los mayores. Lo que has oído será nuestro secreto y no podrás contárselo a nadie."»

Esto era todo lo que Candy podía recordar.

—¿Qué decía yo acerca del tío abuelo y Terry? — Rosemary volvió la cabeza hacia la pared.

—No quiero hablar de esto.

Candy se inclinó con lentitud y besó a Rosemary en la frente.

—Siento haberte asustado cuando me enfadé aquel día.

—Está bien, tía ¿Todavía es nuestro secreto?

—Sí, por favor, —contestó con voz débil—. Que tengas dulces sueños.

La niña se volvió, acomodó la cabeza en la almohada y suspiró. Candy, con las rodillas flaqueantes, se dirigió a su cama y se sentó.

«¿Por qué le hablaría a Neal acerca del testamento? No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. A menos que... A menos que estuviera tramando algo con él. ¡Oh, no es posible que tramara algo! No en relación con el testamento. ¡Esto significaría que...!»

La sospecha se extendió por su cuerpo como un veneno. Intentó negarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

«Yo era..., soy la hija de Albert. Fuera como fuera antes, no haría nada para herirlo. ¡Yo sé que no lo haría!»

—¡Dios mío, qué está pasando! —exclamó con la boca seca. ¿Qué tipo de persona era antes?

Una intrigante... Y quizás algo mucho peor.

La boda se celebró en el exterior, al aire fresco de la mañana. Candy permaneció sentada durante toda la ceremonia sin oír nada de lo que se decía pues su mente daba vueltas y más vueltas a múltiples preguntas. Hasta entonces había creído por completo en la culpabilidad de Terry y en su propia inocencia. Le había resultado tan fácil imaginar que él era el malo y ella la heroína que resolvería el caso. Sin embargo, ya nada era blanco o negro. Terry no era del todo bueno ni del todo malo y ella tampoco. Y lo más horrible era que él quizá no era culpable de tramar el asesinato de Albert, pero ella sí que podía serlo. Candy no podía olvidar lo que él le dijo acerca del testamento.

«Vamos, cariño..., ya sé que te sientes un poco decepcionada por tener sólo la propiedad de Lakewood en lugar de todo ese dinero... En ese caso serías rica... Tendrías suficiente dinero para hacer lo que quisieras durante el resto de tu vida.»

¡Rica!

¿Con cuánta intensidad había deseado ser rica Candice? ¡Si pudiera recordar más cosas acerca de lo que hizo en el pasado! ¡Si no hubiera tantas sombras apretujadas en su mente!

Deslizó la mirada por los asistentes a la boda hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la cabeza de Neal, cuyo pelo de color caoba brillaba a la luz del sol. Aquella mañana, ni siquiera la había mirado. ¡Neal, hombre de mirada cínica y carácter infantil! ¿De verdad era también el tosco y borracho desconocido de la noche anterior? Apenas podía creerlo. Lo ocurrido le parecía un sueño. Terry estaba sentado a sólo unas sillas de distancia de ella. Le sorprendía el extraño papel que él había desempeñado en todo aquello. Él era la última persona que ella habría considerado su salvador. Terry volvió la cabeza hacia ella y Candy apartó la vista antes de que sus ojos se encontraran. No podía mirarlo, no después de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

Se estremeció. No podía apartar de su mente la imagen de ellos dos retorciéndose en el suelo de la herrería. Sintió que las mejillas se le encendían de vergüenza e inclinó la cabeza para ocultar su cara. ¡La forma en que le había permitido que la tocara...! ¡La forma en que lo había animado...! ¡No, nunca podría volver a mirarlo a la cara!

Durante las últimas veinticuatro horas, se había convertido en una desconocida para sí misma. Sonrió con amargura al recordar cómo había empezado aquella terrible pesadilla. ¡Qué vehemente y engreída había sido! ¡Qué ansiosa por condenar a Terry y segura de que ella sería la salvadora de Albert Andrew! Pero la noche anterior, había actuado con Terry como una desvergonzada, borracha de deseo por él, sin pensar en Albert ni en nada que la hiciera razonar. Ella nunca había estado así con nadie. Aunque al principio se resistió, después no realizó ningún esfuerzo para librarse. ¡Bien por sus pretensiones de superioridad moral!

Lo que Rosemary le había contado después en el dormitorio era más inquietante incluso que todo lo demás. Candy no había olvidado ni una palabra de lo que le dijo y le causaba más que un leve temor. ¿Qué les había oído planear a Neal y a ella? ¿Qué estaban tramando?

_«No, yo nunca habría planeado nada que dañara a Albert —pensó con desesperación—. No le haría daño a alguien tan especial. Puede que antes fuera distinta, pero nunca habría hecho algo tan horrible. »_

Se sobresaltó cuando oyó la explosión de gritos de alegría que acompañó al final de la ceremonia. Parpadeó varias veces, como si acabara de despertarse, levantó la cabeza y contempló a las que estaban de pie a su alrededor. Annie le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y Archie la ayudó a levantarse.

— ¿Con qué estabas soñando?

—Con nada —respondió Candy mientras se levantaba y hacía ver que se arreglaba las mangas del vestido.

Annie estaba por bromear.

— ¿Pensabas quizás en la boda que tú celebrarás algún día?

Terry, quien, ahora, estaba de pie justo detrás de Annie, oyó su comentario.

— ¿Una boda? —preguntó mirando por encima de Annie y lanzando a Candy una mirada amigable y curiosa—. ¿Tienes planeado casarte pronto con alguien?

Candy lo miró y se sonrojó, los ojos verdeazules de Terry despedían un destello significativo. De repente, en el mundo sólo quedaron ellos dos y el recuerdo íntimo de los ardientes minutos que habían compartido en la herrería. Candy se sintió atrapada, como si estuviera encadenada a él. Él percibió su mirada de alarma y sonrió permitiendo que sólo una leve sombra de suficiencia asomara en su expresión.

Ella quiso decir algo que borrara la sonrisita de suficiencia machista de su rostro.

—De momento no conozco a ningún hombre con el que quisiera casarme —declaró con sequedad.

—Me alegra oírlo —comentó él con calma mientras admiraba el reflejo de la luz del sol en el cabello dorado de la pecosa.

Ella estaba muy tentadora, airada y dubitativa al mismo tiempo, y con las cejas y los labios fruncidos.

Annie los miró de una forma pensativa y se volvió hacia Archie con una sonrisa.

—Archie, acompáñame a la casa, por favor. Si no bebo enseguida un vaso de agua, me moriré de sed.

Terry saludó con la cabeza de una forma distraída cuando Annie y Archie se marcharon y volvió a centrar su atención en Candy. Mientras tanto, la entusiasmada concurrencia se arremolinaba alrededor de Luisa y Kennedy. Él vislumbró la sombra de un morado en la muñeca de ella, frunció el ceño y la cogió por el antebrazo. Ella no se resistió y él examinó su muñeca de piel fina y delicadas venas.

— ¿Fue él o yo? —preguntó Terry con voz grave.

—No lo sé. —La voz de ella sonó mucho más calmada de lo que ella se sentía—. ¿Acaso importa?

—Sí que importa. —La voz de Terry sonaba enojada, aunque su pulgar acariciaba con suavidad el morado de Candy—. No era mi intención hacerte daño.

Candy respiró de una forma entrecortada. El roce de los dedos de Terry en su piel, allí, rodeados de cientos de personas, hizo que su corazón palpitara con fuerza en su pecho. Aquello no podía continuar, tenía que dejar ciertas cosas claras, tenía que dejarle claros sus límites.

—Terry, lo que ocurrió anoche no... Tú y yo... no podemos...

—Sí que podemos —replicó él con voz suave—. Y lo haremos en cuanto tenga otra oportunidad.

—No, Terry...

—Pareces un poco cansada, cariño.

Él acarició el tenso rostro de Candy con la mirada.

—Es culpa tuya. No podía dormir después de que nosotros..., después de que tú... Me he pasado la noche nerviosa y dando vueltas en la cama.

—Desearía haber estado ahí, contigo.

— ¡Para ya! ¡Alguien podría oírte! Y, por favor, no me toques así.

Él le soltó la muñeca con cuidado. Ella supo que lo más sensato era irse de allí lo más deprisa posible, pero algo mantenía sus pies clavados en el suelo, muy cerca de él, casi rozándolo.

— ¿Cuándo te vas?

—Pronto. —Terry rió con suavidad—. No estarás deseando que me vaya, ¿no?

—Sí. ¡Vamos, deja de mirarme así! Creo que la tía abuela nos ha visto.

— ¿Y qué?

—Ella no quiere que me relacione con alguien como tú.

—Lo sé. ¿Y tú qué quieres?

Candy inhaló hondo y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—Quiero que olvidemos lo que pasó anoche. Fue un terrible malentendido.

—En absoluto —replicó él—. Yo creo que nos entendimos muy bien.

—Tú haz lo que quieras, pero yo olvidaré lo que sucedió.

— ¿De verdad crees que podrás olvidarlo? —Terry arqueó las cejas, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y la miró con fijeza—. No lo creo. Lo que ocurrió anoche estará entre nosotros de ahora en adelante. Cada vez que te mire, recordaré el sabor de tu boca, el tacto de tu...

— ¡Maldito seas! —susurró ella todavía más preocupada que antes por el lío en el que se había metido.

Cuando se peleaban, cuando él estaba enfadado, ella podía manejarlo, pero no podía hacerlo cuando él se mostraba amable y provocador, no cuando la miraba de aquel modo, como si viera más allá de su ropa. Ella también recordaba su sabor y el roce irresistible de sus manos en su cuerpo. Se sintió invadida por la imperiosa necesidad de rodear el cuello de él con sus brazos y presionar su cara contra su cuello para respirar su olor.

—A partir de ahora, quiero que te mantengas alejado de mí—declaró Candy.

—No me digas que no quieres que vuelva a abrazarte nunca más. O besarte o...

— ¡Nunca más!

—Lo quieres incluso ahora mismo —declaró él, y sonrió al ver la expresión de horror en la cara de ella—. Lo quieres tanto como yo, anoche lo pude sentir.

para ya —susurró ella consciente de que los demás empezaban a mirarlos.

Candy levantó ligeramente las faldas de su vestido, pasó entre las filas de las sillas dispuestas para la ceremonia y se dirigió a la casa renunciando a su orgullo en favor de una rápida retirada. Terry la siguió de cerca. Candy, consciente de su presencia detrás de ella y de que sus largos pasos le permitían avanzar a más velocidad que ella, se volvió hacia él cuando llegó al porche.

— ¡Estás loco, Terence Grandchester! De repente, has decidido que me quieres, mientras que, aquella noche me dejaste por ella. ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

— ¡Sabes que las circunstancias nos separaron! Me arrepiento cada dia de la decisión que tomé en aquel entonces ….

—Claro que no. Eres como cualquier otro hombre, cuando estás en celo, persigues a la mujer que tienes más cerca. Y esta semana yo te parezco una buena presa, ¿no? Pues bien, no eres bien recibido en mi cama, ni lo serás nunca, de modo que pon tus miras en otra mujer.

—Si el deseo de acostarme con una mujer fuera lo único que me preocupara, Candy, no te buscaría a ti. Sabiendo quien eres, ¿crees que sería tan loco como para esperar a tus pies para ver si conseguía darme un revolcón? Hace tiempo que no tengo problemas en conseguir la compañía de una mujer. Si quisiera acostarme con una esta noche, la encontraría con facilidad. Y además sería alguien con mucha más experiencia que tú y mucho menos problemática.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo quieres de mí? —murmuró ella.

Él sonrió siendo consciente de que su sonrisa la molestaría.

— ¿Acaso no te lo he dejado claro?

—No —refunfuñó ella con abatimiento—. Terry, tienes que parar. Lo estás poniendo todo patas arriba. Y me haces sentir mal por pura maldad. Sabes que cualquier tipo de relación entre nosotros es imposible.

— ¿Por qué?

Candy no podía explicarle el porqué y estrujó su mente con rapidez en busca de una respuesta.

—No sé qué tipo de persona eres. Un día me dejas al otro vienes a buscarme y luego otra vez me dejas y de nuevo se repite la misma historia.

—Yo podría alegar lo mismo acerca de ti, pero esto lo podemos cambiar. A menos que tengas miedo de lo que pueda suceder si me permites acercarme a ti. ¿Es esto lo que te preocupa?

Ella lo observó confusa. El corazón se le encogía al oír el tono suave de su voz.

—No sé qué hacer ni qué decirte.

—De momento, no tienes que hacer o decir nada. Nada en absoluto. —Terry percibió un movimiento a su izquierda con el rabillo del ojo y dio una ojeada hacia allí antes de volver a mirar a Candy con una sonrisa irónica—. Creo que tendremos que continuar esta conversación más tarde.

— ¿Por qué?

—Mira hacia allá.

Elroy se dirigía hacia ellos con el entrecejo claramente fruncido. El enfado que reflejaron su voz y su rostro fue incuestionable. Sin siquiera mirar a Terry, se dirigió a Candy con una expresión fría y perturbadora en los ojos.

—Candice, no me gusta que salgas corriendo así, sin avisarme y sin decirme adónde vas. Algunas personas están preguntando por ti, personas que no hemos visto en mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento, tía abuela...

—Discúlpeme —intervino Terry—. No debería haberla apartado del resto de los invitados. Por favor, no responsabilice a la señorita Candice de mi egoísmo.

—Yo sé perfectamente de qué debo responsabilizar a mi sobrina —contestó Elroy mirándolo con desagrado—. Y ella sabe que te está distrayendo de tus ocupaciones. Tenías planeado regresar a Lakewood en cuanto terminara la boda, ¿no?

—Sí, señora.

—Entonces no permitas que te entretengamos.

Terry asintió con un movimiento respetuoso de la cabeza y miró a Candy con ojos resplandecientes.

—Adiós —se despidió ella en voz baja y con el pulso acelerado.

Cuando Terry estuvo lejos, Elroy la miró con suspicacia.

— ¿Por qué te ha mirado de esta manera? Algo está ocurriendo. ¿Te ha hecho alguna proposición? Supongo que no le habrás permitido que se tome ninguna libertad, Candice.

—Yo... pues... claro que no —tartamudeó —. Sólo estábamos hablando. ¿Por qué de repente te desagrada tanto?

—Porque sé el tipo de hombre que es. Y si se lo permites, se aprovechará de ti, de tu inocencia, de tu confianza y, sobre todo, de tu generosidad.

—tía abuela...

—Te hablaré con franqueza. Por tu propio bien. Me preguntaba cuándo sería necesario que mantuviéramos esta conversación, aunque sabía que tendríamos que mantenerla tarde o temprano. Terence es un hombre atractivo y tiene cierto encanto. Comprendo la impresión que debe de causar en una mujer de tu edad. Y tú le resultas atractiva por muchas razones, por tu aspecto, tu dinero y, por encima de todo, porque eres la hija de Albert Andrew. Sé que a Albert le gusta considerarlo como a un hermano y Terence hace lo posible por aprovecharse de la situación.

Candy se encontró en la inesperada posición de tener que defenderlo. ¡Ella, quien debería de haber recibido con alegría cualquier crítica hacia él!

—No estoy de acuerdo. Terry no necesita perseguirme, ni a mí ni a nadie, a causa del dinero. Él tiene una educación, si lo deseara ahora mismo seria el duque de Grandchester y es demasiado orgulloso para aprovecharse de...

—Por mucha educación que tenga, antes de llegar a Lakewood era un actor de Broadway, borracho y mujeriego, un vago.

—Al principio, Albert también lo era.

—Yo quiero algo mejor para ti y no permitiré que un hombre como Terence Grandchester, un rebelde, te tenga. Un rebelde como Albert.

Candy la observó atónita. Su voz tenía un deje acerado y su rostro reflejaba una fortaleza como nunca antes. Detrás de sus buenas maneras y modales, había una determinación y una tenacidad que asustó a Candy.

—No hay ninguna posibilidad de que surja algo entre Terry y yo —contestó con lentitud—, pero ¿por qué no quieres que me case con alguien que se parezca a Albert?

—Me prometí a mí misma que haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que tuvieras una vida mejor. ¿Por qué crees que insistí en que fueras a la academia en Paris? ¿Por qué crees que me he esforzado tanto en que tengas buenos modales, ropa de moda y una educación? .

— ¡Pero yo no quiero una vida distinta a ésta! .No quiero ser una mimada y una consentida. No me importa si mi vida es un poco más dura, yo me crié en el Hogar de Pony y allí la vida es dura...

—¿Visitar a esas... gentuza en lugar de relacionarte con tu propia gente.

—No sé qué hay de malo en hacer amistad con las mujeres de menos posibilidades económicas, yo me crié en ese mundo, en vivir aquí o en casarse con un vaquero. Yo prefiero vivir aquí que en cualquier otro lugar. Yo no soy como Annie o como tú y, probablemente, siempre viviré en Chicago. Y no quiero que me protejan.

Los ojos de Elroy despidieron destellos de tristeza.

—Tú siempre has elegido aprender las cosas por el camino difícil. Sé que resulta inútil intentar convencerte cuando te pones tozuda. Pero, por tu propio bien, debes pensar en lo que te he dicho.

—Lo haré —contestó Candy sintiéndose un poco incómoda. Entonces apartó la vista y no pudo contener un leve suspiro—. No entiendo por qué te sientes decepcionada de Albert, él es un gran hombre, dulce, amable y gentil, pero no es el tipo de hombre que tú querías.

Elroy la miró con expresión amarga.

—Albert siempre me llevó la contraria, denegó tomar el mando de la familia Andrew por andar de vago por el mundo rodeado de apestosos animales, luego te adopta, no sabes cuanto me desagradabas, luego que salvaras su vida vi en ti la bondad que siempre estuvo en tu corazón y que yo me negaba a ver.

—tía abuela...

Sin más Elroy dio la espalda y se retiró con toda la dignidad y arrogancia propias de su personalidad, dejando a Candy envuelta en un tumulto de sentimientos.

Como era habitual en los encuentros sociales multitudinarios, se sirvió gran cantidad de alcohol, lo cual ayudó a avivar el estado de euforia general. Algunos de los hombres se habían reunido en pequeños grupos y se daban fuertes manotazos en la espalda mientras charlaban acerca de la tierra y sus negocios con aparente despreocupación. Otros admiraban sin tapujos a las mujeres, quienes estaban muy guapas con sus vestidos de vivos colores y múltiples volantes.

Los jóvenes, que habían esperado con ansia aquella noche de música y baile, entablaban nuevas relaciones y se comportaban como creían que debían hacerlo las personas adultas. El vals llenaba los oídos de los invitados con sus dulces notas musicales.

Candy se dio cuenta, con desagrado, de que era muy consciente de la ausencia de Terry, a pesar de que hombres distintos la invitaron a bailar cada uno de los bailes. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía evitar comparar a Terry con todos los hombres que conocía y pensaba que a todos les faltaba algo? Los más guapos no eran nada especial en comparación con aquel hombre de pelo castaño y de vívidos ojos verdeazules. Ninguno conseguía detener su corazón con su sonrisa, ninguno se atrevía a contradecirla o provocarla de una forma tan directa como él. Pensó más en él cuando no estaba de lo que lo habría hecho si estuviera allí.

De vez en cuando, vislumbró el rostro de Neal entre la multitud, entre las sombras y las luces de las lámparas, y se mantuvo lo más alejada de él que pudo. Él, por su parte, invitó a bailar a alguna que otra mujer, pero no apartó la mirada de Candy mientras ella giraba al compás de la música. El vestido verde azulado le enfatizaba la blancura de su piel y el intenso color rubio de su cabello atrajo más de una mirada masculina.

Cuando no bailaba, permanecía cerca de Albert. Le complacía la tregua silenciosa que parecía haberse establecido entre ellos. Ella no tenía intención de disculparse por la discusión que habían mantenido en Lakewood y él tampoco, pero habían tomado la decisión tácita de continuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. De momento, habían conseguido recobrar parte de la comodidad con la que estaban antes el uno con el otro.

Ya avanzada la noche, y debido a los pasos y giros rápidos de los múltiples valses , a Candy le dolían los pies, y se sintió aliviada cuando la música cambió a un ritmo lento que permitió disfrutar a los invitados menos dinámicos. Candy consiguió convencer a Albert para que bailara con ella y lo avasalló a preguntas mientras se desplazaban por la pista de baile.

—Albert, he estado reflexionando sobre algunas de las cosas que Terry ha dicho acerca de los problemas suscitados con los Leagan.

— ¿Qué tipo de cosas? —preguntó en voz baja pero con un deje amenazador—. ¿Terry ha estado hablando en contra de mí a mis espaldas? ¿Ha criticado mis decisiones?

—No, no —respondió Candy con celeridad—. Sólo me ha estado explicando la situación. Yo no comprendía por qué todo el mundo estaba tan alterado a causa de la valla que colocaste en los terrenos de Tom, pero ya comprendo mejor, esos terrenos están mas cercanos al territorio de la casa Leagan, ellos pensaban que al heredarlo podrían ampliar aun mas las extensiones de su mansión, lo que significa que sus propiedades adquirirían mas valor. ¿No es así?

— es cierto, pero esos terrenos son míos y hago con ellos lo que quiera. Tom los necesitaba para optimizar la crianza de ganado. Pequeña con esto beneficiamos al Hogar de Pony, ellos son los principales beneficiarios de todo este proyecto. ¿No sientes el menor aprecio por Terry, pequeña? —preguntó Albert entre risas.

—Sí. Lo que ocurre es que siempre parece tenerlo todo bajo control y me atrae la idea de verlo algo inseguro.

—Lo está siempre que tú estás cerca,. Creo que eres la única mujer que...

De repente, Albert se interrumpió y la miró como si una idea nueva acabara de ocurrírsele y abrió y cerró la boca como si quisiera preguntarle algo pero no supiera cómo hacerlo.

— ¿Qué? —lo apremió Candy.

— ¡OH, nada! —Albert se encogió de hombros con una indiferencia exagerada—. Sólo me preguntaba... ¿Qué opinas de Terry, cariño?

Sorprendida, Candy lo contempló con la boca entreabierta. Los ojos de Albert nunca habían brillado de aquel modo cuando hablaba de Terry con ella. Candy recobró la compostura con inusitada rapidez.

—Creo que es un buen administrador.

—Me refiero como hombre. ¿Aun lo amas?

Candy negó con la cabeza enseguida.

— ¡Qué pregunta tan tonta! Y no se te ocurra preguntarle a él qué piensa de mí. No hay la menor posibilidad de que lo que tuvimos resurja de nuevo.

—No sé por qué no.

Candy se ruborizó todavía más de lo que lo estaba.

—Terry y tu fueron novios, recuerdo como hablabas de él emocionada.

—S-sí.

—Y es el tipo de hombre que atrae a las mujeres.

—Sí, pero... Albert, para ya. No quiero hablar de él.

—Está bien, sólo preguntaba.

Albert pareció sentirse satisfecho sólo con atraer la atención de Candy hacia aquella cuestión. La canción terminó y Albert acompañó a Candy a donde estaban antes. Ella no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Neal la observaba desde una distancia de varios metros. Tenía la mirada fija en ella y absorbía todos sus movimientos y expresiones. Albert también se dio cuenta.

—A Neal Leagan se le van a salir los ojos de las órbitas—señaló con voz grave.

Candy se rió levemente y su reacción sorprendió a Albert.

—Es el tipo de hombre que sólo quiere algo con todas sus fuerzas cuando sabe que no puede tenerlo.

— ¿Todavía te gusta?

—Nunca me ha gustado, al menos no en este sentido. El nunca ha sido más que un amigo para mí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué demonios te enfadaste tanto cuando te dije que no lo vieras más?

—Porque no me gusta que me den órdenes. Ni tú ni nadie.

Albert se quedó inmóvil y la miró. Entonces sacudió la cabeza y suspiró con orgullo.

— ¡Vaya, si eres igual que yo!

Viniendo de él, aquello era un auténtico cumplido. Candy sonrió con picardía.

—Y volviendo al tema de Neal, ¿cuándo cambiarás de opinión y me dejarás verlo?

El buen humor de Albert se evaporó.

—Cuando sea seguro, lo cual podría ser dentro de bastante tiempo.

—Seguro —repitió Candy con lentitud—. ¿Sospechas que corremos algún tipo de peligro por parte de los Leagan?

—Por parte de todo el mundo. —le habló con la franqueza que emplearía para hablar con otro hombre—. Siempre hemos estado en peligro y siempre lo estaremos. Todos los hombres de por aquí odian que obtengamos tantos beneficios y todos querrían darles un pellizco si supieran cómo hacerlo. A nadie le gusta la valla, y menos a los Leagan. Hasta hace poco, esperaba llegar a entenderme con los Leagan. Cuando se es tan grande como nosotros, si un hombre no es tu amigo, es tu enemigo. Pero ahora ellos han tomado una determinación y la cosa irá peor.

—Parece que te estas preparando para una guerra —declaró Candy pensando en el peligro que lo acechaba—. Supongo que no es mala idea estar preparado. Tendrás cuidado, ¿verdad? No quiero que te ocurra nada.

—No queremos que nos ocurra nada a ninguno de nosotros, cariño.

—Pero los demás están enfadados contigo —declaró ella. De repente, deseó abrazarlo y protegerlo del mundo. Él era su padre, su hermano, su amigo y lo quería—. Eres tú quien tiene que tener cuidado. Albert, ¿me escuchas?

Aunque Albert asintió, ella se dio cuenta de que no la escuchaba, al menos no como ella querría que lo hiciera. Candy no podía contarle lo que sabía y lo que temía y se le encogió el corazón al darse cuenta de la cantidad de enemigos que él tenía. Los Leagan, odiaban el poder de Albert, su riqueza y, por encima de todo, su seguridad. Ella no podía protegerlo, pues no era tan fuerte como para hacerlo sola. Candy deseó poder acudir a Terry en busca de ayuda, aunque sabía que aquella idea constituía una auténtica locura. Por mucho que lo deseara, sus deseos no cambiarían lo que él era.

Cuando regresaron a la mansión , Terry les ayudó a descargar las pertenencias. Todos estuvieron encantados de llegar. Annie estaba agotada del viaje, Archie estaba nervioso y deseoso de estirar las piernas, Albert estaba ansioso por volver al trabajo y el resto simplemente estaban contentos de volver a disfrutar de intimidad y del confort que suponía la rutina. Candy fue la última en salir, pues había viajado aplastada en una esquina del vehículo. Cuando Terry la ayudó a bajar, ella evitó mirarlo y se sintió incómoda por su aspecto desarreglado a causa del viaje. Los demás no los veían, pues ya estaban camino de la casa.

— ¿Cómo ha ido? —preguntó Terry en voz baja mientras mantenía las manos en la cintura de Candy incluso después de que los pies de ella hubieran tocado el suelo.

— ¿El viaje de vuelta? Horrible.

—No, me refería al baile, a la fiesta, a los dos días que has pasado lejos de mí. ¿Neal te ha ocasionado algún problema?

Entonces Candy lo miró, desconcertada por el interés que reflejaba su voz y no vio censura ni burla en sus ojos azules, sólo calidez. Candy sintió como si unas cintas de seda envolvieran su corazón. Resultaba agradable volver a verlo y le pareció que habían pasado semanas en lugar de días desde que había estado cerca de él.

—Neal no me molestó en absoluto —declaró Candy esforzándose por sonar despreocupada—. No me dirigió la palabra en ningún momento. Claro que me miró mucho...

—Ya deberías estar acostumbrada a esto.

—No había estado cerca de él desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Pero él no es el único al que le gusta mirarte.

Candy apretó la mandíbula para no sonreír.

—Me estoy cansando de este juego. Es ridículo. Incluso estás provocando que Albert tenga ideas extrañas acerca de los dos.

—Yo también tengo unas cuantas ideas.

—No quiero oírlas.

Candy intentó separarse de él y Terry apretó más las manos en su cintura.

—No podrás evitarlo.

—Yo que tú no apostaría nada al respecto, listillo —declaró Candy con la picardía de una chica moderna.

Terry sonrió al percibir aquel cambio en el tono de su voz.

—De vez en cuando parece... —Terry se interrumpió y se encogió de hombros—. No sé de qué se trata, pero sospecho que hay más detrás de esos enormes ojos Verdes de lo que nadie imagina.

—Tú nunca lo descubrirás.

—No por falta de intentos —le aseguró él.

— ¡Terry! —exclamó la voz de Albert desde la casa.

Terry la soltó de inmediato.

—Quiere un informe de todo lo que ha ocurrido mientras estaba fuera. —Terry realizó una mueca jovial mientras miraba hacia la ventana de la oficina de Albert—. Hablaremos más tarde.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo? —Preguntó Candy mientras le tocaba el brazo en un gesto inconsciente y sus ojos se oscurecían por la preocupación—. ¿Ha habido algún problema?

El músculo que había debajo de las yemas de los dedos de Candy se puso tenso como si Terry hubiera recibido una pequeña descarga eléctrica a través de la mano de ella. Terry se quedó muy quieto y la miró con tal intensidad que las rodillas de Candy flaquearon.

—Ningún problema —declaró con lentitud—. Sólo cuando tú estás cerca, pecosa.

La mano de Candy tembló, pero ella no la apartó. Se sentía abrumada por el anhelo que la invadía. ¿Terry sentía lo mismo que ella? Él la observó con una expresión dura durante un período de tiempo que a Candy le parecieron horas, y todo el deseo prohibido que permanecía aprisionado en su corazón se liberó como en un torrente.

«Podría amarlo —pensó Candy medio aturdida—, si me lo permitiera. »

Y, si él fuera cualquier persona del mundo, menos quien era, ella ya se lo habría permitido.

_«Dios mío, ¿qué voy a hacer?»_

Se oyó otro bramido procedente de la casa:

— ¿Terry, me has oído o algo te tapa los oídos?

— ¡Estaré ahí en un minuto! —exclamó Terry con un descaro que nadie en Lakewood habría osado emplear al dirigirse a Albert Andrew.

—Ve con él —dijo Candy con voz grave mientras le soltaba el brazo.

Terry titubeó. Ella pensó que él realizaría algún comentario sarcástico, pero cuando Terry habló, con voz ronca, no había nada burlón en su voz.

—Quiero abrazarte, Candy.

Ella no pudo rechazarlo ni afirmar que ella no sentía lo mismo.

—Por favor, vete —susurró Candy.

Él asintió ligeramente con la cabeza mientras examinaba el rostro de Candy. No hubo necesidad de más palabras, pues ambos comprendieron todo lo que no se dijo.

Cuando los visitantes se sentaron a la mesa, Elroy y Annie estaban tan cansadas que apenas pudieron disfrutar de la cena. Sin embargo, Candy, quien había trabajado tanto como ellas, no estaba nada cansada, pues la invadía un nerviosismo que apenas podía contener. Candy comió lo que había en su plato de una forma metódica y sin apenas saborearlo, pues estaba pendiente de la conversación que Albert y los visitantes mantenían.

Ella y Terry intentaron ignorarse mutuamente, pero Candy sentía una llama en su interior que, de una forma constante, le advertía de su presencia. fue consciente de todos los movimientos que Terry realizó y de todas las palabras que pronunció y, cuando en determinada ocasión ella levantó la mirada del plato, donde la tenía clavada de una forma deliberada, y vio a Terry de reojo, una oleada de placer la invadió.

Cuando la cena terminó y el hambre de todos estuvo satisfecha, los hombres se quedaron en la mesa charlando mientras las mujeres se retiraban con discreción. Y cuando ya casi habían terminado de recoger la mesa, Annie se puso la mano en las lumbares y suspiró con cansancio.

—Estoy tan cansada que apenas puedo moverme. Dorothy, ¿puedes acompañarme arriba y ayudarme a quitarme la ropa? Archie tardará mucho en subir, pero yo tengo que descansar.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude yo? —se ofreció Candy.

—No te preocupes —declaró Elroy dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro—, yo la ayudaré. Después de todo lo que has hecho hoy, tú también deberías acostarte temprano.

—Sí, tía abuela.

Candy se sentía extrañamente perdida y salió al pasillo. El sonido de las voces de los hombres, el golpeteo de las cartas y el tintineo de las botellas y los vasos era claramente audible. Para ellos, la noche justo acababa de empezar. Candy contempló las escaleras. La idea de subir a su dormitorio y encerrarse entre sus cuatro paredes le resultó insoportable. Entonces contempló la puerta principal y ansió disfrutar de la libertad que ésta prometía, de modo que se escabulló al exterior sin pensárselo dos veces.

El aire era suave y dulzón y el cielo parecía de terciopelo negro. Candy descendió titubeante los escalones de la entrada y paseó sin dirigirse a ningún lugar en concreto. En las noches como aquélla, Rosemary y ella solían sentarse con las ventanas abiertas para disfrutar de la brisa mientras escuchaban la radio durante horas.

El fantasma de una canción vagó por su mente. «Nunca imaginé que el corazón pudiera doler así... Nunca imaginé que echaría de menos tu dulce abrazo... » Candy intentó recordar el resto de la canción. Se detuvo y permaneció inmóvil. «Sé que no te olvidaré. No puedo aceptar que hayamos terminado... Hasta el día en que me dejaste, amor, no supe que...»

Algo conmovió su corazón. El recuerdo de estar sentada delante de la radio soñando despierta. El recuerdo de entrar en el dormitorio de Rosemary y contarle los últimos cotilleos. El recuerdo de pintarse los labios de color rojo antes de salir con Joe. El recuerdo de hacer reír a Rosemary mientras bailaba el charlestón, de una forma cómica, en medio de la habitación. Le resultaba difícil acordarse de la cara de Joe y de la de Rosemary. ¡Qué borrosas eran las imágenes de su casa al final de la calle Main, de las habitaciones de ésta y del hospital en el que había trabajado!

De una forma distraída, Candy cantó en un susurro el resto de la canción: «Ahora todas las noches cierro los ojos y sueño contigo. Nunca imaginé lo dulce que podía ser un sueño. Sé que no puedo esperar que lamentes que hayamos terminado... Hasta el día en que me dejaste, amor, no supe que... »

Candy cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y suspiró. Le resultaba difícil creer que la casa en la que había crecido había desaparecido. Rosemary también había desaparecido y ella nunca podría regresar al Lakewood que había conocido. ¿Y qué tenía a cambio? Ésta era una pregunta interesante. Candy reflexionó en sus nuevas circunstancias. Tenía un primo, una hermana, una tia abuela, un padre que era su mejor amigo, un armario lleno de vestidos rosa, una yegua de mal carácter, una reputación de rompe corazones, un ex novio, y un hombre que la amaba. Y al que ella también amaba.

_« ¿No comprendes lo que estás haciendo? Deja de pensar en él. Deja de soñar con él. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por el bien de Albert. No nos pertenecemos.»_

Candy percibió el sonido casi imperceptible de unas botas que bajaban los escalones de la entrada y se quedó helada. Su pulso se aceleró cuando oyó que los pasos se acercaban a ella y vio que se trataba de Terry. Él se detuvo a su lado. Sus ojos se veían translúcidos en la oscuridad de la noche. Candy sabía lo que él quería.

_«No permitas que suceda»,_ pensó presa del pánico, pero, al mismo tiempo, experimentaba una sensación de inevitabilidad. Que estuvieran juntos era algo tan natural como la salida y la puesta del sol.

Terry no se movió ni habló. Percibía un vacío en el estómago, una sensación que había experimentado pocas veces en su vida. La percibió cuando fue a ver a su padre aquel día que le pidiera de favor que intercediera por Candy para que no la expulsaran del Colegio. Él nunca se había sentido nervioso por una mujer, ni siquiera por la primera. Sin embargo, Candy no era una mujer cualquiera y él la quería como no había querido a nadie en su vida. La necesitaba demasiado para su propio bien. Él lo sabía pero podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Ningún hombre podía resistirse a la tentación de su cuerpo esbelto, su cabello sedoso y su rostro, que era lozano y sensual a la vez. Y había otras cosas en ella que lo atraían con igual intensidad. Candy tenía una gran fuerza de voluntad, era franca al expresar sus opiniones y apoyaría a su compañero en los momentos difíciles. A veces, era vulnerable y tenía una expresión de soledad en el rostro que le encogía el corazón. Terry quería que ella confiara en él y le concediera el derecho a consolarla y protegerla.

— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? —preguntó Candy.

—Porque deseaba que estuvieras aquí.

—Los demás...

—Están concentrados en una botella de licor y una baraja de cartas. El juego no me interesaba.

Candy se esforzó en sonar indiferente.

—Seguro que te echarán de menos.

—No tanto como tú.

— ¡Eres tan presuntuoso! Yo n-no te habría echado de menos.

—Es igual, pero no podía dejarte sola bajo las estrellas.

—No me habría importado estar sola —declaró ella. Y se le cortó la respiración al notar la mano de él en la nuca—. Nunca me ha importado.

Terry deslizó las manos a ambos lados de la mandíbula de Candy. Ya no podía resistirse más a tocarla.

—Entonces dime que me vaya. Vamos, dímelo.

Ella cerró los ojos y se esforzó en pronunciar aquellas palabras, pero éstas no salieron de su boca.

—No puedo —susurró desesperada.

—Porque me perteneces.

—No, no le pertenezco a nadie. Yo... no sé por qué te quiero. Ni siquiera me gustas.

Él sonrió y la besó en los labios con tanta suavidad que ella apenas lo notó, pero la calidez que experimentó fue suficiente para hacerla jadear. Terry esperó con paciencia. Esperó mientras los segundos transcurrían, retándola en silencio a que diera el paso siguiente. Al final, Candy deslizó el rostro entre las manos de Terry y su boca buscó la de él. Los labios de Candy estaban blandos y ansiosos. Terry realizó un sonido grave y tensó los brazos de tal modo que ella tuvo que ponerse de puntillas. Candy respondió a la presión de los labios de él y a los movimientos de su lengua con pasión. Sabía que, con él, nunca tendría suficiente.

Terry colocó una mano en la nuca de Candy e introdujo los dedos en su cabello deseando hundirse en la suavidad de ella. Candy lo acarició como había soñado tantas veces, deslizando sus manos en círculos por su espalda, entrelazando sus dedos con su cabello, rozando su cara con las yemas de sus dedos y disfrutando de la superficie áspera y suave de su mandíbula.

— ¡Por fin! —suspiró Terry cuando sus labios se separaron.

Candy asintió, pues comprendía el alivio infinito que él experimentaba. Ella también lo sentía.

—No me mires así —pidió Candy mientras deslizaba los dedos hasta la nuca de Terry.

—No puedo evitarlo.

Terry realizó una media sonrisa y ella también le sonrió con incertidumbre.

—Me pone nerviosa. Parece que estés a punto de engullirme entera.

Él presionó los labios contra la frente de Candy y la besó desde la base del cabello hasta la punta de la nariz.

—Tengo cosas mejores en mente, pecosa.

A Candy le sobrecogió el placer que experimentaba al estar cerca de él.

—Esto es... horrible —declaró Candy con voz entrecortada—. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Nada podía impedir que Terry siguiera besándola, llevado por una necesidad que había ido creciendo en su interior durante semanas. La boca de Candy se movía con la de él, a veces juguetona y a veces ansiosa. Su pasión ardió con más intensidad que antes y él perdió la noción de todo salvo de ella. Terry se estremeció, cogió a Candy por las caderas y encajó sus cuerpos.

Candy rodeó sus anchos hombros con los brazos. Equivocada o no, no podía oponerse a él, pues todo su cuerpo deseaba que él la llenara. Sintió que las manos de Terry se deslizaban por su espalda y su cintura, pero la sensación se vio amortiguada por su grueso corsé. Nunca había lamentado tanto aquella prisión de varillas y cordones. Lo único que quería era estar desnuda en la cama con él, aprendiendo los secretos que los amantes compartían.

De repente, Candy se dio cuenta de lo lejos que había ido, de la distancia que había entre cómo había sido y cómo era ahora. Con un estremecimiento, apartó la boca de la de Terry y apoyó la frente en el hombro de másculino para evitar que él volviera a besarla.

—Candy —susurró él. Ella sacudió la cabeza y gimió. Él deslizó el brazo por la estilizada nuca de ella—. Cuéntamelo —pidió Terry con la boca pegada a la oreja de Candy—. Cuéntamelo.

—Esto no está bien.

—Sí que está bien. Lo que hay entre nosotros tenía que ocurrir.

—Yo no debería... No contigo.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Algo me dice que debería tener miedo —declaró Candy con un susurro acongojado.

— ¿De mí? —preguntó él con tanta amabilidad que ella apenas lo reconoció—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque el hecho de que nos queramos de esta forma no es suficiente. Cuando el deseo esté satisfecho nada nos mantendrá unidos y yo no lo resistiré. ¿No lo comprendes?

—No, no lo comprendo. ¿Crees que algún día te dejaría de lado? ¿Es esto lo que te preocupa? Yo nunca te haría daño, Candy. No podría aunque lo intentara. Tienes que creerme.

Ella lo miró y asintió con la cabeza mientras sus ojos centelleaban a la luz de la luna. A Terry se le cortó la respiración.

— ¡Dios, qué hermosa eres!

—No, no lo soy.

Candy, avergonzada, intentó apartar la mirada, pero él la cogió por la barbilla y la miró a los ojos.

—Sí que lo eres. A veces, no puedo apartar la vista de ti. Y siempre sueño contigo.

—Yo también sueño contigo.

— ¿Y también sueñas con esto?

Terry le cogió un pecho con la mano y acarició con la boca el cuello de Candy. Ella suspiró y apoyó la cara en su camisa mientras apretaba la mejilla contra la dura musculatura del pecho de Terry. Un estremecimiento de placer recorrió todos sus nervios cuando él mordisqueó con suavidad una zona sensible de su cuello. Terry acarició con el pulgar el pezón de Candy, excitándola y haciendo que todo su cuerpo sintiera placer con cada roce de su dedo.

— ¿Esto te gusta? —Terry la apretó contra él con firmeza y siguió acariciándola con dulzura—. ¿Te gusta?

—Sí —balbuceó ella sabiendo que su admisión constituía una invitación a que él continuara.

Terry volvió a besarla con el corazón palpitante. Su sabor y su tacto lo embriagaban, y su olor parecía flotar desde su nariz a sus entrañas. Ahora que la había probado, ninguna otra mujer lo satisfaría. Existía una combustión natural entre ellos, el tipo de afinidad que algunas personas nunca lograban encontrar, aunque la buscaran durante toda la vida.

Candy amoldó su cuerpo al de él, muslo con muslo, pecho con pecho, pero no le bastaba. Quería meterse en su interior, de modo que rodeó la cintura de Terry con sus brazos y apretó con fuerza. De repente, Terry separó sus labios de los de ella, realizó un sonido en voz baja y apretó la boca contra la sien de Candy.

—Espera. ¡ SShhhhhhh...! No hagas ruido.

— ¿Qué...?

—Silencio, cariño.

Se dio cuenta de que Terry estaba prestando atención a algo, que había oído algún ruido, de modo que permaneció inmóvil. Se oyó el sonido de unos pies que se arrastraban en la oscuridad, el roce de unos pasos tambaleantes sobre la tierra compacta y el murmullo de alguien que hablaba solo. Terry miró con atención hacia el origen del sonido mientras intentaba calmar su mente y su cuerpo.

Candy notó que se separaba de ella y no pudo evitar realizar un sonido de consternación.

— ¡Chsss! —susurró Terry mientras le acariciaba la espalda de un modo tranquilizador y fijaba la vista en la oscuridad que había más allá del Rosal.

Candy se apoyó en el pecho de Terry con la oreja pegada a los latidos de su corazón y oyó que él exhalaba un suspiro de desesperación.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Candy con voz pastosa.

—Es Watts, uno de los muchachos, que está un poco alegre.

— ¿Quieres decir que ha bebido demasiado?

Terry sonrió a pesar de la frustración que sentía.

—Litro más, litro menos.

Terry separó, a desgana, las manos de Candy, quien las tenía entrecruzadas sobre su nuca.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Tengo que ocuparme de él.

—Él no puede vernos —protestó ella mientras Terry soltaba sus manos con ternura y determinación—. Si lo ignoramos, se irá.

Terry se echó a reír, inclinó la cabeza y la besó con rapidez.

—No puedo dejarlo merodeando por la mansión de esta manera, amor. Necesita ayuda.

Candy se dio cuenta de que su comentario la hacía parecer egoísta y desvergonzada y se ruborizó.

—Lo siento...

—No empieces con eso o me quedaré media hora más. Será mejor que vuelvas a la casa.

Terry la soltó y empezó a alejarse de ella, pero entonces maldijo en voz baja y regresó para besarla de nuevo.

Candy permaneció quieta mientras observaba cómo Terry se dirigía hacia el tambaleante vaquero. La noche había refrescado y la negrura del cielo era sobrecogedora. En lugar de entrar en la casa, Candy se ocultó en las sombras y abrió mucho los ojos mientras observaba a Terry. El llegó donde estaba Watts y apoyó una mano en su hombro para detenerlo. Watts dio un traspié.

— ¡Eh, muchacho! —oyó Candy que Terry decía—. Veo que has pasado una buena noche en el pueblo. —Candy no pudo oír la balbuceante respuesta del vaquero, pero parecía no poder sostenerse en pie sin el apoyo de un brazo firme—. ¿Por qué no te vas ya al barracón? —Terry giró a Watts en dirección al barracón—. Mañana tendrás una resaca de mil demonios. Será mejor que duermas un poco.

El vaquero balbuceó otra respuesta, esta vez con voz un poco más alta que la primera.

—He celebrado algo.

Terry rió en voz baja.

—Sí, ya lo veo. Vamos, compañero, ya está bien de celebraciones por esta noche.

Watts se separó de Terry con brusquedad, se volvió y, tambaleándose, avanzó en otra dirección soltando maldiciones.

Candy frunció el ceño enojada, pues tenía en baja consideración a los hombres a quienes les gustaba beber hasta perder la cabeza. Como ya no sentía ningún interés por aquella escena, Candy se dirigió a la casa; sin embargo, el tono de preocupación de Terry la retuvo.

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado esta noche? Nunca te había visto tan borracho.

De una forma repentina, los balbuceos del vaquero se transformaron en gemidos de dolor. Candy se estremeció y se agarró a la barandilla de las escaleras.

— ¡Oh, Terry...!, ¿por qué ha tenido que hacerlo? ¿Por qué?

Terry lo agarró por los hombros y lo sacudió ligeramente.

¿Quién? ¿Tu novia? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

Watts hundió el rostro en sus manos. Candy, sorprendida y algo avergonzada, se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y deseó haber entrado antes en la casa y no haber presenciado su dolor. Candy subió las escaleras poco a poco y se preguntó qué podía haberlo hundido de aquella manera. No podía comprender lo que decía entre sollozos, pero Terry sí y Candy percibió compasión en la voz de Terry cuando murmuró:

—No es culpa tuya. Maldita sea, tendrías que habérselo contado a alguien en lugar de llenarte las entrañas de whisky. Tú no podrías haber hecho nada para impedírselo...

Candy giró el pomo de la puerta, volvió la vista atrás y vio que Terry deslizaba un brazo por los hombros de Watts. Entonces se dio cuenta de que a Terry no le asustaban las debilidades de los demás y que siempre estaba dispuesto a compartir su fortaleza con quien la necesitara. La mayoría de los hombres se habrían acobardado ante aquella escena, pero a Terry no le asustaban las emociones ni que lo necesitaran.

Mientras lo miraba, a Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Por primera vez, vio a Terry como el hombre que era, no como ella temía que fuera. Terry dirigió la vista hacia ella, se dio cuenta de su presencia y frunció el ceño. No esperaba que ella estuviera allí. Candy sabía que Terry quería que se fuera antes de que Watts la viera, de modo que entró a hurtadillas en la casa y subió a su dormitorio.

- 24 -


	10. Chapter 10

**Candida Grandchester**

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

_Algunos dialogos y escenas tomadosde la novela Dame esta Noche de Lisa Kleypas para los personajes de candy candy, propiedad de Kioko Mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi._

_Sin fines de lucro._

_Gf2010_

_CONTENIDO PARA MAYORES DE 18 AÑOS_Capítulo 10

Candy caminó de un lado a otro de la habitación. Se sentía nerviosa e intranquila. Cuando se cansó de caminar, apartó el ligero cubrecamas y se tumbó en la cama. Con el cuerpo tenso, contempló el techo de la habitación. Todavía sentía las manos de Terry sobre su cuerpo. «Me perteneces... —Candy podía oír su voz áspera junto a su oreja—. Nunca te haré daño...»

Se tumbó boca abajo y hundió la cara en la almohada. Las horas se sucedieron una tras otra, pero el sueño no se puede forzar. En la planta de abajo, las voces de los hombres se fueron apagando y, de una forma gradual, se produjo el silencio. Se habían retirado para la noche. Candy suspiró hondo, se sentó en la cama y se apartó el pelo de la cara. Su fino camisón blanco estaba enredado alrededor de su cuerpo después de horas y horas de vueltas intranquilas. Se puso de pie y alisó el camisón. A continuación, oyó ruido en las escaleras y su corazón se detuvo presa del miedo. Su primer pensamiento fue para Albert.

—¡Albert! —susurró Candy y, tras buscar a tientas su bata, se la puso a toda prisa y abrió la puerta.

Como su dormitorio estaba cerca de las escaleras, enseguida vio a quien se aproximaba. Sus hombros se relajaron con alivio cuando vio que se trataba de Albert, quien subía las escaleras apoyándose con pesadez en Terry. La expresión de Candy reflejó una diversión benevolente. Albert estaba completamente borracho. Al paso que iban, tardarían mucho en llegar arriba.

—Te digo que vamos a ganar dinero este año —decía Albert mientras sacudía el dedo para enfatizar su afirmación.

—Si tú lo dices —contestó Terry, y casi perdió el equilibrio cuando Albert tropezó con el siguiente escalón.

—no has sido tan listo como para conseguir a mi chica. A mi Candice. ¿No sabes que es la muchacha más guapa de Lakewood?

Terry lo ayudó a subir otro escalón.

—Sí, señor.

Candy miró hacia el techo. Albert estaba decidido a hacer de casamentero a su propio y particular estilo.

—¿Por qué no has...? —preguntó Albert mientras gestionaba con la mano y casi los enviaba a ambos escaleras abajo—. Candice tiene buen carácter.

—Cuando quiere.

—Tiene todo lo que un hombre podría desear.

Candy no pudo contenerse más y los interrumpió.

—¿Necesitan ayuda? —preguntó resuelta, y ambos hombres levantaron la vista hacia ella. Albert con una mirada nublada y sorprendida y Terry con su habitual mirada de ojos entrecerrados—. Van a despertar a toda la casa.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Albert le ha dado de más a la botella y he creído que era mejor ayudarle a subir. – Dijo Terry .

—Esta noche no has parado de hacerlo, ¿no? —comentó Candy mientras descendía las escaleras y cogía a Albert por el otro brazo.

Albert la miró bizqueando.

—Estás levantada muy tarde, pequeña —declaró con amabilidad.

—Tú también.

Con grandes sudores y esfuerzos, consiguieron llevarlo hasta el dormitorio, lo cual, dado el estado de Albert, constituyó un verdadero milagro.

—Gracias —declaró Terry cuando dejaron a Albert en la cama, donde se desplomó de inmediato.

—¿Qué te hizo pensar que podrías traerlo hasta aquí tú solo? —preguntó Candy mientras acomodaba la almohada debajo de la cabeza del adormilado Albert.

Terry sonrió con amplitud, se dirigió a los pies de la cama y le sacó las botas a Albert.

—El optimismo.

—La ingenuidad —lo corrigió ella mientras lo observaba con recelo, como si se cuestionara su buen juicio—. ¿Y cuánto has bebido tú?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso te estás ofreciendo a arroparme en la cama a mí también?

Candy, desconcertada, se volvió y salió de la habitación mientras oía los pasos de Terry detrás de ella y lo oía cerrar la puerta del dormitorio de Albert. Candy recorrió el pasillo con lentitud evitando mirar a Terry. Su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa cuando pasaron junto a las escaleras y Terry pasó de largo y la siguió.

—Yo estoy completamente sobrio —declaró Terry.

—No estoy interesada en tu estado.

—¿Por qué estás despierta a las dos y media de la madrugada?

—Esto no es de tu incumbencia.

—De modo que no podías dormir. Me pregunto por qué.

Llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio de Candy y ella se detuvo. Tenía miedo de que él le preguntara si podía entrar y de cuál sería su respuesta. Candy reforzó su determinación antes de volverse a mirarlo. Terry estaba increíblemente guapo, con su cabello moreno , despeinado y su arrugada camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas. Candy intentó pensar en algo a toda velocidad, algo que evitara la pregunta que sabía que él le formularía.

—Terry, me preguntaba...

—¿Qué? —Terry apoyó una mano en el marco de la puerta y trasladó el peso de su cuerpo a aquel lado.

Candy se retiró un poco.

—¿Qué le pasaba al vaquero con el que hablabas antes?

—¿A Watts? —Terry titubeó, como si tratara de decidir si decírselo o no—. Fue al otro condado a averiguar si los rumores que circulaban acerca de su hermana eran ciertos.

—¡Oh!

—Watts ha estado manteniendo a su madre y a su hermana con su paga y además hace algún que otro trabajito por ahí para obtener un dinero extra. Por lo visto, según ha averiguado esta noche, lo que ganaba para su familia no era suficiente.

—¿Y qué es lo que ha averiguado?

—Su hermana trabaja en un salón de baile.

—¿Como bailarina?

—Como querida.

Ésta era una forma suave de decirlo. Había cientos de otras palabras que se utilizaban con más frecuencia para describir a una prostituta, pero todas habrían ofendido la sensibilidad de una mujer y Terry no sabía cómo reaccionaría Candy.

—¡Oh, Terry! —exclamó Candy con voz grave y compungida—. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Dieciséis o diecisiete.

—¿Y si tuviera más dinero? ¿Cuánto haría falta para que ella no tuviera que trabajar allí? Yo podría conseguir algo de dinero de Albert. Ya sabes lo bondadoso que es .

—Yo ya le he ofrecido ayuda, pero Watts se ha negado a aceptar ni un centavo. En estos momentos, no piensa con claridad. Lo volveré a intentar mañana, cuando esté más despejado. —Como Candy seguía frunciendo el ceño, Terry acarició un mechón de su pelo, que caía sobre su hombro, y tiró de él con suavidad—. No te preocupes tanto. Todo se resolverá.

—Eso espero. —Candy bajó la mirada hacia el suelo—. A veces me cuesta creer la cantidad de infelicidad que hay en el mundo.

—¿A ti qué te hace infeliz? —Terry le levantó la barbilla con la punta del dedo índice y le sonrió mirándola a los ojos—. Cuéntamelo y yo lo arreglaré.

—No podrías —respondió ella de una forma escueta mientras retiraba la barbilla—Sólo vete, por favor. Me voy a la cama.

—¿Que me vaya? Pero si ésta es mi parte favorita de la noche.

—Buenas noches —declaró Candy con firmeza.

—Espero que lo sea.

Terry sonrió al ver la expresión sobresaltada de Candy, cogió el pomo de la puerta y lo giró con destreza. La puerta se abrió de golpe, como si le diera la bienvenida. Candy se quedó sin palabras mientras él la empujaba con suavidad al interior del dormitorio y cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas, con un golpe del codo. Ni siquiera le había preguntado si podía entrar. Típico de él.

—T-Terry... —tartamudeó ella.

—¿Mmm?

Terry arqueó una ceja con despreocupación y desenrolló sus mangas.

—Terry, sal de aquí. Yo... ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Lo que he estado deseando hacer desde que Watts nos interrumpió.

Terry se estaba desabrochando los botones de la camisa uno a uno. Candy, atónita, lo observó con la mandíbula caída mientras la carne firme y bronceada del torso aparecía por la abertura de su camisa. Candy apartó la vista hacia la puerta. No podía creer que Terry hubiera entrado en su dormitorio y se estuviera quitando la ropa. ¿Era éste otro de sus sueños irracionales? Tenía que serlo.

Oyó el susurro de la camisa de Terry al caer al suelo y, sobresaltada, se volvió para mirarlo. Terry estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba. Sin la camisa, parecía mucho más grande, con sus anchos hombros y sus brazos y sus pectorales fuertes y musculosos. Su abdomen, que quedaba a la vista gracias a sus tejanos de cintura baja, era musculoso y tenía el relieve de una tabla de lavar y estaba bronceado por el sol, salvo por los escasos centímetros de piel más blanca que destacaban justo por encima de la cinturilla del pantalón.

Candy señaló la camisa del suelo con un dedo ligeramente tembloroso.

—Te he dicho que te vayas. Yo... ¡Vuelve a ponértela!

Terry sonrió con lentitud, se acercó a la cama, se sentó y sostuvo la mirada de Candy mientras se sacaba una bota. Su mirada calmada y anticipatoria colmó el vaso de lo que a ellale parecía soportable. ella empezó a balbucear, pues estaba convencida de que en cualquier momento, alguien de la casa descubriría lo que ocurría en su dormitorio.

—Terry... Terry, para y escúchame. Siento las cosas que hice antes y que puedan haberte llevado a creer que estoy interesada en hacer esto contigo, porque no lo estoy. No estoy preparada para hacer esto con nadie y menos contigo. Y si Albert supiera que estás aquí en estos momentos, te mataría o mañana mismo estarías frente al cañón de un rifle hasta que prometieras ca...

La voz de Candy se atascó en esta última palabra.

—¿Casarme contigo? —terminó Terry con amabilidad. Apartó las botas con el pie desnudo, se levantó y continuó con una suavidad enigmática en la voz—: Interesante idea, ¿no crees?

—No mucho —respondió ella con voz temblorosa. Candy sabía que no tenía el control de la situación y buscó una forma de escapar—. Aunque, por otro lado, estoy segura de que la idea de casarte con alguien con tanto dinero como yo te gusta. Sabes perfectamente que Albert te daría todo lo que tiene si nos casáramos. Y sin condiciones. ¡Apostaría algo a que la idea de ser mi esposo te atrae muchísimo!

Cuando Terry comprendió su consternación, su actitud divertida y determinada desapareció.

—¡Al infierno el dinero de Albert! Yo no necesito que me den nada, pues tengo mis propios recursos, entre ellos, suficiente dinero para hacer lo que me plazca. no necesito tu dinero. Pero tienes razón. La idea de ser tu esposo me atrae, y en las próximas horas quiero demostrarte por qué.

Terry desabrochó el botón superior de sus pantalones y Candy se sintió invadida, primero, por un escalofrío, y después por una oleada de calor.

—Acércate —pidió Terry mirándola directamente a los ojos de una forma persuasiva.

Antes de que ella pudiera evitarlo, los ojos de Candy se deslizaron hasta la oscura abertura de los pantalones , donde su magro abdomen descendía hasta ocultarse detrás de una mata de pelo oscuro. Durante su trabajo en el hospital, había visto hombres desnudos, pero ninguno tan desinhibido como él. Las personas siempre se sentían incómodas sin la protección de la ropa, pero Terry parecía sentirse totalmente cómodo sin ella.

El instinto de marcharse era sobrecogedor. Marcharse. Lo único que tenía que hacer era salir de la habitación. Sin duda, él no la perseguiría por la casa medio desnudo. Ella iría a la cocina y se quedaría allí hasta que él se calmara. Se quedaría allí sentada toda la noche, si era preciso.

Candy retrocedió un paso con cautela mientras calculaba la distancia que la separaba de la puerta. Sus nervios exigían acción. Candy se volvió hacia la puerta y, al instante siguiente, sintió que él la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Se quedó inmóvil, respirando agitadamente, consciente del musculoso abdomen de Terry pegado a su espalda.

—Antes ya te había dicho que no tuvieras miedo —corroboró Terry junto a su oreja.

Ella se puso en tensión mientras él deslizaba la mano por el interior de su bata y buscaba su pecho entre los pliegues de su camisón.

—Deja que me vaya —murmuró ella.

El apoyó el pulgar en el surco que había entre los pechos y la acarició con suavidad antes de bajar la mano hasta su estómago y la maleable calidez de su entrepierna. La tela del camisón no ocultó la reacción de Candy.

Terry acarició con sus labios el hueco inferior del cuello femenino e inhaló la seductora fragancia de su piel.

—No te haré daño —murmuró Terry—. Ya lo sabes. Lo que hicimos antes te proporcionó placer, ¿no? Pues ahora no será distinto.

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad y sacudió la cabeza intentando reprimir la anticipación que crecía en su interior. En la habitación no se oía nada, salvo su respiración jadeante. Poco a poco, Terry deslizó los dedos entre los muslos y ella gruñó su nombre como protesta mientras apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—No es justo que te aproveches de mí de esta manera.

—Con tal de conseguirte, me aprovecharé de todo lo que esté a mi alcance. ¿Qué hay de malo en esto?

—Todo. Sabes que yo no quiero sentir lo que siento por ti.

—Esto no importa. Yo no me iré y tampoco lo harán tus sentimientos. Y no dejaré de forzarte a enfrentarte a ellos hasta que aceptes la verdad acerca de ti y de mí.

«La verdad —pensó Candy con desesperación—. ¿Qué es la verdad?» ¿Estaba en los brazos de un asesino? Si él era capaz de asesinar, entonces todo lo que le había dicho era mentira. Ella no podía aceptar que todo fuera una mentira. En el fondo de su corazón, sabía que tenía que creer en él o nunca más volvería a creer en nada, especialmente en sus instintos. El conflicto y la duda la despedazaban con garras de hielo.

—Por favor —pidió Candy casi sin aliento mientras tiraba de las manos de Terry, y casi perdió el equilibrio cuando él la soltó.

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró asustada. El rostro de Terry quedó grabado en su memoria para siempre. Una serie de imágenes cruzaron por su mente: Terry arrodillado a su lado cuando _la llegua_ la tiró al suelo; Terry arriesgando su vida por un hombre herido; Terry riéndose por sus muestras de mal genio; Terry peleándose con Neal por ella; Terry consolando a Watts cuando lloraba; Terry acompañando a Albert a la cama; Terry abrazándola apasionadamente, besandola frente a un lago, tocando la armónica durate toda la noche frente a una torre mientras ella lloraba...

Terry: reconfortante, protector, amante.

Terry no era un asesino. «El no lo hizo. Él no es capaz de cometer un asesinato a sangre fría.» Ésta fue la única verdad que descubrió en su interior. No podía ponerlo en duda, fuera cual fuera el precio que tuviera que pagar por confiar en él. No podía elegir nada más. Después de tomar aquella decisión, Candy experimentó un alivio sobrecogedor.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Candy con indecisión.

Terry la miró de una forma apasionada.

—Quiero formar parte de ti, parte de tu vida. Pero no soporto que no confíes en mí.

—Lo sé.

—Y merezco _**una segunda oportunidad**_ para demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí. Confía en mí. Dame esta noche. Te juro que no te arrepentirás. —Terry esperó una respuesta, pero Candy permaneció en silencio y él la cogió por el cabello y tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás obligándola a mirarlo—. Maldita sea, Candy, estoy enamorado de ti. Y ya estoy harto de juegos, ¿comprendes? Te amo.

Una oleada de dulzura invadió a Candy. No podía hablar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Terry. Cuando Terry notó que ella se estremecía, su impaciencia se desmoronó.

—Dame _**Una Segunda Oportunidad**_ —repitió Terry sabiendo que había ganado.

Ella tiró de su cabeza hacia la de ella y él la apretó contra su cuerpo. El calor de la piel de Terry traspasó el camisón de Candy y el placer que ella sintió le erizó el vello y puso en tensión todo su cuerpo.

—Nunca me habias dicho que me amabas —no sabia como tenía la certeza de que él nunca antes había pronunciado estas palabras pero lo sabía.

La boca de Terry se movió de una forma salvaje y sus brazos casi causaron dolor a Candy. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que los latidos de sus corazones se confundieron. El pulso de ella latía enloquecido, pero el de Terry era como un trueno embravecido. Sus besos se volvieron cada vez más largos y profundos.

El cuerpo de él parecía de bronce y plata a la tenue luz que procedía de la ventana. Candy apoyó las manos en su espalda y la exploró hasta la cinturilla suelta de sus pantalones. Una vez allí, sus manos se detuvieron con timidez. Terry murmuró algo inteligible, le abrió la bata y se la bajó por los brazos hasta que cayó al suelo con un leve crujido.

Ella se quedó quieta, con los dedos apoyados en la cintura de Terry mientras él desabrochaba el botón superior de su camisón de cuello alto y, a continuación, el siguiente, siguiendo el curso de los botones hasta debajo de sus pechos. Los labios de Terry rozaron la mejilla de Candy succionando el último destello de una lágrima olvidada.

Terry le bajó el camisón por los hombros con lentitud y lo dejó caer en un círculo alrededor de sus pies. Los dedos de las manos de ambos se entrelazaron mientras él elevaba las de ella hasta sus hombros. Ella dejó las manos allí y permitió que él la mirara, temblando ligeramente mientras los ojos de Terry recorrían su esbelto cuerpo. le resultaba imposible mirarlo a la cara, pues tenía miedo de lo que pudiera descubrir en ella. Quería serlo todo para él. Quería ser perfecta para él. Él recorrió el cuerpo de Candy de arriba abajo con la mirada y volvió a recorrerlo en sentido contrario y con lentitud hasta su cara, y sus ojos se oscurecieron de pasión.

—Sabía que eras hermosa —susurró Terry—. Sabía que te desearía, pero nunca imaginé nada parecido a esto. Has cambiado mucho desde el festival de Mayo. Candy no comprendió por completo a qué se refería aun no lo recordaba todo, las imágenes a veces eran flashes confusos.

Terry la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la cama sin hacer ruido. Ella se abrazó a él con abandono, mientras sus piernas colgaban en el aire desde el brazo que él había deslizado por debajo de sus rodillas. El mundo entero pareció inclinarse cuando él la dejó encima de la cama. Terry se quitó los pantalones y se inclinó sobre ella. se mordió el labio inferior para contener un gemido y cerró los ojos mientras él deslizaba la boca hasta sus pechos.

Candy se retorció debajo de él con nerviosismo, anhelando sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de ella y Terry deslizó una mano hasta el estómago de Candy y la presionó contra el colchón.

—Despacio —murmuró Terry mientras rozaba con las yemas de los dedos la curva de la cadera de Candy—. Despacio y con paciencia. Candy... Amor...

—Quiero ser tuya.

—Ya lo eres.

—Quiero tenerte dentro de mí.

—Todavía no. —Terry deslizó la lengua por el esternón de Candy y ella se estremeció—. Todavía no. Tenemos tiempo.

_Apareciste así  
Y fue el destino que nos quiso reunir  
Algún camino de otro tiempo más feliz  
Te trae de nuevo aquí  
_

Ella le acarició el pelo. Le encantaba su tacto y poder tocarlo con libertad. En aquel momento, él le pertenecía. Él era de ella. Poco a poco, los pensamientos de Candy se vieron silenciados por las tiernas manos de Terry y sus palabras, palabras susurradas al azar con las que la alababa, la animaba a responder y aumentaba su placer.

—Tus caderas encajan a la perfección en mis manos... Eres tan suave aquí..., y aquí. Acércate... Déjame tocarte. No seas tímida conmigo. Me encanta el olor de tu piel... Huele a rosas. Nunca pude olvidar tu fragancia, tu aroma ¿Qué quieres? Coge mi mano y enséñamelo... Sí, así...

_Mi vida amaneció  
Y cada luz de mi universo se encendió  
En otro rostro me dijiste aquí estoy yo  
Y yo te conocí  
Y mi vida te ofrecí  
_

Terry estaba decidido a conocerla mejor de lo que ella misma se conocía. Todos sus secretos le fueron arrancados en la oscuridad. Todo lo que era íntimo y privado fue revelado. Ella no le negó nada y contestó a preguntas silenciosas que nunca imaginó que él formularía. La necesidad de conocerlo de la misma forma, de comprender su cuerpo, era como un fuego devorador.

Candy deslizó las manos hasta las caderas de Terry y él contuvo el aliento. Las yemas de los dedos de Candy rozaron la línea donde empezaba el vello áspero que crecía en la zona baja de su abdomen. Ella titubeó mientras sus dedos merodeaban cerca del miembro excitado y pulsante de Terry y él supo que se sentía insegura. Terry ansiaba sentir sus manos en él, aquellas manos pequeñas y femeninas que necesitaban aprender cómo tocar a un hombre.

Ella se ruborizó en la oscuridad y puso en práctica, con torpeza, aquella íntima lección, alentada por el temblor de los dedos de Terry y los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Candy deslizó la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sin apretar, y deteniéndose de vez en cuando para sentir la sedosa textura de su piel. La respiración de Terry soplaba en ráfagas aceleradas en el pelo de Candy conforme ella se volvía más atrevida y, al final, él le soltó la mano permitiendo que ella lo tocara con libertad. Candy le formuló las mismas preguntas que él le había formulado acerca de lo que le gustaba y lo que le hacía sentir bien y él le contestó con una suave risa.

—Eres un ángel —murmuró Terry mientras la besaba con posesividad, llevaba las manos de Candy a su rostro y las apretaba contra sus mejillas—. Un ángel...

Terry siguió besándola mientras sus dedos buscaban entre la maraña de vello húmedo que había en la entrepierna de Candy. Poco a poco, Candy sintió la intrusión de sus dedos en su cuerpo, se sobresaltó y sus muslos se tensaron.

—No te tenses —declaró Terry con voz ronca—. Relájate. Déjame entrar, cariño.

_Quédate, que este tiempo es nuestro  
Y el amor tiene ganas de volver  
Oh, quédate  
Hoy no te me vayas como ayer  
_

Ella intentó relajar la tensión interior mientras sentía que el dedo de Terry se deslizaba más y más adentro. El dedo de Terry se movía de una forma ágil y sensible, deslizándose y acariciándola hasta que ella se arqueó hacia él, exhaló un leve gemido y se quedó inmóvil presa de una oleada de placer. La base de la mano de Terry frotó con ternura la suave zona que había entre los muslos de Candy alargando su éxtasis el máximo posible.

Candy, exhausta y temblorosa, se relajó bajo el cuerpo de Terry y, cuando abrió los párpados, no sabía si habían pasado horas o minutos. Él se apoyó en los codos y contempló el rostro de Candy con ojos ardientes. Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y, de una forma lánguida y ansiosa al mismo tiempo, lo acercó más a ella mientras él le separaba las piernas con las rodillas y la penetraba.

_Te fuiste aquella vez  
Y yo en mis sueños tantas veces te busqué  
Entre los ángeles tu voz imaginé  
Así me conformé  
Pero ahora te encontré  
_

La prolongada e invasiva penetración hizo que Candy se estremeciera de dolor, pero ella se rindió al dolor en lugar de resistirse a él y aceptó la plenitud de Terry en su interior. Terry apartó con delicadeza el pelo de la frente de Candy y besó la humedad salada de su piel. Sus pulmones se expandieron en oleadas mientras la profundidad de las entrañas de Candy lo sujetaban con una presión de terciopelo. Terry se movió con un ritmo cuidadoso y regular y, antes de que pudiera enseñarle nada más, ella levantó las caderas en respuesta a sus penetraciones. Los ojos vidriosos de Candy buscaron los de Terry.

—¿Qué sientes? —le preguntó Candy.

Terry inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y su pelo moreno cayó sobre su frente. Durante unos instantes, permaneció en silencio mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para describir cómo se sentía. Entonces tragó saliva con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo describirlo —declaró con voz ronca—. ¿Y tú?

—Siento que formas parte de mí —murmuró ella—. Somos una sola persona. Y no quiero separarme de ti nunca más.

Terry tiró de las caderas de Candy hacia él y la penetró con un ímpetu repentino. Llevados por el nuevo ritmo que él había establecido, buscaron juntos una unión más profunda y, hechizados, se amaron hasta que el mundo se desvaneció a su alrededor. Terry buscó la boca de Candy con la suya y exhaló un gemido final en la boca de ella mientras experimentaba la misma explosión de éxtasis que contraía la carne de ella alrededor de la de él. Entonces ambos se desplomaron sobre el colchón, exhaustos y embargados por una sensación de plenitud.

_Quédate, que este tiempo es nuestro  
Y el amor tiene ganas de volver  
Oh, quédate  
No me dejes sola otra vez  
_

Candy fue la primera en moverse. Con somnolencia, deslizó el brazo por los hombros de Terry y se colocó encima de él. Sus ojos brillantes y su pelo alborotado la hacían parecer un gatito curioso y Terry torció la boca divertido mientras deslizaba la mano por la curvatura de la espalda de ella.

—¿Terry?

—¿Qué?

—¿Todavía visitas a la mujer de Chicago?

Él sonrió compungido y le cogió la cara con las manos.

—Tus preguntas siempre me sorprenden.

—¿Y bien?

—Hace mucho tiempo que no voy a verla. No he estado con ninguna mujer desde que me di cuenta de que te quería. —De una forma distraída, Terry jugueteó con el pelo de Candy, entrelazándolo con sus dedos, deslizando las puntas por su cara y disfrutando de su suavidad—. Tú has absorbido todo mi interés y mi deseo desde hace mucho tiempo y no quedaba nada para nadie más.

Candy odiaba la idea de que estuviera con otra mujer. A pesar de sus palabras tranquilizadoras, no podía evitar sentirse celosa. No quería que él tuviera recuerdos de otras mujeres y de los placeres que ellas le habían proporcionado. ¿Pensaba en ella de una forma distinta a como pensaba en las demás? ¿Hacer el amor con ella había sido diferente a hacerlo con las otras mujeres? Sus pensamientos volvieron a la mujer de Chicago.

—¿La querías?

—Aun la quiero.

—Pero cómo si dices que me amas...

—Candy la mujer que siempre visito a Chicago, es mi madre, recuerdas que te comenté sobre una amenaza y que luego la asaltaron, mi decisión fue llevarla conmigo lejos de New York, no soportaria la culapa de que algo malo le sucediera.

—Eleonor esta viviendo en Chicago?

—Supongo que podríamos visitarla un dia de estos, te aseguro que tu visita la hará muy feliz.

Terry guardó silencio permitiendo que Candy reflexionara acerca de lo que le había contado y contuvo el impulso que sentía de abrazarla con fuerza.

—Terry guardó silencio y se preguntó qué había detrás de las preguntas de Candy. Quizá se trataba de una inseguridad que surgía en forma de sarcasmo. ¿Acaso tenía miedo de que él la comparara con las mujeres con las que se acostaba antes?

—¿Por qué no dices nada? —preguntó Candy malhumorada—. ¿Estás demasiado ocupado contando las veces que estuviste con otras?

Durante un breve instante, Terry se debatió entre la simpatía y una especie de resentimiento. Él no era un caballero con una armadura brillante y nunca lo sería. Terry percibió la desilusión en la voz de Candy conforme ella se daba cuenta de este hecho, pero Candy tenía que aceptarlo como era, incluidas sus imperfecciones.

—Yo nunca he fingido que mi vida fuera perfecta, Candy. Soy un hombre con las mismas necesidades que todos los demás. Yo he vivido y esto incluye haber estado con otras mujeres.

—¿Cuántas? ¿Yo soy la tercera, la cuarta? ¿La número veinte, la cincuenta?

—Yo no he realizado una marca en mi cinturón por cada una de las mujeres con las que he estado. Y nunca he poseído a una mujer con el objetivo de superar mi récord. He estado con una mujer cuando lo he necesitado. A veces, la conocía y otras, no, pero esto no era importante. Sin embargo, tú eres la única de la que he estado enamorado.

Candy permaneció en silencio durante largo rato y Terry no pudo adivinar sus pensamientos. Al final, Candy habló con voz queda y sin el menor rastro de irritación.

—¿Alguna vez piensas en alguna de ellas?

—No. La verdad es que no me acuerdo mucho del tiempo que pasé con ellas.

Candy frunció el ceño y deslizó un dedo por el contorno de la clavícula de Terry.

—Si después de esta noche no volvieras a verme, ¿hasta qué punto te acordarías de lo que ha sucedido?

—Me acordaría de todos los detalles —respondió él con gravedad—, de cada segundo, de todo lo que has dicho, de todas tus caricias y de todos los sonidos que has proferido hasta el día de mi muerte.

Candy se ruborizó y apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Terry.

—Terry, ¿te importa que no tenga experiencia? Yo no sabía qué querías...

Terry la hizo rodar hasta que quedó apoyada en la espalda y silenció sus palabras con un largo beso. Cuando levantó la cabeza, su voz sonó quebrada.

_Que la noche es larga  
Si no estoy contigo  
Si otra vez me lanzas al abismo  
Si otra vez te vas  
Quédate  
Por favor  
Por siempre  
_

—Lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros minutos atrás hace que todo lo que he vivido hasta ahora haya empalidecido. —Terry se interrumpió embelesado por la tímida sonrisa que curvaba los labios de Candy—. Aunque seas una novata, debo decir que, prácticamente, me has dejado extenuado. No sé cómo sobreviviré cuando tengas un poco más de experiencia.

—Sólo tendrás que sonreír y aguantar —respondió ella, y Terry rió entre dientes mientras unía de nuevo su boca a la de ella.

Las horas pasaron volando y, al final, Candy empezó a temer el momento en que Terry tuviera que dejarla. Lo único que les quedaba era unos minutos preciosos, meros pedazos, virutas de tiempo, mientras que ambos ansiaban mucho más. Durante la noche, estuvieron charlando, medio adormecidos, durmiéndose y despertándose, y cada vez que Candy se despertaba, redescubría la bendición de estar acurrucada junto a Terry con sus brazos rodeándola con firmeza. En algunos momentos, sentía como si él pudiera ver a través de su alma. Y tanto si estaban enlazados en un deseo frenético o en un agotamiento placentero, el sentido de unidad seguía siendo el mismo.

—Tendré que irme pronto —declaró Terry cuando la mañana empezó a clarear.

Ella se agitó en señal de protesta y lo abrazó.

—No te vayas. No te lo permitiré.

—Podría quedarme hasta que nos descubra tu familia —bromeó Terry besándola en la cabeza—. Pero, sinceramente, creo que sería mejor que buscáramos otra manera de comunicarles la noticia.

Si lo que pretendía era despertarla de golpe, la verdad es que había escogido las palabras adecuadas. La mención de su familia era la única cosa que podía conseguirlo. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡Oh, Terry! ¿Cómo vamos a...? ¿Qué vamos a...?

—Bueno, una cosa es segura, a Albert no le importará.

—¡Seguro que no, pero mi Tia abuela se morirá!

—No creo que el efecto que produzca sea tan drástico.

—¡Sí que lo será! Constituirá una impresión terrible para ella. No la conoces tan bien como yo. El otro día me habló acerca de lo que quería para mí matrimonio y se sentía tan amargada respecto a todo que no te lo creerías. Terry, si queremos que esté de nuestro lado, tendremos que planteárselo con cuidado, si no le dará un ataque y nunca aprobará nuestra relación. Y no sabes cuánto significa para mí que ella sea feliz.

—¡Chsss! Lo comprendo.

—Estupendo. Me alegro de...

—Espera. He dicho que lo comprendo, no que esté de acuerdo.

—¿Con qué no estás de acuerdo?

—Quiero saber qué quieres decir con planteárselo con cuidado.

—Creo que deberíamos ir acostumbrándola a la idea en lugar de hacérselo tragar a la fuerza.

—Si fuera tan frágil como pareces creer, no habría sobrevivido a tener que cuidar de ti y todos los Andrey . Y, como te dije antes, estoy harto de juegos.

—Terry, por favor. De esta forma será mucho más fácil para mí. Ya me estoy temiendo las lágrimas y las discusiones. Y ella no se enfadará contigo, sino conmigo. —Candy titubeó antes de añadir—: Y yo necesito tiempo tanto como ella. Tengo que acostumbrarme a la idea de casarme contigo. Unas cuantas semanas de cortejo no nos harían daño a ninguno de los dos.

Terry frunció el ceño con impaciencia.

—¡Por favor! —pidió ella con voz dulce.

—Si es eso lo que quieres, te daré tiempo, pero pondré dos condiciones a tu pequeño plan. En primer lugar, te doy dos semanas. Éste es el tiempo que mi paciencia puede aguantar. Haz lo que puedas para preparar a la abuela y ordena las ideas en tu cabeza, pero dentro de quince días, daremos la noticia a fin de poder empezar a planear la boda.

—¿Y la otra condición?

Terry deslizó un dedo desde la base del cuello de Candy hasta la curva de su pecho.

—Los días serán tuyos. Si quieres dedicarlos a la farsa del cortejo, así será, pero las noches serán mías.

Los ojos de Candy chispearon con malicia.

—Terry, todavía no estamos comprometidos. Si crees que te permitiré...

—¡Desde luego que estamos comprometidos! Y espero gozar de todos los derechos de los que disfrutan los hombres comprometidos.

—¿No has oído hablar de esperar hasta la noche de bodas?

La mano de Terry se movió posesivamente por el cuerpo de Candy.

—Dime que no me negarás tu cama hasta entonces, Candy. Si no lo haces, te obligaré a contarlo todo.

El placer de sus caricias casi consiguió que Candy se olvidara de lo que quería decirle. Sin embargo, si su relación iba a ser de igual a igual, no podía permitirle que le diera órdenes con tanta ligereza.

—Claro que no te la negaré —respondió ella colocando su mano encima de la de Terry y deteniendo su movimiento—, pero yo también tengo una condición para ti.

Terry arqueó las cejas en un gesto sarcástico.

—¿Ah, sí?

—No quiero que le cuentes a Albert lo de nuestro compromiso.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él en tono molesto.

—Porque él no sabe guardar un secreto. ¡Ya sé lo que vas a decir, que cuando se trata de negocios sí que es capaz! Pero esto no es un negocio y cuando el secreto está relacionado con la vida personal de alguien, entra por su oreja y al poco sale por su boca.

—Está bien, está bien. No se lo diré. Pero sí descubro que se lo has contado a alguien a mis espaldas..., a Annie, por ejemplo... —Terry se interrumpió al ver que Candy se reía por lo bajo a causa de sus quejas—. ¿Le importaría explicarme qué es lo que le divierte tanto, señorita?

—Hace unas semanas, nunca habría imaginado que estaríamos discutiendo acerca de algo como esto. Pero tengo que creer que es real, porque está sucediendo. ¿Qué me has hecho, Terry?

—Me he enamorado de ti —contestó él.

No había nada incierto en su amor, nada retenido u oculto. Candy, temblorosa, sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

—Me preocupa ser tan feliz.

Él se inclinó sobre ella con una expresión muy seria en el rostro.

—No hay nada de que preocuparse.

Ella miró más allá de Terry, hacia la puerta, que estaba cerrada.

—Las personas, los sucesos, el futuro... ¿Qué ocurriría si todo esto se interpusiera entre nosotros? ¿Qué ocurriría si algo que no podernos controlar nos separara?

_Quédate, que este tiempo nuevo  
Como el sol nos abriga el corazón  
Oh, quédate, quédate  
Que no vuelva el frío en el adiós  
_

Unas amenazas sin nombre les esperaban más allá de aquellas cuatro paredes. Unas amenazas que pondrían a prueba su recién estrenada unión. Candy deslizó la mano por el pecho de Terry hasta que sintió el latido vital de su corazón. Terry cubrió su mano con la de él y la apretó con más firmeza contra su pecho.

—Cree en mí —declaró Terry con voz grave—. Cree en mi fortaleza. No permitiré que nada nos separe. En estos momentos, ni siquiera tú podrías alejarme de ti. Nadie en el mundo podría llenar el espacio que tú ocupas. Si no te hubiera conocido, me pasaría la vida esperando a que aparecieras. ¿Crees en lo que te digo?

Candy se acordó de un anciano, solo y harapiento, que estaba de pie bajo la lluvia.

—Sí —susurró ella, y se abrazó a él, pues necesitaba eliminar la distancia que había entre ellos.

Candy se esforzó en derrumbar el último bastión de su interior. Las palabras «te amo» quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, suplicando ser liberadas. Ella quería decírselo a Terry, quería demostrarle que ella también lo amaba tal y como él le había mostrado. Sin embargo, no podía entregar ese último pedazo de su corazón. Terry no pareció notar su reserva, pero Candy era muy consciente de ella e intentó compensarla con una reacción generosa de su cuerpo.

La boca de Terry se aplastó contra la de ella en un beso que envió un estampido de excitación por su cuerpo y todos los pensamientos racionales de Candy se disolvieron en un aluvión de éxtasis. Terry la tomó con una pasión devoradora, sin tregua, sin descanso, penetrándola como si su hambre nunca pudiera ser saciada. Su boca jugó sin cesar sobre ella, transformando sus jadeos en sonidos apenas perceptibles. Candy se entregó a su posesión comprendiendo por fin lo incompleta que era sin él. De una forma pausada, él la llevó a un nuevo plano de sensaciones donde la conciencia de la propia identidad le fue arrebatada y Candy quedó al descubierto ante él. Candy exhaló un murmullo incoherente, lo rodeó con los brazos y adaptó su fuego al de él.

Cuando Terry se levantó para marcharse, Candy apenas se movió. Estaba demasiado agotada para sentir el último beso, la última caricia. Parecía que sólo habían pasado unos minutos cuando oyó voces en la planta de abajo. El amanecer había llegado y la luz entró por las ventanas de su habitación. Candy se tapó la cabeza con la almohada intentando conseguir unos minutos más de sueño y entonces su cuerpo se relajó.

Candy se despertó sintiendo una extraña sensación de terror. La luz de la habitación había cambiado y ahora era más tenue, teñida de un azul grisáceo. De una forma perezosa, se dio la vuelta y parpadeó para librarse de la somnolencia mientras sofocaba un bostezo. Las voces femeninas del piso de abajo habían desaparecido, así como los ruidos del trabajo de los hombres y los ladridos de los perros en el exterior. Había silencio. Entonces se oyó el traqueteo amortiguado de un coche y el roce de las ruedas sobre la calle asfaltada.

Candy salió de debajo de las sábanas y se sentó en el borde de la cama con los ojos muy abiertos. El dormitorio era azul y blanco. En una esquina había una lámpara eléctrica. Candy contempló con fijeza el póster que había en la pared, el cual representaba a Sean Connery, con su pelo liso y moreno y sus ojos seductores, y experimentó una sensación de asfixia.

—¡No! ¡no permitas que me suceda esto! —Se levantó con vacilación, se dirigió a la puerta e intentó abrirla. Estaba cerrada—. ¡Déjame salir! —exclamó, aunque no había nadie que pudiera oírla. Candy giró con más fuerza el pomo de la puerta—. ¡Déjame salir! —Su voz sonó aguda a causa del pánico—. ¿Terry, dónde estás? ¡Terry! Terry...

_Quédate, que este tiempo es nuestro  
Y el amor sólo quiere renacer  
Oh, quédate, quédate  
Hoy no te me vayas como ayer  
Quédate_

Hola Chicas ustedes deciden, dejo a Candy en el futuro o vuelvo a enviarla al pasado junto a Terry ( recuerden que el el futuro ya terry es un anciano de 70 y tantos años)…

En sus manos esta el futuro de la parejita mas querida del anime.

- 18 -


	11. Chapter 11

**Cándida Grandchester**

**OTRA oportunidad**

_Escenas y algunos dialogos fueron tomados de la novela Dame esta Noche de Lisa Kleypas para los personajes de candy candy, propiedad de Kioko Mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi._

_Sin fines de lucro._

_GF2010_Capítulo 11

Tras varios intentos fallidos por abrir la puerta; terminó por dance vencida..

Sus ojos le escocían, el corazón latía desbocado… un sólo pensamiento llegaba a su mente o mejor dicho un nombre…. Terry, donde estaba él porque había retornado al futuro… a su época; ¿ si en verdad lo era? ; Demasiadas preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, porqué dejar que probara por primera vez el sentirse amada, porqué permitirle sentir tanta dicha para después arrancársela de tajo ..

Porqué maldita sea, porqué — Gritó Candy desesperada.

Las amargas lágrimas quemaban sus mejillas, quería morir, quería… quería volver.

El llanto dio paso al sueño, dejando a la rubia sumida en los brazos de Morfeo, sola , más sola que nunca , más sola que antes…

Sé que lo nuestro fue una hermosa historia de amor

No recuerdo todos los hechos pero en tus brazos ,

Aprendí a soñar con un futuro mejor

Hoy la soledad me pega fuerte y ya no sé quien soy

Atrapada en dos vidas y tiempos distintos, pero con un solo corazón

Un corazón que te reclama y pide regresar a ti de nuevo

Amarte sin miedos y sin restricciones.

La soledad se aprovecha de mi tristeza y pega fuerte como látigo

En carne viva tengo el corazón

Y mi alma confundida está,

Pidiendo** Otra Oportunidad.**

Para el amor , para descubrir en verdad quien soy.

Aunque de algo tengo certeza, te necesito a mi lado

Urge de tus brazos a mi cuerpo un abrazo

Y de tus labios un beso que me confirme he retornado

Al pasado….

Soledad

By

Cándida G.

Candy se despertó sobresaltada y profirió un sonido sordo, que escapó de su garganta producto del pánico experimentado anteriormente. El corazón le latía con fuerza en la garganta. Temblando, abrió lentamente los ojos, no quería enfrentarse a la cruel realidad de verse sola sin Rosemary y sin Terry en una época distinta, miró a su alrededor, y todo lo que vio fue de color rosa…. Un dormitorio rosa y blanco. Saltó de la cama, se colocó en medio de la habitación y se volvió mientras miraba a su alrededor. Todo estaba allí. Sus hombros y su columna se relajaron. Se dirigió al espejo y contempló su rostro, que estaba pálido como una sábana y todavía reflejaba el miedo puro que había experimentado. "Sólo había sido un sueño"…

—Yo pertenezco aquí —declaró Candy en voz alta y con un ligero temblor en la voz—. Pertenezco aquí y no regresaré al Lakewood del futuro. No regresaré.

Los ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada reflejaban desesperación y duda.

—¡Ah, aquí viene la dormilona! —exclamó Annie con afecto cuando Candy bajó las escaleras.

Candy sonrió con languidez y ocupó su lugar en la mesa. Elroy le regaló una tímida sonrisa , una sensación de confort y tranquilidad invadió a Candy.

—Te has levantado tarde esta mañana —declaró Elroy —. ¿Has pasado una buena noche?

—Yo... Yo... ¿Qué quiere decir Tía Abuela? —preguntó Candy con nerviosismo.

—Bueno, hemos dormido unos cuantos días fuera de Lakewood y resulta agradable volver a dormir en la propia cama, ¿no crees?

—Yo estoy encantada de volver a dormir en mi cama —declaró Annie mientras apoyaba una mano en la espalda de Candy—. Las camas de los Hoteles no son tan confortables y últimamente me cuesta encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir.

Candy la contempló con compasión.

—Pobre Annie, aunque la verdad es que casi te envidio por el hecho de estar esperando a un bebé al que podrás querer y cuidar.

—Éste embarazo me causa más molestias que las que me causó Rosemary. Aunque quizás es que soy más vieja.

—veinte y siete años no es ser vieja.

—Díselo a Archie. —Annie sonrió levemente—. Creo que no me quiere como antes.

—¿A qué te refieres? — Candy percibió la tristeza reflejada en los hermosos ojos azules de Annie

Annie dejó de sonreír.

—¡Oh, a nada! Sólo hablaba por hablar. — Annie le regaló una lánguida sonrisa que se extinguió antes de llegar a sus labios .

—No lo entiendo.

—Cuando te cases entenderás muchas cosas —la interrumpió Elroy toscamente —. Incluidas algunas inquietudes y preocupaciones que las mujeres tienen que soportar.

—Pero sería maravilloso si fuera con la persona adecuada, con alguien a quien ames en verdad—contestó Candy con ensoñación mientras resistía la tentación de ver cuál era la reacción de Elroy a sus palabras—. Tengo muchas ganas de casarme.

—¿Y con quién tienes planeado casarte? —preguntó Elroy

—Oh, ahora mismo con nadie.

Candy infundió la cantidad justa de turbación a su voz. Después, cambiaron de tema, pero Elroy no dejó de mirarla con extrañeza durante el resto de la mañana.

A Albert le frustraba tener que trabajar en un despacho y aun mas por las noches, un cielo plagado de brillantes estrellas lo esperaba fuera, la brisa fresca de la noche y la dulce melodía del canto de los grillos, cuando trabajaba quería gritar y que sus cálculos y exclamaciones de frustración traspasaran las paredes, que flotaran por el pasillo y llegasen, perfectamente audibles, a la salita donde Elroy, Annie y Candy cosían y bordaban. Pero no podía permitírselo, él era el patriarca y el bienestar familiar dependía de su buen juicio para los negocios, la tía abuela ya era una mujer mayor y no estaba en condiciones de dar frente a todas las obligaciones familiares, además de Archie quien en un pasado fue su pupilo tampoco podría ayudarle, este pronto viajaría a Arabia a administrar los negocios de su padre. Su única tabla de salvación hasta el momento era Terry, su hermano ,él tenía la inteligencia, la preparación y el coraje necesario para enfrentar a los magnates de los diversos imperios económicos tanto de Chicago como del país completo. Su plan debía funcionar, así él dejaría atrás el consorcio Andrew y su amor por Candy … aunque este ultimo no sabía si podría cumplirlo. Esa pequeña pecosa se apoderó de a poco de su corazón y cuando vino a percatarse ya era demasiado tarde, pero el corazón de su pequeña solo tenia ojos para un rebelde de ojos verde azules, mismo rebelde que consideraba un amigo, un hermano…..

—Candy debo decirte adiós y realizar mi propia vida lejos de ti.

Candy, Annie y Elroy Llevaban mucho rato cosiendo, tanto que a Candy le dolía el cuerpo de estar sentada. Se agitó en la silla y contempló la escena que la rodeaba. Archie había terminado sus deberes y había subido a acostarse y el resto de los habitantes de la casa ya estaban dormidos. La salita estaba silenciosa. Demasiado silenciosa para su tranquilidad.

Intentó centrar su atención en la flor a medio bordar que tenía en el regazo, pero sus pensamientos vagaban sin descanso.

Se preguntó cómo podían parecer tan calmadas, cuando, en realidad, estaban tan intranquilas como ella. Candy había percibido y escuchado la amargura que sentía Elroy cuando le habló de la vida que podía haber elegido tiempo atrás. Y Annie era más compleja de lo que nadie podía deducir de su aspecto. Candy sacudió ligeramente la cabeza mientras contemplaba a Elroy y a Annie.

Las mujeres tenían que suavizar las cosas y hacer que todo volviera a estar bien. Elroy y Annie eran unos ejemplos perfectos de las mujeres del siglo XIX. Cuidadoras y conciliadoras.

«_Yo nunca seré como ellas_ —pensó Candy con aire taciturno—. _No podría aunque quisiera. Esto significaría tener que estar siempre representando un papel y yo no soy tan buena actriz.»_ un pensamiento mas perturbador llegó a su cabeza…

"_¿acaso la Candice del pasado era tan sumisa como Annie? Oh quizás vivía representando un papel, quizás vivía ocultando sus sentimientos, sus tristezas…"_

Annie, sin embargo, representaba aquel papel a la perfección. Candy desplazó su atención a su amiga. ¡Qué distinta era Annie en el interior en comparación con el exterior! . Parecía que nunca hubiera hecho o dicho nada inadecuado en su vida. Morena , serena, desapasionada... Parecía haberse amoldado por completo al hecho de que su esposo no compartiera la cama con ella. Hacía ya unas semanas que Archie y Annie dormían en habitaciones separadas y habían alegado el embarazo de Annie como excusa. En aquel momento, Archie estaba durmiendo y no vería a su esposa hasta el día siguiente, durante el desayuno. ¿Qué estaba pasando entre ellos? Candy conocía muy poco de cómo se habían conocido Annie y Archie.. Ella no sabia que en un pasado Candice Andrew le pidió a Archie que cuidara de Annie, obviando por completo los sentimientos que él albergaba como su mayor tesoro hacia candy, como saberlo ella era Candice Kent, aun desconocía muchas cosas.

Candy se quedó atónita ante la falta de sorpresa que la familia mostró ante aquella situación pero Annie era una mujer de carne y hueso, no de mármol, y tenía la necesidad de dar y recibir amor.

Candy sintió lástima por ella. ¿Era esto lo que Annie estaba dispuesta a tener durante el resto de su vida, un matrimonio insulso y unos cuantos recuerdos apasionados? Candy tenía la sensación de que en el interior de Annie todavía ardía el amor por aquel chofer rebelde que había sido su amante, un hombre que había muerto tan violentamente como había vivido. Mientras estaba allí, cosiendo con placidez, ¿Annie pensaba alguna vez en él y en lo que habían compartido? Quizá no podía permitírselo.

_«Yo nunca podría cometer el error que ella cometió_ —reflexionó Candy—. _Yo no podría renunciar a Terry y vivir con otro hombre, por muy razonable que pareciera la idea. Supongo que no tengo la fortaleza suficiente para hacer algo así.» _

Que equivocada estaba, ya en un pasado ella había renunciado a él, cuando ocurrió el fatídico accidente en el teatro …

Candy nunca había sido tan consciente de las diferencias que había entre ella y Annie. Hacía tiempo que había aceptado el papel que se suponía que las mujeres tenían que asumir: sacrificio, sumisión, poner las necesidades de los demás por delante de las propias, tolerar las cosas que les causaban dolor, y doblegarse como un junco al viento. Todo esto requería de una fortaleza que Candy no tenía. A ella la habían educado para respetar sus propias necesidades, igual que los hombres respetaban las de ellos. Ella no duraría mucho como mártir. Ella no tenía la paciencia serena e inquebrantable necesaria para sufrir sin quejarse día tras día.

Los días de su infancia ya habían pasado, pero todavía formaban parte de ella. Durante su vida con Rosemary, Candy aprendió a trabajar y a ahorrar hasta el último penique. En aquella época descubrió que podía cargar con más de un peso sobre sus hombros, siempre que contara con la libertad de poder tomar sus propias decisiones. No debía permitir que nadie le arrebatara la libertad de elegir por sí misma.

_«Nunca viviré mi vida sin sentir y sin pertenecer a nadie. Nunca más. No viviré los días esperando que pasen con rapidez y sintiéndome insensible respecto a todo.»_

Candy se sobresaltó un poco al notar un pinchazo de su aguja.

—¡Ay!

—¿Te has pinchado? —preguntó Elroy.

—Sí,. No consigo concentrarme en el bordado.

—¿Por qué no lees un libro?

Candy no tenía ganas de leer, de modo que asintió sin mucho entusiasmo con la cabeza y dejó la labor a un lado. Al ver que había una gota de sangre en el cojín, la cual tendría que ocultar con más bordado, realizó una mueca. Entonces oyó la leve y cautivadora melodía de una armónica y su pulso se aceleró. Terry estaba tocando la armónica en el portal de las rosas, era su costumbre cuando la cena terminaba temprano. La melodía era suave y seductora.

—¡Qué canción tan bonita! —comentó Annie mirando pícaramente a Candy.

Candy se levantó a toda prisa. Le resultaba imposible resistirse al reclamo de la música.

—Voy a dar un paseo —murmuró, y salió de la habitación.

Todas sabían adónde se dirigía.

Elroy la llamó con voz grave y tensa.

—¡Candice, no tardes! ¿Me oyes?

Entonces se oyó la voz suave y convincente de Annie dirigiéndose a Elroy.

—Tía abuela, ya sabes que, digas lo que digas en contra de Terry, lo único que conseguirás es que ella se enamore más de él. Sería más inteligente no decir nada.

—¡Buena y dulce Annie! —susurró Candy mientras sonreía para sí misma.

¿Por qué tantas de sus antiguas amigas se quejaban de sus hermanas ? —pensó

Candy salió de la casa y bajó los escalones de la entrada dando saltitos. De repente se sentía de buen humor. Su corazón pareció expandirse de alegría cuando vio a Terry. Solo quería correr a sus brazos y sentir el calor de su cuerpo, sentir que la abrasaba con su pasión… La luz de la luna despedía destellos azules y plateados de su pelo oscuro y resaltaba la longitud de sus piernas. Al verla, Terry sonrió y, sin dejar de contemplar su esbelta figura, siguió tocando la melodía. Candy cogió su falda con ambas manos y la ondeó al compás de la música simulando despreocupación.

Cuando se acercó a Terry, sus miradas se encontraron intercambiando mudas promesas.

—¿Ya saben que estás aquí? —preguntó Terry señalando con la cabeza hacia la casa.

—Les he dicho a la tía abuela y a Annie que iba a dar un paseo.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿No me has mencionado para nada?

—Ellas ya saben que he venido a verte, pero como aun no estamos comprometidos, no necesitamos doncella que nos vigile.

Terry sonrió con burla.

—Entonces decir que salías a dar un paseo era como representar una comedia, ¿no?

Ella simuló sentirse ofendida, se volvió hacia la casa y miró a Terry por encima del hombro.

—Si no quieres mi compañía, dímelo.

—Yo nunca te diría algo así, pecosa. —Terry se desplazó un poco en el banco donde había permanecido sentado y señaló el hueco que quedaba haciendo un gesto con los ojos —. Siéntate.

—Es demasiado estrecho, no creo que quepa ahí.

Terry sonrió con malicia.

—Inténtalo.

Candy consiguió apretujarse entre él y el brazo del banco.

—¡Uf, casi no puedo respirar!

—Yo no me quejo. —Terry se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en los labios. La lengua de Candy se unió a la de él, calidez con calidez, ofreciendo y saboreando, hasta que la sangre de Terry hirvió con creciente vigor. Él realizó un sonido profundo y apreciativo antes de separar su boca de la de ella, pues era consciente de que era necesario guardar las apariencias. Terry volvió a colocar con indecisión los dedos sobre la armónica y contempló el instrumento como si no lo hubiera visto nunca antes.

—¿Yo sabía tocar esta cosa?

Ella rió por lo bajo y acurrucó su cara en el cuello de él mientras disfrutaba del aroma de su piel.

—Sí. Toca algo bonito para mí, mocoso engreído.

Él se inclinó sobre el respaldo del asiento y la obedeció. La evocadora melodía que Candy había oído tantas noches mientras estaba sola en la cama pareció envolverlos a los dos. Candy presionó la mejilla contra el hombro de Terry y entrecerró los ojos ensimismada.

—¡Suena tan triste!

—¿Ah, sí? — Terry la miró de una forma pensativa—. Me recuerda un poco a ti.

—Yo no soy triste.

—Pero tampoco muy feliz.

A Candy su percepción le resultó desconcertante, aunque no podía negar que fuera cierto. Sería feliz sino tuviera miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Albert y si no hubiera tantos problemas de por medio entre los Legan y los Andrew, y si su relación con Terry no molestara tanto a Elroy, y si pudiera resolver sus inquietudes respecto a su pasado... En fin, había toda una lista de cosas que la preocupaban.

—No, no soy completamente feliz —admitió ella—. ¿Pero tú tampoco lo eres?

—A veces.

Candy puso cara de contrariedad.

—A los hombres les resulta más fácil ser felices que a las mujeres.

Terry soltó una carcajada.

—¡Nunca había oído nada parecido antes! ¿Qué te hace creer que es más fácil para nosotros?

—Pueden hacer todo lo que quieran Y sus necesidades son muy simples. Buena comida, salir de vez en cuando con los amigos a beber, una mujer con la que compartir la cama y están en el cielo.

—Un momento —intervino él con los ojos chispeantes de diversión y malicia. Terry guardó la armónica en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se volvió hacia Candy mientras colocaba las manos en las caderas de ella. La música nocturna los rodeaba: el canto de los grillos y el susurro de la brisa en el heno, el sonido de los pétalos mientras rodaban por el pasto verde y una luz cenital procedente de la luna daba el toque final al romanticismo —. Has pasado por alto unos cuantos puntos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué más necesitan, aparte de las cosas que he mencionado?

—Para empezar, una familia.

—¿Grande o pequeña?

—Grande, claro.

—Claro —repitió ella con ironía—. No dirías esto si fueras la mujer que tuviera que tener a esos hijos.

—Es probable que no —accedió él, y sonrió—. Pero como hombre, me gusta la idea de tener, como mínimo, media docena de hijos.

Resultaba difícil imaginárselo como padre. Terry encajaba demasiado bien en el papel de amante soltero. Guapo, figura atlética, fachada de bohemio y actor famoso..

—En cierto sentido, no te veo aguantando una casa llena de niños, con un bebé vomitando en tu camisa y otro niño tirando de la pernera de tus pantalones.

—Da la casualidad de que me gustan los niños.

—¿Incluso los traviesos?

—No sabía que pudieran ser de otra manera, yo fui muy travieso.

—¿Cómo sabes que te gustan? —preguntó Candy.

—Tengo un sobrino y una sobrina y ellos...

—Esto sólo son dos —lo interrumpió ella con aire triunfal—. Dos es muy distinto que seis.

—¿Adónde pretendes llegar?

—Sólo quiero hacerte comprender que no tienes ni idea del tiempo, la atención y las preocupaciones que requieren media docena de niños.

—Entonces, ¿no tienes intención de tener seis hijos?

—¡En absoluto! Dos o tres será suficiente.

—De acuerdo. Siempre que uno de ellos sea un niño.

—¡Machista! —gruñó ella—. Te doy tres oportunidades y, si todas son niñas, te parece mal. Sin embargo, tener muchos hijos hace que las mujeres envejezcan antes de tiempo. Además, si tuviéramos seis hijos estaría tan ocupada que no dispondría de tiempo para ti y siempre estaría demasiado cansada para hacer el …— el rubor cubrió las mejillas de la joven.

que ibas a decir pecosa —preguntó Terry con malicia

yo na…nada

ibas a decir hacer el amor

Terryyyy eres un coqueto libidinoso— dijo Candy tratando de parecer molesta.

Tienes razón —contestó él de inmediato—. De acuerdo, lo dejaremos en tres.

—Terry, ahora que estamos hablando acerca de nuestro futuro, hay algo que me he estado preguntando...

—Después.

La respiración de Terry agitaba ligeramente el pelo de la nuca de Candy y ella dio un brinco al notar el suave mordisqueo de sus dientes.

—Pero es importante. Es acerca de nuestro matrimonio y...

—Candy, no voy a quedarme aquí sentado repasando tu lista. —Sus manos se deslizaron hacia arriba, por la ceñida cintura de ella y se detuvieron debajo de sus pechos—. Ahora no. Esta es la primera vez que estamos solos desde ayer por la noche.—Hoy te he echado de menos —murmuró Terry. Ella se retorció y lo empujó.

—Es importante que hablemos de esto. Hay cosas que debemos entender el uno del otro. En esto consiste el cortejo.

Terry exhaló un suspiro y la soltó. Se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos y le lanzó una mirada de reojo llena de sarcasmo.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes y que no puede esperar a más tarde?

—Se trata de lo que tú no entiendes de mí.

De repente, los ojos verde azules de Terry se pusieron en alerta.

—Dime.

—Hay cosas que necesito... El nuestro no puede ser un matrimonio como el de los demás. Yo soy diferente de las otras mujeres de por aquí.

—Esto no te lo discutiré.

—Me preocupa cómo funcionará el matrimonio entre dos personas como nosotros. Los dos somos muy orgullosos y tenemos nuestras propias ideas acerca de las cosas.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Tendremos que llegar a muchos compromisos.

—Pero hay algunas cosas a las que no pienso... a las que no puedo comprometerme. —Candy levantó la vista hacia Terry y se ruborizó—. Siento haber sacado este tema. En realidad, no sé lo que quería decirte.

—Yo creo que sí lo sabes.

—Quizá no debería... En realidad es demasiado pronto.

—¿Qué tenías pensado pedirme, un viaje alrededor del mundo? ¿La casa más grande de todo Lakewood? ¿Acciones en la bolsa de valores?

Candy no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—¡Vamos, para!

Terry le cogió las muñecas y las colocó alrededor de su cuello y Candy entrecruzó los dedos de ambas manos.

—Cuéntamelo —pidió Terry mientras la besaba en la frente—. Se me están acabando las suposiciones.

—Quiero que, dentro de veinte años, me escuches como lo haces ahora. Como si mis opiniones te importaran.

—Claro que me importan, y siempre me importarán. ¿Algo más?

Los labios de Terry se deslizaron hasta la sien de Candy y se entretuvieron en el pulso que encontraron allí.

—Sí, no quiero convertirme en algo de tu propiedad, en un anexo como un brazo o una pierna extra, en alguien que deba estar de acuerdo con todo lo que tú dices. Y no permaneceré en silencio durante las comidas. —Ahora que había empezado a abrirse a él, le resultaba mucho más fácil continuar—. Necesito que me respetes. Quiero que seas siempre honesto conmigo y respecto a todo y que me concedas la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacer algo más por ti además de cocinar, lavar y coser. Todo esto puede hacerlo cualquier mujer. Yo quiero ocupar un lugar en tu vida que nadie más pueda ocupar, y no me refiero a un pedestal.

—Yo nunca intentaría colocarte en un pedestal.

—¿Ah, no? ¿No querrás que cambie después de que nos hayamos casado y que haga todo lo que tú digas y que nunca discuta contigo?

—¡Demonios, no! ¿Por qué habría de querer cambiar las cosas que más me atraen de ti? —Terry acarició el lateral de su cintura y sonrió con calma—. Dejemos que las mujeres de los otros hombres jueguen a ser marionetas irracionales si eso les complace. Yo prefiero tener una esposa que tenga sentido común. ¿Por qué habría de querer que estuvieras siempre de acuerdo conmigo? Estar con alguien que repita todo lo que yo digo me aburriría de muerte. Tranquilízate, pecosa, no quiero casarme contigo para cambiarte.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. ¡Qué diferente era Terry de los otros hombres que había conocido! Joe y sus amigos y el mismo Neil ,eran alocados e irresponsables, el tipo de hombre sobre el que te preguntabas si respetaba a alguien o a algo, o tan siquiera a él mismo. La mayoría de los veteranos de guerra a los que había cuidado estaban amargados y se sentían perdidos y eran incapaces de comprenderse a ellos mismos o al mundo que los rodeaba. Y los hombres de aquella época constituían una curiosa mezcla de inocencia y machismo. Todos eran como niños mayores.

Sin embargo, Terry no era un niño, sino un hombre que se sentía cómodo consigo mismo, seguro de su lugar en el mundo, fuerte y, al mismo tiempo, sensible a las necesidades de los demás. De ningún modo era inocente, pero tampoco era un cínico y poseía un pícaro sentido del humor y un grado saludable de perspicacia. Candy apoyó la mano en el brazo de Terry y deseó poder contarle cuánto valoraba su falta de prejuicios.

—La mayoría de los hombres de cuando..., quiero decir de ahora, no querrían que su matrimonio constituyera el tipo de asociación que yo te propongo.

—Yo no te daré órdenes para que las cumplas, pero, por otro lado, no te des aires de superioridad por esto. Te aseguro que nadie más que yo llevará los pantalones en mi casa, ¿comprendes?

Candy sonrió y le besó el hombro a través de la camisa de una forma juguetona. Lo comprendía. Terry sería manejable.

—Siempre te gusta salirte con la tuya —lo acusó Candy.

Terry inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y murmuró cerca del oído de Candy:

—Empiezas a conocer mis fallos, señorita pecas.

—Lo intento —respondió ella volviendo el rostro hacia él y ofreciéndole un beso suave y ligero.

Él lo aceptó sin titubear y lo remató con un beso sonoro.

—¿De dónde sacas tu actitud hacia las mujeres? —preguntó Candy cuando sus labios se separaron—. Me sorprende lo liberal que eres. Se debe a alguien de tu pasado, ¿no? ¿Tu madre te enseñó a tener una actitud abierta o fue alguna otra mujer?

Él titubeó y buscó algo en el rostro de ella con una mirada casi predadora. Fuera lo que fuera lo que buscaba, no pareció encontrarlo.

—Quizá te lo cuente algún día.

La combinación del tono despreocupado de su voz con sus ojos escrutadores inquietó a Candy.

—Si quisieras, podrías contármelo ahora. Puedes confiarme cualquier cosa. Todo.

—¿Igual que tú confías en mí?

La sonrisa de Candy se desvaneció cuando percibió la leve mordacidad que contenía la pregunta de Terry.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Yo confío en ti.

Durante un segundo, Terry no respondió. A continuación, para alivio de Candy, cambió de actitud a una velocidad desconcertante, cogió su armónica y comenzó a tocar la melodía , que tocara muchos años atrás, aquella noche que permaneció tocando frente a la torre de castigo..

—¿Qué estás tocando? Me resulta familiar.

—¿no la recuerdas Candy? —dijo Terry desconcertado

—La conozco pero no puedo ubicar el momento exacto en que la escuché...

—es una melodía escocesa

—no es cierto

—Sí que lo es. — profirió

—Es una canción , Incluso me sé la letra —replicó Candy, y recitó, sin cantar, un par de versos haciendo sonreír a Terry

—pecosa es una melodía escocesa que aprendí de pequeño y tú ya la habías escuchado, ¿como lo olvidaste? —sus palabras iban cargadas de reclamo y frustración

— vuelve a tocarla por favor —dijo Candy con dulzura, al entender que él se había molestado por su olvido.

—él volvió a entonar las notas melodiosas, cerrando sus ojos , acarició lentamente el instrumento, Candy también cerró sus ojos ..Se dejó llevar por las suaves y tristes notas ; entonces… ahí estaba ella adolescente encerrada en un lugar desconocido, sentía el calor de las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, el nudo en su garganta y de fondo estaba la misma melodía, de pronto la melodía se detuvo y solo escuchó la voz de Terry pidiéndole que fuera fuerte.

Cuando abrió los ojos ya no escuchaba nada y Terry estaba mirándola fijamente con sus hermosos ojos llenos de amor y luego pronunció las mismas palabras de su recuerdo

—Candy tienes que ser fuerte , animo

—Pero tú no estabas castigado— dijo riendo a carcajadas Candy— " _lo recuerdo , lo recuerdo todo pensó"._

—Al diablo con el castigo, no olvides nunca esa risa—dijo acariciando la mejilla de Candy, secando las tibias lágrimas. _( Capitulo "entre frías y espesas paredes", Candy –candy)_

— porqué me dejaste sola Terry ….

Terry se puso serio y dejó a un lado el instrumento musical. Después, apoyó la mano en la cadera de Candy y le impidió levantarse. Ella casi dio un brinco al notar la dureza de su mano.

—¿Por qué te dejé? — le preguntó con ojos inyectados de dolor e impotencia.

—Sí, quiero saber, porqué no me llevaste contigo, ¿es que no me amabas realmente?.

—¿De dónde demonios has sacado eso?,Pecosa —dijo Terry suavemente casi acariciando las silabas—. Te amé tanto como se puede amar a los 16 años, te amé con la inocencia de un niño y con la rebeldía de un adolescente, pero sabes que ese mismo ímpetu y juventud no me permitió pensar las cosas con claridad, éramos sumamente jóvenes, te iban a expulsar y tu familia te repudiaría, yo no podía permitirlo, tampoco podía llevarte conmigo, yo no tenía nada que ofrecerte , éramos menores de edad, que te dejara eso no significa que no te amara, no te imaginas las veces que pensé llevarte conmigo.

—No, no me gusta tu explicación, si nos amábamos habríamos salido adelante juntos, sin riquezas, sin apellido, acaso no dicen que el amor lo puede todo.

Terry la miró confuso por el ligero desdén que reflejaban los labios de ella.

—Lo siento —murmuró , e hizo el ademán de levantarse. Ella lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo de un tirón a su brazo . Sus miradas, cargadas de electricidad, se encontraron. Terry percibía la tensión de Candy, aunque no comprendía la razón de que estuviera así.

—¿Qué te ocurre? — le preguntó desconcertado

Había cosas en Candy que lo sorprendían. A Terry no le gustaba la sensación que tenía de que Candy se guardaba cosas para sí misma, incluso cuando estaba entre sus brazos. A veces, percibía en ella miedo, aunque no sabía de qué o de quién. ¿Acaso tenía miedo de él?

Él parecía tan exasperado que podría haberla zarandeado. Colocó una mano en la nuca de Candy y la besó con fuerza. Candy se retorció como protesta por su brusquedad, presionó los brazos contra él y lo empujó. El pecho de Terry era tan duro como una pared de ladrillos y frustró sus intentos de separarlo de ella. La fuerte mano de él en su nuca le impedía moverse y Terry aumentó la presión hasta que ella se rindió con un leve gruñido de enfado. El beso no fue más que una competición de fuerza física, pero resultaba inútil luchar contra Terry.

Él quería demostrarle a como diera lugar que la amaba, despejar todos los fantasmas de su mente, no era tan perfecto como ella creía, tenia miedo de perderla otra vez, había dejado atrás la promesa que le hiciera en el pasado, la de cuidar de esa dulce joven que le salvó la vida, por mas intentos que hizo no logró despertar el sentimiento que incitaba Candy en su interior, sólo escuchar su nombre o ver su fotografía , provocaba en él vibraciones, anhelos sentimientos y sensaciones nunca antes vividas, la sola mención de su nombre le calentaba el corazón, verla parada en aquel teatro de poca monta , "caer tan bajo como pudo permitírselo", pero apareció ella cual ángel a rescatarlo de las garras de la perdición.

La lengua de Terry exigió el acceso al interior de la boca de Candy y ella apretó los puños mientras su cuerpo se ponía rígido. ¡Criaturas arrogantes y violentas! Los hombres creían que todo se resolvía por la fuerza. ¿Cómo se atrevía a actuar de aquella manera después de lo que acababan de hablar? Mucho después de que el doloroso beso hubiera tenido que terminar, Terry separó su cabeza de la de Candy y le lanzó una mirada iracunda. Estaba enfadado, excitado e insatisfecho.

—¿Qué pretendes? —Preguntó Candy con frialdad mientras deslizaba con cuidado la lengua por sus labios hinchados—. ¡Tú... tú...! —Intentó pensar en una expresión que Neal habría utilizado—. ¡Granuja , petulante , engreído! Me has hecho daño.

Él no mostró el menor signo de arrepentimiento por el dolor que le había causado.

—Entonces estamos igualados.

—¡maldición! ¿Qué he hecho o he dicho yo que te haya dolido?

—Es lo que no has dicho, Candy. Es lo que no has hecho. —Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de reflexionar en lo que él le decía, Terry volvió a besarla. Candy cogió el pelo de Terry y tiró con fuerza hasta que él separó su boca de la de ella—. ¡Maldición! —murmuró Terry con ojos centellantes—. Yo no quería amarte, yo traté de olvidarte innumerables ocasiones pero no pude. Sabía que me volverías loco, que intentarías mantenerme a distancia. Pero no se te ocurra pensar que lo permitiré. Lucharé hasta que pueda acceder a tu interior y me aferraré a ti aunque intentes sepárate de mí.

Terry hizo caso omiso de la mano que tiraba de su cabello y le estampó otro beso en la boca. En esta ocasión, Candy no pudo resistirse a la pasión que invadió su cuerpo, soltó el pelo de Terry y deslizó las manos hasta sus hombros. Resultaba imposible ignorar la calidez de su cuerpo duro y musculoso y el irregular latido de su corazón. Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y sus pechos se aplastaron contra los pectorales de Terry. Ella encajó su suavidad con la dureza de él, le ofreció sin reparos lo que él quería y contrarrestó la violencia de Terry con su rendición. Silenciosamente, su cuerpo comunicó lo que ella no había podido expresar con palabras.

«_Sí, te necesito. Amor... Sí, soy tuya... »_

Al sentir la respuesta de Candy, Terry gimió, le soltó la nuca y la abrazó con fuerza.

Sus cuerpos ardían bajo la ropa, ansiando liberarse de todo lo que los separaba. La violencia de Terry desapareció y, en su lugar, creció la dulce ansiedad del deseo. Embriagado con una mezcla de lujuria y amor, Terry intentó llenarse con el sabor y el contacto de Candy. Su lengua penetró en la boca de ella con frenesí y Candy gimió y se estremeció pegada a él.

Querían estar más cerca el uno del otro, pero mientras buscaba el cuerpo de Candy, Terry se encontró con las duras varillas del corsé. Las faldas constituían una masa de enaguas y otras capas de tela. La única parte accesible para él era su boca y Terry la devoró con furia, besándola una y otra vez. Jadeando como si hubiera corrido varios kilómetros, deslizó una mano temblorosa por el cabello de Candy mientras recordaba cómo la había deslizado por su cuerpo la noche anterior. Ansiaba sentir el contacto de su cuerpo desnudo y libre de barreras debajo del de él.

El impulso de soltarle el pelo que llevaba sujeto a la cabeza era demasiado intenso para resistirse a él. Aunque sabía que Candy se enfadaría, Terry cogió el extremo de una de las horquillas y tiró de ella. Al notar que parte de su cabello caía sobre su hombro, Candy soltó un respingo de inmediato y se apartó de Terry.

—¡Devuélveme esa horquilla! —Exclamó Candy mientras alargaba la mano con nerviosismo—. ¡Qué pensarán si entro en casa con el pelo suelto! ¡Devuélvemelo!

Terry estuvo tentado de negarse, dejar que entrara en la casa de aquella manera y que todos la vieran acalorada y despeinada. De este modo, sabrían con certeza cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos. Pero Candy sacudió su pequeña mano con ímpetu delante de la cara de Terry exigiéndole que le devolviera lo que le había robado y, a pesar de las presiones del diablo que estaba sentado en su hombro, Terry dejó la horquilla en la palma de su mano. Ella la cogió sin dar las gracias y volvió a recoger su cabello. Después, soltó un resoplido vigoroso que mostraba la agitación que Terry le había causado.

—Yo no he hecho nada para provocar este..., este acto. ¡Si es así como te vas a comportar, entonces mantente alejado de mí hasta que consigas dominarte! —soltó Candy. En esta ocasión, Terry no se lo impidió, sólo la observó de una forma inquietante—. Eres perfectamente capaz de ser un caballero cuando te conviene y, a partir de ahora, te exijo que...

—¿Quieres que sea un caballero? Esto está muy lejos de lo que querías ayer por la noche. ¿O es que tu exigencia sólo es válida hasta la hora de acostarse?

—¡Oooh!

Candy estaba demasiado indignada para contestarle. Giró sobre sus talones y regresó a la casa mientras murmuraba maldiciones contra Terry .

Candy gimió mientras dormía y se revolvió entre las sábanas flotando en un mundo infernal de sueños, ¿o era de recuerdos?, en los que se veía a sí misma en escenas que le resultaban familiares. Candy vio su propia cara, la misma de siempre, pero, al mismo tiempo, aterradoramente diferente. La voz, el cuerpo, incluso el pelo eran los de ella, pero el matiz, la resonancia, la textura de la imagen era distinta, distorsionada. ¿Por qué su mirada era tan fría, y su expresión tan vacía?

Neal y ella estaban sentados en el balancín del jardín y hablaban en susurros conspiratorios, tocándose con discreción y absortos el uno en el otro. El cielo nocturno los cubría de sombras y ellos permanecían muy cerca el uno del otro, sintiéndose cómodos en la oscuridad. Llevaban allí mucho tiempo, unidos cada vez más en una comunión secreta, hasta que traspasaron la barrera de lo prohibido. Y planearon lo que nunca deberían haber planeado.

—Tenemos que hacerlo pronto —susurró Candice. Se acurrucó más cerca de él y clavó en él su mirada esmeralda y felina—. Está esperando a un abogado .

—Tú no tendrás que hacer nada. Yo me encargaré de todo. Sólo dame un nombre.

—Tengo que pensarlo— respondió Candice mientras reflexionaba en silencio.

Tenía que escoger al hombre adecuado, a alguien astuto y sin conciencia.

—Candice, si te preocupa el resto de tu familia...

—Todos estaremos mejor así.

Una dura sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—¿Has pensado en cómo te sentirás después?

—No me importa. ¿Por qué debería importarme? Si él se preocupara por mí, no cambiaría su testamento. Si lo cambia, todo quedará en manos de su sucesor durante años y yo no obtendré nada hasta que sea una anciana. —Candice percibió sorpresa e incluso cierto miedo en la expresión de Neal a causa de su crueldad e intentó tranquilizarlo—. Él sólo se preocupa por Terence Grandchester. No quiere que yo sea feliz. Yo nunca he sido feliz, pero contigo será diferente, ¿verdad, Neal? —Candice deslizó el dedo por la parte frontal de la camisa de Neal y lo introdujo en la cinturilla de su pantalón. Con lentitud, acarició el abdomen tenso de Neal con los nudillos de su mano—. Seremos felices juntos —declaró Candice, y Neal suspiró con ansia.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí! Sólo dame un nombre de alguien de aquí. Será lo mejor. Yo me encargaré del resto.

Candice lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y en actitud reflexiva. A continuación, se inclinó hacia él y susurró algo en su oído.

_¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cuál era el nombre?_

_¿Qué le había dicho a Neal?_

Candy abrió los ojos de una forma repentina y se pasó la mano por la húmeda frente. Estaba empapada en un sudor frío. Permaneció rígida e inmóvil en la cama, intentando no pensar, con los ojos cerrados y los párpados temblorosos. Durante un largo rato no se movió, cubierta de sudor.

Ahora lo sabía con certeza.

_«Yo los traicioné a todos. Yo ayudé a planearlo.»_ Ella quiso que Albert muriera. Ella conspiró su asesinato con los Leagan. Una vez muerto Albert, ella heredaría su dinero y los Leagan se quedarían con los terrenos de Lakewood, tendrían el mayoritario en acciones en el consorcio, derribarían la valla de la Granja de Tom, la familia se disgregaría y el legado de Albert Andrew se rompería en pedazos. Tenía que encontrar la manera de rectificar sus actos. Pero ¿cómo? Los pensamientos le atenazaban el cerebro, hasta que al final le dolió la cabeza. Quería beber algo, tomar un buen trago de algo que la liberara de su tormento. Pero ¿lo deseaba tanto como para bajar a hurtadillas a la planta de abajo a buscarlo? Candy no podía decidirse, de modo que permaneció en la cama esperando que algún impulso la llevara a actuar.

Hola chicas…

Bueno ya sabemos que Candy fue quien planeó la muerte de Albert .. Neal sólo fue su marioneta como siempre, no me extraña, ¿morirá Albert?, ¿culparan a Terry de haberlo matado?

¿Se descubrirá todo?

Demasiadas preguntas.

Por cierto pobre Annie.. Aunque lo que esta viviendo es el resultado de las decisiones que tomó en el pasado, "no se puede ser tan materialista".

No quiero complicarlas mucho con esta historia tan rara, estamos claras en que Candice Kent y Candice Andrew son la misma mujer pero ambas vivieron en épocas distintas, Candice Kent no recordaba lo vivido como Candice Andrew, pero ya Terryto se esta encargando de que ella recuerde poco a poco.

En este capitulo Albert declara que esta enamorado de Candy, no quise extenderme mucho porque nunca he creído que él albergara este tipo de sentimientos hacia la pecas, siempre lo vi como ese hermano mayor solidario y tierno. Pero debía hacer esta parte para poder encaminar la historia hacia el final que quiero. La salbertfans se lo merecen y las respeto mucho.

Gracias por seguirme, gracias por los comentarios.

Cándida Grandchester.


	12. Chapter 12

**Candida Grandchester**

**otra oportunidad**

_Escenas y algunos dialogos fueron tomados de la novela Dame esta Noche de Lisa Kleypas para los personajes de candy candy, propiedad de Kioko Mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi._

_Sin fines de lucro._

_GF2010_

_**Capitulo con contenido para mayores de 18 años**_Capítulo 12

Después de un tiempo, oyó que la puerta del dormitorio se abría y se cerraba con suavidad, aunque el ruido era vagamente irreal. Candy siguió con los ojos cerrados, temiendo descubrir si se trataba o no de otro sueño. Unos pasos silenciosos. Un movimiento en la oscuridad. El crujido de una tela de algodón. El roce de unos pantalones. Después reinó el silencio, salvo por su respiración entrecortada. El colchón cedió bajo el peso del cuerpo de un hombre. Unas piernas musculosas se deslizaron junto a las de ella y un cuerpo se inclinó sobre ella envolviéndola en su calor. Candy contuvo un sollozo, levantó los brazos y tiró de él hacia ella. Acogiendo la acometida de su boca, Candy respondió con frenesí a su beso. Lo necesitaba, ansiaba tenerlo.

La cálida fragancia de Terry la envolvió y Candy la inhaló con voracidad, entretejiendo sus dedos con su cabello y alentándolo a que la besara con más ímpetu. El deslizó las manos sobre sus pechos, acariciando sus pezones y pellizcándolos hasta que ella gimió de placer. Candy se mordió el labio y amoldó su cuerpo al de él mientras sus pechos se aplastaban contra el cuerpo de Terry.

Terry se estremeció y giró sobre sí mismo llevando a Candy con él. El pelo de ella caía como una cascada de tirabuzones de seda, acariciando el cuello, la cara y los hombros masculinos. Sus labios se unieron en unos besos interminables, tiernos y agresivos a la vez. Terry buscó con deliArchieza el sabor más profundo de Candy y ella creyó morir de placer.

Ella deslizó las manos por el cuerpo de Terry y se maravilló al sentir la amplitud de sus hombros, el enjuto contorno de su cintura, la poderosa musculatura de sus muslos. Las yemas de sus dedos se desplazaron por la tersa piel de sus piernas y la respiración de Terry cambió, se volvió más profunda, él jadeó, deslizó las manos entre sus cabellos y apretó la cabeza de Candy contra la de él mientras la besaba con fervor.

La cogió por las nalgas y tiró de ella hacia arriba deslizándola a lo largo de su cuerpo. Los labios de Terry encontraron el botón rosa de uno de los pechos de Candy y lo succionaron hasta el fondo de su boca. Hasta el menor de sus nervios fue inspeccionado por la superficie granulosa de la lengua de Terry. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, inclinó la cabeza y frotó su mejilla contra el pelo de él.

El aliento de Terry ardió junto a la oreja de Candy. El la cogió por las caderas y tiró de ella hasta que quedó en cuclillas encima de él.

—Condúceme dentro de ti.

Candy no estaba acostumbrada a llevar las riendas y titubeó antes de guiar a Terry hasta su interior. Candy cerró los ojos mientras él entraba en su interior. La unión de sus cuerpos se realizó en un acercamiento lento en el que se mezclaron, de una forma sensible y precisa, la ternura y la fuerza. Candy apoyó las manos en el pecho de Terry e inclinó la cabeza. Su pelo caía como una cortina de seda. Terry la cogió por las caderas y la hizo subir y bajar mientras levantaba la pelvis de una forma rítmica hacia ella. Fue como una fantasía increíble y salvaje y el placer era tan dulce que se confundía con el dolor. Candy había oído hablar acerca de las cosas que los hombres y las mujeres hacían juntos, pero nunca imaginó que ella amaría a un hombre con tanta desfachatez.

Un fuego ardiente imposible de contener se apoderó de ella, una tormenta que la sacudía por dentro y por fuera, hasta que la intensidad la hizo desfallecer y se agarró a Terry con desesperación. Tenía las piernas cansadas y le temblaban. Él , pendiente, en todo momento del ritmo y el estado de Candy, comprendió lo que le ocurría de inmediato. Sin pronunciar una palabra, rodó sobre ella y calmó sus gemidos con sus labios mientras se movia al ritmo de las olas una y otra vez. El cuerpo de Candy se estremeció en un éxtasis atroz que recorrió todos sus nervios. Cuando el clímax terminó, ella siguió agarrada a Terry mientras sentía su erupción de placer.

El descenso de aquellas cimas vertiginosas fue lento. Juntos se relajaron de una forma gradual, cada uno de ellos bañado en el aroma y el sabor del otro. Candy permaneció inmóvil mientras Terry le masajeaba la espalda y sus dedos presionaban su musculatura de abajo arriba. Mientras la acariciaba, le susurraba palabras íntimas de halago que la hicieron ruborizarse y aquellos momentos fueron tan dichosos que ella se desperezó como un gato feliz. La oscuridad ya no era fría, sino cálida y viva, vibrante de sensaciones que irradiaban al exterior desde su carne saciada. En aquella oscuridad ya no acechaban las pesadillas. No había nada salvo paz.

Aunque Candy hacía lo posible por acostumbrarse, el contraste entre los días y las noches le resultaba asombroso, lo cual le ocurría cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los de Terry. A la hora del desayuno, le suponía un gran esfuerzo saludarlo con formalidad mientras era consciente de lo que habían estado haciendo unas horas antes. Cuando el resto de la familia se levantaba de la mesa y se dispersaba para dedicarse a las tareas diurnas, Candy acompañaba a Terry al exterior de la casa y así podía hablar un poco con él en privado.

—Terry es-espera —balbuceó Candy mientras apoyaba la mano en el brazo de él. Terry se detuvo al pie de las escaleras del porche y levantó la vista hacia ella, quien se había detenido en el penúltimo escalón—. Tengo que hablar contigo de un asunto.

—¿Ahora?

Durante todo el desayuno, Terry había llevado puesta una máscara de cortesía tan perfecta que casi constituía una burla, pero en aquellos momentos, miraba a Candy como la había mirado la noche anterior, con una sonrisa de arrogancia masculina.

—No, ahora no —respondió ella mientras daba una ojeada a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie los estuviera mirando—. Y no me mires de esta forma.

—¿Que no te mire cómo?

—Como si..., como si tú...

—¿Como si hubiera pasado la noche en tu cama?

—Sí, y no tienes por qué mostrarte tan petulante al respecto.

—Tú pareces causar este efecto en mí —respondió él con calma—. Esta mañana, casi no he podido controlar mi... petulancia.

—Cállate —exigió Candy deseando taparle la boca con la mano—. Alguien podría oírte.

Aquella mañana, a Candy se la veía ansiosa, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y una ligera sombra bajo los ojos debida a la falta de sueño. Uno de los botones de la parte superior de su vestido estaba desabrochado, como si se hubiera vestido con prisas. Terry nunca había visto nada tan bonito como Candy Andrew allí, de pie en las escaleras, intentando regañarlo con discreción. Si no hubiera habido tantas personas a su alrededor, la habría besado.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Terry.

Ella suspiró levemente, se levantó un poco las faldas y volvió a subir las escaleras. No era el momento adecuado para hablar de Albert.

—Puede esperar.

Al percibir el tono tenso de su voz, Terry subió, también, las escaleras y le tocó el brazo.

—Candy, ¿estás bien?

Ella encogió los hombros de una forma titubeante. Terry acarició con delicadeza el hueco interior de su codo con el pulgar.

—¿Necesitas algo, pecosa?

Nadie salvo Terry podía formular una simple pregunta de modo que la hiciera estremecer.

—Tengo que hablar contigo en privado.

—¿Puede esperar hasta esta noche, después de la cena?... Estupendo, entonces sonríe para que no esté todo el día preocupado. Y abróchate el botón del vestido, cariño.

Aquella noche hablaría con él acerca de Albert y el peligro que corría. Ella sabía el afecto que Terry sentía hacia Albert y no le resultaría difícil despertar su naturaleza protectora. Sin duda, podría convencerlo de que era necesario vigilarlo de cerca, sobre todo en aquellos momentos en que los conflictos entre Los Leagan y Los Andrew crecían en frecuencia e intensidad.

A Candy le costaba creer que alguien pudiera entrar a hurtadillas en la casa y matar a Albert Andrew en su propia cama; sin embargo, ya había ocurrido una vez, y si ocurrió fue porque nadie se lo esperaba. Pero no podía volver a ocurrir. Candy sabía que ya había cambiado parte de la historia de los Andrew, pues no había desaparecido. Ya llevaba allí varias semanas, una mujer distinta a la anterior, y había hecho elecciones que la anterior Candice Andrew nunca habría realizado. Había rechazado a Neal y se había enamorado de Terry. Por primera vez en su vida, formaba parte de una familia. Había encontrado un lugar al que pertenecía. Lucharía para conservar todo aquello y emplearía hasta sus últimas fuerzas para salvar a Albert.

Albert se entristeció y a la vez se llenó de satisfacción cuando, al terminar la cena, Terry se levantó con la intención de acompañar a Candy a dar un paseo. En aquellos momentos, ya resultaba evidente para todos que entre ellos estaba surgiendo un romance en toda regla. Como era de esperar, Elroy todavía experimentaba reservas acerca de una posible relación entre Candice y el actor, pero, curiosamente, no presentó objeciones a que salieran a pasear juntos. Quizás empezaba a comprender que oponerse a la relación no le serviría de nada.

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó Candy cuando estuvieron solos afuera—. Al final todo resultará más fácil de lo que esperaba. La tia-abuela no ha dicho nada. Bueno, se la veía bastante tensa, pero no ha dicho ni una palabra.

—Quizá la idea de tenerme como tu esposo no le resulta tan dura como imaginábamos —bromeó Terry mientras le ofrecia su brazo a Candy y ajustaba sus pasos a los de ella, que eran mucho más cortos.

—O quizá cree que eres, para mí, una simple aventura. En realidad, eres el tipo de hombre que elegiría para esto.

Terry simuló fruncir el ceño al oír la naturalidad con que realizaba aquel comentario.

—¿Yo, una aventura? Esto es el colmo.

Terry la cogió en brazos y se dirigió hacia el prado que había en la parte posterior de la casa. Candy se echó a reír.

—Era un cumplido —protestó ella mientras reía y se retorcía en los brazos de Terry.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Terry arqueó las cejas y la miró—. A mí no me lo ha parecido.

—Sí, sí que lo era. ¿Adónde me llevas?

—A un lugar en el que podré vengarme en privado.

—Lo digo en serio, a cualquier mujer le gustaría tener una aventura contigo. —Candy deslizó la punta del dedo por la bronceada piel que el cuello abierto de la camisa de Terry dejaba al descubierto—. Eres muy guapo, y pareces el tipo de hombre que es bueno en... Bueno...

—¿Bueno en qué?

—No te burles de mí, ya sabes a qué me refiero. Desde que te vi la primera vez en el barco me quedé impactada contigo y siempre quise saber mas de ti, soy muy curiosa.

Terry sonrió y la sujetó más fuerte entre sus brazos sin dejar de caminar.

—¿Tu curiosidad ha quedado satisfecha, señorita pecas?

—No del todo —contestó ella mientras jugueteaba con los botones de la camisa de Terry—. Pero estoy segura de una cosa.

—¿De qué?

Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le susurró al oído:

—Eres tan bueno como pareces.

Terry la besó en el cuello con ojos destellantes. Cuando llegaron a un montón de heno seco recién apilado, Terry se detuvo. Su idea original era dejarla caer sobre el heno y besarla hasta que ella suplicara piedad, pero había cambiado de opinión y, en aquellos momentos, lo único que quería era darle placer. Mientras Terry dejaba a Candy encima del heno, ella se agarró a él con más fuerza.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No podemos! —Candy volvió a reír mientras le empujaba el pecho—. ¡Ahora no! ¡Aquí no!

—Dame una buena razón.

—Sabrán exactamente lo que hemos estado haciendo. —Terry se sentó a horcajadas encima de ella y le levantó las faldas. El pulso de Candy latió con violencia—. Tendré heno en el pelo y en la ropa y...

—Nos ocuparemos de eso más tarde. Hasta de la menor brizna.

—No me lo puedo creer. —Un resoplido de incredulidad escapó de la garganta de Candy—. ¿No estarás planeando...? —Su voz se apagó cuando Terry accedió a la piel desnuda de su estómago por debajo de su ropa interior y la rozó con sus nudillos—. ¡Terry! —exclamó Candy.

Terry sonrió al notar lo deprisa que ella respiraba y, poco a poco, le bajó los bombachos a lo largo de los muslos.

—Es una lucha, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Terry mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y deslizaba los dedos por el abdomen de Candy—. Tu sentido del decoro contra tu deseo de esto...

Terry deslizó la mano un poco más abajo y Candy se humedeció los secos labios con la lengua y curvó los dedos de los pies con anticipación.

—Es que no quiero que nadie ve-vea...

—¡Pero si esto constituye la mitad de la diversión! —Terry apoyó la barbilla en una mano, contempló a Candy y, al final, encontró lo que estaba buscando. Su voz sonó ronca, con aquella vibración que siempre la excitaba—. Preguntarte si alguien nos descubrirá en el peor momento posible, si alguien te verá así, tendida y con los bombachos bajados hasta las rodillas te excita, ¿no? ¿Qué dirías si nos descubrieran? ¿Qué harías?

—Yo m-me moriría de vergüenza —balbuceó Candy mientras intentaba separarse de él.

Terry se abalanzó sobre ella, la inmovilizó y la acarició con más audacia que antes.

—Sí, vas a morir un poco, pero no de vergüenza.

—No tenemos tiempo...

—No necesitamos mucho.

—Será más seguro después, cuando todos estén durmiendo.

—El riesgo a ser descubiertos lo hace más excitante.

—¡No!, — dijo Candy al sentir las manos de Terry ubicarse posesivamente en sus muslos.

—Ah, ¿no? Entonces dime que pare —susurró Terry mientras acariciaba el interior de los muslos de Candy—. Dime que no te toque, sobre todo aquí... o aquí... Y dime que te permita levantarte y que te acompañe a la casa.

Candy cerró los ojos e intentó formar las palabras con los labios, pero su cuerpo esperaba el éxtasis que sólo Terry podía proporcionarle. No podía pedirle que se detuviera.

—El riesgo lo hace más placentero, ¿no crees? —preguntó Terry con voz suave y sedosa—. Esta sensación que notas en el estómago... ¡Corre, hazlo antes de que nos pillen! Y cada segundo te preguntas si voy a parar.

Candy protestó e intentó levantarse, pero los dedos de Terry encontraron su zona sensible y la acariciaron sin descanso y ella volvió a dejarse caer sobre el heno. Candy exhaló un largo gemido y volvió el rostro hacia el hombro de Terry mientras le suplicaba en silencio que no se detuviera. Él parecía saber con exactitud lo que el cuerpo de Candy deseaba y trazaba círculos y jugueteaba con la yema del pulgar en la sensible carne de Candy , a veces deprisa y a veces despacio. De una forma ininterrumpida y con voz terrosa, Terry murmuraba en su oído palabras que la excitaban más y más.

Alguien podría vernos ahora mismo, Candy... Alguien podría pasar por aquí..., uno de los empleados . ¿Qué harías si supieras que alguien nos estaba observando? ¿Me pedirías que parara?

Terry interrumpió sus caricias, como si esperara su respuesta para decidir si continuar o no.

—No —gruñó Candy mientras levantaba las caderas

Él reinició su terrible tormento.

—De todos modos, sabrán lo que estamos haciendo —murmuró Terry de una forma implacable—, porque te haré gritar y te oirán.

—No gritaré —balbuceó ella.

La sonrisa de Terry era despiadada.

—Incluso tú temes que lo harás.

Al final, el placer era tan intenso que Candy gritó, pero Terry ahogó su grito con su boca y su lengua atrapó las vibraciones guturales de sus gemidos. Terry la besó durante largo rato, saboreando su lánguida respuesta. Cuando Candy se recuperó, se liberó de las manos y la boca de Terry. Mortificada por lo que había ocurrido, se sentó e intentó arreglarse la ropa. Terry la ayudó y contuvo una sonrisa al ver lo preocupada que estaba.

—Eres el demonio.¿Cuánto rato llevamos aquí? —preguntó Candy sin mirarlo.

—Unos diez minutos.

—¡Oh!

La tensión de Candy disminuyó. Le había parecido que llevaban mucho más tiempo. Sin embargo, siguió frunciendo el ceño mientras frotaba inútilmente su ropa con las manos para eliminar las briznas de heno que se habían pegado a su vestido.

Terry le levantó la barbilla con la mano y le sonrió.

—Nadie ha oído nada —declaró él de una forma contundente—. Y tampoco nos han visto. Yo tenía un ojo abierto todo el tiempo, por si acaso.

Candy se sonrojó.

—Entonces lo que decías...

—Para tu propio beneficio.

Candy se sentía demasiado aliviada para regañarlo por su arrogancia.

—¿No he gritado demasiado fuerte? —preguntó Candy.

Terry la apretó contra él, cautivado por su curiosa mezcla de modestia y abandono.

—Te he mantenido silenciosa —murmuró él con complicidad.

Candy relajó los hombros.

—Debería estar enfadada contigo.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te ha gustado?

—Yo... Sí, me ha parecido... Pero esto no cuenta.

—Perdona mi falta de comprensión, pero entonces ¿qué es lo que cuenta?

Aunque su voz sonaba grave, Candy sabía que se estaba riendo de ella en silencio.

—Ha sido distinto de las otras veces. No ha sido romántico, ni serio, ni...

—No siempre tiene que ser serio entre nosotros. —Terry deslizó los labios por la mejilla de Candy—. A veces, puede ser sólo divertido.

—Pues yo no lo veo así —replicó Candy mientras arrugaba la frente.

¿Divertido? Cuando dos personas que se amaban hacían el amor, no lo hacían para divertirse. Tenía que ser un acto tierno, amoroso, emotivo. Si se amaban, tenía que significar algo más que una mera diversión, ¿no?

—¿Cómo puedes pensar en ello de una sola manera? —replicó Terry—. Cada vez será distinto. Unas veces, será romántico y relajado y, otras, un poco... —Terry se interrumpió y buscó una forma diplomática de decirlo—… terrenal. A veces, será tierno y otras constituirá un juego. ¿Qué hay de malo en esto?

Candy todavía titubeaba, de modo que Terry le cogió la cara entre las manos y le sonrió.

—Ya te entiendo. Te gusta la luz de las velas y el romanticismo y, sin duda, no hay nada de malo en esto, pero si siempre fuera así, te cansarías. —Terry sonrió ampliamente y sacó unas cuantas briznas de heno del pelo de Candy—. Tienes que admitir que las noches a la luz de la luna y los montones de heno tienen su encanto particular.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Lo supones? —Los ojos de Terry chispearon—. ¿Qué necesitas para estar segura del todo?

Candy lo miró con fijeza mientras disfrutaba de la calidez de sus manos en sus mejillas y del brillo de la luz de la luna en su cabello. Terry se veía guapo y pagano en la oscuridad, misterioso e indomable. Su amante. Algún día, su esposo. Ella quería pasar toda la vida con él. Quería estar unida a él con todos los lazos, las palabras y la intimidad que dos personas podían intercambiar. Sus sentimientos hacia él eran más fuertes, más terribles de lo que nunca habría imaginado. Las manos de Candy cubrieron las de Terry con fuerza.

—Te amo, Terry.

Candy percibió un temblor en las manos de Terry. El tardó unos instantes en comprender el significado de sus palabras. Entonces recorrió el rostro de Candy con la mirada, como si quisiera asegurarse de que ella había dicho la verdad.

—¡Dios, cómo deseaba oírtelo decir!

Terry inclinó la cabeza y la besó con frenesí, incapaz de reprimir su pasión.

Durante la noche, una pandilla de hombres que nadie logró identificar destrozó parte del portal de las Rosas y atacó a los vigilantes de la zona. Gran parte de los rosales fueron cortados por distintas partes y otros fueron arrancados del suelo. El sonido de los disparos era débil pero nítido y el ruido despertó a Candy y al resto de los Andrew. Candy buscó a tientas su camisón y su bata. Estaba medio dormida, pero se sentía aliviada porque Terry se había ido un rato antes. Si se hubiera quedado con ella sólo media hora más, lo habrían pillado en su dormitorio, y esto era algo que no quería explicar a los demás.

Se oyeron varias exclamaciones y unos pasos rápidos que recorrían el pasillo. Candy abrió la puerta con cautela mientras se frotaba los ojos. Albert ya se había vestido y se dirigía a las escaleras. Archie salió de su dormitorio con la camisa mal abrochada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Candy.

Albert la ignoró y empezó a bajar las escaleras gritando el nombre de Terry con una voz tan potente que debió de haber atravesado la mitad de Lakewood. Archie se pasó la mano por el pelo y éste se le quedó de punta, como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica. A continuación, miró a Candy y se encogió de hombros.

—Eran disparos, ¿no? —preguntó Candy mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Archie parecía ansioso y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

—Te apuesto cualquier cosa a que son los Leagan.

Archie siguió a Albert dando zancadas mientras bajaba ruidosamente las escaleras. Annie lo contemplaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Ten cuidado —advirtió Annie a su esposo, pero él pareció no oírla.

Cuando Archie salió por la puerta principal, Annie y Candy intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto. Unos pensamientos inexpresados flotaron en el ambiente mientras ambas se preguntaban lo grave que sería el problema y qué sucedería a continuación.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Annie.

—Supongo que las dos o las tres.

Ayúdame a bajar, Candice.

Bajaron juntas las escaleras mientras Annie se apoyaba con pesadez en el brazo de Candy, más por una necesidad de apoyo emocional que por una cuestión física. A ninguna de ellas se le ocurría nada que decir. No era necesario constatar lo obvio. Lo más probable era que los Leagan estuvieran implicados en lo ocurrido. Los disparos no se habían producido muy lejos y la familia no estaba esperando un ataque de este tipo.

—Espero que ya haya acabado —declaró Candy de una forma taciturna mientras Annie bajaba los últimos escalones.

—¿Qué esperas que haya acabado?

—El tiroteo. Ahora mismo, todos se dirigen hacia allí, Albert y los demás. ¡Los hombres son tan insensatos cuando tienen un arma en las manos! Espero que nadie haya resultado herido. No soporto la idea de que...

Candy se mordió el labio y apretó la mano de Annie con fuerza.

—Estás pensando en Terry, ¿no?

Candy estaba demasiado trastornada para ocultar sus sentimientos.

—¡Siempre dependen de él para todo! —explotó Candy—. Incluso Albert. Siempre que surge un problema o hay peligro ocurre lo mismo: «Que vaya Terry. Que se ocupe Terry...» Terry tiene que cuidar de todos, pero ¿quién cuida de él? Sólo es un ser humano, no es indestructible. Y yo... —Candy suspiró con frustración—. ¡Oh, yo no sé...!

—Terry puede cuidar de sí mismo. No te preocupes por él.

—Él será el primero en llegar al lugar y se meterá de lleno en el avispero, sea lo que sea.

—Terry es así. No es del tipo de hombres que necesitan que lo guíen y los motive , a Terry los demás lo siguen de una forma natural, y tú no querrías que fuera distinto, ¿no?

_«No, pero tampoco quiero perderlo»_, pensó Candy. En su corazón anidaba un temor que no podía explicar a nadie. El temor de que tenía que pagar un precio muy elevado por sus errores pasados. El tiempo le había concedido otra oportunidad de rectificar su forma de ser de antes. Pero ¿y si le exigía algo más? ¿Y si se le negaba la vida con Terry que tanto anhelaba?

Annie y Candy entraron en la cocina y se sentaron a la mesa con Elroy, quien se veía tranquila pero cansada. Desde el exterior, les llegaba el sonido de unas conversaciones entrecortadas mantenidas con voces somnolientas. Los vaqueros se habían despertado. Los minutos transcurrieron. Y después pasó una hora. Candy recorría la silenciosa cocina de un lado a otro mientras la tensión atenazaba sus nervios.

—¿Cuánto creen que tardarán? —preguntó con voz vacilante aun a sabiendas de que ni Elroy ni Annie conocían la respuesta.

Sin embargo, tenía que hablar de alguna cosa, si no, se volvería loca.

—No hay manera de saberlo —contestó Elroy mientras removía el contenido de su taza de té de una forma automática—. ¿Por qué no te sientas y bebes algo, pequeña?

—Son los Leagan —añadió Candy mientras daba otra vuelta alrededor de la mesa—. Albert ya se temía que darían algún paso.

—No nos corresponde a nosotras pensar nada respecto a esta cuestión, sólo apoyar a Albert en sus decisiones.

Candy gruñó por lo bajo y lanzó una mirada a Annie mientras se preguntaba si ella estaba de acuerdo con Elroy. Annie estaba concentrada en el té y resultaba evidente que no deseaba tomar parte en la discusión. No había forma de saber cuál era su opinión. Candy suspiró y decidió guardar silencio y no meterse en camisa de once varas. Sólo esperaba que, fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera sucedido, Albert y Terry dominaran su temperamento. Transcurrió otra media hora y, después, Candy oyó el golpeteo sordo de los cascos de un caballo. Sin pronunciar una palabra, corrió hacia la puerta trasera de la cocina y la abrió de golpe. Habían mandado a Archie de vuelta para que les contara lo que había ocurrido.

—Disparos —declaró Archie entrando con precipitación en la cocina y con los ojos brillantes de la excitación—. Sí, se trataba de la valla. —Se interrumpió e inhaló hondo unas cuantas veces—. La han destrozado. , al igual que a los rosales. Y han disparado a los vigilantes.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Candy.

—No los han reconocido.

—Tienen que haber sido los Leagan.

—Sí, creemos que los Leagan están detrás del ataque, pero no han utilizado a sus propios hombres. Lo más probable es que los hayan contratado. Nosotros también le hemos dado a uno, pero ha sido en la espalda, lo cual no nos hace quedar muy bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Alguien ha recibido un disparo?

—Fue antes de que Terry, Albert y los demás llegáramos. Nuestros vigilantes habían perseguido a los atacantes y le dispararon a uno por la espalda. Terry y Albert han ido a llevar el cuerpo al Hospital.

Candy empalideció.

—Pero..., esto es peligroso. Los asaltantes podrían estar escondidos por el camino y podrían dispararle a Terry como venganza o... —Candy miró a Annie—. O a Albert.

—Terry estará alerta —declaró Archie molesto.

—¡Pero está oscuro! Él...

Candy, consciente de la mirada reprobatoria de Elroy, se mordió el labio y contuvo unas palabras de pánico. Elroy se sentía muy molesta por la inapropiada preocupación que demostraba hacia el actor.

—Albert ha designado a más vigilantes para que cuiden nuestra propiedad —continuó Archie con desenvoltura—. Mañana volverán a levantar la valla , voy a acostarme , todo este asunto me ha dejado agotado.

—Tú también puedes ir a acostarte, Candice —añadió Elroy volviendo los ojos a la rubia—. No ayudarás a nadie permaneciendo despierta.

—Yo... no puedo irme a la cama. —Candy se sentó con lentitud y se agarró a los bordes de la silla como si creyera que alguien intentaría arrancarla de allí a la fuerza—. Esperaré a que regresen.

Conforme el tiempo transcurría, su ansiedad se convirtió en entumecimiento. El café humeante que tenía enfrente se fue enfriando de una forma gradual hasta quedarse helado y Candy ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Annie lo reemplazaba por otro caliente. Éste también se enfrió, pero los hombres todavía no habían regresado.

Cada vez, que percibía un ruido en el exterior, cada vez que oía la voz de un hombre y se daba cuenta de que no era la de Terry, Candy experimentaba náuseas. Su cabeza se desplomó sobre sus brazos, que estaban cruzados sobre la mesa, y cerró los ojos... Esperando, esperando oír los pasos que eran distintos a los de cualquier otra persona, esperando percibir la única voz que podía calmar su tensión y apaciguar sus miedos. Candy sintió la mano de Annie en su hombro.

—Voy a servir más café. Creo que ya están aquí.

Candy levantó la cabeza de golpe y clavó una mirada inexpresiva en la puerta. Albert entró con pesadumbre en la cocina y dejó caer su cuerpo fuerte y bien formado en una silla mientras aceptaba la taza que Annie le tendía. A continuación, entró Terry, silencioso y tranquilo, y cerró la puerta. Sus ojos verdeazules se veían claros y nítidos, a pesar de lo tarde que era.

Terry respondió a la ansiosa mirada de Candy con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, pues comprendía todo lo que ella quería decirle y no podía. Quedarse sentada a la mesa fue lo más difícil que Candy había hecho nunca, pues lo único que deseaba era lanzarse sobre Terry y acurrucarse en sus brazos. El nudo que tenía en la garganta desapareció. Parecía que hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración durante horas. Ella recorrió el cuerpo de Terry con los ojos intentando asegurarse de que estaba bien y su mirada se quedó clavada en las manchas de sangre de su camisa. Un pánico repentino la sacudió.

—Terry, tienes sangre...

—Uno de los asaltantes murió —la interrumpió Terry mientras bebía la mitad de una taza de café de un solo trago—. Arbert y yo hemos llevado el cadáver al hospital. En principio, el sheriff se ha puesto de nuestro lado en este asunto

—destrozaron los rosales de mi sobrino, eso no se los perdonaré—dijo Albert con gran tristeza en sus ojos.

—Albert, ya sabes que te respaldaré decidas lo que decidas —continuó Terry con expresión inescrutable—, pero parte de mi trabajo consiste en ayudarte a ver todas las alternativas. —Terry lanzó una mirada en dirección al despacho de Albert y volvió a mirarlo a él con la ceja arqueada—. ¿Vamos a tomar una copa?

El tono persuasivo de Terry y su grata sugerencia lograron que el enfado de Albert se desvaneciera como por arte de magia. Sin titubear, Albert asintió y se dirigió al despacho seguido por Terry, quien, antes de salir, lanzó una mirada reconfortante a Candy. Ella se sintió mejor de inmediato, pues estaba segura de que Terry evitaría que Albert hiciera algo drástico.

Candy jugueteó un poco con las mangas de su bata y, al final, hizo el ademán de levantarse. Elroy se lo impidió con un simple comentario.

—Terry parece más un miembro de la familia que Archie, ¿no crees?

Candy no estaba segura de lo que Elroy le preguntaba en realidad.

—No sé a qué te refieres. Archie es tu sobrino, mientras que Terry sólo...

—A Albert no le importa nada lo que Archie opine. Él sólo confía en Terry.

—Hasta cierto punto, todo el mundo confía en él.

—Sobre todo William. Y tú.

La franqueza de Elroy la dejó atónita.

—¿Qué...?

—¿Terry será mi yerno? —preguntó Elroy con una resignación sorprendente—He visto cómo te ha mirado. Son iguales. Hasta ahora no había podido admitirlo.

—Tia abuela, quizá deberíamos hablar de esto cuando no estuvieras tan cansada.

—Quiero oírlo de tu boca. Es peor sospecharlo sin saber la verdad, Candice. Y hay cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

—Me resulta difícil contarte lo que siento por él sabiendo lo que tú sientes.

—No es que no me guste personalmente. Terry podría hechizar hasta a las piedras, pero sé que no es bueno para ti.

—Sí que lo es. —Candy se inclinó hacia Elroy y habló con rapidez y entusiasmo—. En realidad, tú no lo conoces,. No sabes cómo es de verdad.

—Será difícil de manejar.

—Para mí no.

—Son como el fuego y la pólvora. Las explosiones pueden resultarte excitantes ahora, pero nunca tendrás un momento de paz. Más adelante te arrepentirás.

—Si me casara con un hombre que no me dejara discutir con él, me moriría. Los dos somos muy orgullosos, pero estamos aprendiendo a acomodarnos el uno al otro. Y él me escucha, me escucha de verdad. Y respeta mis opiniones.

—Lo sé. Ya los he oído hablar entre ustedes. Terry te habla como si fueras un hombre. Puede que al principio te atraiga esta novedad, pero no es correcto que te trate como si...

—¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no habría de tratarme como si yo tuviera la cabeza sobre los hombros?

—Terry debería tratarte con más delicadeza, en lugar de hablarte de los asuntos de los hombres y preocuparte con cosas que no son de tu incumbencia. Eres una mujer, Candice, y tienes tu propio lugar y tus propias preocupaciones.

—Yo también se las cuento a Terry.

—¡Santo cielo!

Elroy se llevó la mano a la frente.

—Sé que parece un poco radical, pero ¿por qué tiene que haber barreras insalvables entre un esposo y una esposa? ¿Por qué tiene que haber una separación y una distancia entre ellos? Hay cosas que Annie y tus amigas se cuentan entre ustedes pero que nunca soñarían con contarlas a sus maridos. Sin embargo, los hombres tienen derecho a conocer los sentimientos personales de sus esposas y...

—¡A un hombre decente no le interesan estas cosas! —soltó Elroy. Candy se calló, pues comprendió que, si continuaba hablando, su abuela se alteraría mucho. Se produjo un silencio entre ambas y, al final, Elroy habló en tono cansino—. Supongo que planeas casarte con él.

—Sí.

—Supongo que te has detenido a pensar que, por encima de todo, Terry desea la fortuna Andrew.

—De todas formas, acabará teniendo el control de la fortuna , pues Albert planea nombrarlo su sucesor en su nuevo testamento.

—Lo sé. Entonces estaría al mando de todo, pero si se casa contigo, será el propietario de la mayor parte de lakewood.

—Terry se casaría conmigo aunque fuera una indigente.

—¿Estás segura?

—Nunca he estado tan segura de algo en mi vida.

Elroy contempló la mirada grave y la mandíbula férrea de Candy y arrugó el ceño con infelicidad. Aceptar la derrota en esta cuestión le resultaba más difícil que cualquier otra cosa.

—Nunca te has parecido tanto a Albert —declaró Elroy antes de salir de la habitación.

Candy permaneció sentada y masajeándose las sienes. Un silencio inusual reinaba en la casa. La calma después de la tormenta. Candy esperó hasta que oyó que la puerta del despacho de Albert se abría y el sonido de unas voces apagadas llegó hasta ella. Entonces salió con cautela de la cocina y permaneció en las sombras mientras Albert subía las escaleras para dormir al menos una hora antes del inicio de un día difícil. Terry se quedó al pie de las escaleras frotándose la nuca y, a continuación, se dio la vuelta para irse. Al ver a Candy, se detuvo y ella se acercó a él.

—¿Te ha escuchado? —preguntó ella con suavidad.

—Un poco. —Terry suspiró con una mezcla de cansancio y preocupación—. Pero no sé cuánto.

Candy apartó un mechón del pelo de Terry, el cual había caído sobre su frente.

—Él siempre respeta tu opinión.

Candy se acercó más a él. Terry percibió la ternura en su rostro y se quedó helado. Nunca había recurrido a nadie en busca de ánimo. Lo habían educado para soportar sus propias cargas y en varias ocasiones había caído a lo mas bajo humanamente hablando ; pero aun asi no había buscado la ayuda de nadie. Lo último que necesitaba era el consuelo de una mujer. Sin embargo, sentía una imperiosa necesidad de abrazar a Candy y descargar en ella sus frustraciones. Y allí estaba ella, exigiéndoselo, obligándolo a incluirla en sus emociones privadas.

Candy percibió la indecisión en su rostro y lo comprendió más de lo que él podía imaginar. Hasta que lo conoció, ella también se había esforzado en mantener una distancia entre ella y todo lo que amenazaba con acercársele demasiado. Pero, tanto si lo admitía como si no, Terry la necesitaba. Candy se puso de puntillas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras rozaba su áspera mandíbula con los labios.

—No intentes mantenerme a distancia. No te lo permitiré —declaró Candy con voz ronca.

Terry permaneció inmóvil unos instantes. Entonces inclinó la cabeza y la besó mientras ponía la mano en la nuca de Candy y tiraba de su cabeza hacia atrás. Ella suspiró y lo cogió con fuerza por los hombros. El cansancio y las dudas se esparcieron por el aire como las hojas por el soplo de una brisa. Terry hundió su boca en la curva que unía el cuello con el hombro femenino y ella le rodeó la espalda con los brazos sintiendo la tensión de sus músculos.

—Primero yo y, después, los delincuentes —susurró Candy—. Esta noche no has podido descansar nada.

—Tú me has agotado mucho más que los delincuentes —murmuró Terry mientras deslizaba las manos por el esbelto cuerpo de Candy.

—¿Podrás dormir un poco?

—Sólo falta una hora para el amanecer. Muy pronto tendré que despertar a los hombres y asegurarme de que saben lo que tienen que hacer durante el día. Será mejor que permanezca despierto.

Terry dio por sentado que ella se quedaría con él, la cogió en brazos y la llevó al salón, que estaba iluminado por una luz tenue. Se sentó en el sofá de suave tapizado , acomodó a Candy en su regazo y, a continuación, se besaron con pasión.

—Estaba preocupada por ti —confesó Candy abriéndole la camisa y apoyando la mejilla en la piel desnuda de su pecho.

—¿Por mí? —él deslizó los dedos por el cabello de ella y enrolló uno de sus mechones alrededor de su mano—. No tenías por qué preocuparte, pecosa. El tiroteo había terminado mucho antes de que yo llegara allí.

—Cuando oí que llevabas el cadáver de uno de los atacantes al pueblo, temí que alguien te disparara.

Terry medio sonrió por primera vez aquella noche e inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus narices se tocaron.

—Me parece que me gusta que alguien se preocupe por mí.

—Tú no eres el único por el que estoy preocupada.

Terry se puso serio de inmediato.

—¿Albert?

—No me gusta la situación en la que se ha colocado.

—Admito que tendrá que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, pero no creo que sea necesario preocuparse tanto como tú pareces creer.

—Creo que la situación es más grave que todo esto —replicó ella con voz seria—. Resulta evidente que luchará con todas sus fuerzas para mantener la valla en pie. Si tú fueras los Leagan o cualquiera de los otros rancheros que están perdiendo dinero y propiedades por esta razón, ¿no pensarías que la única cosa que podías hacer es quitarlo de en medio para siempre?, destruir los rosales fue el primer golpe, dime Terry cual será el segundo ..

Terry la contempló con fijeza y en silencio mientras una negativa flotaba en sus labios.

—Albert está en peligro —continuó Candy—. Lo sé.

—Hablaré con él.

—Necesita protección. —Aunque intentó hablar con naturalidad, su voz sonó tensa—. Quizá te parezca una exageración, pero no estoy segura de que esté a salvo en la casa.

—Candy, no saques problemas de donde...

—¿Considerarías la posibilidad de ordenarle a alguien que vigile la casa durante la noche? Por favor.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —Terry sacudió la cabeza sorprendido—. Pecosa , nadie podría atravesar la línea de vigilantes que están apostados a lo largo de la mansión. Y aunque alguien lo consiguiera, ¿de verdad crees que tendría la osadia de entrar a hurtadillas en la casa? E incluso si llegara tan lejos como esto, ¿cómo se supone que sabría en qué habitación duerme Albert? Y si...

—¿Y si se tratara de alguien que conoce bien la mansion?

—Si te vas a pasar el tiempo preocupándote, hay muchas otras cosas que merecen tu preocupación por encima de esto.

—Por favor. —De una forma inconsciente, Candy lo agarró por la camisa—. Haz que alguien vigile la casa por las noches. —Candy buscó las palabras más adecuadas a fin de conseguir que Terry accediera a su petición—. Por favor. Estoy asustada.

Sus últimas palabras afectaron a Terry de una forma visible.

—Candy, ¿has oído o visto algo? —preguntó él mientras le cogía la cara entre las manos y la observaba con atención.

—No exactamente.

—No puedo ayudarte a menos que me lo cuentes.

«¿_Contarte qué, que viví en el futuro durante veinte y siete años y que descubrí que Albert había sido asesinado? Ah, y no sólo esto, sino que yo ayudé a planificar su muerte, aunque no me acuerdo de cuál era el plan. Y, por cierto, si no me hubiera enamorado de ti, te consideraría un sospechoso y es posible que, aun estando enamorada de ti, si no supiera lo mucho que te preocupas por Albert seguiría sospechando que tú eres el asesino. ¿Cómo quieres que te cuente todo esto?»_

—Sólo haz lo que te pido —suplicó Candy—. Y no permitas que Albert se entere o lo impedirá. Él cree que puede protegerse a sí mismo. ¿Apostarás a un hombre en los alrededores de la casa? —Candy frunció el ceño hasta que Terry asintió —. ¿Esto es una promesa o sólo dices que sí para que me calle?

Terry la miró y respondió con una voz inquietantemente suave:

—Yo nunca te mentiría, Candice.

—No pensaba esto, sólo estoy...

—Asustada —murmuró él mientras deslizaba un dedo por el lateral de su cara.

A pesar de la dulzura de su roce, Candy tembló con inquietud.

—Estás enfadado.

—Te retorcería el cuello si creyera que así descubriría qué ha ocurrido para que te sientas de este modo.

—No es importante.

—Para mí, sí.

—Sólo estoy preocupada por Albert. Esto es todo. Pero ahora sé que alguien vigilará la casa, me siento mucho mejor.

Su respuesta no apaciguó a Terry, quien, a pesar de que Candy le decoraba la cara con besos invisibles, siguió frunciendo el ceño.

—Esto no ayuda, Candy.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que su actitud juguetona no tenía éxito, Candy dejó de besarlo y lo miró a los ojos. Todavía estaba asustada y ambos lo sabían. El día del asesinato se acercaba y traía consigo una inevitable sensación de fatalidad. Candy tenía miedo por Albert y también por Terry. A él lo habían culpado del asesinato de Albert, había huido de Chicago y había vagado por ahí durante cincuenta años. Ella lo había visto: un anciano patético y sin hogar. Lo opuesto de lo que era ahora. La imagen era tenue, pero todavía permanecía en el fondo de su mente, persiguiéndola.

—Abrázame —pidió ella sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

Terry la rodeó con los brazos y habló con voz áspera y cariñosa al mismo tiempo:

—Tonta, ¿crees que voy a permitir que te ocurra algo malo? Por ahora puedes guardar tus secretos para ti, pero ésta es la última vez que me mantienes al margen de otro de tus pequeños misterios. Llegará un día en que te formularé algunas preguntas y esperaré obtener respuestas, Candy. Y será mejor que no intentes esquivar el tema con zalamerías, ¿comprendes? —Terry esperó hasta que ella asintió con la cabeza junto a su pecho y presionó los labios contra su cabeza—. No tengas miedo, todo saldrá bien. Sabes que cuidaré de ti.

Ella se apretujó contra él y el miedo y la culpabilidad desaparecieron. Una oleada de calidez invadió su cuerpo. Candy disfrutó de la protección que le ofrecía el cuerpo de Terry y se derritió de placer cuando él deslizó las manos por su espalda. Mientras estuviera en sus brazos, Terry la mantendría a salvo de cualquier cosa. ¡Si pudiera abrazarla para siempre! Candy ansiaba contarle lo que le daba miedo de verdad, pero no podía hacerlo, a menos que lo hiciera de una forma indirecta.

_Gracias por continuar a mi lado._

_Mil gracias por los revews._

_Candida grandchester_


	13. Chapter 13

**Candida Grandchester**

**otra oportunidad**

_Escenas y algunos dialogos fueron tomados de la novela Dame esta Noche de Lisa Kleypas para los personajes de candy candy, propiedad de Kioko Mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi._

_Sin fines de lucro._

_GF2010_

_**Capitulo con contenido para mayores de 18 años**_

Capitulo 13

—Terry, ¿si quisieras a una persona y descubrieras que había hecho algunas cosas malas en el pasado, tus sentimientos hacia ella cambiarían?

—Depende —contestó Terry de una forma pensativa. Sus manos se detuvieron en mitad de una caricia y, a continuación, reiniciaron el movimiento—. Supongo que dependería de lo que hubiera hecho. Si fuera muy malo, sí que cambiarían mis sentimientos hacia ella.

—Pero ¿y si hubiera cambiado y se arrepintiera de corazón de lo que había hecho?

—Yo no soy quién para juzgar a nadie. Te hice mucho daño ¿recuerdas?

—¿Esto es lo peor que has hecho en toda tu vida?

Terry sonrió ligeramente.

—Bueno, si no tuviera más remedio, reconocería que he hecho cosas peores que ésta. Cualquiera que me conozca de antes de venir a Lakewood te dirá que tuve una juventud disipada.

—¿Ahora te arrepientes de las cosas que hiciste entonces?

—No suelo pensar en el pasado. Y no, no pierdo el tiempo arrepintiéndome de nada. He pagado de sobra por mis peores equivocaciones.

Terry contempló el hueco que había en la base del cuello de Candy y que asomaba por su bata entreabierta y mordisqueó aquella zona sensible.

—¿A qué se debe este repentino interés por el pecado y la expiación? —preguntó Terry con voz apagada—. ¿Te has acordado de una travesura escolar por la que nunca te pillaron? Supongo que le esconderías la tiza a la profesora o hablaste en susurros con tus amigas en plena clase de geografía...

—No —respondió Candy sintiéndose aliviada por el cambio de rumbo de la conversación. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Terry y disfrutó del movimiento de su boca—. Yo siempre me porté bien.

Terry desabotonó con destreza uno a uno los botoncitos del cuello del camisón de Candy y fue descendiendo hacia sus pechos.

—No es esto lo que yo observaba en el Colegio, Candice.

tú tampoco eras ningún ángel.

Terry esbozó una sonrisa amplia.

—Cada dos por tres me castigaban.

—¡Alborotador!

—Mmm. En cierta ocasión, entre al pabellón de las chicas en plena noche. —Terry soltó una risita—. Tratando de encontrar a cierta chica pecosa. — y en otra rompí una de las ventanas, solo para que la mejor amiga de esa chica pecosa fuera visitada por su abuela.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque me gustabas.

—Tu manera de cortejar ha mejorado.

—Cuestión de práctica —contestó Terry mientras deslizaba la mano por debajo de los pliegues del camisón de Candy.

Ella le cogió la mano para detener sus exploraciones.

—¿Has practicado con muchas mujeres?

—No tantas como tú pareces pensar. ¿No hemos hablado ya sobre esto?

—Dijiste que algún día me contarías por qué eres tan liberal con las mujeres y que me hablarías acerca de la mujer que causó este efecto en ti.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura de que la causa es una mujer?

—Intuición. ¿Es por una de la que estabas enamorado?

—En cierto sentido.

—¿Tenías pensado casarte con ella?

La expresión de Terry cambió. Se lo veía incómodo, un poco amargado, quizá.

—Candy, no estoy preparado para hablar de esto.

—Te hizo daño, ¿no?

La insistencia de Candy, y su buen tino, hicieron reír a Terry.

—¿Por qué es tan importante?

¡Hay tantas cosas de ti que no comprendo! Me preocupa que tú sepas tanto de mí y que yo sepa tan poco sobre ti. Eres un misterio para mí. Me pregunto por qué eres como eres y por qué...

—¡Está bien! Antes de que te explique, quiero señalar que yo no lo sé todo acerca de ti, ni mucho menos.

—¿Ella era importante para ti? —preguntó Candy ignorando el intento de Terry de desviar el tema.

—En aquella época, yo creía que no podría sobrevivir sin ella. —Terry reclinó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y miró hacia el techo—. ¿Alguna vez has querido algo tanto que habrías bajado al infierno para conseguirlo? Y aun así, una vez lo tuviste, cuanto más intentabas retenerlo, menos lo conseguías. Lo nuestro fue asi. Nunca he conocido a nada tan elusivo. Y cuanto más distante se mostraba ella, más la quería yo.

A Candy le sorprendió sentir un latigazo de celos. De repente, no estaba segura de querer oírle hablar acerca del deseo que había sentido hacia otra mujer. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, ardía en deseos de conocer el misterioso pasado acerca del que apenas hablaba.

—¿Quién era ella?

—Era la hija de un amigo que conocí en Londres. Su padre era uno de los hombres más brillantes que he conocido nunca. Aventurero , inteligente, dinámico... A veces, cuando hablaba, te quedabas boquiabierto. ¡Dios, sus ideas eran realmente radicales, sorprendentes!. Su hija tenía muchas cosas de él, su inteligencia, su genialidad... Nunca he oído a ninguna mujer hablar como lo hacía ella. Sin dudas su padre le daba mucha libertad y dejaba que se expresara igual que cualquier hombre y le dejaba decir y hacer lo que ella quería. Ella era más lista que la mayoría de los hombres que yo conocía. Una mujer con formación. Había crecido en un pequeño pueblo donde nunca se había visto nada parecido en una mujer. Yo estaba fascinado.

—¿Era guapa?

—Mucho.

Los celos que sentía Candy se duplicaron. "_Guapa, inteligente, fascinante"..._

—Parece perfecta —comentó Candy de una forma inexpresiva.

La mirada de Terry se perdió en la distancia, como si intentara concentrarse en unas imágenes que lo eludían.

Terry inhaló hondo y soltó el aire poco a poco. Le sorprendió la ligereza repentina que experimentó en el pecho. Era la primera vez que hablaba de aquella etapa de su pasado. No tenía planeado contárselo a nadie, pero en aquel momento le pareció lógico descargar en ella el peso que experimentaba. ¿Quién más podía comprenderlo? ¿Quién más podía entender por lo que había pasado?

—¿Cómo acabó todo?

—Yo... —Terry carraspeó y se interrumpió. No podía pronunciar las palabras. Candy no dijo nada y esperó con paciencia, aunque, en su interior, habría deseado gritar debido a la necesidad de conocer la respuesta—. Yo la dejé ir…..

Candy experimentó compasion .

—yo la dejé ir, no pude soportar la pena y me converti en un alcoholico—Terry trago lentamente, tratando de eliminar el nudo en la garganta que comenzaba a formársele. — no puedo culparla por dejarme, yo no luché por nuestro amor y mucho menos le dije que la amaba. Mi desesperación fue tan grande que terminé actuando en un teatrucho.

—y ella era alguna actriz? —preguntó Candy mientras dudaba.

Ella Candy, eras tú…

Candy sentía una profunda confusion. Aun no recordaba esa etapa de su vida, si le habían comentado sobre la relación que ambos mantuvieron mediante cartas y también sobre la separación, pero nunca pudo imaginar el dolor que ambos sufrieron, la mirada de Terry en ese momento estaba fija en un punto imaginario, ella podía percibir el dolor, la amargura y la desesperación reflejarse en sus hermosos zafiros. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la profunda voz de Terry.

—Candy tú cambiaste mi vida, si hoy soy de esta manera es gracias a ti, llegaste como una ráfaga de viento arrazando con todo lo malo. Yo era un adolescente amargado, egoista y prepotente. Carente de alegría , un hombre sin sueños. Yo no sabía que camino debía tomar en mi vida, vivía recentido porque sobre mis hombros pendía una responsabilidad que no quería aceptar y tú me ayudaste a elegir mi camino y no solo eso; los golpes de la vida me hicieron fuerte, me enseñaron que debemos luchar por lo que realmente deseamos. No me importaba el dolor ageno solo el mio y con cada dia me endurecía mas y mas. Tú amor me dio fé para continuar.

No me harás creer que tú no albergabas buenos sentimientos en tu corazón Candy estaba conmovida hasta las lágrimas.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —preguntó Terry con voz áspera.

—Porque te conozco. Porque me lo dice el corazón. — dijo colocando la mano masculina sobre el mismo— Siente como late, late por ti…

Terry volvió el rostro. Candy se sentó en su regazo intentando interpretar su silencio. De repente, Terry se tapó los ojos con la manga de la camisa y secó unas lágrimas que no eran habituales en él. Candy deslizó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Yo no quiero que me dejes otra vez. Pero tampoco quiero tenerte atrapada.

—Antes no sabia que me amabas. Me da más miedo estar sola y no te dejaré nunca mas.

Terry la contempló con atención y la cogió por los hombros. La combinación de inocencia y experiencia que reflejaba su rostro nunca había sido tan pronunciada. Terry percibió en ella el entusiasmo de una niña, el amor apasionado de una mujer y una comprensión profunda que correspondía a alguien que le doblara la edad.

—¡Dios, nunca te dejaré ir, Candy!

—Lo sé.

—Y no intentaré cambiarte.

—Yo no te lo permitiría.

—Ya sé que no me lo permitirías —contestó él, y se relajó un poco—. Eres toda una mujer, Candice Andrew. Ya no eres la chiquilla de antes.

—¿Demasiado mujer para ti? —preguntó ella con voz suave y provocadora.

De repente, Candy se encontró tumbada sobre la espalda. Sonrió y levantó la vista hacia Terry, cuyos ojos se volvieron cálidos por el deseo.

—De ningún modo —contestó Terry.

Y procedió a demostrárselo de una forma que no dejó la menor duda en la mente de Candy.

Terry y Albert no contaron a la familia los acuerdos a los que llegaron acerca de cómo manejar la crisis, aunque algunos aspectos estaban muy claros. El más importante era que volverían a levantar la valla. Por otro lado, Albert, contrariamente a lo que todos esperaban, decidió mostrarse más razonable respecto a tomar medidas drásticas contra los Leagan. Se quedó en su despacho y se mantuvo alejado de la valla mientras Terry supervisaba la construcción de más barracones de vigilancia a lo largo de la Mansion, doblaba el número de vigilantes nocturnos .

Dorothy, Annie, Candy incluso Rosemary , estuvieron ocupadas tratando de reconstruir el jardin de rosas ; los arañazos que el espino causaba en los brazos a Candy no le importaron en lo mas minimo, ella deseaba ver feliz a Albert y también ella sentía cierto aprecio por las delicadas rosas, no comprendía el porqué, pero esas plantas despertaban en ella ternura y nostalgia. Después de unos días, Candy le enseñó a Terry sus dedos, que estaban maltratados por las espinas.

Las reacciones de los habitantes del pueblo y de los rancheros vecinos al ataque que había sufrido la mansión Andrew eran variadas. Los ganaderos que habían estado considerando la posibilidad de cercar sus tierras con vallas de alambre, estaban furiosos, como si también ellos hubieran sido víctimas del ataque infringido a Albert. Otros como algunos socios de los Leagan estaban molestos por el apoyo ofrecido a la familia Andrew.

Conforme pasaban los días, Candy empezó a echar más y más de menos a Terry. Apenas lo veía, Terry estaba ocupado resolviendo todos los problemas que los demás le planteaban, problemas grandes y pequeños. Su trabajo era interminable, pues supervisaba la construcción de la valla y coordinaba el resto de las tareas que se realizaban en la mansión, aparte de las multiples reuniones con los inversionistas en el consorcio . Con tanta gente dentro y alrededor de la casa, no encontraba la manera de ir a ver a Candy a su habitación. Habían designado a un hombre para que vigilara el dormitorio de Albert durante la noche, lo cual significaba que, de momento, sus encuentros habían terminado.

Una frustración física y emocional consumía a Candy, quien no se libraría de ella hasta que pudiera volver a tener a Terry para sí misma. Por las noches, permanecía tumbada en la cama con las extremidades extendidas mientras pensaba con melancolía en las ocasiones en que Terry había acudido a su dormitorio. ¿Cómo era posible querer tanto a alguien? Los momentos en que se veían no eran suficientes. Siempre había miembros de la familia o empleados a su alrededor y no podían disfrutar de ningún tipo de intimidad.

¿Cuánto duraría sin él? La necesidad de estar con él crecía minuto a minuto, hasta que apenas le resultó soportable, sobre todo cuando él estaba cerca. ¡Qué extraño le resultaba desear y necesitar a alguien con tanta intensidad y sentirse molesta hacia todo lo que lo mantenía alejado de ella! Terry había despertado en ella ciertas necesidades, unas necesidades intensas que debían ser apaciguadas. Había pasado con él muy pocas noches, pero durante el resto de su vida todas las noches que pasara sin él serían frías y vacías. Candy miró al resto de los comensales y se preguntó si alguno de ellos entendería cómo se sentía. No, ninguno, ni siquiera la sensible y solitaria Annie.

_«Haría cualquier cosa para no perderlo. Ninguno de ellos ha luchado para conseguir al otro, aunque en determinado momento debieron de sentir algo. Seguro.»_

Annie y Archie actuaban como meros y distantes conocidos.

«_No hay pasión, no hay ternura. Ni siquiera enojo. ¿De qué hablan cuando están a solas o sólo están en silencio?»_

Sobre todo, Candy echaba de menos las largas y agradables conversaciones que mantenía con Terry. En las horas más oscuras de la noche, le había contado algunas de sus cuestiones más íntimas, aquellas que se suponía que ni siquiera las esposas contaban a sus esposos. Las conversaciones con Terry constituían una fuente continua de fascinación para ella, pues, prácticamente, no había ningún tema que Terry no quisiera tratar y, además, no le permitía mostrarse pudorosa. Terry parecía disfrutar haciéndola enrojecer y siempre sabía cuándo lo había conseguido, incluso en la oscuridad.

Después de una semana de no estar juntos, Candy empezó a notar que Terry cambiaba de una forma sutil. Su buen carácter desapareció y su sentido del humor era más mordaz que de costumbre. Se mostraba tenso e irascible con ella e intentaba evitarla. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan brusco y cortante? ¿Por qué parecía que estuviera enfadado con ella?

Cada vez que lo oía entrar en la casa a la hora de la cena, lo veía entrar en el comedor y lo observaba mientras se sentaba a la mesa, Candy experimentaba un dolor en la boca del estómago. El tiempo extra que Terry pasaba al sol oscurecía su piel cada vez más y sus ojos brillaban como zafiros. Nunca le había parecido tan guapo ni le había resultado tan inalcanzable. ¿Por qué, cuando lo miraba a través de la mesa, la distancia que los separaba parecía estar convirtiéndose en kilómetros?

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta del dormitorio de Annie y frunció el ceño al ver que tenía las cortinas sin correr y las ventanas aun cerradas y que estaba acurrucada debajo de las sábanas.

—¿Annie? —preguntó Candy en voz baja. Annie se agitó en la cama—. ¿Todavía no tienes ganas de levantarte?

Annie negó con la cabeza. Parecía irritada. Tenía la cara hinchada porque había ganado mucho peso en poco tiempo y se le habían formado unas bolsas muy marcadas debajo de los ojos.

—No, no me encuentro bien y estoy cansada.

—¿El doctor Michael te ha dicho algo?

—Dice que todo va bien.

—¡Vaya, esto es estupendo!

—No te alegres tanto.

—¿Quieres que te traiga un té? Podría leerte una historia que salió en el periódico de ayer acerca de...

—No, gracias, no quiero beber nada ni que me leas nada.

Candy se sentó en el borde de la cama y cogió la fláccida mano de Annie.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó Candy con dulzura.

La compasión de Candy pareció abrir el corazón de Annie y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Me siento gorda, fea y de malhumor. Y se me está cayendo el pelo. ¿Ves lo fino y frágil que está? Yo tenía un pelo muy bonito.

—Todavía es bonito, y si has perdido algo de pelo, no has perdido tanto como para que los demás lo noten. Además, volverá a crecer en cuanto nazca el bebé.

—Y Archie ya no me habla ni me abraza.

—Él no sabe lo que esperas de él. Pídele lo que necesitas.

—Yo querría que él lo supiera sin tener que pedírselo.

—Los hombres no siempre saben qué hacer, a veces tenemos que explicárselo.

Annie exhaló un suspiro lloroso y se secó los ojos con su fino pañuelo de algodon .

—Esta mañana, Rosemary ha venido y se ha puesto a brincar en la cama. Yo me he mostrado muy dura con ella y ella no entiende el porqué de mi reacción.

—Yo me encargaré de Rosemary. Archie y yo la llevaremos al pueblo. Ayer buscaba telas para coserle a su muñeca unos vestidos y en la casa no hay suficientes retales. Le compraré un pedazo de tela y unas golosinas.

—¿De verdad? ¡Oh, esto le encantará!

—¿Y tú qué quieres, golosinas o chocolates? —preguntó Candy medio en broma.

—No quiero nada —respondió Annie ya más contenta.

A pesar de su embarazo, parecía una niña pequeña, con su cara surcada de lágrimas y sus rollizas mejillas. Candy sintió una oleada de cariño hacia ella y deseó saber cómo conseguir que todo le fuera bien.

—Esta noche, cuando vuelva, yo misma lavaré tu cabeza. Esto te hará sentirte mejor. Y le pediré a Terry que toque algo de música en la sala después de la cena, en concreto, aquella canción que tanto te gusta oír.

—Pero Terry está tan ocupado...

—Encontrará tiempo para esto —le aseguró Candy. Y sonrió con picardía—. Si yo se lo pido.

La expresión de Annie se volvió radiante y contempló a Candy con expectación.

—¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes dos?

Candy se inclinó hacia ella y sus ojos verdes brillaron de excitación.

—Me ama —susurró Candy.

—¡Oh, Candice!

—Nunca soñé que pudiera ser tan feliz. Estoy tan enamorada de él que me causa dolor.

—¡Estoy tan contenta por ti! —Annie le cogió la mano—. No lo dejes escapar. No permitas que nada se interponga entre ustedes de nuevo.

—No lo permitiré.

Candy sonrió ampliamente y le apretó la mano antes de salir de la habitación.

—¡Rosemary! Rosemary, ¿dónde estás? Nos vamos al pueblo. Ayúdame a encontrar a Archie.

RoseMary llamó a su padre con voz aguda y sus trenzas flotaron en el aire mientras corría escaleras abajo delante de Candy. Encontraron a Archie en el despacho sentado perezosamente junto a Albert. Albert le estaba contando una de sus magnificas historias de aventuras. Cuando Candy y Rosemary aparecieron, Albert interrumpió su relato, levantó la vista y su rostro se iluminó todavía más con una sonrisa.

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa con indecisión.

—papá, tienes que llevarnos a tia Candice y a mí al pueblo —soltó Rosemary mientras tiraba de la mano de Archie.

Él sonrió al verla tan excitada y se resistió a sus esfuerzos por conseguir que se levantara.

—¿Quién dice que tengo que llevarlas?

—No bromees —intervino Candy mientras lo cogía por el cuello de la camisa y tiraba de él ligeramente.

Archie soltó un soplido y se levantó.

—Supongo que tendrás que acabar la historia más tarde —le dijo a Albert mientras introducía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se encogía de hombros de una forma afable—. Si no, Candice me estrangulará. No te irás antes del anochecer, ¿no?

—Me iré mañana por la mañana —contestó Albert.

Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—¿Irte? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Adónde vas? ¿Por qué...?

—Tengo unos negocios que atender fuera de la ciudad

Albert sonrió a Candy con amabilidad y encogió sus fornidos hombros como indicando que aquello estaba fuera de su control.

Candy se quedó sin palabras. No quería que Albert se marchara, pero no podía explicar lo que sentía, ni a Albert ni a ella misma. No tenía ninguna razón lógica para desear que se quedara. Apenas lo conocía y había intercambiado con él muy pocas palabras. Él era, simplemente, y como él mismo se definía, un rebelde aventurero.

—Hay algo que debo saber ... —declaró Candy titubeante.

—gatita —la interrumpió Archie, y se echó a reír cuando Rosmary casi lo hizo caer por las escaleras debido a sus ansias por irse—. Albert ha dicho que estará aquí esta noche. Si quieres ir al pueblo, deja de hablar y vámonos.

Candy lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y levantó la vista hacia el techo.

—¿Hablamos más tarde, Albert?

—Más tarde —accedió él con amabilidad.

Candy le sonrió y siguió a Archie y a Rosemary.

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, Archie ayudó a Candy y a Rosemary a bajar del automóvil y ellas se dirigieron a la tienda. Archie se fue calle abajo para comprobar si Terry había ido a ver al sheriff, como era su intención. Terry había adoptado la costumbre de informar al sheriff de todos los incidentes y fricciones en los que el rancho Stevens, la mansión Andrew y los Leagan se veían implicados y hacía lo posible para que el sheriff estuviera de su lado. En realidad, era poco lo que las escasas fuerzas que defendían la ley y el orden en el pueblo podían hacer por ellos. En aquella zona de Lakewood, uno tenía que cuidar de sí mismo y de sus asuntos y se vería en apuros si tuviera que confiar en la protección de los demás. Sin embargo, Terry intentaba conseguir cierta apariencia de respetabilidad y era mejor contar con el apoyo del sheriff, por leve que fuera, que tenerlo en contra.

Después de comprar un metro de tela de algodón estampada y una bolsa repleta de golosinas, Candy y Rosemary cruzaron la calle en dirección al automóvil reconocible por el emblema Andrew. Rosemary enlazó la mano de Candy con la suya, que estaba pegajosa debido a las golosinas, y Candy sonrió mientras, juntas, balanceaban los brazos de una forma amigable.

—¿Quieres un caramelo de limón? —preguntó Rosemary de una forma muy educada.

—No, gracias.

—¿Un bastoncillo de melaza?

—Cariño, si quisiera, ya me lo habría comprado yo misma, pero eres muy amable al querer compartir tus golosinas.

—Tía Candice.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué Terry te llama mona pecas? Nadie más lo hace.

Candy casi dio un brinco al oír su nombre de labios de Rosemary. Aquello le recordó a la Rosemary mayor y a todas las veces que había oído su nombre pronunciado con aquella misma inflexión de voz.

—Sólo se trata de un apodo —contestó Candy intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón—. Tú también puedes llamarme así, si quieres.

—Tía mona pecas —declaró Rosemary como prueba, y se echó a reír.

Candy no pudo evitar echarse a reír también.

—De modo que lo encuentras divertido, ¿eh?

—Aja. —Rosemary sacó de la bolsa una barrita de chocolate y empezó a mordisquear uno de los extremos—. Tía Candy, ¿mamá tendrá al bebé pronto?

—Más o menos. Todavía faltan unos dos meses para que nazca.

—¡Oh!

Rosemary arrugó la frente con descontento, arrancó con los dientes un trozo de la barrita de chocolate y la masticó haciendo mucho ruido.

Candy la contempló de una forma pensativa. ¿Acaso era ésta la razón de que Rosemary estuviera tan de malhumor últimamente? ¿Porque tenía celos del bebé? Claro, Rosemary siempre había sido la pequeña de la familia y no quería ceder su lugar a otra persona.

—¿Sabes una cosa? Tú serás diez años mayor que el bebé y deberas cuidarlo.

—Rosemary la observó en silencio y con una de las mejillas abultada por el chocolate—. Cuando yo era pequeña —conminó Candy—, tu madre y yo nos cuidabamos mutuamente, eso si Annie era una llorona y ella intentaba imitarme en todo. Íbamos juntas a todas partes. Ella me contaba historias, me peinaba e incluso me ayudaba a vestirme por las mañanas y yo a ella por igual. Yo pensaba que ella era la mejor hermana del mundo.

Estrictamente hablando, Candy no recordaba mucho acerca de su relación con Annie, pero Rosemary no lo sabía.

Rosemary parecía fascinada.

—¿Yo también haré cosas como éstas por el bebé?

—Bueno, seguro que él o ella dependerá de ti como tu madre y yo dependíamos la una de la otra ...

Candy se sintió satisfecha al ver la expresión concentrada del rostro de la niña, de modo que no le comentó nada más en relación con aquella cuestión y le sonrió mientras llegaban al otro lado de la calle. De repente, la mano de Rosemary se quedó fláccida y Candy dirigió la mirada hacia ella. Rosemary había empalidecido y tenía unos ojos como platos.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué...?

—Candice —la interrumpió alguien hablando en voz baja.

Candy levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos marrones de Neal Leagan.

Notas:

Que planea neal?

Espérenlo en su próximo capitulo de Otra Oportunidad

Porqué Terry anda todo molesto?

Y qué es lo que Candy siente por Albert, que ella misma no sabe expresarlo.

Las espero en el cap. 14

Gracias a todas por leer.

Bendiciones a todas

- 13 -


	14. Chapter 14

**Candida Grandchester**

**OTRA oportunidad**

_Escenas y algunos dialogos fueron tomados de la novela Dame esta Noche de Lisa Kleypas para los personajes de candy candy, propiedad de Kioko Mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi._

_Sin fines de lucro._

_GF2010_

_**Capitulo con contenido para mayores de 18 años**_

Capítulo 14

Candy percibió la intranquilidad que experimentaba Rosemary y se inclinó hacia ella.

—¿Por qué no vas a sentarte en el auto?

—Los Leagan son malos, tía Candice.

—¡Chsss! Todo está bien, Rosemary —contestó Candy enseguida.

—Voy a buscar a papá.

—No, espérame en el auto. No tardaré.

La voz de Candy se había vuelto dura y su rostro frío. Rosemary no era la causa de este cambio, pero era demasiado joven para comprenderlo, de modo que miró a Candy y a Neal con temor y se dirigió con lentitud al auto. Candy se enderezó, miró a Neal a los ojos y levantó la barbilla.

—¿Los Leagan son malos? —repitió Neal divertido.

—¿Qué opinarías tú de alguien que contrata a gente con la finalidad de que destruya la propiedad de otras personas y ataque a sus empleados?

—Aquello sólo fue una advertencia. Supongo que ahora Albert sabe lo que sucederá si no comparte las acciones del consorcio. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que le ofrecimos pagarle por este privilegio.

—Albert les ha ayudado al aumento de sus bienes durante años, sin pedirles nada a cambio. Ustedes pueden llevar al consorcio a la quiebra si no se desligan ambas compañía.

—No quiero hablar de él.

—Entonces dime lo que tienes que decirme y vete lo más deprisa posible. No he venido al pueblo sola y, si nos ven juntos, surgirán problemas.

Neal la miró sin parpadear, extrañado por su dureza.

—¿Cómo estás, Candice?

Ella no estaba de humor para charlas insustanciales.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—A ti. —Antes, podría haber sido una respuesta en cierto modo insinuante, pero Neal lo dijo con una voz áspera y una expresión seria en los ojos—. No tardaré, Candice.

Ella enseguida comprendió lo que él quería decir. Neal pensaba poner en práctica los planes que juntos habían trazado y destruiría todo lo que ella amaba, todo lo que ella quería. Todo aquello que, antes, le resultaba indiferente. Candy lo miró sin moverse. Se sentía aterrorizada. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que lo quería? ¿Cómo podía haberlo ayudado a planificar su perdición?

La firmeza de su propia voz la sorprendió.

—Neal, las cosas han cambiado desde que nos vimos por última vez.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Lo que sentía por ti. Todo lo que te dije era una mentira. Yo nunca te amé.

—Candice, ¿qué demonios...?

Neal levantó una mano para cogerla del codo, pero ella se apartó de una forma súbita.

—No vuelvas a tocarme. No te quiero. No quiero nada de ti.

Al principio, Neal estaba demasiado sorprendido para enfadarse.

—No lo dices en serio. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Es por lo que pasó en la boda de Luisa? Sólo estaba un poco bebido, cariño. Todos los hombres bebemos en exceso de vez en cuando.

—No, no tiene nada que ver con aquello. Escucha bien lo que te digo. Tú y yo no estaremos juntos nunca. Olvídate de los planes que forjaste respecto a mí y a Albert. —Candy se interrumpió e intentó tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta—. No quiero que le hagas daño. Te juro que, si le haces algo, te será devuelto con creces. Yo me aseguraré de que así sea.

—¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Le has contado algo a Albert? —Neal dio un paso adelante, como si fuera a sacudirla, pero después miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaban atrayendo unas cuantas miradas. Neal enrojeció y miró a Candy con fijeza—. No, no se lo has contado a nadie —murmuró—. No te arriesgarás a que él descubra lo que has planeado. Y no dirás nada porque te preocupas demasiado por tu propio cuello y te resulta más fácil quedarte sentada y dejar que ocurra. Sabes que, de todos modos, Albert está cavando su propia tumba. Sólo necesita un empujoncito. ¿A qué viene este cambio de último minuto? ¿Nervios? Es igual. No siempre te entiendo, Candice, pero sé cómo eres en realidad. Sé más acerca de ti que ninguna otra persona. Y te quiero. Y tú sientes lo mismo por mí.

A Candy le temblaban los labios mientras contenía las amenazas que cruzaban por su mente. Todas le parecían ridículas, banales. ¡Si pudiera recordar el nombre del vaquero que los Leagan habían contratado! ¿Qué nombre les había dado ella? _«¡Recuerda!»,_ se gritó a sí misma, pero lo único que encontró fue un muro espeso que era imposible de atravesar. _«¡Recuerda!»_

—Yo... lo contaré todo —declaró Candy intentando ocultar su desesperación—. Puedo arruinarte a ti y a tu familia y lo haré si me obligas a hacerlo.

—No lo harás —declaró Neal con una convicción creciente.

Candy sintió un impulso casi irresistible de abofetearlo.

—Te odio —murmuró Candy

—Sí, y también sientes otras cosas por mí.

Neal la cogió del brazo con firmeza y la miró a los ojos con una media sonrisa.

—Te he dicho que no me toques. Nunca te quise, todo esto , todo lo que hubo entre nosotros solo fue un plan que articulé para desenmascararte y desenmascarar a tu familia.

—No hablemos de esto en medio de la calle. Conozco un rincón tranquilo cerca de aquí. — dijo Neal con ojos llenos de lujuria.

Candy se soltó de un tirón y se volvió hacia el auto justo a tiempo de ver el desastre que se aproximaba. Antes de que pudiera pronunciar ningún sonido, notó la ráfaga de aire que produjo Terry al pasar por su lado como una exhalación y lanzarse sobre Neal con tanto ímpetu que los dos cayeron al suelo. Eran como dos animales jóvenes, luchando, gruñendo y rodando por la calle. Candy, estupefacta, vio que la gente se acercaba corriendo desde todas las direcciones mientras proferían gritos y exclamaciones y rodeaban a los dos hombres. El ruido se volvió ensordecedor. Candy retrocedió un paso. Alguien le dio un empujón y la hizo volverse.

Archie estaba justo detrás de ella y la ayudó a mantener el equilibrio.

—Candice, no he podido detenerlo. Los vio y se volvió loco.

—¡Rosemary! —exclamó Candy mientras miraba con nerviosismo hacia el auto.

El auto estaba vacío.

—Yo la encontraré. Tú quédate aquí.

Archie atravesó con celeridad la apretada muchedumbre que se iba apelotonando en la acera. Candy llegó a empujones al interior del círculo que rodeaba a Terry y a Neal para ver lo que ocurría.

—¡Terry! —gritó, pero su voz quedó ahogada entre los gritos y los vítores de la multitud—. ¡Terry!

La muchedumbre no tardó en ponerse violenta. Como todos interpretaron la pelea como una lucha entre los Andrew y Los Leagan, enseguida se formaron dos bandos. O se estaba a favor o se estaba en contra de Albert Andrew, y muy pocos permanecieron indecisos. Candy regresó a la acera y se quedó muda de asombro mientras la muchedumbre rompía en un estallido de puñetazos y gritos penetrantes.

Que poca clase tienen esos—murmuraba un Señor con nariz respingada y andar petulante.

Cierto Mr. Walls, ya la clase alta no goza de la gloriosidad de otros tiempos—respondió la acompañante del caballero mientras miraban con desden la trifulca.

—¡Puñado de idiotas! —murmuró Archie cerca de Candy. Ella se volvió sobresaltada y vio que Archie estaba junto a ella con Rosemary pegada a su lado—. Se morían de ganas de pelearse .

—No se pelean por la valla, sino por...

—¿Por ti? —Archie sonrió ligeramente—. La pelea entre Terry y Neal es por ti, pero el resto se pelean por las malditas tierras.

—¿Tú piensas lo mismo que yo respecto a la valla?

—el hogar de Pony la necesita —declaró Archie con gravedad—. El orfanato ha crecido demasiado los últimos años y la racion de leche que Tom dona ya no es suficiente para la gran cantidad de niños que Miss Pony y Sor Maria tienen que alimentar, Ademas necesitan esa valla para mantener los limites de sus terrenos establecidos, Lakewood seguirá creciendo y algún dia estos terrenos costaran diez veces mas , el orfanato es demasiado grande para sobrevivir sin la valla, pero esto no impide que la odie tanto como tú.

Archie estaba en lo cierto Lakewood siguió creciendo, al igual que lo hizo Chicago, ella recordaba el Hogar de Pony del 1975 con claridad, una edificación maciza de concreto con grandes ventanales y hermosos jardines, dominados por un árbol centenario sobre una hermosa colina. El orfanato constaba de una escuela que llegaba al nivel medio, aquellos niños que no tenían la oportunidad de ser adoptados tenían la facilidad de realizar sus estudios y de aprender algún oficio que les ayudara en su adultez a sobrevivir. Este era el legado de William Albert Andrew y ese legado le había costado la vida.

Candy contempló a Rosemary, quien se había vuelto y miraba la pelea con unos ojos como platos.

—¿Rosemary había ido a buscarte? —preguntó Candy a Archie.

El negó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—Terry y yo acabábamos de salir de la oficina del sheriff cuando te vimos con Neal. —Archie esbozó una sonrisa —. Terry soltó un par de palabrotas nuevas que todavía estoy intentando comprender y se lanzó sobre Neal como una exhalación.

—¿Dónde está el sheriff? —preguntó Candy con furia.

Le aterrorizaba que Terry pudiera resultar herido o que ya estuviera herido. Entonces el sonido de unos disparos pareció perforar sus oídos. Rosemary se estremeció y se pegó a Candy. El sonido se repitió y algunos hombres se apartaron como gatos escaldados. Sam Dary, el sheriff, era un hombre fornido y de actitud firme y arrogante. Bajó su arma y se abrió paso entre la multitud profiriendo gritos. Se formó un pequeño claro en mitad de la calle, donde unos hombres habían separado a Terry y Neal. Se precisaron varios hombres para mantenerlos separados el uno del otro y ambos jadeaban y se miraban con ojos asesinos.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos... ¡Calmaos! Vosotros dos deberíais saber que no es el momento de pelearos, pues los ánimos ya están bastante caldeados —declaró Dary con gravedad, sudoroso y con el rostro enrojecido—. Y no me importa quién ha empezado la pelea, porque sé perfectamente que hace tiempo que los dos estáis deseando algo así. Ahora ya está, ya lo habéis conseguido. Volved a vuestros asuntos y pensad en algo mejor que hacer que provocar una revuelta. Hace demasiado calor para pelearse. Daos la mano y olvidaos de lo que ha pasado, muchachos.

—¿Que le dé la mano?—gritó Neal atónito.

Terry lo miró con desdén.

—Si crees que voy a...

—¡Ya está bien! —intervino el sheriff.

Poco a poco, las manos que los sujetaban se fueron relajando, pues todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que la pelea había finalizado. Dary apoyó las manos en sus caderas. Parecía sentir la necesidad de imponer su autoridad.

—Todavía estoy esperando a que os deis la mano.

—Ya hemos dejado de pelearnos —declaró Terry rompiendo el silencio glacial que flotaba en la atmósfera—. ¿No le parece suficiente?

Candy sintió flojedad en las piernas y un gran alivio al ver que el sheriff asentía, aunque a regañadientes, y que Terry y Neal se alejaban el uno del otro. Dejó a Rosemary al cuidado de Archie y bajó a la calle. Tenía que comprobar por sí misma que Terry se encontraba bien. Se abrió paso con ansiedad entre la muchedumbre que se interponía en su camino mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la alta figura que estaba a unos metros de distancia de ella. Terry avanzó entre la multitud ignorando las manos que le daban palmaditas en la espalda y no vio a Candy hasta que ella llegó a su lado.

Candy sonrió con esfuerzo.

—No había necesidad de empujar a todo el pueblo a una pelea, ¿no crees?

Terry se limpió el sudor y el polvo de los ojos con la manga de la camisa.

—Ya le dije en una ocasión lo que le sucedería si te ponía un dedo encima.

—¿Estás herido?

—No. Neal es tan blando como el resto de los Leagan. —Una expresión de indignación cruzó su rostro—. No me extraña que tengan que contratar a otras personas para que nos ataquen en su nombre. No tienen el valor ni la fortaleza para hacerlo ellos mismos.

—Blando o no, Neal ha conseguido hacerte daño —comentó Candy mientras contemplaba su cara amoratada. Entonces inclinó la cabeza para ocultar una oleada repentina de emoción—. Vamos, te llevaremos a casa en el auto.

—¡Mírame! —exclamó Terry.

El tono de su voz era tan exigente que Candy le obedeció sin pensárselo dos veces. Sus ojos se encontraron. Los de Candy muy abiertos, por el desconcierto que experimentaba, y los de Terry brillando con una luz cálida e intensa. Terry le cogió la barbilla con una mano, inclinó la cabeza con lentitud y la besó con pasión. De la multitud surgieron unas exclamaciones de asombro y unos cuantos silbidos, pero Candy estaba demasiado sorprendida para apartarse de Terry.

El olor a sudor y polvo inundó sus fosas nasales y percibió sabor a sangre mientras la presión del beso empujaba su cabeza hasta el hombro de Terry.

Candy se apoyó en él medio mareada y con el corazón acelerado. Se sintió flaquear, como si cayera en un pozo de fuego. De lo único de lo que era consciente era de la boca de Terry pegada a la de ella, de sus labios ardientes, ansiosos y dulces. Cuando Terry levantó la cabeza, Candy lo contempló con ojos perplejos y sintiéndose incapaz de proferir ningún sonido.

_¡Todo el pueblo! ¡La había besado así delante de todo el pueblo!_

—Considéralo el anuncio de nuestro compromiso —declaró Terry, y le indicó a Archie, que los siguiera hasta el auto.

Y la misma pareja petulante cruzó persignándose minutos después de ver a Candy y Terry besarse . — Esta juventud esta cada día mas perdida, hummm.

Elroy se quedó lívida cuando se enteró de lo que había sucedido, y se enfadó tanto que incluso Albert procuraba actuar con cautela cuando ella estaba cerca.

—¿Entiendes la posición en que la has colocado? —preguntó Elroy mientras caminaba de un extremo al otro del salón.

Terry apoyó un codo en la repisa de la chimenea y la contempló de una forma inexpresiva mientras Albert y Candy permanecían sentados en el sofá sin atreverse a decir ni pío. Albert permanecia quieto y, de vez en cuando, lanzaba una mirada a Candy por encima de vaso de whisky y le guiñaba el ojo con disimulo.

—¡Pelearse por ella en mitad de la calle! —continuó Elroy con voz aguda—. ¡Como si se tratara de un trofeo! Y después..., y después...

Todos sabían que el «_y después_» se refería al beso que le dio en público, un incidente que se extendía deprisa gracias a los cotillones de los habitantes y los integrantes de las mas altas esferas sociales. Terry inclinó la cabeza en actitud de culpabilidad y a Candy le entraron ganas de echarse a reír. Ella sabía muy bien que él lo hacía por Elroy. Terry no sentía el menor arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho.

Elroy se presionó las sienes con las palmas de las manos como si quisiera calmar un intenso dolor de cabeza.

—La reputación de una Andrew está arruinada. ¡Arruinada!

—tia abuela, nadie se lo tomó en serio —intervino Candy—. Sólo se trató de un impulso. Todo el mundo estaba excitado y revuelto. Sólo se debió a la exaltación del momento. —Candy hizo caso omiso de la mirada de reojo que le lanzó Terry, aunque sabía que sus ojos despedían un destello diabólico. La miraba así desde lo sucedido aquella tarde—. Estoy segura de que no era su intención besarme, simplemente sucedió.

—Debería haber controlado sus impulsos —contestó Elroy mirando a Terry con dureza.

Él asintió de una forma respetuosa.

—Sí, señora.

—Y sospecho, Terence Grandchester, que sabías, exactamente, lo que estabas haciendo. —Terry abrió la boca para contestar, pero Elroy lo interrumpió—. No intentes eludir tu responsabilidad por medio de tus encantos. Todos los presentes sabemos que utilizaste la situación para salirte con la tuya y que no dudaste en aprovecharte de las circunstancias. Pues bien, yo no tengo por qué simular que apruebo tus métodos para conseguir lo que quieres. Jugar con la reputación de Candice como has hecho esta tarde ha sido algo cruel y desconsiderado y espero por su bien que no lo conviertas en un hábito.

—No es ésta mi intención —contestó Terry con calma.

Candy se dio cuenta de que había dejado a un lado su actitud frívola, que se estaba tomando en serio las palabras de Elroy y que la escuchaba sin el menor atisbo de burla. Terry siempre se había mostrado respetuoso con Elroy, aunque Candy nunca había imaginado que permitiría que su tia abuela lo sermoneara de aquella manera.

—Yo soy la matriarca de esta familía —continuó Elroy—, y tengo derecho a expresar mi opinión. Y escucharme es tu obligación. No puedo hacer nada para interponerme en tu camino y ya no quiero luchar más contra ustedes tres. Lo importante es que Candice cree que la harás feliz y supongo que tú también lo crees, pero no lo conseguirás si continúas tratándola con tan poca consideración. No debes hacer de ella un espectáculo público nunca más. Candice merece ser tratada con respeto y amabilidad. Su bienestar debe constituir una prioridad para ti, por encima de tus propias necesidades.

Candy bajó la mirada hacia sus manos con las mejillas encendidas. Le resultaba muy desconcertante oír hablar de sí misma como si no estuviera allí. Quería intervenir, pero no se le ocurría nada que decir, ni en su nombre ni en el de Terry. Sólo Terry podía calmar la ansiedad que Elroy experimentaba.

—Su felicidad, por no mencionar su bienestar, es mi máxima preocupación —declaró Terry. En vista de la seriedad de su expresión, ni siquiera Elroy pudo dudar de sus palabras—. Ésta es la razón de que quiera casarme con ella.

—Ya conoces mis objeciones a que se celebre un matrimonio entre ustedes —soltó Elroy—. Tú sabías que yo no aprobaba esta idea y nos has puesto a todos en una situación intolerable. Pero ahora no puedo objetar vuestro matrimonio. De hecho, debo insistir en que se casen.

Los ojos de Terry brillaron de satisfacción.

—La haré feliz.

—Ni siquiera te has molestado en disculparte por tu comportamiento.

—Me disculpo por mi comportamiento, pero, con el debido respeto, no me arrepiento del resultado. —le ofreció una media sonrisa a Elroy y luego le guiño el ojo a su amigo.

Elroy advirtió que aquella leve disculpa sería lo único que conseguiría de Terry, de modo que desvió su mirada iracunda de él a Albert.

—No has pronunciado ni una palabra en todo este rato.

Albert adoptó una postura autoritaria, se puso de pie y señaló a Terry.

—Voy a tener una conversación de hombre a hombre con él. El simple hecho de que vaya a casarse con mi hija no significa que pueda librarse de una buena reprimenda cuando se la merece. ¡Vamos, Terry, a mi despacho!

—Sí, para fumar un puro, tomar un trago y darle una palmadita en la espalda —declaró Elroy con acritud.

Candy no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajo.

Cuando Terry salió del despacho de Albert, su aliento despedía, indudablemente, cierto olor a whisky. Terry sonrió a Candy cuando se la encontró cerca de la puerta del despacho y la siguió en silencio mientras ella lo guiaba al porche para disfrutar de unos minutos de intimidad. Terry tenía el rostro encendido a causa de la bebida y del bienestar que experimentaba.

—¡Pobre, se nota que te ha dado una buena reprimenda!

Terry sonrió y colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de ella.

—Me ha dicho que éste es el día más feliz de su vida.

—Me alegro de que alguien se sienta así —contestó Candy con picardía—. En cuanto a mí, si llego a saber cómo sería el día de hoy, me habría quedado en la cama.

Terry enderezó la espalda y realizó una mueca de dolor.

—Pues yo me siento como si me hubiera arrollado una manada.

—¿Cómo te atreves a quejarte? Tú eres el culpable de todo lo que ha sucedido. Primero la pelea, después el beso...

—Por favor, pecosa, ya he escuchado la opinión de Elroy sobre este asunto durante más de una hora.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué has aguantado el castigo como un hombre? ¡Bravo!

—Estás muy peleona esta noche —comentó Terry mientras se dirigía a un extremo del porche y apoyaba una mano en la barandilla—. ¡Eh, Watts! —exclamó en la oscuridad.

El vaquero que estaba vigilando la zona le contestó con voz apagada.

—¿Sí, Terry?

—¿Por qué no te vas a vigilar la parte trasera durante un rato?

Se oyó una risita ahogada.

—Esto mismo estaba planeando hacer.

—¡Vamos, ve para allá!

Candy escudriñó las sombras y, aunque sólo vislumbró vagamente su fornido contorno, siguió con la vista la figura de Watts hasta que desapareció por la esquina de la casa. Cuando el sonido de sus pasos se desvaneció en la lejanía, Candy contempló a Terry con el ceño algo fruncido. Entonces se acordó de la noche en la que, después de descubrir que su hermana era una prostituta, Watts lloró, completamente borracho, en el hombro de Terry.

—¿Su hermana todavía trabaja en aquel salón de baile? —preguntó Candy.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—Por lo que yo sé, sí.

—¿No ibas a ofrecerle dinero para que la sacara de allí?

—No conseguí que lo aceptara.

—Quizás es demasiado orgulloso —reflexionó ella en voz alta—. ¿Y si le ofrecieras más trabajo y le pagaras...?

—Ya lo he intentado, pero no, no quiere trabajar más. Creo que todo el mundo ha aceptado la idea de que su hermana es una prostituta, pecosa. Ahora deja de intentar solucionar los problemas de los demás y, para variar, preocúpate por mí.

—¡Preocuparme por ti es lo único que he hecho últimamente! —Candy apoyó las manos en las caderas. Terry se acercaba a ella con paso lento pero decidido. Candy había tenido un día horrible por causa de él y había llegado el momento de poner cada cosa en su sitio—. No avances más. —Terry se detuvo a unos metros de Candy y arqueó una ceja de una forma inquisitiva—. No pienso permitir que te acerques a mí, Terence Grandchester. Te has portado muy mal conmigo durante toda la semana. Te has mostrado brusco, malhumorado..., me has ignorado e insultado.

—He tenido una semana de mil demonios. Te deseaba tanto que no veía con claridad y he tenido el suficiente trabajo y preocupaciones como para hacer renegar a un santo.

—¿Y crees que ha sido más fácil para mí? ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando te vi pelear con Neal ; en mitad de la calle como un oso y un toro? Lo único que conseguiste fue empeorar la situación entre nosotros y los Leagan.

Terry frunció el ceño y su buen humor desapareció.

—No pude evitarlo. Cuando lo vi mirarte de aquella forma. ¡Parecía que, para él, fueras la única mujer de Lakewood! Y cuando te tocó...

—¡Por todos los santos, no creo que fuera a violarme en medio de la calle! Prácticamente todo el pueblo estaba allí.

—Él actuaba como si te poseyera —declaró Terry malhumorado mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho, apoyaba el peso en una pierna y doblaba la otra en una postura típicamente masculina—. Actúa como si tuviera algún derecho sobre ti, Candy. ¿Por qué será?

Había un destello de celos en su mirada.

—¿Qué me estás preguntando?

—Te pregunto hasta dónde llegaste con él.

A Candy le sorprendió su brusquedad.

—¿Cuando cortejábamos?

—Sí.

—¡Santo cielo, no esperarás que conteste semejante pregunta!

Terry no respondió, pero sostuvo su mirada con obstinación.

—Sí que lo esperas —declaró Candy con lentitud—. Después de todo lo que tú y yo... ¡Nunca habría esperado de ti algo como esto! ¿Hasta dónde crees tú que llegamos? Ya sabes que eres el primero y el único hombre con el que he hecho el amor. ¿Esto no es suficiente para satisfacer tu querido ego? Pues, si no es así, lo siento, porque no pienso contarte los detalles íntimos de mis relaciones con otros hombres. No a menos que tú estés dispuesto a contarme lo que has hecho con otras mujeres.

—No es lo mismo.

—No... —empezó a repetir Candy, pero se interrumpió asombrada. A veces se olvidaba de que, aunque Terry era menos machista que el resto de los hombres de aquella época, también tenía sus momentos machistas. De repente, sintió deseos de echarse a reír—. ¿Por qué no es lo mismo? —preguntó—. Si tú tienes derecho a conocer mis experiencias pasadas, yo tengo derecho a conocer las tuyas.

—En estas cosas no somos iguales. Se supone que un hombre debe tener experiencia y una mujer...

—¿Una mujer se supone que debe ser ignorante? Perdona, había olvidado que hay unas reglas para ti y otras para mí.

—No estoy hablando de reglas.

—Ah, ¿no? Se supone que tú debes tener experiencia y yo no. Pues bien, yo me alegro mucho de que tú hayas sido mi primera experiencia. ¿No crees que a mí también me habría gustado ser tu primera experiencia?

Terry se quedó atónito, como si aquella idea no se le hubiera ocurrido nunca antes.

—Tienes el don de tergiversar las cosas.

—A veces no tengo más remedio, porque tú no siempre eres justo conmigo.

Terry torció la boca y maldijo en voz baja.

—Mira, siento haber iniciado esto. No sé por qué te he preguntado nada acerca de ese idiota. Es sólo que no soporto la idea de que estés cerca de él.

—No puedo cambiar el hecho de que le guste, pero nunca he sentido por él lo que siento por ti. Tú lo sabes.

Terry se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada al suelo.

Candy suspiró.

—Deja que te cuente algo. Yo odio pensar que has estado con otras mujeres. Desearía poder borrarlas de tu memoria. Desearía que no hubieras estado con nadie salvo conmigo, pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo, ¿no? ¿No ves que resulta inútil preocuparse por algo que uno no puede controlar?

Terry levantó la mirada hacia ella. Sus ojos verdeazules brillaban de una forma intensa en la oscuridad. Se acercó a ella poco a poco y ella se vio obligada a retroceder hasta la pared de la casa. Cuando no quedaba espacio entre la espalda de Candy y la pared, Terry apoyó en ésta las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de ella. Ella volvió el rostro a un lado mientras sentía la presión del cuerpo de Terry contra el de ella y el roce de su aliento en su mejilla. ¡Santo cielo, nunca podía permanecer mucho tiempo enfadada con él!

—Nunca dije que fuera de trato fácil —dijo Terry.

—No era preciso que lo dijeras, yo ya lo sabía.

Terry cerró los ojos y besó el mechón de pelo ondulado que había caído sobre la sien de Candy. A continuación, rozó con sus labios la suave piel de su párpado inferior y los deslizó a lo largo de su ceja. Candy notó el roce de su lengua sobre el pelo lacio y suave de su ceja y levantó la barbilla buscando su boca. Terry la besó con lentitud e intensidad y ella exhaló un suspiro leve. Sin pronunciar una palabra, se apretaron el uno contra el otro, abrazándose con fiereza y ansiedad, y prolongaron su beso hasta que Terry profirió un sonido de contrariedad y levantó la cabeza.

—No podré parar —declaró mientras respiraba con pesadez.

—Terry, ¿cuándo podremos...?

—Ojalá lo supiera. —Terry parecía afligido—. Esta noche no podré ir a verte. Después del escándalo de esta tarde, nadie dormirá profundamente.

—¿Qué sucederá entre nosotros y los Leagan? —murmuró Candy mientras se acurrucaba más en los brazos de Terry—. Odio que las cosas hayan llegado tan lejos.

—Tendremos que tomarnos las cosas como vengan. No permitiré que mi temperamento se me escape de las manos otra vez. Todo me resultará más fácil ahora que nuestro compromiso es público.

—¡Tienes tantas responsabilidades! Desearía hacer algo para que todo te resultara más fácil.

—Estaré bien. —Terry dejó escapar un gemido y apoyó la barbilla en la cabeza de Candy—. ¡Si al menos no te quisiera tanto! Ni siquiera puedo mirarte a través de la mesa sin que me ocurra esto.

Terry presionó sus Caderas contra las de Candy y ella apretó su acalorado rostro contra el cuello de él mientras su corazón se aceleraba.

—A mí me resulta igual de difícil.

—Para los hombres es distinto,pecosa . Créeme.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella con una sonrisa.

—¡Candy! —se oyó la voz de Elroy en el interior de la casa, lo cual constituía una señal de que habían pasado demasiado tiempo a solas en el porche.

—¡Enseguida voy, tia ! —Candy se separó de Terry, pues sabía que tenía que irse, pero enseguida echó de menos el calor de su cuerpo. Con un movimiento repentino, lo abrazó con fuerza—. ¡No puedo separarme de ti!

—Candy —murmuró él apretándola contra su pecho. Candy se pegó a él hasta sentir dolor, pues necesitaba saber que la pasión del amor de Terry era tan intensa como la de ella—, te quiero todos los minutos del día. Echo de menos estar contigo y querría abrazarte durante horas. —Terry le mordisqueó con cuidado el lóbulo de la oreja y hundió el rostro en el pelo de Candy—. Un beso más y, después, entra en la casa.

Candy le ofreció, temblando, sus labios, y aunque al principio el beso fue tierno, al final fue ardiente y apasionado.

—¡Candy! —se oyó de nuevo la voz de Elroy— a partir de mañana serán supervisados por una doncella.

—Ahora vete —declaró Terry, aunque su corazón ansiaba pasar unos minutos más con ella. — ya nos pusieron chaperona.

—No te muestres distante conmigo mañana —susurró Candy—. Cuando hay otras personas a nuestro alrededor, no me miras como si me amaras.

—Antes no me lo permitías, ¿recuerdas? No fue idea mía mantener nuestra relación en secreto.

—No estaba segura de darte **Otra Oportunidad **—admitió Candy—. ¿Y tú?

—Yo nunca albergué ninguna duda. Hace tiempo que sé lo que siento por ti , mi mona pecas.

Candy se sintió abrumada al saber lo mucho que él la quería. No le resultaba difícil recordar los días en que no tenía a nadie salvo a Rosemary. Y también recordaba la noche lluviosa cuando incluso Rosemary le fue arrebatada. Ahora tenía más de lo que había soñado nunca.

Sin embargo, los recuerdos de Candice se iban deslizando por su mente como una sombra, oscuros, indistintos e ineludibles. Durante el resto de su vida tendría que lidiar con esos recuerdos, aunque en el fondo de su mente siempre recordaría quién había sido antes. ¿Qué había ocurrido para que fuera como era antes? ¿Cómo podía una hija conspirar contra su propio padre?

De repente oyó el eco de algo que Annie le dijo en una ocasión: _«Durante un tiempo creí que Albert te había malcriado tanto que te habías vuelto mala.»_

«_Esto es lo que ocurrió_ —pensó Candy con vergüenza y desesperación—. ¿_Me había vuelto mala?.»_

¿Había alguna manera de compensar lo que había hecho? La culpabilidad se convirtió en un dolor tangible en su pecho.

—No te merezco —murmuró Candy.

Terry realizó una mueca.

—¿Por qué demonios dices esto?

—En el pasado he hecho cosas terribles, cosas que ni siquiera puedo contarte. No soy ni la mitad de buena o amable de lo que debería ser y de lo que fui ...

—Yo nunca he esperado que fueras una santa, Candy. Y en cuanto a lo de no merecerme, de todas las personas que... —Terry se interrumpió y sonrió de una forma burlona—. Digamos, simplemente, que es más probable que yo no te merezca a ti. Es posible que yo sea el castigo a tus pecados y casarte conmigo será tu penitencia. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en esta posibilidad? Ahora dame otro beso y vete, si no no podré dejarte ir y Elroy saldrá a buscarte.

Medio enojada por la actitud desinteresada de Terry hacia su sentimiento de culpabilidad, Candy le ofreció la mejilla en lugar de los labios. ¡Ella intentaba sincerarse con él y él se tomaba a la ligera sus preocupaciones!

Terry rió con suavidad mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

—¿A qué viene este cambio repentino de temperatura? Hace sólo un minuto tu actitud hacia mí era muy cálida.

—Intentaba contarte mis defectos y tú...

—Tus defectos no me importan en absoluto. Los que conozco no me molestan y el resto los descubriré pronto.

—Intento advertirte de...

—¿De que no eres lo que pareces en la superficie? —Terry sonrió, apoyó las manos en la cintura de Candy y la atrajo hacia él—. Esto ya lo sé, y también sé unas cuantas cosas más. En ocasiones, te gusta portarte mal. Esto puede constituir uno de tus defectos, Candy, pero da la casualidad de que me complace mucho. Y ahí va otro: en la cama eres una de las mujeres más lujuriosas que he conocido nunca. —le mordió el cuello y Candy pudo sentir que el sonreía.

—¡Terry! —exclamó Candy sonrojándose.

—Pero da la casualidad de que esto también me gusta. ¿Quieres que siga o has comprendido mi punto de vista?

Candy empujó con fuerza su pecho para liberarse de su abrazo.

—Eres ordinario y...

—¡Candy! —se oyó otra vez la voz de Elroy. Esta vez con más insistencia que antes—. ¡Ya es hora de que entres! ¡Ahora!

—Ya la has oído —declaró Candy con impaciencia—. Suéltame o los dos tendremos problemas.

Terry sonrió y le besó la punta de la nariz.

—Esto no se parece en nada al «_No puedo separarme de ti»_ de antes —declaró, y la observó con ojos resplandecientes mientras ella entraba en la casa.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy descubrió que Albert se había ido a pesar de que le había prometido que hablaría con ella antes de irse. Nadie entendía por qué su desaparición la alteraba tanto. Por la tarde, cuando Terry salió del despacho, Candy se quejó de la marcha de Albert y Terry se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

—Albert no es como la mayoría de los hombres civilizados, a él le gusta la vida dura y ser independiente; sentirse demasiado enraizado lo asfixia. Le gusta contemplar el mundo .

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Candy—. ¿Tú también cogerás tus cosas y te largarás cuando empieces a sentirte encadenado por los negocios y el anillo de bodas?

—No, señora —la tranquilizó Terry con celeridad y con ojos chispeantes. — yo no soy un típico hombre.

Candy examinó de una forma patente sus botas sucias, sus tejanos desgastados y su camisa de algodón azul.

—Pues a mí me pareces bastante típico. ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no te sentirás demasiado enraizado y me dejarás?

—Porque estoy listo para pertenecer a algún lugar. Y prefiero, y preferiré siempre, dormir contigo a dormir en un vagon de tren o en un barco.

—¿Estás seguro de que tener una esposa y una familia no será demasiado para ti?

—La verdad es que siempre he sentido una devoción secreta por la respetabilidad. Y no me importa que me consideren un hombre de familia. A Albert, por ejemplo, tampoco le importa ser un hombre de familia.

—Sí, pero él...

Albert a sus 33 ños aun no se había casado, no tenía hijos y mucho menos una novia . Candy lanzó una mirada nerviosa a la puerta cerrada del despacho.

Terry pareció comprenderla. Con toda tranquilidad, le rodeó el cuello con el brazo y acercó su boca al oído de Candy.

—él será feliz algún dia, encontrará una mujer que lo aprecie y valore por lo que es. —murmuró Terry, y la besó en el cuello antes de soltarla.

Candy sonrió con inseguridad.

—Entonces, ¿esperas que las cosas cambien por aquí?

—Así es. Todo cambiará, incluso estoy pensando en ayudar a Tom con una nueva raza de ganado. Últimamente hay mucha demanda de reses de mejor calidad. Las reses de cuerno largo son fáciles de criar, pero son de carne dura y correosa.

—¿Tú y Albert no hablaban el otro día acerca de cruzarlas con otra raza mejor? ¿Las reses de cuerno corto tienen más carne?

—Muchos rancheros le están dando vueltas a esta cuestión. El problema consiste en que las reses de cuerno corto requieren más cuidados y atención y la mayoría de los vaqueros no quieren saber nada de ellas. Además, criar reses de cuerno corto significaría levantar más vallas y esto implicaría que pronto habría tantas vallas de alambre en el condado que tendríamos que cortarlas para poder ir al pueblo. De modo que... —Terry lanzó una ojeada a uno y otro lado del pasillo antes de inclinarse y robarle un beso rápido a Candy—... los campos abiertos serán cada vez más pequeños y el ganado deberá permanecer en un solo lugar, entiendes lo que esto significa, hay que idear métodos para llevar el agua hasta esas tierras.

Entiendo, ¿De modo que te convertirás en el creador de una nueva raza de reses?

—Sí, señorita. Y será una de los mejores.

—¡Cuando pienso en todo lo que podrías hacer si tuvieras más confianza en ti mismo!

Terry sonrió ampliamente y salió de la casa mientras Candy lo contemplaba desde el umbral de la puerta, sacudía la cabeza y sonreía con ironía.

_Por fin anunciaron el compromiso, era hora._

_Pobre Albert se fue, aunque no por mucho tiempo, al parecer no soportó la pena del anuncio del compromiso, la boda ya es un hecho._

_Gracias por seguir leyendo._

_Nos leemos luego._

_Candida_

- 19 -


	15. Chapter 15

**Candida Grandchester**

**Una segunda oportunidad**

_Escenas y algunos dialogos fueron tomados de la novela Dame esta Noche de Lisa Kleypas para los personajes de candy candy, propiedad de Kioko Mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi._

_Sin fines de lucro._

_GF2010_

_**Capitulo con contenido para mayores de 18 años**_

Capítulo 15

Los días frios de invierno ya comenzaban a sentirse. Para los habitantes del Lakewood diciembre significaba fiesta y alegria , aquel año era como cualquier otro.

En esto pensaban todos cuando se hablaba de las fiestas decembrinas, pero para Candy esta palabra significaba que Albert corría peligro. Si alguien pretendía asesinarlo sería en esta época. Candy permanecía despierta por las noches pendiente del sonido más leve. De vez en cuando, se levantaba y miraba por la ventana hasta que veía al empleado encargado de vigilar la casa aquella noche. Cuando Albert descubrió que alguien patrullaba por el exterior y el interior de la casa todas las noches, exigió saber a qué se debía. Terry le quitó importancia al asunto y sólo le contó que sentía que era necesario.

Aquel día, después de la cena, y sin dejar de quejarse, Albert entró en su despacho y calmó su malhumor con dos dedos de whisky. Candy lo siguió con sigilo para ver lo que hacía. Albert estaba de espaldas a la puerta, pero era evidente que se estaba sirviendo una copa. El lanzó una mirada de culpabilidad por encima de su hombro y Candy sonrió.

—Soy yo —declaró Candy, y Albert se relajó y resopló.

—Cariño, no se lo cuentes a la tia abuela. Le prometí que dejaría de beber.

—¿Y lo harás?

—Sí. Algún día. —Albert le hizo un gesto para que se acercara a él y suspiró de placer al sentir el ardor del whisky por su garganta—. ¿Qué quieres?

—¡Oh, nada! Sólo quería preguntarte de qué estaban discutiendo Terry y tú.

—¡Terry ! —exclamó Albert con fastidio— ¡Hacer que alguien vigile la casa por la noche! ¡Para proteger a la familia, dice! ¡Como si yo no pudiera proteger a mi propia familia! ¡Y además, también está Archie ! ¿Qué cree que podría pasarnos?

—Puede que sea una buena idea. —Candy titubeó antes de añadir—: No me extrañaría que los Leagan fueran capaces de asesinar a un hombre en su propia cama. No te rías, Albert, lo digo en serio.

—Los Leagan no pueden tocarme. —Albert sonrió con malicia — Y aunque consiguieran quitarme de en medio, no podrían hincar sus garras en el consorcio, porque Terry pronto formará parte de la familia Andrew y antes destruiría él mismo todo que permitir que Neal Leagan se apoderara de algo.

_«¿Y si lo hicieran parecer culpable de tu asesinato?»,_ quería gritar Candy, pues es lo que habían hecho en el pasado.

—En cualquier caso, hay razones para tener más cuidado —declaró Candy con severidad—. Y, por cierto, siempre que hablas de que Terry va a formar parte de la familia, parece que se vaya a convertir en Terry Andrew, pero yo diría que a él le gusta su apellido y que piensa conservarlo.

Albert soltó una carcajada.

—El nombre no me importa, siempre que se case contigo.

—Y se haga cargo de todo...

Albert soltó un soplido y le indicó a Candy que se acercara para darle un abrazo, ella se acurruco en su calido pecho, una paz la invadió.

Varias noches transcurrieron sin que pasara nada. Al final, Candy se tranquilizó y empezó a pensar que, de verdad, no ocurriría nada. Tenía muchas formas de justificar su relajación. Quizá Neal había hecho caso a sus advertencias y amenazas... Quizá los Leagan habían decidido que era demasiado arriesgado enviar a alguien a matar a Albert... Quizás el hombre al que habían contratado ya lo había intentado pero se había asustado al ver al vigilante.

Entre los preparativos para la fiesta de fin de año y para la boda que realizaban Elroy y Annie, la mansión hervía de actividad. Candy echaba mucho de menos a Terry, sobre todo por la noche, aunque se encontraban a hurtadillas siempre que podían y estos encuentros eran suficientes para calmar su ansiedad. Lo más duro era cuando estaba en la cama sabiendo que Terry estaba a pocos metros de distancia, solo, en su dormitorio y cerca del dormitorio principal, del cual Albert era el propietario.

Al final, la espera le resultó demasiado insoportable y el deseo venció a la prudencia. Candy tenía pensado ser paciente y contentarse con los encuentros ocasionales que tenía con Terry hasta que se celebrara la boda. Pero lo necesitaba en aquel mismo momento, y se preguntó cómo podía verse con él y esquivar el ojo vigilante de Elroy, que no se apartaba de ellos. Pensaría en algo, aunque existiera el riesgo de que alguien se enterara y se corriera la voz. En aquellos momentos, el sentido del decoro tenía poco significado para ella.

Mientras pensaba en cómo conseguir estar a solas con Terry, Candy se dio cuenta de que la respuesta era tan sencilla que resultaba ridícula. ¿Por qué no, simplemente, ir a su dormitorio? Nada de recorrer los pasillos de puntillas a medianoche, nada de cuchicheos para planificar cómo y cuándo podían verse.

Mientras el resto de la familia comía con ganas, Candy apenas picoteó el contenido de su plato, pues la perspectiva de la noche que se avecinaba le impedía masticar y tragar ningún tipo de comida. Percibía que Terry la miraba con frecuencia y sabía que él había notado la tensión de su rostro. La sensación de la sangre cálida en sus mejillas le hizo preguntarse si estaba muy sonrojada. Antes del final de la cena, Candy se levantó de la mesa.

—Estoy un poco cansada —se excusó al percibir la mirada inquisitiva de Elroy—, creo que me acostaré temprano.

La mirada de Terry buscó la de ella y Candy vislumbró preocupación en sus ojos. Su comportamiento era inusual y él sospechaba que algo no iba bien.

—Candy... —empezó Terry, pero ella lo interrumpió con delicadeza.

—los veré a todos mañana por la mañana. Buenas noches.

Mientras salía de la habitación, notó los ojos de Terry clavados en su espalda. Candy se detuvo al pie de las escaleras, esperó hasta que los comensales retomaron la conversación y se dirigó al ala noreste, donde estaban ubicados los dormitorios de los hombres. Todavía era demasiado pronto y Robbie Keir, el muchacho encargado de la vigilancia aquella noche no había empezado su ronda.

Candy miró a derecha e izquierda antes de atravesar, con sigilo y manteniéndose en las sombras en lo posible, la distancia que la separaba del dormitorio de Terry ya era mínima. Satisfecha por el éxito de su aventura, Candy abrió la puerta y se deslizó al interior. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho debido a la excitación. No tenía ni idea de cómo regresaría a su dormitorio antes del amanecer sin que la descubrieran. Terry tendría que encontrar la forma de hacerlo.

Candy recorrió el dormitorio con calma. Estaba impecable y el mobiliario era escaso pero de excelente buen gusto. La cama era amplia y el colchón suave, pero estaba cubierto por una manta de fino bordado en seda india de tonalidad oscura y las sábanas y la funda de la almohada eran de un blanco inmaculado. Como Terry realizaba la mayor parte de su trabajo de papeleo en el despacho de Albert, en el pequeño escritorio no había nada, salvo unos pocos libros. Candy los examinó. Habías unas cuantas obras de Shakespeare, libros de poesía, una biografía de Thomas Nealerson, el libreto de una obra en proceso sin titulo, un manual sobre la cría y cruce de ganado y un artículo de un periódico en el que se anunciaba la boda de Candy con Neal Leagan. _«¡porqué guardará este viejo articulo!»,_ pensó Candy, y sonrió al cavilar que lo más probable era que, se sintiera extremadamente celoso en aquel entonces. Su armónica estaba colocada sobre un gran mueble compuesto por gavetas, un mueble que desprendía masculinidad. Abrió cuidadosamente cada gaveta para encontrarse con ropa blanca cuidadosamente doblada.

Candy se sentó en la cama y hundió el rostro en la almohada. Olía a Terry, una mezcla de maderas exóticas y cítricos. Candy cerró los ojos y frotó la mejilla contra la almohada con placer mientras embriagaba sus sentidos ¡ Dios si su olor producía este conjunto de sensaciones ¡, ¿que pasaría cuando la tocara?.

A pesar de los nervios que sentía, cayó en un ligero sueño, hasta que el sonido de unos pasos la despertó. La puerta se abrió y Candy se incorporó y parpadeó mientras Terry entraba en la habitación.

Ver a Candy acurrucada en su cama, con los ojos somnolientos y el pelo alborotado era lo último que Terry esperaba. Se detuvo de golpe y la miró. Sus ojos zafiros se abrieron como platos y se deslizaron desde el pelo color miel de Candy hasta su vestido desarreglado. Se quedó de una pieza, sin poder hacer otra cosa más que mirarla.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí —declaró Terry desconcertado.

—Quería estar contigo —respondió Candy mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello de sus ojos—. Al menos di que te alegras de que haya venido.

—¿Alegrarme? —contestó Terry con voz densa.

En una fracción de segundo, Terry llegó a la cama, cogió a Candy en brazos y la sentó en su regazo. Entonces la besó con tanta avidez que la dejó sin aliento y, a continuación, deslizó los labios por su cuello. Terry intentó desabrocharle el vestido con torpeza. Candy lo ayudó y se desabrochó el corpiño. Los ávidos besos de Terry descendieron centímetro a centímetro conforme la suave piel quedaba al descubierto.

—¿He tenido una buena idea al venir aquí a hurtadillas? —preguntó sin aliento mientras deslizaba los dedos por el pelo de Terry.

Terry la envolvió en un apretado abrazo.

—Has estado muy inspirada —respondió mientras hundía el rostro en el cuello de Candy.

Sumergidos en una oleada de pasión, ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo sin siquiera terminar las frases.

—¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

—Ni la mitad que yo...

—Y cada vez que me doy la vuelta estás más hermosa.

—Sólo puedo pensar en ti.

—¿Cómo se quita esto? —preguntó Terry mientras forcejeaba con los corchetes de la camiseta de Candy, pero antes de que ella pudiera enseñárselo, Terry rasgó la fina tela de arriba abajo.

—¡Terry! —protestó ella debatiéndose entre la risa y la queja, y jadeó cuando los labios de él se deslizaron por sus pechos.

Terry probó con su boca la miel de los pechos de Candy y tiró con suavidad. Ella gimió, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó su cuerpo ardiente hacia él. Los brazos de Terry temblaron alrededor de su cuerpo.

—¡Hacía tanto tiempo! —susurró Candy.

—Una eternidad.

Candy desabotonó con agitación febril la camisa de Terry mientras él deslizaba las manos por debajo de las faldas del vestido de ella y le arrancaba las medias. Terry subió la mano hasta la rodilla de Candy, pero sus bombachos le impidieron continuar su exploración.

—Me estaba volviendo loco —murmuró Terry junto al pecho de Candy—, viéndote y deseándote día tras día sin poder tenerte.

—Hazme el amor —lo interrumpió Candy—. Deprisa.

Él medio rió, medio gruñó, y la tumbó en la cama. Con un par de tirones violentos, Terry se quitó las botas y la camisa y se volvió para ayudar a Candy a quitarse el vestido.

Terry echó la ropa al suelo con impaciencia y se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Candy. Ella tiró de la cabeza de Terry hacia sus pechos y gimió mientras él la besaba y la acariciaba suavemente con la lengua. Él permanecía atento a todas sus reacciones. Sus cálidas manos se deslizaron por los muslos de Candy, desde la zona exterior hasta la curva interior y después subió una de las manos hasta la entrepierna de Candy.

—¡Qué dulce eres! ¡Te necesito! —exclamó él junto a los labios de ella mientras empujaba hacia su interior.

Candy hincó las uñas en la espalda de él y pronunció su nombre con voz entrecortada. Después, introdujo la lengua en su boca y tanteó el borde regular de sus dientes. Ella se estremeció contra el cuerpo de Terry, los dedos de sus pies se curvaron con tensión y sintió el inicio del clímax.

Sorprendida por la rapidez con que se estaba produciendo, Candy buscó los botones de los pantalones de Terry, pues quería sentirlo en su interior antes de que estallara la incipiente oleada de placer.

Terry se desabrochó los tercos botones. La cabeza le daba vueltas a causa de los gemidos que soltaba Candy mientras él penetraba en las pulsantes profundidades de su cuerpo. Ella deslizó las manos hacia abajo y agarró las bien formadas nalgas de Terry. Su cuerpo se tensó pegado al de él y el calor blanco de la plenitud la consumió. Terry sólo tuvo tiempo de entrar con ímpetu unas cuantas veces antes de que el éxtasis también recorriera su cuerpo. Permanecieron juntos, fundidos el uno con el otro, saboreando las contracciones de sus cuerpos unidos, tensos hasta que la debilidad se apoderó de ellos. La boca de Terry se deslizó con suavidad por la de Candy, saboreando y explorando. Antes de aquel instante todo estaba teñido de desesperación, pero, después, todo fue deliciosamente lento.

—Te quiero —susurró Terry apretando el cuerpo de Candy contra el de él y apoyando su barbilla en la curva que unía su hombro con su cuello.

Ella suspiró de satisfacción y lo rodeó con sus piernas en una actitud posesiva. Permanecieron en silencio durante largo tiempo, hasta que el esplendor del momento se apagó.

Candy fue la primera en moverse. Tiró de la cintura de los pantalones de Terry y él le sonrió con una expresión perezosa y relajada, la primera en muchas semanas.

—Tenía pensado quitármelos —murmuró Terry.

—¿Te los quitarás? —preguntó ella somnolienta.

Terry se sentía demasiado exhausto para moverse.

—Dentro de un minuto.

Candy lo abrazó mientras disfrutaba de su cuerpo sobre el de ella.

—No te muevas. Todavía no.

—No te preocupes.

La boca de Terry encontró la de Candy y se besaron con languidez. Después de un rato, Terry volvió su cuerpo a un lado y se quitó los pantalones. En cuanto los echó al suelo, Candy volvió a acurrucarse junto a él disfrutando del tacto de sus peludas piernas contra las de ella. Sus pequeñas manos se deslizaron por encima de las costillas de Terry y hasta su espalda y Candy se maravilló de lo bien formado que estaba.

—Eres muy fuerte —declaró ella subiendo sus dedos por la espina dorsal de Terry.

—No siempre he sido así. Lakewood me ha hecho mucho más fuerte.

—Es cierto cuando estudiabas en el San Pablo eras Pálido y delgaducho —dijo Candy resiguiendo con sus dedos el contorno de su abdomen.

Terry rió entre dientes y se puso boca arriba tirando de Candy para colocarla encima de él.

—¡Cielos, Candy, nunca me cansaré de ti!

—¡Te garantizo que no lo harás! —contestó Candy mientras apoyaba los antebrazos en el pecho de Terry—. Me aseguraré de que así sea.

Terry tiró de sus muñecas y Candy se derrumbó encima de él mientras sus pechos quedaban aplastados contra los pectorales masculinos. Antes de que Candy pudiera realizar ningún sonido, Terry colocó las manos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de ella y presionó para acercar su boca a la de él. Ella lo besó con ardor mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado. Al notar una suave luz en su rostro, Candy entreabrió los ojos. La luz de la luna entraba en la habitación a través de la ventana cubriéndolo todo con un matiz plateado. El rostro de Terry se relajó, cubierto por una sinfonía de luz y oscuridad, y estaba sumamente guapo, tanto que a Candy el corazón le dio un brinco.

—Te adoro, Terry Grandchester —declaró Candy rozando los pómulos de Terry con las yemas de los dedos.

Él condujo la mano de Candy hasta su boca y la besó en la palma. Ella sonrió de pura felicidad, apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Terry y contempló la ventana con los ojos entreabiertos. Un hilo de luz cruzaba la habitación y se reflejaba en la superficie de gavetero masculino. El armason de madera atraía la mirada de Candy por alguna razón que ella no comprendía. Transcurridos unos instantes, la sonrisa de Candy se desvaneció.

La armónica ya no estaba, en que momento la tomaron, Terry no había sido. Candy parpadeó mientras se preguntaba si la vista le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Ella la había visto sobre el mueble minutos antes. Candy se quedó sin aliento y el pánico atravesó su corazón como un puñal de hielo.

—¡No! —jadeó ella, y se puso en movimiento de una forma repentina intentando liberarse de los brazos de Terry.

Terry, sorprendido por la explosión de movimiento, sujetó los agitados brazos de Candy e intentó inmovilizarla.

—Candy, ¿qué demonios te ocurre? —soltó Terry.

—Suéltame —gritó ella empalideciendo—. Por favor, Terry... vístete y ve donde Albert .... ¡Oh, Dios mío, Albert...!

—No le pasa nada. Está sano y salvo. Candy, por el amor de Dios, tranquilízate.

—¡Por favor! —pidió ella mientras rompía a llorar y sentía como si el corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho—. ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!

Al percibir el terror en su mirada, Terry renegó y la soltó, cogió los pantalones y se los puso de un tirón. Ella buscó, gateando y con manos temblorosas, su vestido. Antes de que pudiera ponérselo, Terry ya había llegado a la puerta.

Una nube cubrió la luna y atenuó su luz, aunque Terry tuvo tiempo de ver el contorno de una figura encogida cerca de las escaleras. De repente, lo invadió el mismo miedo que se había apoderado de Candy, echó a correr hacia el dormitorio de Albert y se dejó caer sobre las rodillas cuando llegó junto al cuerpo. Se trataba de Robbie Keir, el muchacho que tenía que estar vigilando. Estaba inconsciente. Alguien lo había golpeado en la cabeza con un objeto contundente.

Terry se puso de pie y empalideció.

—¡Cielo santo! —exclamó llegó frente a la puerta del dormitorio en dos zancadas.

Se acercó a la puerta , antes de abrirla , el dolor explotó en el interior de su cabeza, como si se hubiera producido un estallido de luz brillante. Terry se desplomó sin pronunciar ningún sonido.

Candy se abotonó el vestido de cualquier modo, salió y corrió descalza hacia la habitación principal con el pelo suelto flotando detrás de ella. Tenía la sensación de que los metros que separaban las dos habitaciones se habían convertido en kilómetros. _«¡No permitas que le haya sucedido nada!»,_ pidió con fervor. Debería haberse quedado en su dormitorio. No debería haber ido al dormitorio de Terry, no cuando Albert todavía corría peligro. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo de verdad, seguro que tenía una pesadilla, como en tantas otras ocasiones. Candy se sintió pequeña y aterrorizada, como una niña que se enfrenta a un miedo demasiado grande para comprenderlo. Lo único que podía tranquilizarla era ver a Albert sano y salvo y riéndose como siempre.

Cuando vio al muchacho en el suelo, con un brazo estirado y el otro doblado alrededor de la cabeza, Candy aminoró el paso. El terror le pesaba como si llevara una gran carga. Sin siquiera pararse a examinar el cuerpo inmóvil del joven, Candy se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio . Encontró a Terry justo al lado de ésta. Su bronceado torso se confundía con el color tostado de la alfombra. Candy se acuclilló a su lado, contuvo las lágrimas y lo examinó hasta que sintió una humedad cálida en la base de su cráneo. Cuando le tocó la hinchada herida, Terry se agitó, gimió y parpadeó.

Candy oyó un ruido metálico que procedía de abajo. Alguien salía de la casa . Ella miró en la dirección del ruido y se levantó sin ser apenas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Hizo caso omiso de los sonidos que producía su familia al despertarse. La puerta del dormitorio de Archie se abrió. Y también la de Annie. Unas voces somnolientas le preguntaban qué ocurría, pero ella no habló ni se detuvo a mirarlos, sino que entró, directamente, en el dormitorio de Albert dejando la puerta medio abierta. Aunque la habitación estaba a oscuras, Candy percibió el brillo de los ojos de Albert, quien estaba tumbado de lado en la cama.

—¿ Albert? —dijo Candy con voz entrecortada.

Albert no contestó. La amenaza de las lágrimas desapareció cuando todo se heló en el interior de Candy. Se dirigió a la cómoda e intentó encender la lámpara, pero temblaba demasiado. Candy se mordió el labio inferior hasta que le hizo daño y volvió a intentarlo. El tenue brillo de la llama iluminó la habitación. Candy se dio la vuelta hacia la cama y vio el cuerpo inmovilizado de Albert. A pesar de la luz dorada de la lámpara, su rostro tenía un tono blanco azulado. No necesitaba acercarse para saber que era demasiado tarde para reavivarlo. Algo más profundo que la pena se extendió por su interior. Algo más doloroso que cualquier dolor que hubiera experimentado nunca. ¡Había dejado que ocurriera! Candy se apoyó en la pared y se tapó los ojos con los brazos mientras apretaba los puños.

—¿Candice? —la llamó Archie mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Al oírlo, Candy reaccionó con rapidez y se colocó frente a él impidiéndole ver el interior del dormitorio.

—¿Dónde está tia Elroy? —preguntó Candy con unos ojos tan oscuros como el pasto.

—Está abajo, curando a Terry —contestó él desconcertado—.alguien le golpeó y le hizo perder el sentido. ¿Qué ocurre, Candice? ¿Por qué tienes un aspecto tan raro? ¿Por qué Albert no...?

—¡Calla! —Los pensamientos entraban y salían de la mente de Candy tan deprisa que ella no conseguía retenerlos. Tenía que concentrarse—. Ve al barracón y que alguien te acompañe a ir a buscar al sheriff.

—Puedo ir solo.

—No quiero que vayas solo. Ahora márchate. Ve deprisa. Y dile a Terry que mantenga a la Tia abuela y a Annie alejadas de esta habitación. Y Robbie Keir está .... — las palabras salieron entrecortadas. —También le han herido. Dile a Dorothy que lo cure .

Archie asintió con seriedad, pero el temblor de su labio inferior estropeó el efecto que habría podido causar.

—¿Por qué Albert no está levantado? ¿Qué ocurre? Le ha pasado algo, ¿no?

—Sí. —Candy no pudo decírselo con dulzura ni consolarlo, pues si lo hiciera, ambos se derrumbarían—. Está muerto.

Los ojos marrones de Archie se volvieron inexpresivos y, a continuación, se llenaron de lágrimas.

—No. No puede estar muerto. ¡Oh, gatita...!

—¡No llores! —exclamó ella con brusquedad, pues sabía que si él se hundía ella también lo haría—. Ahora no. Actúa como un hombre, Archie. Necesito que me ayudes. —Archie se estremeció, apretó los puños contra las órbitas de sus ojos y se controló—. ¡Corre!

Candy volvió a entrar en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta. Se acercó a la cama, contempló la mirada fija de Albert y le cerró los párpados. Realizó una mueca al ver las marcas en su cuello. La armónica de Terry estaba manchada de sangre en el suelo , tenia que esconderla antes de que Elroy o cualquier otra persona la viera. Cuando alargó la mano hacia la ensangrentada armónica, Candy sintió que un escalofrío recorría sus entrañas y se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos mientras contemplaba el cuerpo inerte de Albert.

_«¡No puedo! ¡No puedo tocarlo!»_

Todo aquello le resultaba espeluznante, pero tenía que hacerlo. Candy se decidió a tomar la armónica y empezó a alargar la mano mientras respiraba por la boca para evitar el olor a muerte. Que Albert hubiera muerto de aquella manera le dolía más de lo que nunca habría imaginado. Él no se lo merecía. ¡Una muerte tan humillante para un hombre tan bueno! Las circunstancias que rodeaban su muerte y la responsabilidad que pesaba sobre ella hacían que la muerte de Albert le resultara más dolorosa que la de Rosemary. «_Todavía no puedo pensar en todo esto»,_ reflexionó Candy mientras su autocontrol se tambaleaba. Tenía que contárselo a Terry, y a Annie. Pero no quería ser ella quien se lo contara a Elroy. No podía mirarla a la cara y decirle que su sobrino había muerto. Alguna otra persona tendría que hacerlo.

El pomo de la puerta giró y Elroy se quedó paralizada en el umbral. Parecía increíblemente frágil, con su rostro tallado en marfil y surcado de arrugas . Archie debía de habérselo contado. Candy soltó la armónica y se volvió hacia Elroy para evitar que se acercara. Antes de que nadie viera a Albert tenía que eliminar todas las pruebas colocadas para incriminar a Terry.

—Tia abuela...

—Déjame a solas con él.

Candy humedeció sus secos labios.

— Tia abuela, necesito unos minutos para...

Sin mirar a Candy, Elroy se dirigió a la cama como una sonámbula. Candy retrocedió unos pasos.

—Lo... Lo... Lo han asesinado —balbuceó con impotencia.

Elroy la ignoró y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Albert con la espalda perfectamente erguida.

Candy retrocedió poco a poco y salió al pasillo. La cabeza le daba vueltas. No había tenido tiempo de arreglar nada. Tendría que dejar la armónica donde estaba y proporcionar una coartada para Terry. Esto sería suficiente para salvarlo.

La casa estaba en silencio, salvo por los sonidos apagados que procedían del dormitorio de Annie. Terry no estaba a la vista. Supuso que estaba afuera, con Robbie Keir. Candy se dirigió a las escaleras con piernas temblorosas. Iría al despacho de Albert, donde, con toda seguridad, encontraría una botella de whisky. Quizás un trago la ayudaría a calmar sus nervios y dejar de temblar. Se dio la vuelta de una forma repentina cuando la puerta del dormitorio de Annie se abrió de golpe y Archie apareció con los ojos desorbitados.

—¡Es Annie! —declaró Archie presa del pánico—. ¡Tiene dolores! El bebé...

—¿Ha roto fuente?—preguntó Candy.

Archie enrojeció y su boca se abrió y se cerró como la de un pez. O no lo sabía o le daba demasiada vergüenza responder a la pregunta. Candy se sintió enojada y tuvo que esforzarse para no zarandearlo.

—¡Será mejor que vayas a buscar al doctor Michael —exclamó Candy pasando junto a él y entrando en el dormitorio de Annie.

Annie estaba acurrucada de lado. Se sujetaba la barriga y se mordía el labio intentando contener el dolor que experimentaba.

—¿Annie? —Al oír la voz de Candy, Annie empezó a llorar de una forma incontrolable—. Annie, ¿has sangrado?

Candy la cogió por los hombros y repitió la pregunta. Sus dedos se clavaron en la carne de Annie. El dolor que le causó pareció atravesar la barrera del miedo que sentía Annie, quien miró a Candy y lloró con menos intensidad.

—Sí, un poco. Y tengo dolores de parto. ¡Pero es tan pronto! Es demasiado pronto... —Annie soltó un leve gemido con la cara empapada en sudor—. Acabo de romper fuente —murmuró—. Es demasiado pronto.

Estaba abortando. Candy leyó el terror en su mirada y experimentó un momento de pánico antes de que una calma fuera de lo común se apoderara de ella.

—Voy a buscar unas almohadas para recostarte en la cama —declaró—. Y otras cosas. Enseguida vuelvo.

—Quiero que venga mamá. Manda a buscarla, por favor.

—Vendrá en unos minutos. Y Archie ha ido a buscar al doctor.

Annie cerró los ojos y sus pestañas temblaron sobre los pómulos de sus mejillas. Sufrió una contracción y se retorció de dolor.

—Candice —declaró con voz entrecortada—, ¿de verdad ha muerto?

Algo en el interior de Candy se encogió debido a la angustia.

—Sí, Annie —contestó Candy con voz apagada.

—Candice, no quiero morirme. ¡Tengo tanto miedo! Creo... Creo que yo también me voy a morir.

A Candy le costó reprimir una oleada de rabia e impotencia. Lo único que quería era encontrar un rincón solitario y llorar. ¿Acaso no habían ocurrido ya suficientes calamidades aquella noche? No quería tener que sobrellevar más desgracias. No quería tener que ser fuerte por su hermana, pues necesitaba toda su fortaleza para ella misma.

Sus propios pensamientos la horrorizaron. ¡Qué egoísta era!

—No te vas a morir —declaró—. No malgastes tus energías preocupándote por ideas absurdas.

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de remordimiento, pero era poco probable que Annie lo hubiera percibido. Candy salió de la habitación, corrió al dormitorio de Albert y abrió la puerta de golpe. Elroy, sobresaltada, levantó la vista. Tenía las manos unidas en una plegaria.

—Annie está teniendo al bebé —declaró Candy con voz ronca—. Te necesita, debes comunicarte con la Sra. Britter y pedirle que venga.

Elroy parpadeó y habló como si estuviera soñando.

—Está alterada por todo esto..., la Sra Britter esta de viaje.

—Está más que alterada. Ha roto fuente y está sangrando. Y tiene dolores de parto. Quédate con ella mientras busco algo para limpiar la cama.

Candy se marchó sin esperar la respuesta de Elroy y casi tropezó con Rosemary, quien estaba en medio del pasillo.

—¿Qué le ocurre a mamá? —preguntó la niña con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios pálidos.

—Rosemary, cariño, ve a la cama. —No tenía sentido mentirle—. Tu mamá está teniendo al bebé. Tienes que quedarte en tu habitación y quitarte de en medio.

Incluso a su corta edad, Rosemary había oído suficientes conversaciones sobre partos para saber que iban unidos al dolor y la muerte. Para una niña observadora que había oído las historias terroríficas que las mujeres contaban acerca de los partos que habían tenido, el misterioso estado del embarazo constituía algo peligroso y digno de temer.

—¿Mamá se va a...?

—Tu madre estará bien —respondió Candy con rapidez mientras la empujaba hacia su dormitorio—. Ahora vete y no vuelvas a levantarte de la cama.

_Hola chicas._

_Quiero pedir disculpas a todas las adoradoras del Rubio osea Albert, me costó trabajo matarlo. No se imaginancuantas vueltas le di a este capitulo, en verdad no queria hacerlo, perdoooooooooooooooooooooon ._

_El próximo capitulo será de muchas complicaciones._

_Nos vemos…._

_Estamos acercándonos al final_

_Candida grandchester_

_Gracias por seguirme._

- 14 -


	16. Chapter 16

**Candida Grandchester**

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

_Escenas y algunos dialogos fueron tomados de la novela Dame esta Noche de Lisa Kleypas para los personajes de candy candy, propiedad de Kioko Mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi._

_Sin fines de lucro._

_GF2010_

Capítulo 16

Le dieron a Annie suficiente láudano para que no sintiera dolor, aunque seguía siendo consciente de lo que ocurría. Los meses pasados, meses llenos de incomodidades, alegría y espera, estaban llegando a un abrupto final. Candy sabía que el dolor físico de Annie no se podía comparar con la angustia emocional de saber que estaba perdiendo al bebé. Archie tardó casi cuatro horas en encontrar al doctor Michael, quien estaba atendiendo a otro paciente . Candy sufrió todos y cada uno de los minutos de aquellas cuatro horas y maldijo en silencio al doctor por no estar allí.

Elroy estuvo todo el tiempo sentada junto a la cama de Annie, con actitud tranquila, aunque con expresión perdida, y contestaba con lentitud a las preguntas que le formulaban o permanecía en silencio. De una forma instintiva, Annie se volvía a Candy en busca de ayuda, le apretaba la mano cuando tenía dolores y le pedía que hablara cuando necesitaba distracción. Candy trabajó sin descanso para mantenerla lo más cómoda posible. Le secaba el sudor de la cara, reorganizaba el montón de almohadas cuando le dolía la espalda y le cambiaba las toallas que había colocado debajo de su pelvis.

Candy sólo era vagamente consciente de lo que ocurría fuera de la elegante habitación de Annie. Sabía que hacía mucho rato que el sheriff y varios policías habían llegado y que Terry los había acompañado al dormitorio de Albert. Sabía que personas desconocidas subían y bajaban las escaleras y oía voces masculinas en el exterior conforme los habitantes de lakewood se transmitían la noticia del asesinato de Albert Andrew.

Por fin, Archie llamó a la puerta para avisar de la llegada del doctor. Candy, cansada e ignorando las manchas de sangre de su vestido y su pelo despeinado y recogido con precipitación en una coleta, bajó las escaleras para recibirlo. Cuando vio al doctor Michael dio un brinco de sobresalto. Ella esperaba a un anciano con el pelo plateado , el rostro y la comisura exterior de los ojos arrugados. Esperaba a un anciano de hombros delgados y algo encorvado, a un hombre que arrastraba ligeramente los pies al caminar. Así era el doctor Michael que ella conocía de toda la vida.

Sin embargo, el hombre que estaba frente a ella era joven, fornido, de pelo oscuro y sólo uno o dos años mayor que ella. Sus facciones reflejaban fortaleza y su mirada era clara y directa, aunque tenía las mismas cejas pobladas que el doctor Michael que ella conocía y la misma sonrisa reconfortante. Candy esperaba que le preguntara acerca de la salud de su tía Rosemary, hasta que recordó que Rosemary ya no era su tía.

—Doctor Michael —balbuceó Candy.

El esbozó una leve sonrisa y empezaron a subir las escaleras.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, señorita Candice. Al menos uno o dos años. _—«¿Qué tal cincuenta?»,_ quiso decir Candy, pero se contuvo—. Archie no me ha contado gran cosa sobre lo que le ocurre —continuó el doctor, y su voz sonó tan calmada que para Candy constituyó una bendición y deseó llorar de alivio al saber que contaba con alguien que sabía lo que se tenía que hacer—. ¿Está de parto?

—Ya ha tenido al bebé —soltó Candy—. Ha nacido muerto, pero la placenta no ha salido.

—¿No ha salido nada o ha salido algún pedazo?

—Creo que no ha salido nada —contestó Candy, y al sentir un leve mareo, se agarró con fuerza a la barandilla de la escalera.

El doctor Michael apoyó una mano en su hombro para estabilizarla.

—¿Por qué no se va a descansar un rato? —sugirió él con amabilidad—. Yo me ocuparé de Annie.

Si no volvía al dormitorio de Annie, ¿sería como si la abandonara? Candy titubeó y arrugó la frente a causa de la tortura que experimentaba. No podía volver allí y enfrentarse de nuevo ala mirada perdida de Elroy y el sufrimiento de Annie. Si no descansaba en un lugar tranquilo durante unos minutos, se volvería loca.

—Sí, me iré a descansar un rato —susurró—. Por favor, ocúpese de mi Tia abuela también. Estoy preocupada por ella.

—Lo haré. Y siento lo de Albert, Candice. — ella sólo le devolvió una mirada cargada de tristeza.

Candy volvió a bajar las escaleras con lentitud sin soltarse de la barandilla. Una sensación de incapacidad e insignificancia se apoderó de ella y, además, se sentía demasiado cansada para resistirse. Una necesidad creció en su interior, la necesidad imperiosa de ver a Terry. Él la sostendría en sus brazos y permitiría que ella se apoyara en él tanto tiempo como fuera preciso. Sólo él podía convencerla de que el mundo no se había vuelto loco.

Candy oyó un murmullo de voces que procedía del despacho de Albert. Se acercó con sigilo a la puerta entreabierta y aguzó el oído cuando oyó que hablaban de Albert. Las voces pertenecían a Terry, a Sam Dary el sheriff, y a uno o dos hombres más que identificó como policias.

—Estoy de acuerdo —decía Terry con voz cansina—. No utilizó ningún caballo o medio de transporte. Fuera quien fuera, iba a pie, y es probable que todavía...

—Tenemos a un par de hombres inspeccionando la zona. No puede haber ido lejos —declaró el sheriff—. A no ser que esté en el barracón. Lo más probable es que estemos buscando a uno de vuestros hombres, Terry.

—Los muchachos aseguran que no han notado que nadie entrara o saliera del barracón en toda la noche. Y muchos de ellos tienen el sueño ligero.

—Robbie Keir jura que no vio a quien lo golpeó. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—No. A mí me golpearon desde detrás cuando estaba cerca del dormitorio de Albert.

—Esto es un rompecabezas —murmuró Dary—. Se trata de alguien que conoce la casa.

—Es posible que se trate de alguien que...

—Terry —lo interrumpió Dary con voz calmada—, ya es hora de hablar en serio. Mis muchachos han encontrado pruebas, en el dormitorio del señor Andrew. Y todas apuntan en la misma dirección.

—¿Y qué dirección es ésa? —preguntó Terry con voz suave.

—Me parece que estás ocultando algo, Terry.

—¡Y una maldita.....!. —los ojos de Terry destellaban como como dos brasas encendidas— Le he dado permiso para buscar en toda la propiedad, incluidos los barracones y mi dormitorio. Puede usted utilizar sin problemas todas las pruebas que haya encontrado.

—Entonces, ¿qué tienes que decir acerca del hecho de que hemos encontrado una mancuernilla con sus iniciales ensangrentada en el dormitorio, además de su armónica ?

—¿Qué? —exclamó Terry atónito. Su rostro se desencajó

—Así es. —dijo Sam mirando con sospecha a Terry

Candy ya no lo soportó más y entró en la habitación. Terry estaba situado frente a un semicírculo formado por el sheriff y otros dos policias. Candy se colocó al lado de Terry en dos zancadas.

—Esto no prueba nada —declaró ella con vehemencia—. Cualquiera podría haberla tomado de su dormitorio. En esta casa hay mucha gente yendo y viniendo continuamente.

Terry le lanzó una silenciosa mirada de advertencia. Su expresión era inescrutable, pero su cara se veía pálida a pesar de su tez bronceada, lo cual constituía el único indicio de hasta qué punto le había afectado aquella información. Los demás ni se movieron ni hablaron, horrorizados por la interrupción de Candy y por su osadía al interferir en los asuntos de los hombres. Sam Dary recobró la compostura y, tras realizar un esfuerzo, le sonrió.

—Señorita Candice, sentimos mucho lo que le ha ocurrido a su padre. Estamos intentando llegar al fondo del asunto lo antes posible. ¿Por qué no nos deja y no preocupa su cabecita con...?

—Mi cabeza no es pequeña, y tampoco mi mente. Y tengo un interés justificado en todo esto, dado que es a mi padre a quien han asesinado y mi prometido a quien intentan...

—Candice —intervino Terry, y la cogió del brazo con fuerza, lo cual contradecía el tono amable de su voz—, el sheriff sólo intenta averiguar la verdad. No tenemos ningún problema con esto, ¿no es cierto?

—Pero... —empezó ella, y al ver que los ojos de Terry despedían peligrosos destellos cerró la boca.

—Terry —intervino Dary en un tono casi de disculpa—, ella no tiene por qué estar aquí. ¿Quieres decirle que...?

—Ella no constituirá ningún problema. —Terry miró a Candy de un modo significativo—. De hecho, no pronunciarás el menor sonido, ¿verdad, pecosa?

—No —contestó ella con una repentina docilidad, pues habría prometido cualquier cosa con tal de que le permitieran estar allí.

—Continúe —pidió Terry con tranquilidad mientras se volvía hacia el sheriff—. Actúe como si ella no estuviera aquí.

—Bien. Esto... Bien... ¡Ah, sí...!

Dary hurgó en su bolsillo, sacó una bolsa pequeña, la abrió y vertió su contenido en la palma de su mano. Candy se acercó y observó el objeto diminuto que había caído de la bolsa. Se trataba de la mancuernilla de oro con el monograma Grandchester .

—Se trata de una de mis mancuernillas —declaró Terry en voz baja.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Dary.

—Sí, estoy seguro. Fue un regalo de mi padre, la confeccionaron en una joyería de Londres .

—La encontramos en el suelo, junto al... —Dary se interrumpió y miró a Candy antes de continuar—... a la cama. Cuando examinamos tu dormitorio, descubrimos que solo había una de estas y las dos eran iguales . —el sheriff hizo una pausa— Tambien encontramos tu armónica.

—Le están tendiendo una trampa —soltó Candy—. Alguien podría haberla tomado y haberlo dejado junto a la cama de Albert para que pareciera que Terry...

—Candy —la interrumpió Terry, y a pesar de la gravedad de la situación, su boca esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Aunque Candy había prometido permanecer en silencio, él nunca albergó la menor duda de que rompería su promesa.

—Ellos saben que eres demasiado inteligente para dejar pruebas que te incriminen —insistió Candy—. ¡Y mucho menos tu armónica! ¿Y cómo explican el chichón que tienes en la cabeza? Alguien te golpeó con mucha fuerza. ¿No creerán que te golpeaste tú mismo? Además, yo oí que alguien salía de la casa justo cuando te encontré en el suelo. Examinen la parte trasera de la casa, estoy segura de que encontrarán pisadas y...

—Es posible que tuviera un socio que se volviera contra él —comentó Dary lacónicamente.

—¡Esto es absurdo! —explotó Candy, y se disponía a añadir algo más cuando Terry la interrumpió.

—Una palabra más en mi defensa, cariño, y es probable que me envíen a la horca . ¿Por qué no vas a preparar algo de café?

—No pienso dejarte solo —declaró ella con tozudez.

—No es necesario que se vaya —intervino Dary con una profunda arruga en la frente—. Sólo una pregunta más, Terry. Si el hombre que asesinó a Albert Andrew era tan silencioso que nadie de la casa se despertó, ¿cómo es posible que tú supieras que algo iba mal?

Terry lo miró con rostro inexpresivo.

—Tuve un presentimiento.

Candy se echó a temblar. Quería gritar y defenderlo: _«¡Fui yo! ¡Yo le advertí!»_

—¿Puedes probar que estabas en tu dormitorio cuando asesinaron a Albert?

—Sí —intervino Candy con rapidez, pues sabía que Terry no la implicaría aunque de ello dependiera que lo ahorcaran o no. Ella era la única que podía proporcionarle una coartada—. Pregúntemelo a mí. "_Yo estaba en su dormitorio con él. Estuvimos juntos toda la noche."_ —pensó, pero antes de emitir palabra Terry la silenció con una mirada de advertencia.

—Dile la verdad, Terry —añadió Candy con mirada suplicante.

Terry cerró sus ojos con rabia. No podía decir que Candy había ido hasta su dormitorio para dormir con él, su reputación quedaría manchada para siempre.

—no haga caso a nada que la señorita Candice pueda decir —declaró mientras realizaba una mueca . _No quiero que su reputación se vea arrastrada por el barro_. Pensó.

Todos los habitantes del pueblo se sentirían encantados y escandalizados por la historia. Albert Andrew estrangulado en su propia cama mientras su hija dormía con el mejor amigo de este. Resultaba imposible que alguien mantuviera esta información en secreto durante mucho tiempo.

El sheriff miró entonces a Terry y le ordenó a sus hombres esposarlo.

—Esto no es necesario. —declaró Candy con vehemencia— usted sabe que Terry seria incapaz de escapar.

El sheriff miró a Terry y luego sus ojos se posaron en el rostro suplicante de Candy.

—Esta bien, no lo esposen.

—denos unos minutos a solas por favor antes de que se lo lleven.

Después de unos minutos de meditarlo asintió con desgana y los dejó solos .

Candy se dirigió al pequeño bar y se sirvió un vaso de Whisky; bebió un trago, le tendió el vaso a Terry y soltó una exclamación cuando el líquido le ardió en la garganta. Terry se llevó el vaso a los labios y siguió su ejemplo. Después de unos instantes, Terry suspiró y cerró los ojos.

—Me habría ido bien unas cuantas horas atrás.

—¿Tú crees que nos servirá de algo? —preguntó Candy sin ánimos, pero antes de que Terry pudiera responderle, volvió a coger el vaso.

—¿Cómo está Annie?

Esta vez, Candy bebió un trago más largo.

—No estoy segura.

—¿Y el bebé?

—Muerto. —Candy contempló con fijeza el contenido del vaso y lo apretó tanto que sus dedos empalidecieron—. Se supone que el bebé no tenía que morir —declaró más para sí misma que para él—. Se supone que tenía que vivir, crecer y, algún día, tener una hija propia.

—Candy, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—Tendría que haberlo salvado —continuó ella mientras el vaso le temblaba en la mano—. Por esto volví. Por esto estoy aquí. Pero ¿qué podía hacer para evitarlo? Intenté advertirle. Intenté cambiar las cosas, pero ha ocurrido de todos modos. Igual que antes...

—Candy —la interrumpió Terry con voz suave. Cogió el vaso de whisky y lo dejó en el escritorio. A continuación, acercó el cuerpo de Candy a su cálido y fuerte pecho y la voz de ella quedó apagada contra su camisa de algodón—. ¡Chsss! Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

Ella se relajó contra él sintiéndose totalmente exhausta.

—¡Estoy tan cansada! —Unas lágrimas de tristeza surcaron sus mejillas—. ¡Estoy tan cansada, Terry!

—Lo sé —susurró él mientras arreglaba su despeinado pelo y acariciaba sus doloridos hombros y su espalda—. Sé por lo que has pasado esta noche. Necesitas dormir.

—¿Y tu cabeza...? No te la han vendado ni...

—Estoy bien —la tranquilizó él con rapidez—. No necesitaba ninguna venda.

—No puede haber sucedido otra vez —dijo ella con voz entrecortada mientras se agarraba a la camisa de Terry—. Debería haberlo evitado...

—¿Otra vez? ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Terry perplejo—. ¿de Albert?

—Los Leagan están detrás de todo esto. Tú lo sabes.

La expresión de Terry cambió, se volvió fría, y sus labios se afinaron, aunque Candy no estaba segura de si el cambio se debía a la rabia o al dolor.

—Todavía no hay pruebas, pero lo averiguaré.

—Querían eliminarlos a los dos, a ti y a Albert. Te salvaré esta vez te lo aseguro. Ellos no contaban con que...

—¿Qué quieres decir con «esta vez»?

Ella ignoró su pregunta. Tenía la mirada perdida y clavada en la ventana.

—Todavía irán por ti. Neal te odia, y su padre tambien, además del consorcio, quieren la fortuna Andrew. Y tú eres lo único que se interpone en su camino.

Terry la miró de una forma cortante.

—¿Qué te dijo Neal aquel día en el pueblo? Desde entonces has sospechado que algo así sucedería. ¿Cómo sabías que había pasado algo antes de que nadie más lo supiera?

Candy cerró los ojos intentando ocultar un sentimiento repentino de culpabilidad.

—No estaba segura. Llevo mucho tiempo preocupada por Albert, y en tu dormitorio..., simplemente sentí que algo no iba bien. No puedo explicarte por qué. Pero no importa... llegué demasiado tarde.

Candy se apoyó en Terry sin mover un solo músculo. En algún lugar de su mente esperaba que él se pusiera tenso por la sospecha, esperaba que se distanciara de ella aunque sólo fuera una fracción de centímetro. Pero Terry no se retiró ni delató sus pensamientos de ninguna forma. Sus dedos se deslizaron por el pelo de Candy acariciando ligeramente su cuero cabelludo. Aquel suave roce la tranquilizó, sus párpados se cerraron con pesadez y sus pestañas casi rozaron sus mejillas.

Al sentir que el cuerpo de Candy se aflojaba, Terry suspiró y secó una lágrima de la mejilla de ella con los nudillos de su mano.

—Te acompañaré arriba. Necesitas descansar.

—No podré dormir.

—El doctor Michael puede darte un tranquilizante. Lo necesitas.

—No quiero subir a la planta de arriba —declaró Candy con voz entrecortada— No quiero acercarme a la habitación en la que... No me obligues a hacerlo.

—No lo haré. No lo haré —murmuró Terry, y al ver que Candy volvía a llorar, buscó un pañuelo.

Tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero y le limpió las lagrimas.

—Dormiré en el sofá del salón de costura , dormiré con la luz encendida.

—Lo que tú quieras, pecosa.

—Lo siento. —Candy tragó saliva y se sonó la nariz con el pañuelo—. Mañana seré fuerte y te ayudaré. ¡Dios mío, hay tanto que hacer!

—Lo solucionaremos todo.

La mente de Candy saltaba de un pensamiento a otro de una forma alocada.

—Terry, fue uno de nuestros hombres...

—Sí, es lo más probable. Pero si vuelves a mencionarlo me enfadaré. Tal como están las cosas, los rumores y las acusaciones ya se extenderán solos con la suficiente rapidez. Mañana, después de interrogar a los muchachos, sabremos algo más.

—¿Los interrogará el sheriff?

Terry asintió

—¿Y qué hay del testamento? —susurró Candy—. Albert no llegó a redactar el nuevo. El abogado no llegó a tiempo. ¿Qué ocurrirá con todo y la familia?

—Albert redactó un testamento nuevo cuando los Leagan hicieron el atentado. Por si ocurría algo antes de que el abogado llegara. Albert no quería que nadie lo supiera. Archie y yo fuimos los testigos.

—¿Lo dejó todo... en tus manos?

Terry asintió en silencio y clavó la mirada en la de Candy.

—¿Será válido? —preguntó Candy.

Sí , creo que será válido.

Candy experimentó una terrible sensación de ironía. En cualquier caso, la antigua Candice no se habría salido con la suya. De todos modos, Terry sería el sucesor de Albert. Y los Leagan tampoco se saldrían con la suya, porque ella le proporcionaría una coartada a Terry. Si bien era cierto que el sheriff albergaba sospechas en contra de Terry, las sospechas no probaban que él había asesinado a Albert. Las únicas pruebas que tenían eran circunstanciales. La cuestión era si los Leagan seguirían intentando deshacerse de Terry.

—Tengo miedo por ti —declaró Candy en voz baja.

Terry esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—No te preocupes. No hay ninguna razón para que te preocupes.

Pero su confianza no calmó los temores de Candy, pues era como si él no quisiera ver los designios del destino.

— Debemos marcharnos Sr. Grandchester.

Terry salió del despacho escoltado por los policías, rumbo a la cárcel….

El funeral de Albert fue corto y conciso, tal y como él lo habría querido, su mejor amigo no pudo estar presente. Lo enterraron en el cementerio privado de la familia Andrew . En su tumba colocaron una sencilla tabla de madera pintada de blanco que más tarde sustituirían por una lápida grabada de mármol. Aunque al entierro sólo estaban invitados la familia y los empleados, y uno que otro amigo cercano a la familia como Tom, durante los días posteriores a la ceremonia se produjo una riada interminable de visitas. La gente llegaba de lugares distantes para presentar sus respetos. Todo el mundo tenía una historia que contar acerca de la ayuda que Albert les había prestado. Por lo visto le debían miles de favores.

Como Annie no podía levantarse de la cama y Elroy se sentía terriblemente afligida, Candy era la única que podía acompañar a las visitas hasta la tumba. Y lo hizo una y otra vez, aunque en el fondo habría querido decirles que todo habría resultado más fácil para ella si se hubieran quedado en sus casas y hubieran enviado una carta de condolencia. La visita de Elisa Leagan y su esposo ; en representación del clan de los Leagan constituyó una sorpresa para todos. Cuando Candy los vio entrar en el salón de visitas, sus rostros estaban tensos y ansiosos. Se diría que esperaban que los echaran. En realidad, al Sr. Leagan y a Neal no les habrían permitido la entrada en la mansion.

Candy los recibió con tanta amabilidad como pudo conseguir. Sólo se produjo un momento de tensión cuando preguntaron sobre la situación de Terry, a quien aun mantenían preso, Harlan el esposo de Elisa le preguntó con indecisión si quería negociar un nuevo pacto en relación con los derechos de las acciones de Consorcio, pero la mirada de Candy era fría.

—Comunícale al Sr. Leagan—contestó Candy con voz suave— que la muerte de Albert no supondrá ningún cambio en la dirección de nuestros negocios.

Al final, el número de visitantes fue disminuyendo y Candy dispuso de más tiempo para ocuparse de las tareas de la casa. Elroy se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo en su dormitorio o cuidando a Annie y había dejado en manos de Candy la organización de la casa. Candy nunca sospechó que resultara tan difícil supervisar las tareas de limpieza y cocina, el lavado y el planchado de la ropa, y los cientos de detalles que debían ser atendidos. Aun así pudo responder la avalancha de correspondencia que recibieron en relación con la administración del consorcio; que bueno que Albert siempre le permitió inmiscuirse en los asuntos de la familia . Candy quería saber tanto como le fuera posible acerca de la situación en la que se encontraban. A Terry lo habían designado albacea testamentario y tenía que resolver todas las cuestiones financieras de los Andrew y las de la compañía ganadera de los Stevens, pero por el momento no podía hacerse cargo de nada; asi que Archie y Candy tomaron las riendas. Entre tantas obligaciones Candy no había tenido tiempo de visitar a Terry a la cárcel y como estaban las cosas, seguramente ese dia tampoco podría salir de la mansión.

Candy estaba enojada quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que ella y Terry estaban juntos la noche del asesinato de Albert, pero ya se imaginaba la mojigata y primitiva reacción de los habitantes del pueblo .

—Se diría que somos la primera pareja del mundo que ha hecho el amor antes de la noche de bodas —se quejó y añadió que su compromiso debería haber sido suficiente para satisfacer el sentido del decoro de los demás—. ¡Por todos los santos!

El lugar era pequeño, oscuro y húmedo. Respirar se dificultaba, mas por el mal olor que por la humedad misma. Una suave luz se filtraba por los barrotes de una pequeña ventana que no alcanzaba a iluminar mas que una esquina de aquel cuarto compuesto por cuatro paredes.

Terry sacudió el pie intentado deshacerse de una rata que trataba de identificar al nuevo huésped de la inhóspita celda.

—Albert amigo por que tuviste que terminar asi, debieron matarme en tu lugar, no merecías morir y mucho menos de una forma tan cobarde. — la desesperación era latente, su voz se notaba apagada y al mismo tiempo cargada de ira, se mesó el pelo con desesperación y luego soltó un suspiro. — Candy …porqué no has venido a verme, donde esta, te necesito a mi lado.

Parecía tigre enjaulado, se paseaba de un lado al otro de la celda, varios pensamientos se entretejieron en dirección al asesinato de Albert, cual o mejor dicho quien de los empleados fue el que cometió el hecho.

Su mente repasaba una y otra vez lo sucedido aquella noche, pero no lograba decifrar quien podría ser el posible culpable. Todos los empleados respetaban a Albert; incluso muchos de ellos lo admiraban, pero , muchas veces detrás de un rostro se oculta una historia, que en la mayoría de ocaciones resulta ser oscura. De repente sus sentidos se embriagaron con el dulce aroma de las rosas.

Me estoy volviendo loco— cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba transportar a épocas mejores— ya siento tu aroma nublando mis sentidos, ¡Por Dios!, rosas en un lugar tan pestilente es imposible.

No es imposible amor.

Su cuerpo giró de forma autómata, esa voz, era la de Candy, no estaba volviéndose loco, ella estaba ahí, al otro lado de los barrotes, hermosa como siempre, aunque sus ojos se notaban apagados, seguramente no estaba durmiendo lo necesario.

Ambos quedaron frente a frente reconociéndose cada uno en el otro, una sonrisa escapó de los labios de Terry y corrió al encuentro de su amada.

Pecosa estas aquí. — dijo mientras la abrazaba a través de los barrotes, mas por la imperiosa necesidasd de comprobar que no estaba soñando — mi amor estos días sin ti son interminables.

Para mi también, no ha sido nada fácil mi rebelde arrogante. —dijo Candy respondiendo al abrazo.

Besame, — fue más una súplica que una petición. —besame amor.

En aquella celda oscura con barrotes de por medio, dos amantes se profesaron amor con besos y caricias.

Te prometo que te sacaré de aquí.

Ssssh no digas nada solo besame— Terry la silenció con otro beso y la miel salada se mezcló en sus labios .

Después del aborto de Annie, Archie comenzó a mostrarse más atento con ella, trataba de complacerla en todo y de pasar mas tiempo juntos.

—Como amaneció mi princesa hoy.

—Archie...— respondió Annie con ojos iluminados. — Me siento mejor, aunque un poco cansada de permanecer tanto tiempo acostada y encerrada en estas cuatro paredes .

—te gustaría salir a dar un paseo por el jardin— le preguntó Archie mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Si, pero… el Dr. Michael me recomendó no caminar por unos días mas.

No te preocupes por ese detalle ,que yo me encargo de resolverlo.

Le dio un beso en la frente a Annie antes de salir del dormitorio.

—Terry voy a hablar con el Sheriff, no puedo permitir que te mantengan prisionero por un crimen que no cometiste. Le diré que estábamos juntos la noche del asesinato.

—Pecosa no te atrevas a manchar tu reputación. —le dirigió una mirada que no permitia que lo contradijera.

—Al demonio con la reputación —espetó Candy indignada.— eso no me importa, quien me importa eres tú. — le dijo mientras le tomaba el rostro entre sus manos. — ¿Qué harias tú en mi lugar? —Terry desvió la mirada.

—Mirame Terence Grandchester y respondeme.

—Por ti Candy yo haría…. Yo haría cualquier cosa.

Candy lo miró con adoracion y le ofreció sus labios como único pago por tanto amor.

Que par de tortolitos. Tendré que hablar con el Sheriff sobre las visitas conyugales en la cárcel, no sabía que aquí estaban permitidas.

Los ojos de Candy y Terry se dirigieron cargados de odio , al recien llegado.

Hola chicas….

Gracias de nuevo por estar al otro lado leyendo esta locura que se me ocurrió de mezclar los personajes de Candy Candy con la novela de Lisa Kleypass

En este capitulo la cosas para Terry siguen mal, esta preso.

Vimos que la situación de Annie y Archie esta mejorando. No me pidan mas de ahí, pues en la serie Annie siempre fue una conformista y Archie tampoco era nada expresivo con ella, en fin ella era feliz con las migajas que recibia de él.

Ya se imaginaran cual es el visitante .

Nos vemos en el capitulo 17 de Otra Oportunidad.

Cuídense mucho y bendiciones a todas.

Candida Grandchester

**Avances del proximo capitulo.**

**Terry recibe una visita inesperada en la carcel.**

**Candy se ve en una situacion muy dificil y Terry no puede ayudarla.**

**Terry vivirá momentos cargados de impotencia y sufrimiento, al igual que la pecas.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Candida Grandchester**

**OTRA**** OPORTUNIDAD**

_Los __personajes de Candy Candy, propiedad de Kioko Mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi._

_Sin fines de lucro._

_GF2010_

_**Capitulo con contenido para mayores de 18 años**_

**_CAPITULO 17_**

Mas tarde Annie y Archie paseaban juntos por el jardín, Annie iba sentada en una silla de ruedas mientras Archie la guiaba.

Aquí es perfecto.

Perfecto para qué amor — le preguntó la pelinegra.

Para un picnic matinal en familia.

Rosemary apareció cargando una canasta llena de deliciosos pasteles y panecillos.

Entre Archie y su hija dispusieron todo sobre un delicado mantel de color rojo. Rosemary estaba encantada viendo a sus padres juntos de nuevo felices. Archie tomó en brazos a Annie y la hizo girar varias veces antes de depositarla sobre el suelo. Su esposa reía y se aferraba a él con toda su fuerza.

Quiero que recuerdes este día por siempre, perdóname si te he causado dolor, tuve tanto miedo de perderte, —la voz se le quebró—tanto miedo de no volver a reflejarme en tus ojos.

OH Archie te quiero tanto.

¿Solo me quieres?, porque yo te amo. —dijo travieso

Te amo, tanto que no me cabe en el pecho.

Quiero que nosotros siempre estemos unidos como la familia que somos, que nuestra hija crezca en un hogar lleno de amor— luego besó la cabeza de su hija.

Los tres se abrazaron y juraron mantenerse así, unidos por siempre.

Rosemary se dedicó a preparar un hermoso ramillete multicolor de rosas. El frío invernal comenzaba a sentirse, la mansión había tomado una apariencia gris, la risa de Albert ya no resonaba por los cuartos y la de Terry tampoco.

— Preciosa debo ir a la cárcel— La mirada de Archie estaba fija en un punto imaginario del inmenso jardín. — Terry necesita que lo saquen lo antes posible, todos sabemos que él es incapaz de cometer semejante... — su voz se apagó cual fogata en medio de la lluvia, pero retomó rápidamente las palabras — él es incapaz de cometer semejante crimen.

Bajó la vista hacia el mantel tratando de ocultar el dolor que le producía la muerte de su tío. Annie lo tomó por la barbilla, sus delicados dedos enfundados en un unos guantes blancos, apenas rozaron el mentón masculino.

Amor yo opino igual— sus azules ojos fueron reconfortantes para la afligida alma de su esposo. — Candy también esta sufriendo mucho y yo no he podido acompañarla en estos días, son demasiadas cosas juntas, la muerte de Albert, la de nuestro bebe y ahora Terry preso.

Te llevo al dormitorio. —a Archie no le gustó el curso que estaba tomando la conversación, Annie podría deprimirse aun mas al recordar la pérdida de su hijo.

No prefiero quedarme un momento más con Rosemary. Mandaré por Dorothy; quiero visitar la tumba de Albert y llevarle un ramo de flores.

Como tu digas, pero no te agites mucho. —depositó un suave beso sobre los labios de Annie y ella le regalo una radiante sonrisa.

— Como les decía no sabia que las visitas conyugales eran permitidas, pero de ti Candice podemos esperar cualquier cosa.

Vete de aquí maldito. — cada poro de Terry despedía rabia, odio y furia, desencadenándose en una oleada que no podía contener. — malditos barrotes— espetó, sus manos golpearon a los mismos hasta casi hacer sangrar sus nudillos.

Vamos bastardo, cálmate no puedes hacer nada contra mi. —la burla se reflejaba en su mirada y las palabras eran dichas con sorna y provocación. — Cómo esta mi mujercita— se acercó peligrosamente a Candy, le acarició la mejilla con su dedo índice, ella le apartó la mano abruptamente.

Aléjate de mi Neal— lo miró amenazante.

Tu bastardo no puede hacer nada para defenderte. — sus ojos desprendían un brillo malévolo, y su boca se convirtió en una sonrisa retorcida.

Neal miró a Terry con burla y luego se acercó sigilosamente a Candy, ella retrocedió cuanto pudo, pero la pared detrás de si le impidió continuar. Acorralada entre la pared y los brazos de Neal, le dedicó una mirada suplicante a Terry, quien observaba la escena desde su propia prisión.

Si la tocas te juro que lo lamentaras— la tensión se palpaba en el aire, en un movimiento reflejo Candy trató de golpear la entrepierna de su atacante, pero ya Neal conocía de antemano esa jugada de la pecosa.

Esas artimañas ya no funcionan conmigo querida—, sus ojos se nublaron por el deseo , comenzó a acariciar las curvas femeninas de manera torva, estrujando cuanto encontraba a su paso, Terry trataba infructuosamente de agarrar a su enemigo , pero la distancia que los separaba era mayor al largo de sus brazos y los barrotes no le permitían llegar mas allá.

Candy forcejeaba buscando la manera de escapar, de huir de las bajas intenciones de Neal, ya él no era el chico flacucho fácil de vencer. Imágenes borrosas volvieron a aparecer como un velo frente a sus ojos. Neal en el Colegio San pablo acorralándola junto a otros chicos, Neal halándole el pelo, él otra vez en una noche oscura tratando de besarla. Que equivocada estaba cuando pensó que él era agradable. Trató de nuevo de separarlo, nada podía hacer, sus fuerzas estaban menguando.

Sabes que haré Terry— su rostro estaba cargado de pura lujuria— tomaré a Candy aquí mismo, delante de ti. —una estruendosa risa salió de su garganta.

Candy y Terry se miraron incrédulos, era imposible cometer semejante acto en las propias narices de la ley.

No me creen — su cara se ladeo ejecutando un burlón mohín. — les aseguro que después de que les cuente que el Sheriff no esta... — se tomó su tiempo para explicar como lograría su cometido — el Sheriff no se encuentra, esta haciendo ciertas averiguaciones sobre el asesinato de mi querido tío Albert — alternó su mirada entre Terry y Candy— no sé para qué se toma esas molestias si ya el asesino esta tras las rejas —sus manos se mantenían aferrando las muñecas de Candy con fuerza, ella ya estaba resintiendo el dolor que le provocaba el fuerte apretón de Neal, aunque presentía que se avecinaba algo mucho peor.

invesil—Terry soltó masticando cada silaba— Te has olvidado de los policías.

Jajajajaja —la carcajada ahora fue mayor— solo hay uno haciendo guardia y les aseguro que dormirá por un buen lapso de tiempo.

Terry y Candy comprendieron inmediatamente que todo estaba planeado con antelación. Entonces Candy cayó en cuenta que al salir de la mansión de las rosas un automóvil la perseguía, había sido Neal el que la siguió hasta la comisaría.

Neal te lo advierto— Terry luchaba contra las barras de acero.

Tú a mi no me adviertes nada bastardo, ahora dejemos la charla para luego y hagamos cositas más interesantes — Mostró su blanca y perfecta dentadura en una diabólica sonrisa.

El cuerpo de Neal cayó inclemente sobre el de Candy, la pared maltrataba la espalda femenina, sus labios se posaron con desesperación sobre la boca de ella exigiendo calmar una sed... de deseo o peor aun de venganza....

Eso era exactamente lo que Neal quería vengarse de Terry por quitarle todo cuanto deseaba, primero fue Candy y luego el consorcio, quería cobrarse cada humillación recibida, cada golpe, cada fracaso y lo haría en lo que él más amaba...

"_En su pecosa"._

aaaaaaaaaaaahrrr, maldita—se pasó la lengua por el labio, saboreando el sabor metálico de la sangre — yo sabía que no sería fácil, siempre fuiste una dama de establo. — sus manos golpearon la mejilla, dejando una estela roja.

Candy se desplomó en el suelo, se tocó donde Neal antes la había golpeado y sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse por las lágrimas. Terry la miró, regalándole una mirada reconfortante, ella pudo ver la desesperación creciente, su mandíbula tensa fuertemente apretada y el ceño fruncido. Percibió el momento en que él giraba sutilmente la cabeza en forma negativa. Se comunicaron sin palabras como lo habían hecho en innumerables ocasiones y comprendió el mensaje.

No le daría el gusto a Neal Leagan de verla llorar, de doblegarse, no le suplicaría. Candice Kent o mejor dicho Candice Andrew no se dejaría vencer.

Neal la agarró bruscamente por el pelo, ella se aferró a las manos de su atacante buscando la manera aminorar el dolor de la brusca parada. La lanzó contra la pared, provocándole un golpe en la cabeza.

_Mejor así no seré consciente de lo que suceda_, —pensó Candy antes de desvanecerse

Terry se alarmó al ver que Candy se desmayaba y sus brazos caían a ambos lados de su cuerpo, los labios perdieron su tono rosa característico y las mejillas se notaban blanquecinas y mortuorias.

No te duermas, huérfana, quiero ver tu cara de terror cuando comience a poseerte. — Neal dio ligeros toques a la mejilla de Candy, tratando de reanimarla y para su beneplácito..... ella abrió los ojos......

Terry se desplomó de rodillas aferrandose a los barrotes, Neal se regocijó de satisfacción.

Al fin serás mía—con manos presurosas levantó el vestido hasta las caderas.

— Buenos días Señor Cornwell.

Buenos días Betty— el elegante castaño le regaló una sonrisa que le paró el corazón a la poco agraciada secretaria. —se encuentra la señorita Andrew.

No señor ella no ha venido por la oficina— la chica se ajustó los lentes sobre la base de la nariz y a Archie ese gesto le recordó mucho a su hermano Stear.

Gracias Betty.

Archie se preguntaba donde diablos podría andar metida Candy, pedía a Dios que no se le haya ocurrido ir a la comisaría ese no era lugar para una mujer, y mucho menos para una dama. Se dirigió hacia su oficina para resolver uno que otro asunto pendiente. Su secretaria lo intersectó antes de llegar.

Jane por que estas tan agitada.

Sr. Es... —la chica no sabia por donde comenzar a explicar— hay señor no es mi culpa. No se moleste conmigo por favor.

Jane cálmate y respira. No me molestaré contigo — Archie vio como ella daba tres rápidas exhalaciones y luego soltó oraciones machacadas apenas entendibles.

Yo le dije que no, pero ella se, bueno el punto es que, hay Sr. Cornwell. La señorita Alexa esta dentro esperándole.

Te di órdenes estrictas de no dejarla entrar. — Estaba furioso

Señor Cornwell usted dijo que no se molestaría, hice todo cuanto pude, pero esa mujer es mas terca que una mula.

Esta bien Jane, pero que no se vuelva a repetir.

Giró el pomo de la puerta para dar paso a una lujosa oficina, el imponente escritorio dominaba el interior, los detalles escogidos para la decoración llevaban el sello de buen gusto de Archibal Cornwell. La pared de fondo y el techo tapizados de fina caoba. Un librero repleto de libros y enciclopedias dedicados a las finanzas. La mullida alfombra de hilo egipcio en tonos tostados amortiguaban los pasos al entrar.

El mobiliario en piel negra con apoya brazos de acero inoxidable terminaba de completar el cuadro de elegancia. Sentada en un macizo sillón de color negro, con las piernas cruzadas una hermosa joven de cabellos rubios y rizados; muy parecidos a los de cierta rubia pecosa, Giró la cabeza y unos grandes ojos verde olivo se regocijaron con la presencia masculina.

hola amor—Archie le hizo un gesto con la mano deteniendo su avance. — qué te sucede, algo anda mal. Porqué me rechazas.

Alexa fui claro contigo la última vez que nos vimos.

Archie tú no puedes dejarme así como si nada. — sus delicadas facciones hicieron un puchero.

Archie se quedó observándola detenidamente , la hermosa cabellera rizada hasta la cintura, del mismo color que la de Candy, los ojos verdes aunque no del mismo tono, el rostro ovalado y una carnosa boca rosada completaban el cuadro, pero esta chica no era su gatita, no tenia sus pecas y mucho menos esa chispa picara e inocente en su mirada.

Pensó que al Candy viajar a Francia y mantenerse lejos por varios años el podría olvidarla. Que equivocado estaba. Por más que trató, no pudo sacarla de su corazón.

Le propuso matrimonio a Annie; y por Dios que tuvo la oportunidad de decirle a Candy que la amaba. Su novia le confesó haber tenido un affaire con el chofer de su madre, la dulce Annie lo había engañado con otro, él no la culpaba ; su noviazgo fue un acuerdo cordial entre dos amigos que se aprecian, no dudaba del amor que ella le tuvo en un pasado cuando eran mas jóvenes , pero el amor es como una planta sino lo riegas termina marchitándose y Raif había aprovechado el momento justo en que él estaba de viaje para llenar la soledad que embargaba a Annie y ofrecerle su amor.

Cuando conoció a Alexa, se quedó prendado de su belleza y del gran parecido con su Gatita. La chica era mesera de un café al que Archie visitaba con regularidad, comenzaron una amistad que mas luego se convirtió en una relación ilícita y clandestina.

_Quise conformarme con una copia barata, Candy nunca me amó y quizás yo a ella tampoco. Si mi amor hubiera sido tan grande le habría confesado antes de su viaje que la quería._ _En_ _cambio con Annie es diferente_, _quise morir cuando estuve a punto de perderla, lo mas seguro es que la ame y aun no me he dado cuenta por esta tonta obsesión —_pensó

Un suave beso lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Te dije que te alejes— la tomó por las muñecas y la apartó.

Pero amor — sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.

Alexa lo nuestro se acabó. — le dio la espalda y apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio.

tú no puedes dejarme yo te amo. —trató de abrazarlo por la espalda, pero él se apartó bruscamente.

Alexa —pausa— lo único que tu amas es el dinero— ella se tapó la boca indignada. —por favor no te hagas la digna conmigo, desde que esto comenzó fui claro contigo y tú también fuiste muy clara.

A....rchie — Tragó saliva y prosiguió— es cierto que yo puse mis condiciones pero terminé enamorándome de ti.

Jajajajajaja, de mí o de mis obsequios, de los viajes a New York, de los diamantes y esmeraldas o de los vestidos de diseñador. No te miento la pasábamos bien, pero nada más, lo nuestro era.... meramente carnal.

Eres un maldito— le lanzó una bofetada que le cruzó el rostro — te vas ha arrepentir, y volverás a mi suplicando por una noche de pasión, cuando tu muñequita de porcelana no pueda satisfacerte.

— Cállate y no vuelvas a mencionarla— la tomó de un brazo y la sacó de la oficina. Al momento en que abría la puerta para sacar a Alexa la sobria figura de George apareció frente a ellos.

Disculpe Señor Cornwell— George se notaba muy desmejorado, su cabello había cambiado del negro azabache a un matiz cenizo, las profundas ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran la prueba fehaciente del dolor que embargaba su corazón y espíritu.

No hay nada que disculpar George —le dio una persuasiva mirada a Alexa — La Señorita ya se iba.

Hizo pasar a George dentro y después de tomar asiento comenzaron a conversar.

George qué haces por acá, sabes que debes descansar por tu salud

Gracias, pero debo ayudarle. — lo miró significativamente — es mi deber ayudar a la señorita Candice, a pesar de que tengo días en que mi memoria cae a un abismo, hay otras ocasiones en que gozo de perfecta lucidez. —pausa— y hoy es un día de esos.

Me alegro George, te dejaré revisando estos documentos, mas tarde vuelvo, antes debo resolver uno que otro asunto que tengo pendiente— le dio una palmada reconfortante en la espalda y salió del despacho.

_No se alegre tanto señor, ahora más que nunca quisiera no recordar nada y olvidar al Sr. Williams. _Bajó el rostro y escurridizas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Jane—Archie respiró profundo— Si vuelvo a encontrar a la señorita Alexa en mi oficina — Trató de escoger con cuidado las palabras— Si vuelvo a encontrar a esa señorita dentro, usted podrá ir buscando un nuevo empleo.

Entendido Señor Cornwell.

La gallarda figura masculina se alejó por los pasillos del Consorcio Andrew, ajeno a dos verdes ojos que lo miraban con rencor.

Me la pagaras Archibal Cornwell tú y la mosquita muerta de tu esposa.

Juro que me la pagaran.

Señora Annie creo que ya es hora de retornar a su dormitorio, el aire esta enfriando mucho.

Cierto Dorothy, regresemos a la casa.

OH pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, nada mas y nada menos que la muñequita de porcelana, — le dirigió una mirada despectiva— hermosa si, no lo puedo negar— debes ser tan fría como el hielo para que tu esposo se vaya a refugiar a mis brazos.

Dorothy déjanos a solas.

Señora yo no pue....

Por favor Dorothy.

Como usted diga, — Dorothy se alejó recelosa, pero se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, esa visitante le causaba muy mala espina.

Podría saber quién es usted para dirigirse a mí de esa manera. — Annie entrecerró los ojos y recorrió la figura femenina de arriba a abajo. Era muy linda, una punzada de dolor le cruzó el corazón como una daga, su gran parecido con Candy, esta chica había dejado implícito en sus palabras ser la amante de Archie.

Aun no sabes quien soy, —posó ambas manos sobre los apoya brazos de la silla de ruedas y acercó su rostro lo mas posible al de Annie— tu rostro me dice que si sabes quien soy —le mostró sus perfectos dientes en una socarrona sonrisa. — mi nombre es Alexa y soy ...

No lo digas. — le espetó Annie.

Te duele verdad, pues si soy la mujer en donde Archie desahoga todas sus frustraciones, —se irguió toda orgullosa de su buena jugada, Annie sufría y mucho, tal cual deseaba, tal cual lo había imaginado.

cállate— Annie bajó la vista hacia sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. — Archie ya no está contigo. —su voz era casi un susurro.

Ah, no me digas que eso te dijo— puso cara de consternación y pena mientras juntaba ambas manos sobre su pecho. — te mintió querida, hace unos instantes estábamos juntos... en su oficina. No te imaginas la cantidad de cosas que se pueden hacer sobre un sillón o un escritorio.

Dorothy estaba a punto de intervenir, pero se detuvo, en su interior sabía que Annie debía resolver sola aquella situación y además debía sacar los demonios que llevaba dentro, debajo de esa apacible figura.

Eres una vulgar mujerzuela — la lágrimas bañaban las rosadas mejillas de Annie — pero una fuerza inusitada se apoderó de ella y la razón doblegó a la desesperación. Se irguió sobre sus piernas. Su imponente figura, elegante dueña de sus movimientos y estudiadas maneras, chocaron contra la joven y torpe Alexa. Annie superior en estatura que su adversaria tuvo que bajar su rostro para mirar directamente a Alexa a los ojos. — no entiendo porqué vienes a reclamar a Archie si hace pocos minutos estaba juntos?

Alexa se quedó sin palabras.

Como lo sospechaba — su cara realizó una mueca divertida, aunque en su interior se estaban tejiendo un sinnúmero de dudas y miles de alfileres le traspasaban el alma, aun así mantuvo el aplomo, su madre le había enseñado a ocultar sus sentimientos, la alta sociedad era hipócrita, de algo debían servirle tantos años de formación para convertirse en todo una dama y había llegado el momento— Archie terminó contigo y vienes a descargar tu veneno. — Alexa trató de interrumpirla, pero Annie la detuvo con un delicado movimiento de su mano derecha. — Ya has hablado suficiente, te puedo asegurar, que si Archie en verdad te amara como tú dices, él no me habría suplicado que lo perdonara.

La rubia estaba con la mandíbula apretada. Y los brazos tiesos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, con las manos fuertemente apretadas en puños.

Crees que eres la primera que pasa por la cama de Archie— mentía, pero Alexa no lo sabía— Al igual que tú han habido otras tantas —hizo ademanes de contarlas con sus dedos — perdón perdí la cuenta, en que estábamos. — vio la derrota reflejada en los ojos de su contrincante. —no llores querida, ya encontraras otro hombre adinerado que te dé joyas y vestidos caros. —observó el fino vestido que portaba al igual que el hermoso par de aretes, seguro cortesía de Archibal Cornwell, pero disimuló su dolor. —aunque dudo que encuentres otro como mi esposo, joven, apuesto y rico.

Me la pagaras, te lo juro— trató de abofetearla, pero Annie fue mas rápida y sujetó la mano en el acto.

Ahorra tus amenazas niña y vete de mi casa, antes que llame a seguridad.

Alexa se alejó del jardín, profiriendo exclamaciones en contra de Archie y toda su familia.

Dorothy corrió hacia el lugar en que se encontraba Annie, esta última palideció por el esfuerzo realizado y calló sobre la silla de ruedas.

Señora Annie se siente bien.

No Dorothy, me duele mucho el vientre — Annie se abrazó así misma, un dolor intenso le taladraba la parte baja del abdomen, cuando Dorothy bajó la vista, vio el precioso vestido de encajes manchado de sangre….

Señora. — Dorothy abrió los ojos como platos cuando la pelinegra se desvaneció.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola Chicas, gracias por estar al otro lado.

Mil gracias, sus revews

Tengo un pequeño diablillo sentado en mi hombro izquierdo pidiendo que mate a Annie. Pienso en Rosemary y me digo hay no puedo dejarla sin su madre.

El precioso rebelde preso, Candy a punto de ser ultrajada, Annie desangrándose, Albert muerto y la amante de archie Alexa embromando. Aparte de la depresión por la que atraviesa Elroy y el pobre George.

Abrazos.

**Candida**


	18. Chapter 18

Candida Grandchester

**OTRA OPORTUNIDAD**

**Capitulo de mi autoria**

para los personajes de Candy Candy, propiedad de Kioko Mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi.

Sin fines de lucro.

GF2010

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

—Señora despierte, por favor no se muera. —Dorothy llamó a varios empleados que estaban por los alrededores, estos le ayudaron a llevar a la pálida Annie hasta su dormitorio. Luego la servicial empleada le pidió a uno de ellos que fuera por el Dr. Michael.

Cuando el Dr. Michael Llegó sugirió llevar inmediatamente a la pelinegra al Hospital, su condicion era sumamente delicada, durante el parto perdió mucha sangre y la ultima hemorragia habia menguado las pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir de la joven mujer.

No queria levantar la vista hacia donde se encontraba Neal, no queria ver su rostro mientras tomaba por la fuerza a Candy. Si en esos dias se sentia impotente por no poder evitar la muerte de su mejor amigo ahora mas por no poder hacer nada en contra de Neal, por no ser capaz de ayudar a la mujer que tanto ama. Maldita suerte, maldito destino.

Un sonido sordo llegó hasta los oidos de Terry, un quejido y luego silencio.

Escuchó los sollozos de Candy, ella se habia mantenido firme, inquebrantable ante las bajas intenciones de Neal, porqué ahora lloraba, no la culpaba ese desgraciado le estaba haciendo daño.

Una fuerte convicción se apoderó de él debia estar firme, por ella por su pecosa. A pesar de las circunstancias era su deber infundirle apoyo. Cuando se puso en pie y se apartó unos mechones del rostro, vio a su pecosa abrazada a una figura masculina, no vislumbraba bien la imagen, el mantener los ojos cerrados durante tanto tiempo le empañó la vista, despues de unos cuantos segundos tratando de enfocar la imagen frente a él pudo ver a un Neal que yacia en el suelo inconsciente...

Archie tenia sus brazos rodeando la figura femenina, Candy se convulsionaba , su cuerpo entero se estremecia en hipidos de dolor.

Terry queria refundirse en un hueco en el mas profundo que existiera. Cuanto deseaba ser él quien ahora le brindara su apoyo y amor, su proteccion, pero siquiera pudo ayudarla. Como se permitia pensar en ser merecedor de sus afectos.

Archie levantó el rostro y vio a Terry observarlo profundamente.

—le prometí a Anthony y a mi hermano protegerla. — fue la ecuesta excusa que le ofreció, sus brazos aun se mantenian aferrados a la rubia.

Terry solo pudo asentir con un leve movimiento de la cabeza.

—gracias elegante— le tendió la mano en una tregua silente entre dos antiguos adversarios.

Candy por fin fue conciente del lugar, observó con su cristalina mirada a Terry y corrió a abrazarlo. Archie sintió el gelido frio de su ausencia, pero conocia muy bien el gran amor que sentia la pecosa por el arrogante actor.

—tuve tanto miedo—Terry la silenció con un tierno beso y las lágrimas se mezclaron en sus labios.

—Vine a sacarte de aquí granuja. — los interrumpió Archie.

—tardaste demasiado elegante, acaso pensabas dejarme en esta inmunda celda.

—ganas no me faltaron—rio burlonamente

—elegante no te pases. —le advitió Terry entre risas

Candy se sintió complacida, las asperezas se estaban limando entre esos dos hombres tan importantes en su vida.

—Hey ustedes dos se estan olvidando de un pequeño detalle, — le dio un puntapié a Neal. — que vamos a hacer con esto

—sencillo gatita, lo acusaré por intento de violación.

—Archie sino llegas a tiempo….

—no lo digas Terry. —miró a Neal de manera despertiva—no entiendo como esta basura puede formar parte de nuestra familia, — luego hizo una pausa —cambiando de tema Terry tenemos que hacerte una coartada para sacarte de aquí.

—yo la tengo— Candy miró a Terry buscando su aprobación, pero no la encontró— no permitiré que pases un dia mas detrás de esos barrotes.

— Candy no lo hagas. —las palabras de Terry estaban cargadas de advertencia.

— No me importa que te molestes conmigo te sacaré de aquí. Al diablo con mi reputacion

— Esperen de qué hablan ustedes dos— Archie miró a ambos buscando respuestas.

— Terry y yo estabamos juntos la noche que mataron a Albert— soltó Candy rapidamente.

— A que te refieres con—Archie hizo una pausa y mas luego lanzó una mirada retante a el ojiazul— juntos , gatita.

— Me refiero a que estaba en su cama, estabamos haciendo el amor.

La cara de Archie era rojo granada —Maldito, te aprovechaste de su inocencia.

— Nadie se aprovechó de mi inocencia, fui yo quien entró al dormitorio de Terry.

— gatita— abrió los ojos como platos, — tú eres una dama.

— Archie no me digas que tú y Annie nunca lo hicieron. — preguntó Terry.

— Claro que no— cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en esa actitud orgullosa tan caracteristica de su personalidad. — yo soy un caballero , no como tú— apuntó a Terry con el dedo— como este granuja.

— A diferencia de otros yo tengo sangre en la venas— le soltó Terry.

Esta ultima declaracion por parte de Terry fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Archie se avalanzó sobre los barrotes...

— basta de discusiones, — Candy se interpuso entre Archie, Terry y los barrotes —nadie se va a morir por que Terry y yo hayamos estado juntos antes del matrimonio.

— No has pensado en la tia abuela.

— Claro que si , pero la tia ha resistido cosas aun mas insoportables y dolorosas que esta tonteria. No es asi Archie.

Terry interrumpió la conversación, — Archie yo me voy a casar con Candy tu sabes que la amo mas que a mi vida , mi intencion nunca ha sido aprovecharme de ella, seria incapaz de herirla — vio el reproche en la mirada almendrada del elegante y rectificó sus palabras— no seré capaz herirla de nuevo.

—no sé si permitir que te expongas a las habladurías de la alta sociedad, seras la comidilla, el tema principal de todos los cotilleos, mas aun en estas fechas , las fiestas estan en auge.

—Archie no me importa lo que piense la gente, mucho menos en circunstancias como esta, Terry esta preso por un crimen que no cometió y yo tengo la llave para sacarlo .

Rosemary al ver como llevaban a su madre en ambulancia corrió tras ella, la srta. Ginger su maestra particular la sujetó y trató de reconfortar su afligido corazon.

—Srta. Ginger mi mamita se va a morir?

— ¿Ardillita por qué dices eso?, —ardillita era el apodo con el que la maestra Ginger le gustaba llamar a Rosemary, el primer dia que visitó la mansion de las Rosas como futura maestra de la pequeña, la encontró en el jardin comiendo nueces, sus grandes ojos almendrados y pelo castaño le recordaron a las ardillas de los bosques. —Tú madre se va a sanar, ya veras que si.

— Es que mi hermanita se murió — Rosemary se limpió las lagrimas que huin presurosas fuera de sus grandes ojos.

— Tu hermanita esta en el cielo convertida en un hermoso angel que cuidara de tu madre.

— De verdad maestra. —un pequeño rayo de esperanza iluminó los ojos de la pequeña, la Srita Ginger le sonrió afectivamente.

Archie estaba ajeno a todo lo que estaba sucediendo en la mansión, Annie habia sido trasladada al hospital y los medicos no daban diagnosticos positivos..

Annie estaba muriendo….

En los pasillos del Hospital Dorothy se paseaba de un lado al otro , mientras la tia abuela permanecia sentada con un rostro impacible.

Sam Dary parecia pescado fuera del agua, abria y cerraba la boca, el tono de sus mejillas era de un rojo intenso, luego pasó a toda la gama de colores que ojos humanos han visto.

En todos los años ejerciendo como Sheriff no se habia topado con una mujer tan osada y desenfadada como la señorita Andrew, como es posible que una dama de la alta sociedad perteneciente a una de las familias mas importantes de Chicago, soltara como si nada delante de varios hombres; que ella estaba haciendo…, bueno que estaba en la cama con el empleado de su padre adoptivo mientras a este ultimo lo asesinaban. Sin lugar a dudas una mujer de armas tomar.

— entonces señorita Andrew, según usted umummmh— se aclaró la garganta—bueno lo que usted me dice es que la noche en que mataron al Sr. Andrew usted y el Sr. Grandchester estaban— llevó su dedo indice a los labios en actitud reflexiva, buscaba la mejor manera de desenmarañar tan delicada situación y de expresarse.

— ¡Por amor de Dios digalo! , el Sr. Grandchester y yo estabamos haciendo el amor.

— Candice— le reprochó Archie

A Terry le divertía la actitud de superioridad moral de Candy, pero no dejaba de molestarle el hecho de que su reputacion andaria por los suelos. La pecosa seria el tema de conversacion, el cotilleo mas escandaloso jamas escuchado .

Sin lugar a dudas estas fiestas decembrinas quedarian en la memoria de todos por el resto de sus vidas.

Sam Dary sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta azul indigo, secó con manos temblorosas el copioso sudor que resvalaba por su frente.

— Después de las declaraciones de la joven no puedo mantenerlo preso sr. Grandchester, —Candy y terry se miraron sonrientes — no canten victoria tan rapido, lo mantendremos vigilado y no puede salir de la ciudad. —lanzó una mirada de advertencia a los tres jovenes.

— Entendido Sam.

— Sobre el Sr. Leagan lo encarcelaremos , pero no puedo dejarlo preso por mucho tiempo, deben comprenden y ponerse en mi lugar; la rivalidad entre ustedes y los Leagan ; —sopesó sus palabras —necesitamos el testimonio de alguien que no pertenesca a la familia Andrew y por lo visto, ustedes eran los unicos presentes. Lo lamento señorita Candice— Candy asintió las palabras del Sheriff eran sinceras.

— Como es posible que ese maldito, —Terry se pasó las manos por el pelo— trató de dañar a mi prometida y lo van a dejar en libertad tan fácilmente.

— Calmate Terry— toda su maldad un dia terminará acabando consigo mismo. —la rubia posó sus manos sobre el brazo de su prometido como si con tal gesto pudiera infundirle paciencia y calmar el volcan a punto de erruccion que se gestaba dentro del moreno.

Archie tambien estaba indignado, queria explotar golpear lo primero que encontrara, asi que estrelló sus puños contra el desvensijado escritorio del sheriff.

Tras varios minutos de interminable espera el Dr. Michael salió de la habitacion que albergaba a la moribunda Annie Britter. Dorothy y Elroy se abalanzaron sobre él clamando cualquier tipo de información.

— Sra. Elroy, Dorothy deben ser fuertes —se quitó los guantes medicos que aun cubrian sus manos— La Sra. Annie no se encuentra bien, ha perdido mucha sangre y se necesita lo antes posible una transfusion.

— Usted haga lo que sea necesario para salvarla. —el Dr. Michael la interrumpió.

—creame que estamos haciendo lo humanamente posible, pero el tipo de sangre de la Sra. Cornwell es poco comun, las probabilidades de obtener un donate son muy escazas. — se pasó las manos por los adoloridos ojos. — Su familia es muy influyente, necesitamos lo antes posible que envien comunicados a la prensa, es urgente obtener un donante.

—Dr. Cuál es el tipo de sangre de la sra. —esta vez fue Dorothy quien intervino.

—su tipo de sangre es como les dije poco comun, solo un 15% de la poblacion mundial lo posee—al escuchar estas palabras Elroy se aferró a las manos de su empleada, en momentos como este las barreras sociales estaban de mas. —el tipo sanguineo de la Sra. Cornwell es AB RH negativo. —Tal declaracion les cayó como balde de agua fria.

Terry, Candy y Archie se dirigian por las vias de Lakewood rumbo a la mansion de las Rosas, Archie iba al volante pero lanzaba una que otra mirada por el retrovisor " no se puede confiar en ese truhan" pensó.

Candy y Terry iban sentados en el asiento trasero observando el majestuoso paisaje.

—me encanta como huele tu pelo pecosa, huele a Rosas. —dijo Terry mientras aspiraba la dulce fragancia.

Candy se acercó y rodeó con sus brazos a Terry hundiendo su rostro en la castaña cabellera —tu pelo huele a a...! Dios mio a que huele tu pelo! —mas que una pregunta era una afirmacion, se apartó asqueada, y Terry la miró avergonzado. —cuando lleguemos ordenaré que te preparen un baño, con mucho jabon.

—perdon pecas duré tres dias en esa sucia celda , un baño es lo que necesito ahora mismo, acercó sus labios a los oidos de la rubia y luego vio como Archie le retaba con una mirada a traves del dichoso retrovisor. Terry no se amendrentó, en cambio le dedicó una media sonrisa a su nuevo amigo. —pecas que tal si tomamos ese baño juntos. —solo queria molestar al elegante.

—lo lamento hasta pulgas debes tener . —Candy reia divertida y sonrojada.

—las que tienen pulgas son las monas y tu eres una muy pecosa. — le tocó la nariz con su dedo indice y luego rio a mandibula batiente.

—eres un grosero. — Candy le sacó la lengua.

—cuando haces esa mueca te pareces aun mas a una mona pecas, jajajajaja.

Entonces Candy recordó un maravilloso paseo, la imagen era borrosa y poco a poco iba clareando, los rayos del sol se colaban a travez de los arboles en facetas multicolor, ella podia percibir el cálido sentimiento que embargaba su corazon ," pensaran que somos hermanos o novios", sus ojos se llenaban de imagenes de animales de diferente especies, Terry aparecia con dulces que luego compartieron mientras se hacian bromas. Mas tarde discutieron " porqué siempre discutian", entonces apareció Albert diciendo cosas buenas de Terry. ¡Ooh Albert cuanta falta me haces!

— Pecosa , Candy.. despierta —Candy salió de su ensoñacion—Te estabas quedando dormida.

Cuando al fin arribaron a la Mansion de las rosas un empleado los esperaba afuera.

—Que sucede Malcon— Archie sabia que algo no andaba bien el rostro pálido de su basayo le indicaba que habia ocurrido una tragedia.

Antes de que el empleado respondiera Rosemary estaba aferrada a las piernas de su padre llorando y diciendo incoherencias. Archie la tomó en brazos y acarrició su cabecita.

—muñequita que pasa, ¿la tia abuela esta mal?—ella solo negó con la cabeza— entonces que pasa—la pequeña trató de hablar pero un nudo en su garganta le impedia pronunciar palabra alguna.

Candy se acercó a la niña y dijo algo en sus oidos que nadie mas escucho entonces Rosemary habló.

—Es mami—aferró sus bracitos al cuello de su padre—vino una bruja mala y le dijo cosas y ella se puso mal.

—¿una bruja mala? —Archie no comprendia lo que su hija decia, hasta que a su mente vino la imagen de Alexa.

—Donde esta tu madre Rosemary—ella solo lloró

—Sr. A la señora Annie se la llevaron al hospital, —luego aclaró, — al hospital en que trabaja el Dr. Michael.

El elegante empresario depositó a su hija en el suelo y se subió agilmente al asiento del auto, antes de arracar el motor del vehiculo Terry estaba sentado a su lado en el asiento del copiloto.

—Terry que haces debes descanzar.

—Quien dijo que estoy cansado— en ese momento Candy tambien subia al lujoso auto. —Archie no tuvo mas que conducir.

_"Perdoname Annie si algo malo te llega ha ocurrir nunca me lo perdonaré"_

Notas de prensa y avisos por radio habian sido puestos en circulacion.

George envió un telegrama a los padres de Annie, estos aun estaban de viaje.

—Archibal—la tia abuela estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—tia abuela que le sucedió a Annie— Archie aferró sus manos a los hombros de su tutora, ella no aguantó mas y se desmayó. Terry ayudó al unico paladin sobreviviente a colocar a la tia abuela en una silla , candy le dio los primeros auxilios y confirmó que habia sido una baja en la presion arterial. Tantas tensiones habian hecho mella en la inquebrantable salud de la anciana dama.

— Sr. Cornwell — Dorothy se aclaró la garganta— la Sra. Annie esta muy mal.

— Dorothy eso ya lo sabemos ahora diganos el estado en que se encuentra que fue lo que la puso asi.

— Esa Señorita fue y le dijo cosas sobre usted, trató de golpear a la señora—la servicial empleada hizo una pausa y miró directamente a los ojos a Archie— debo decirle señor, que la señora Annie lo defendió y se mostró fuerte en todo momento, pero el esfuerzo de impedir que la Señorita Alexa la golpeara le produjo una hemoragia y necesitan hacerle una transfusion.

— Cual es el tipo de sangre de Annie.

— Sr. Grandchester es un tipo de sangre muy raro, eso fue lo que dijo el Dr. Que muy pocas personas lo tienen. — se llevó la mano derecha a la boca en un acto reflejo de dolor.

— Dorothy cuál es—preguntó Terry nueva vez.

— No lo sé, lo olvidé, es muy complicado.

— Es AB RH negativo —dijo Elroy despertando de su inconciencia.

— Donde encontraremos ese donante—Archie cayó desplomado en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera.

— Lo tienes frente a ti elegante. —dijo Terry contento de poder ser util.

Archie se abalanzó sobre Terry dandole besos en la mejilla, Terry recordó esas mismas muestras de afecto de parte de Stear cuando él le permitió reparar el biplano

— Ya elegante que van ha decir las enfermeras—Terry se lo sacó de encima.

— Es cierto, disculpa. — le tendió la mano y luego se abrazaron.

_continuara..._

**notas de mi para ustedes;**

Queridas lectoras disculpen por la larga espera, pero andaba un poco trabada con este capitulo, cuando logro tenerlo listo mi compu colapsa y lo pierdo por completo.

Gracias por seguir leyendo..

**Conny**: te tomo la palabra tienes razon en lo que me dijiste en el mensaje. gracias por el consejo lo aplicare en la proxima ok.

**Yarda, Galaxy, Marcelw, Sindy, Ana,Tamborsita, Nami, Leyjar, Goshy, Claus,Ale, Nami,Miss andrew, Edstarblue,Cintya, Aida, Epa18,Eli de Grandchester,Themis78, Wino33,** gracias a todas por leer esta locura y gracias tambien a las lectoras silentes. por ustedes continuo actualizando, sus comentarios son la vitamina que me ayuda a continuar.

**ESTAMOS LLEGANDO AL FINAL...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Candida Grandchester**

**OTRA oportunidad**

_Escenas y algunos dialogos fueron tomados de la novela Dame esta Noche de Lisa Kleypas para los personajes de candy candy, propiedad de Kioko Mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi._

_Sin fines de lucro._

_GF2010_

_**Capitulo con contenido para mayores de 18 años**_

* * *

Capitulo 19

Toda la familia insistió en que la boda se celebrara lo antes posible. A poder ser, en un plazo de quince días. Este período de tiempo no podía considerarse, ni mucho menos, un plazo razonable de luto por la muerte de Albert, pero si esperaban más tiempo, a Candy la tratarían de prostituta. De todos modos, tal como estaban las cosas en aquellos momentos, la mayoría de las personas preferían considerarla una muchacha inocente de la que Terry se había aprovechado, y a él no le importaba que pensaran así. Prefería ser considerado un pervertidor en todo Chicago a que se dijera una sola cosa en contra de Candy.

En cuanto a verse a escondidas, no había ninguna posibilidad al respecto. Ambos tenían demonios propios a los que enfrentarse. En aquellos momentos, ninguno de los dos se sentía merecedor del placer de hacer el amor y, aunque hubieran querido hacerlo, en todo momento eran el centro de atención.

La rutina era la misma de siempre. Se seguían realizando trabajos en la hacienda de Tom y, cada vez que alguien derribaba la vaya, los vaqueros del rancho Stevens la reparaban. Candy encontraba consuelo en la cantidad de trabajo que tenía que realizar. Le gustaba la sensación de sentirse útil y necesitada y se alegraba de que Elroy mostrara poco interés en asumir sus antiguas responsabilidades. Para el resto de la familia, la vida era extrañamente similar a como había sido hasta entonces, y aunque sentían profundamente la ausencia de Albert, su mundo no se había derrumbado con su muerte. Terry había tomado las riendas del consorcio y lo dirigía con soltura. Su autoridad estaba bien establecida y el apoyo de los socios del consorcio era inquebrantable, como siempre había sido en los momentos difíciles.

La familia acudía a Terry en busca de ayuda como antes lo habían hecho con Albert, ya fuera por cuestiones de dinero, familiares o personales. Aunque él se negó a ocupar el lugar de Albert en la mesa, todos lo consideraban el cabeza de familia. A casi nadie se le ocurrió pensar que Terry también lloraba la muerte de Albert a su manera.

Sólo Candy comprendía el dolor y el sentimiento de pérdida que Terry experimentaba. Una tarde, mientras ella escribía una carta en el despacho de Albert, Terry entró con una expresión distraída en el rostro. De repente, se quedó helado y se sobresaltó al verla allí. Él fue el primero en hablar.

—Estaba actuando sin pensar —declaró Terry con lentitud—. Entré en la casa para preguntarle algo a Albert. Me olvidé de que ya no estaba aquí.

Se quedó mirando a Candy en silencio y sorprendido por lo que le había ocurrido.

—A veces, yo también me olvido —declaró Candy.

Él tragó saliva con esfuerzo y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Candy reconoció la expresión de su rostro. Era la misma que ella había puesto cuando se miró por primera vez en el espejo la mañana que se despertó en aquel mundo nuevo, cuando se dio cuenta de que una parte de su vida había desaparecido para siempre. _«Esto es algo de lo que nunca más tendré que preocuparme —_pensó con tristeza—. _Ahora sé lo que es perderlo todo y sé que, de algún modo, conseguí superarlo. Por lo tanto, también superaré esto.» _Sin decir una palabra, Candy se levantó y alargó los brazos hacia Terry con la intención de calmar su dolor. Él no era el tipo de persona que pedía consuelo, pero ella siempre se lo ofrecería, aunque él decidiera rechazarlo.

La expresión de Terry era tensa. Su mente estaba confusa. Tiempo atrás había jurado que nunca dependería de la mujer a la que amara, al menos en este sentido. Disfrutaría de su compañía, le proporcionaría placer, tomaría lo que ella quisiera darle, pero nunca le concedería aquel poder sobre él. Sin embargo, ya había dado aquel paso sobradamente. Los ojos de Candy reflejaban que lo conocía, contenían los secretos que él le había contado y el conocimiento que ella tenía de él como hombre. Él le había ofrecido todo aquello como si fuera su derecho. Ahora él ya no era un hombre independiente. En momentos como aquél, Terry se daba cuenta del poder que Candy tenía sobre él y, durante una fracción de segundo, sintió deseos de alejarse de ella.

—Sé que estás sufriendo —declaró Candy con voz suave—. Yo también sufro. No me des la espalda, Terry.

Sin poder evitarlo, Terry se lanzó sobre ella, hundió el rostro en su pelo y sus manos agarraron, de una forma convulsiva, la tela abombada de las mangas de su vestido. El alivio intenso y bienvenido que experimentó hizo que los ojos y las fosas nasales le escocieran. Su voz se volvió grave mientras descargaba el peso de su corazón.

Él era como un hermano para mi, ese hermano que nunca ….

Terry se tragó el final de la frase.

Candy acarició su pelo oscuro con ternura.

-Él te quería y te consideraba su hermano.

-Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a ocurrir podría haberlo salvado. Debería...

-Todos nos sentimos así. Su familia estaba sólo a unos metros de distancia. ¿No crees que Archie también se culpa a sí mismo por no haber oído nada? Y yo... ¡No puedes imaginar las cosas que desearía haber hecho!

Candy se sentía más responsable por la muerte de Albert de lo que Terry podría sentirse nunca. Ella lo sabía de antemano, pero no había podido evitarlo. Y esto constituía un secreto que tendría que sobrellevar ella sola durante el resto de su vida.

Terry exhaló un suspiro tembloroso, encajó las mandíbulas y se secó los ojos con la manga.

—No te culpes —lo tranquilizó Candy mientras apoyaba la mejilla junto a su acelerado corazón y le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos —. Él se enfadaría contigo si lo hicieras.

Terry se permitió abrazarla durante unos minutos más. En el fondo de su mente, sabía que debería sentirse avergonzado por haber derramado lágrimas delante de una mujer, algo que era sumamente impropio de un hombre. Sin embargo, Candy era diferente al resto de las mujeres. Ella lo amaba sin condiciones. El podía confiarle sus pensamientos más íntimos, sus sentimientos más profundos. Por fin comprendía la verdadera razón por la que la quería como esposa. No por una cuestión de decoro ni por la pasión que sentía, no por los hijos ni por la fortuna Andrew, ni siquiera por tener un lugar al que pertenecer.

De niño, había rechazado el amor y, de hombre, lo había buscado. Sin embargo, ahora que lo había encontrado era distinto de lo que había esperado. Era más exigente, más vital, y cambiaba continuamente. Los vínculos que lo unían a ella eran más fuertes que el acero, pero aun así disfrutaba de total libertad. Y esto era así para ambos.

El sheriff y sus ayudantes terminaron de interrogar a los empleados de la mansión Andrew acerca de lo que habían visto u oído la noche del asesinato de Albert y no obtuvieron ninguna información nueva. Ninguna respuesta vertió luz en lo que había sucedido. Cuando se fueron, Terry permitió que su frustración saliera a la superficie. Recorrió el despacho de Albert de un lado a otro una y otra vez, fumando cigarrillos y aplastándolos después de darles sólo unas caladas. Cuando Candy entró en el despacho para hablar con él, su primer impulso fue el de sentarse cómodamente en un sillón, pero el miriñaque y el fastidioso montón de faldas y enaguas que llevaba puestos la obligaron a sentarse erguida, como una dama.

La atmósfera estaba cargada de humo. Candy se inclinó hacia atrás e intentó abrir una ventana sin levantarse. Terry soltó una maldición en voz baja y la abrió por ella. Candy agitó inútilmente la mano en el aire y realizó una mueca.

—¿Esto se va a convertir en un hábito? —preguntó Candy—. Prefería mucho más que tocaras la armónica. — después recordó donde estaba la armónica y bajo qué circunstancias.

Terry apagó el cigarrillo y deslizó una mano por su cabello.

—Es posible que no tenga tiempo suficiente para desarrollar un hábito —declaró con voz cortante.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que si un comité de vigilancia no me tira pronto por un barranco, una partida de hombres con el sheriff a la cabeza me colgará de un árbol. De una forma supuestamente legal. Yo soy el principal sospechoso. Todo el mundo lo cree así. Mis dias estan contados, la prision es lo único que me espera.

—¡Pero si yo te he proporcionado una coartada! . Declaré que estuviste conmigo toda la noche.

Terry sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño con aire taciturno.

—Creen que mientes para protegerme.

Candy suspiró y se presionó las sienes con las manos mientras intentaba recordar con todas sus fuerzas el nombre que le había dado a Neal. En algún lugar de su mente estaba la verdad. Candy cerró los ojos y presionó con más intensidad, como si quisiera estrujar su memoria, pero los recuerdos de su vida como Candice eran poco frecuentes y casi siempre incompletos.

—Es uno de nuestros hombres —declaró Candy mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabello, como si quisiera tirar de él, y despeinaba sus bien arregladas trenzas—. Seguro que alguno de ellos sabe o sospecha algo. ¿Por qué nadie dice nada? Ellos no protegerían a uno de los suyos si fuera un asesino, ¿no?

—No lo sé —contestó Terry mientras volvía a recorrer la habitación de un extremo al otro—. No lo creo.

Más tarde, aquella noche, mientras los miembros de la familia estaban cenando, Terry entró en el comedor a grandes pasos y con expresión trastornada. Todos lo miraron mientras él se dirigía a Candy en voz baja.

—Tengo que ocuparme de un asunto. Quizá no vuelva hasta mañana por la mañana.

Candy sintió un cosquilleo de nerviosismo en la piel. Algo había sucedido.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo grave? —preguntó Candy con calma forzada.

Terry se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sabré hasta más tarde.

Candy cogió la servilleta de su regazo con lentitud y la dejó sobre la mesa.

—Te acompañaré a la puerta —declaró, y lanzó una mirada cautelosa a Elroy, quien no presentó ninguna objeción.

Nada más salir de la habitación, Candy se cogió del brazo de Terry. Sus músculos estaban tensos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella con ansiedad.

—Uno de los muchachos ha admitido que una de las camas del barracón estaba vacía la noche del asesinato.

—¿La de quién?

—La de Watts.

—Pero... Pero si él nos ha llevado a Annie y a mí al pueblo muchas veces, y tú le encargaste que vigilara la casa de noche mientras todos dormíamos...

—No puedo probar que haya sido él, se trata sólo de una sospecha.

Candy inhaló hondo y se agarró al brazo de Terry con más fuerza.

—¿Adónde vas ahora? —susurró.

—A ver a su hermana.

—Pero, si es una prostituta.

—¡Demonios, Candy, no me voy a acostar con ella! Sólo voy a formularle unas cuantas preguntas.

—Aunque lo sepa, ella no te dirá nada que pueda implicar a su hermano. ¡Oh, Terry, esto no me gusta nada!

—Sólo es una muchacha. Una muchacha a la que le gusta el dinero. —Terry frunció el ceño, miró a Candy y liberó su brazo de la mano de ella—. No pierdo nada visitándola. Mientras tanto, no te preocupes por Watts. Esta noche estará lejos de la casa, en una caseta de vigilancia en el otro extremo de la mansion.

—Terry —declaró Candy con una arruga en el entrecejo—, ella podría intentar que te acostaras con ella. Sé que tú y yo no hemos estado juntos últimamente, pero...

—¡Santo cielo! —Terry se echó a reír—. Si crees que existe alguna posibilidad de que ella y yo... —Terry siguió riendo y sacudió la cabeza mientras salía por la puerta—. Para tu tranquilidad, te diré que haré lo posible por controlarme.

Ella realizó una mueca mientras lo veía alejarse y se preguntó qué era lo que le parecía tan divertido.

El lugar en el que trabajaba Jennie Watts, el _love to you_ , se merecía una palabra propia. Se trataba de un lugar sucio y ruidoso, el suelo estaba pegajoso, los clientes eran bulliciosos y la música escandalosa. Terry entró con toda tranquilidad y pidió una bebida. Pronto llegó a la conclusión de que el whisky barato merecía su apodo de matarratas. Bebió a pequeños sorbos mientras contemplaba a las muchachas rollizas y de ropa escasa que trabajaban en el local. Al final, vio a una muchacha morena y pechugona cuyo rostro le recordaba al de Watts. Terry la cogió con suavidad por el brazo y ella levantó, de una forma automática, una mano para sacárselo de encima, pero entonces le vio la cara y dirigió la mano hasta su pelo, se lo arregló y sonrió.

-Hola, guapo.

-¿Eres Jennie Watts?

Preguntarle a alguien su nombre no era habitual. Por el contrario, el código de conducta no escrito establecía que uno debía esperar hasta que el desconocido, o desconocida, se identificara. Pero ella era una prostituta y no podía permitirse sentirse ofendida con tanta facilidad.

-Jennie está ocupada, pero yo no.

-¿Dónde está?

La muchacha frunció un poco el ceño.

-Arriba, pero no sé cuándo bajará.

Él esbozó una sonrisa zalamera y deslizó unos cuantos dólares en la mano de la mujer.

-¿Esto te ayudará a avisarme cuando baje?

Ella sonrió con descaro y cogió los dólares.

-Es posible.

La mujer contoneó su trasero de una forma seductora mientras se alejaba y Terry ocultó una sonrisa en su bebida. Sólo habían transcurrido unos minutos cuando la mujer, quien ahora transportaba una bandeja con vasos vacíos, le dio un codazo a Terry. Él dirigió la mirada a las estrechas escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de la planta superior y vio a una muchacha que descendía el último escalón. Se trataba de una muchacha joven, delgada y de facciones duras. Sus ojos eran de un azul exótico y contrastaban con su pálida piel. Terry se colocó a su lado en un par de zancadas.

-Discúlpame, ¿eres Jennie Watts?

Ella lo miró con unos ojos adultos en una cara de niña y aquella combinación lo incomodó un poco .

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —preguntó ella con una voz sorprendentemente grave.

—Si lo eres, me gustaría disponer de unos minutos de tu tiempo.

—¿Primero quieres que bailemos?

—No, yo...

—Entonces sígueme.

La muchacha se volvió y subió las escaleras contando con que él la seguiría. Una vez arriba, entraron en una habitación pequeña y escasamente amueblada. El aire apestaba a sexo y alcohol. Terry contempló con una mirada inexpresiva la cama sin hacer y las sábanas manchadas. La muchacha se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a desabotonar la parte delantera de su vestido.

—Espera — pidió Terry.

Ella se detuvo y su fría mirada se posó en él.

—¿Quieres que lo hagamos con el vestido puesto?

—Sólo quiero hablar.

Jennie soltó una palabrota en voz baja y se levantó mientras señalaba la puerta.

—Sal de aquí.

El sacó unos cuantos billetes y los sostuvo entre los dedos índice y medio.

—Pienso pagarte por tu tiempo.

Ella se dirigió con paso cansino hasta la mesita de noche, encendió un cigarrillo y contempló a Terry a través del humo. No le preguntó quién era. No le importaba siempre que su dinero fuera válido.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó ella.

—De tu hermano.

Ella titubeó y, tras unos instantes, asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Lo has visto hace poco? ¿Has hablado con él?

—Puede ser.

—¿Ha conseguido alguna cantidad importante de dinero últimamente? ¿O te ha pedido que le guardes una suma de dinero?

Ella lo contempló en silencio, llevó el cigarrillo a sus labios y fumó una calada larga. Tenía algo que contarle, algo que merecía la pena.

—Siento un gran respeto por la lealtad familiar —continuó Terry mientras la observaba con fijeza—, pero según tengo entendido, ésta tiene un precio.

Terry hizo el gesto de volver a coger su billetera, pero se detuvo en espera de la respuesta de Jennie.

—¿Acaso no lo tiene todo? —preguntó ella con un brillo apreciativo en sus ojos azules.

Terry dejó caer un puñado de billetes encima de la cama.

Candy se acurrucó en uno de los extremos del sofá de tapicería suave y brillante del salón con las piernas dobladas. La casa estaba en silencio y el resto de la familia dormía en la planta de arriba. El único sonido que se oía era el tictac metódico del reloj. Tenía un libro abierto sobre el regazo, pero no lo leía. De vez en cuando, pasaba una página, pues sus manos sentían el impulso de hacer algo. Tras oír unos pasos silenciosos que bajaban las escaleras, Candy levantó la vista y vio a Archie, quien entró en la habitación vestido con su camisa de dormir de seda y unos pantalones a juego. Parecía cansado y malhumorado. Se dirigió al sofá arrastrando los pies y se dejó caer en el otro extremo.

—¿Por qué esperas levantada? —preguntó mientras contenía un bostezo—. Terry dijo que no volvería hasta mañana.

—No tengo sueño. ¿Y tú por qué no estás en la cama?

—No paro de despertarme pensando que he oído un ruido.

Archie cerró los ojos y reclinó la cabeza despacio en el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Archie?

—¿Mmmm? —murmuró él sin abrir los ojos.

—Me alegro de que no te vayas a Arabia como lo tenias planeado. Me gusta tenerte aquí.

—No me quedaré aquí para siempre , algun dia tendré que partir.

Candy sonrió levemente.

—Lo sé, Archie. —Candy sabía muy bien que el viaje se había retrazado por la delicada situación de Annie; cuando ella estuviera totalmente fuera de peligro, Archie y su pequeña familia partirian a Arabia .

Candy también cerró los ojos. El silencio y la presencia de Archie la adormecieron y, de una forma gradual, el libro resbaló de su regazo hasta el asiento del sofá. Ella dejó caer la cabeza, pues le pesaba demasiado para seguir aguantándola erguida. «Watts», murmuró Candy para sí misma. Mientras daba vueltas a aquel nombre e intentaba recordar alguna cosa, la cabeza le dolió. Poco a poco, fue cayendo..., cayendo..., y su corazón palpitó con más lentitud.

Estaba acurrucada junto a Neal, pegada a su costado, y sus esbeltos dedos se deslizaban por el pelo de color caoba de su nuca. Ella se inclinó y rozó con su boca la comisura de los labios de él.

_«Ayúdame con el nombre»,_ le había pedido él.

Ella pegó los labios al oído y susurró en voz baja:

_«Inténtalo con George Watts. Hará cualquier cosa por dinero. Cualquier cosa. Estoy segura.»_

_«¿Y también estás segura acerca de todo lo demás?»_

_«Claro que lo estoy. No tenemos elección, ¿no?»_

Ella lo besó con dulzura, con una promesa silenciosa.

Candy gimió en sueños y agitó la cabeza con intranquilidad.

Después de salir del _saloon, _Terry regresó a lakewood. Todos los pensamientos racionales habían abandonado su mente. La sed de sangre hacía que le ardiera el estómago, se le clavaba en los costados como si se tratara de unas garras y lo empujaba a exigir el máximo de su caballo. La tierra pasaba a toda velocidad por debajo de ellos, pero el viaje le parecía lento, insoportablemente lento.

La caseta de madera de vigilancia era el único contorno que rompía la línea del horizonte. La caseta , entre los tablones de la caseta se filtraba la luz tenue de una lámpara. Terry saltó del caballo incluso antes de que éste se detuviera. En pocos pasos, llegó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe con la punta de la bota. Watts se puso de pie sobresaltado, su silla cayó al suelo y un Colt.45 apareció en su mano. Cuando vio que se trataba de Terry, empezó a bajar el cañón del arma, pero, de una forma instintiva, interrumpió el movimiento.

Terry fue consciente de que el arma estaba encañonada hacia él, pero sentía tanta rabia que no le importó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó respirando con pesadez y con el pulso acelerado—. ¿Fue sólo por el dinero? ¿Regateaste con ellos o aceptaste la primera cantidad que te ofrecieron? ¡Bastardo! ¡Cuéntame por qué lo hiciste!

Watts lo miró a los ojos con calma.

—Porque me ofrecieron el dinero suficiente.

—¿Y por qué otra razón?

—Por ninguna.

Aunque esto era lo que Terry esperaba oír, la confesión de Watts constituyó un shock para él, una flecha blanca y ardiente que le atravesó el pecho. Terry contempló de una forma inexpresiva el rostro decidido y desvergonzado de Watts y el dolor le atenazó la garganta. Todavía era peor que hubiera asesinado a Albert sin una razón personal, sólo por dinero. Ningún hombre se merecía algo así, pero todavía menos Albert, cuya muerte no debería haberse vendido barata.

Nada de lo que Terry pudiera hacer o decir podría conseguir que Watts se arrepintiera. Terry, temblando de rabia y desesperación, sintió la inquebrantabilidad de Watts, la falta de emoción en aquel cuerpo sólido y fornido. Watts esperaba que Terry realizara el menor movimiento para dispararle con la rapidez de un ejecutor. Estaba decidido a matarlo, si no, no le habría confesado el asesinato.

Terry dedicó un angustiado pensamiento a Candy y se lanzó hacia Watts

Watts apretó el gatillo. Se oyó un ruido ensordecedor y Terry recibió un impacto en el cuerpo. El impacto de la bala lo empujó hacia atrás. Terry tropezó con la mesa y la lámpara cayó al suelo. El cristal se hizo pedazos y el petróleo se derramó por el suelo. Se tocó el hombro y sintió una humedad cálida que salía a chorros.

Una neblina ligera pareció rodearlo y se desplomó . Sentía un zumbido en los oídos y sus fosas nasales se llenaron de un olor dulce. Transcurrieron unos segundos, aunque quizá fueron horas, durante los cuales luchó por recuperar la fuerza de sus piernas. Tenía que ponerse de pie, tenía que moverse. El sonido de alguien arrugando papel llenó sus oídos. No, se trataba del crujido de unas llamas. El olor a queroseno lo rodeó y Terry entreabrió los ojos.

Watts había cogido unas cuantas cosas y se dirigía a la puerta de la caseta dejando que muriera quemado. Una de las paredes ya ardía y lanzaba llamas hasta el techo. Un pánico salvaje se apoderó de Terry, quien avanzó a tientas mientras Watts pasaba junto a él camino de la puerta. Consiguió coger el talón de la bota de Watts y se agarró a él con todas sus fuerzas.

Watts se tambaleó y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Terry giró sobre sí mismo para esquivar la patada que dio Watts con la pierna libre. La desvencijada caseta empezó a crujir. El fuego los asaría vivos a los dos. Terry y Watts avanzaron a rastras por el suelo, forcejeando y gruñendo de dolor. Watts intentó levantarse y Terry se agarró a él hasta que los dos quedaron medio de pie. Durante una fracción de segundo, Terry se vio a sí mismo como si avanzara por debajo del agua. Intentó soltarse de Watts y mantenerse en pie por sí mismo, pero sus reacciones eran demasiado lentas.

Watts le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula y lo envió, dando tumbos, hasta la puerta. El techo y las paredes se plegaron sobre sí mismos como si un pie gigante hubiera pisado la caseta. Terry se tapó los ojos con uno de los brazos, salió al exterior dando trompicones y cayó al suelo, donde dio una, dos vueltas sobre sí mismo antes de detenerse.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los vigilantes de la mansion y otros empleados, alertados por el distante resplandor del fuego, se concentraran en el lugar de los hechos con mantas, sacos y escobas para golpear los distintos incendios que se habían iniciado en la hierba. Si no se sofocaba, un fuego podía recorrer kilómetros y kilómetros de praderas y arrasar condados enteros destruyendo propiedades y matando ganado. Los hombres llegaron de ambos lados de la línea divisoria para ayudar, tanto los terrenos de los Andrew como los de los Leagan. Terry recuperó poco a poco la conciencia y contempló, con los ojos enrojecidos por el humo, cómo todos trabajaban codo con codo, advirtiéndose unos a otros del peligro. Consiguieron contener el fuego dentro de los límites de la caseta y ésta quedó reducida a un montón de escombros y cenizas.

Terry se pasó el resto de la noche aturdido. Aunque había curado unas cuantas heridas de bala, nunca había experimentado una en su propia carne. Tras diagnosticar que la bala había atravesado limpiamente la carne, uno de los empleados de la mansion le vendó la herida con torpeza y Terry tuvo que esforzarse para no decirle, con brusquedad, que tuviera más cuidado, pues la maldita herida dolía más de lo que parecía.

Pero quejarse le habría hecho parecer menos hombre a sus ojos y habría perdido parte de su confianza, de modo que Terry mantuvo la boca cerrada, salvo para tragar el whisky que le hacían beber. Cuando decidieron que ya había bebido suficiente, Terry subió como pudo al lomo de su caballo y se dejó caer sobre el cuello del animal mientras lo conducían de regreso a la mansion. Que alguien llevara las riendas de su caballo constituía una indignidad, pero era mejor que ser transportado tumbado sobre la silla como un saco de harina.

La familia Andrew al completo estaba levantada. Cuando Candy se enteró de que se había producido un incendio y de que era probable que Terry estuviera implicado en el incidente, el mundo se detuvo para ella, y cuando lo vio se sintió aliviada y frenética. La ropa de Terry estaba ensangrentada, y su rostro demacrado y cubierto de hollín. Todas las arrugas de su cuerpo hablaban de shock y agotamiento. Candy ordenó, con precipitación, a los hombres que lo transportaban sujetándolo por los brazos que lo llevaran al salón de té. Terry se dejó caer sentado en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en las manos mientras Candy corría a la cocina en busca de unas tijeras y el botiquín. Cuando regresó, Elroy se estaba quejando de los desgarros y arañazos que habian ocasionado en la alfombra y las patas de los muebles.

Terry protestó cuando Candy insistió en quitarle lo que quedaba de su camisa y limpiar y vendar la herida de nuevo. Sin hacer caso de sus protestas, Candy le curó el hombro y lavó su magullada cara. Al final, Terry se quedó quieto y adormecido por el suave roce de las manos de Candy. Si Elroy no estuviera allí, habría apoyado la cabeza en el blando regazo de Candy y se habría dormido. La idea era tan tentadora que consideró utilizar la bebida como una excusa para hacerlo, pero su sentido común se lo impidió.

—Candy —declaró con voz pastosa mientras levantaba la mano para tocar la de ella—, Watts...

—Lo sé.

La mirada clara y serena de Candy se encontró con la de él. Terry quería decirle que todo aquello todavía no había terminado, pero se sentía demasiado cansado para hablar.

—El resto... mañana.

Candy asintió con comprensión.

—Lo haremos juntos —declaró ella, y Terry sacudió la cabeza agotado.

—No, no, Candy.

Estas fueron las últimas palabras que Terry pronunció antes de exhalar un suspiro y caer dormido con la cara pegada al cojín del sofá.

Candy permaneció junto a él durante horas, ignorando las indicaciones de Elroy para que se fuera a dormir. Se arrodilló junto a Terry y acarició su pelo. De vez en cuando, deslizaba la vista por su cuerpo para asegurarse de que realmente estaba allí. Elroy dormitaba en un sillón. Cuando se despertó, vio que Candy estaba acurrucada al lado de Terry, con una mano apoyada en su hombro y la mirada fija en su rostro dormido.

—¡Por todos los santos! —exclamó Elroy algo enojada—. Has estado a su lado desde que lo trajeron. Deja que el pobre hombre duerma tranquilo. ¿Por qué tienes que cuidarlo como si fuera un niño?

Candy la miró con ojos serios.

—Le han herido —declaró sin levantar la mano del hombro de Terry—. Y es mío, lo amo.

¿Acaso quería decir que Terry necesitaba realmente unos mimos tan desorbitados como aquéllos o que su forma de tratarlo era cosa suya? Elroy no estaba segura, pero no volvió a recriminar su forma de actuar. Quizá decidió que Candy constituía para ella un enigma tan grande como lo había sido Albert y que era inútil intentar comprenderla. Durante el silencio que se produjo a continuación, las dos mujeres reflexionaron acerca de las palabras que habían intercambiado y ambas llegaron a una conclusión.

Candy ya era tan mujer como Elroy, incluso más fuerte que ella, tanto que resultaba desconcertante, y más autosuficiente. Y Elroy también se dio cuenta de que el cambio que se había producido en Candy se debía, en gran parte, al hombre que dormía en el sofá.

A la mañana siguiente, Terry, con rostro lívido, se entrevistó con el sheriff en el despacho de Albert.

—¡Maldita sea, le digo que Jennie me confesó sin rodeos que Watts lo había hecho! Él mismo se lo contó y le dio el dinero para que se lo guardara. Estoy convencido de que lo confirmará bajo juramento.

—¿A cambio de nada? —lo interrumpió Dary en voz baja leyendo la respuesta en el ceño fruncido de Terry—. No lo creo. Tendrías que pagarle para que declarara en un juicio, y muchos dirán que ella declararía lo que fuera si le pagaban lo suficiente. Y yo también lo creo.

—La cuestión es que ella jurará que a Watts le pagaron los Leagan para que asesinara a Albert .

—¿Alguien más oyó a Watts cuando confesó el asesinato?

—¡Yo lo oí!

—En tal caso... —declaró Dary suspirando ymascando el extremo de su grueso puro—, tenemos tu palabra y la de una prostituta... —Dary se interrumpió y miró a Candy avergonzado—. Discúlpeme, señorita, quería decir...

—Ya sé lo que es la hermana de Watts —contestó Candy con sequedad.

Dary volvió a dirigirse a Terry.

—Tu palabra y la de Jennie Watts contra la de los Leagan. Y sin ninguna prueba...

—Ya le he dicho que uno de los muchachos vio que la cama de Watts estaba vacía la noche del asesinato.

—Podría haber salido a m... —Dary se interrumpió de nuevo, miró a Candy y carraspeó—. A aliviarse. Discúlpeme, señorita.

—La herida del hombro de Terry confirma su declaración —afirmó Candy—. ¿Por qué cree que Watts le disparó? Lo hizo porque Terry descubrió la verdad y se la soltó a la cara.

—O quizá se trató sólo de una discusión que se les fue de las manos.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Se está esforzando mucho para defenderlo!

—Ya sé que estás muy enojado, Terry. Sé lo que crees y yo también lo creo, pero no se puede condenar a un hombre con las pruebas de que disponemos. Tú ya lo sabes.

Terry murmuró algo mientras miraba por la ventana con ojos implacables.

—Te diré lo que puedo hacer —continuó Dary—. Citaré Neal Leagan a mi oficina para interrogarlo. Y tendré una charla con su padre y le haré saber todas las sospechas que recaen sobre él. Los Leagan lo negarán todo, estoy seguro, pero así tendréis tiempo de recuperaros. Los Leagan no os molestarán durante un tiempo.

—Se lo agradecemos, sheriff —contestó Candy enseguida antes de que Terry pudiera responder.

—Muy bien —declaró Dary mientras cogía su sombrero—. Daré una ojeada a la caseta de vigilancia antes de pasar por la mansion Leagan. Terry...

—Encargaré a uno de los muchachos que le muestre el camino —declaró Terry conteniendo su frustración lo mejor posible.

—Si pudiera, haría algo más, Terry.

—Lo sé.

Los dos hombres se estrecharon la mano. Candy los precedió camino de la puerta y se quedó en el porche con Terry mientras contemplaba cómo el sheriff se alejaba en dirección a la caseta quemada. Candy contempló las tensas facciones de Terry y comprendió que le debía de resultar muy doloroso mantenerse de brazos cruzados mientras los leagan recibían, sólo, un tirón de orejas.

—Sé que te sientes impotente —declaró ella en voz baja.

Sus palabras parecieron ponerlo en acción.

—No por mucho tiempo.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A visitar a los Leagan antes de que lo haga Dary.

—¿Te refieres a que vas a ajustarles las cuentas?—preguntó Candy presa del pánico. Y lo siguió mientras él se alejaba—. ¡Espera, voy contigo!

Terry no haría nada osado o peligroso si ella estaba con él. Terry se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

—No.

—No puedes evitar que vaya contigo. Te seguiré.

—Te quedarás aquí. Aunque tenga que atarte a un árbol.

—¿Por qué no me encierras en mi habitación? Así te causaré menos problemas. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que me dijiste la otra noche acerca de respetar mi libertad?

—No, así no te saldrás con la tuya. Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que hablamos la otra noche.

—Yo te creí cuando me dijiste que no me reprimirías.

—¡Maldita sea, Candy!

—Yo tengo derecho a ir. Él era mi amigo, mi protector. Además, prácticamente era la prometida de Neal.

—Tengo que mantenerte a salvo.

—¿Qué peligro hay en esta visita? ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer, blandir tu pistola y empezar a disparar?

Terry la miró sin decir nada, pero con una expresión de enfado en el rostro.

—Llévame contigo —lo apremió Candy—. No diré nada, pero tengo que estar allí. Tú no eres el único que tiene que apaciguar sus fantasmas. ¿Cómo puedo encarar el futuro si tengo que estar siempre mirando a mis espaldas? —Candy se acercó a él y le tocó la mano mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la de él—. No me dejes atrás. Mi lugar está a tu lado.

Durante unos instantes, Candy pensó que él la rechazaría, pero al final Terry la cogió de la mano.

Cuando traspasaron el límite entre los dos propiedades y camino de la casa de los Leagan, los vigilantes no los detuvieron. Las mangas del vestido de luto de Candy flotaban en la brisa como dos estandartes. Los vaqueros con los que se cruzaron, se llevaron la mano al ala del sombrero por respeto a Candy y ella se preguntó cuántos de ellos sospechaban que los Leagan estaban detrás del asesinato de Albert. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Terry ayudó a Candy a bajar de _Tormenta _cogiéndola por la cintura. Ella esbozó una sonrisa rápida y nerviosa. Juntos subieron los escalones de la entrada y Harlan, el esposo de Eliza; los recibió en la puerta mientras intentaba ocultar su angustia.

—Buenos días, Terry. Señorita Candice...

—Hemos venido a ver a el Sr. Leagan —lo interrumpió Terry.

—Siento decirles que está en una reunión de negocios, pero si puedo ayudarlos en algo...

—Estoy convencido de que no le importará dedicar un par de minutos a un encuentro amigable entre vecinos.

—No, pero...

Harlan se interrumpió cuando Terry lo apartó a un lado con el hombro.

—Eso creía yo. —Terry cogió a Candy por el codo de una forma caballerosa y la colocó a su lado—. ¿Neal está en su despacho, Harlan?

—Sí, pero...

—Gracias.

Cuando entraron en el ostentoso despacho, Candy tragó saliva con esfuerzo. La oleada de odio que recorrió su cuerpo cuando vio al Sr. Leagan y a Neal sentados frente a una mesa de caoba la cogió por sorpresa. ambos se levantaron y el primero lo hizo con un gruñido debido al esfuerzo que le supuso levantarse de la silla. Neal observó a Candy con sus ojos y sin parpadear. ¿Cómo podían mirarla a la cara después de lo que habían hecho?

—Parece que tenemos visita —declaró el padre de Neal, y señaló su silla con su gran mano—. ¿Quiere sentarse, señorita Candice?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se acercó más a Terry.

—Creo que has tenido una noche movida, Terry —continuó , y torció la boca con una leve sonrisa—. Muchos estarán contentos de que todavía estés vivo.

—Unos más que otros.

El Sr. Leagan rió entre dientes.

—Eres un hombre con suerte.

—Pues Watts no lo era —respondió Terry, y guardó silencio hasta que la sonrisa de su enemigo se desvaneció—. Por lo que he escuchado quedó totalmente desfigurado y esta batiendose entre la vida y la muerte.

—¿Qué tiene esto que ver con nosotros? —explotó Neal..

Terry esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Por favor, guarda tu representación para Sam Dary.

—¿Dary? —repitió el sr. Leagan con los ojos entrecerrados—. Sí, sospechaba que se dejaría caer por aquí esta mañana. —Entonces percibió la cara de preocupación de su hijo—. Tranquilízate Neal. Sólo nos dará un pequeño sermón. Esto es todo lo que Dary puede hacer.

—Pero yo puedo hacer mucho más que esto —replicó Terry—. Puedo hacerles la vida muy incómoda. Y ésta es mi intención.

—No tienes ninguna prueba...

—Las pruebas lo harían todo más fácil, pero puedo arreglármelas sin ellas.

Neal enrojeció.

—Si estás hablando de ensuciar el nombre de los Leagan, caeré sobre ti con tanta fuerza que...

—Ustedes se las arrreglan bien solos para ensuciar su nombre. El apellido Leagan empieza a dejar mal sabor de boca por aquí y estoy convencido de que empeorará.

—Preocúpate de tu propio nombre —replicó Neal con fiereza—. Seguro que Candice no ayudará mucho a tu reputación.

—¡Muchacho! —soltó su padre, pero Neal no le hizo caso.

—¿No te ha contado cómo decidimos que Watts fuera nuestro hombre? Ella me dijo que él era el hombre adecuado. Ella designó al asesino de su tutor, de su protector. Y todo a causa del nuevo testamento. ¿No lo sabías? No, claro, no sabes el tipo de mujer con la que piensas casarte, ¿verdad?

Al oír sus palabras, Candy se sintió desvanecer.

—¡No! —jadeó ella mientras se daba la vuelta.

Terry la cogió por los codos. Candy se echó a temblar, sus piernas flaquearon y se agarró a los brazos de Terry para no perder el equilibrio.

Terry lanzó una mirada gélida a Neal por encima de la cabeza de Candy.

—Vuelve a mencionar su nombre y esparciré tus pedazos por todo Lakewood.

—¿No me crees? —lo provocó Neal—. Ella me dijo que Watts haría cualquier cosa por dinero. Ella le indicó cuándo y dónde podía reunirse conmigo y ayudó a organizarlo todo. ¿Cómo crees que conseguimos su ayuda con tanta facilidad? ¿Acaso me lo estoy inventando todo, Candice? Venga, dile que no es verdad lo que digo. Quiero ver lo fácil que te resulta mentir.

Candy no pudo pronunciar ningún sonido. Sabía que debía negar la acusación de Neal para salvar su piel, pero no podía hacerlo.

—¿Candy? —preguntó Terry.

Ella levantó la cabeza con lentitud, temiendo percibir la sospecha en el rostro de Terry. Sabía que, si él se lo preguntaba, no podría negarlo. El tiempo se detuvo y Candy se vio enfrentada a dos pasados distintos mientras se preguntaba cuál de ellos reclamaría su futuro. Estaba a punto de dictarse una sentencia eterna y, aunque le aterrorizaba enfrentarse a aquella situación, no tenía elección.

Candy, temblando, levantó la mirada hacia Terry, pero no percibió ninguna sospecha en su rostro, ninguna condena, ninguna duda, sólo preocupación por ella y un destello de ternura.

—Tendría que haberte dejado en casa —declaró Terry en voz baja—. No deberías estar expuesta a esto.

Ella asintió en silencio, abrumada de alivio. Todo iba bien. Terry la amaba lo suficiente para no creer a Neal y desestimaba sus palabras por considerarlas basura. Terry deslizó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Candy y contempló a Neal con una mueca sarcástica.

—A la larga, ustedes mismos seran su perdición. Sólo quiero que sepas que haré lo posible por facilitarles el proceso. —Terry se interrumpió de una forma casual, como si acabara de acordarse de algo—. Y si tienes alguna pregunta acerca del consorcio andrew y su funcionamiento ahora que Albert no está, te aseguro que seguiremos su misma línea de actuación. Aunque descubrirás que yo no tengo tan buen carácter ni soy tan comprensivo como él lo era. No descansaré hasta que la deuda haya sido pagada. Estan al borde del desastre. Puede que tarde algún tiempo, pero lo conseguiré. los voy a dejar secos, hasta que la fortuna Leagan sea un recuerdo. Voy a arruinarlos y, un día, desearan que Dios no se llevara a Albert dejándome a mí al mando.

—dejate de palabrerias nadie podrá demostrar que nosotros matamos a Albert—dijo Neal mientras reia.

La sangre de Terry hirvió y su cuerpo le pedia a gritos lanzarse sobre su enemigo, sus puños clamaban venganza.

Candy lo detuvo e hizo un movimiento de cabeza hacia la puerta, Terry no comprendió lo que ella trataba de decirle, pero al girar su rostro vio a Sam Dary, parado en la entrada del despacho.

Habia escuchado la confesion de Neal, los Leagan estaban acabados.

Al llegar a la mansion Andrew los sentimientos de Candy eran muy confusos se sentia atrapada en dos vidas distintas, ella era tan culpable como los Leagan de la muerte de Albert; ella tambien debia estar en prision, pero no, ella era Candice Kent ella no fue quien planeó la muerte, la duda y la angustia la consumian.

Terry pudo ver lo alterada que estaba la mujer que él tanto amaba y empezó a inquietarse.

Candy te pasa algo—le preguntó mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos. Ella desvió la mirada, no soportaba ver tanto amor , él le prodigaba un amor puro y desinterezado.

—me duele mucho la cabeza, toda esta cuestion me ha afectado.

—te entiendo pecosa— besó su frente como lo hiciera en antaño durante una tarde de verano en Escocia.

—subiré a mi dormitorio a descanzar un poco. —sus labios trataron de hacer una sonrisa que se eclipsó antes de llegar a sus ojos.

—No necesitas que llame al doctor.

—No es para tanto. —ella tomó rumbo a las escaleras para subir a su cuarto, Terry la detuvo sosteniendo su mano, ella giró y lo miró directo a los ojos

—Candice , te amo, no lo olvides.

—Yo tambien te amo...

Mas tarde en su dormitorio Candice se dejó llevar por un profundo sueño en el que todos sus temores se esclarecieron.

Se veia con un hermoso vestido de fiesta color verde esmeralda, ella estaba ubicada detras de una puerta, habia visto esa misma puerta antes, pero donde...

La gran puerta maciza de roble... si claro que la habia visto era la misma puerta de entrada al despacho de los Leagan.

Escuchaba susuros que salian de adentro.

—Tenemos que acabar con ese máldito vago—esa voz era la de Neal.

—Pero como lo haremos hijo, ese tipo es muy astuto.

—aun no lo sé tenemos que idear un plan , el mas conveniente seria casarme con la huerfana , pero esa desgraciada ya me rechazó.

—Tenemos que matarlo lo antes posible, tenemos que asesinar a William Andrew.

Candice soltó un gemido ahogado que los Leagan escucharon.

—¿Quien esta ahi?

Escuchó los pasos que se aproximaban, trató de huir pero su vestido se enrredó con la maceta de una planta decorativa y no pudo escapar.

Neal la agarró por el brazo con brusquedad.

—¿Qué has escuchado?

—Lo he escuchado todo. —estaba acorralada y no sabia qué hacer, Neal la observaba con ojos asesinos— y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte. Pero las cosas se harán a mi manera. —Neal la introdujo en el despacho y cerró la puerta.

—¿Tu vas a traicionar a tu protector?.

—Estoy cansada de ser la huerfana quiero ser mas que eso, quiero dinero y poder, ademas me manejan la vida y yo quiero ser independiente, llevar las riendas de mi destino.

—No te creemos nada, absolutamente nada.

—Ese es tu problema, tienes dos opciones, que yo te preste mi ayuda o que lo diga todo.

—Antes de que te atrevas a decir algo te matamos—dijo el Sr. Leagan

_No hay escapatoria tengo que hacerme pasar por su complice_.

—¿Cual es tu plan Candice? —la pregunta vino de Neal

—Tú me cortejaras — la simple idea le asqueaba. —comenzaremos una amistad, haremos creer a todos que nos casaremos, Albert tiene pensado poner todo a mi nombre,pero antes debo estar casada, entonces esperamos ese momento y le damos el tiro de gracia.

—Porque creerte.

—No tienen otra opcion. —sonrió con sarcasmo al parecer estaba actuando bien ellos le estaban creyendo su representacion, si Terry pudiera verla no se burlaria como lo hizo cuando ella le dijo que podia hacer de Julieta. —pero.

—Pero qué

—Deben esperar a que yo vuelva de Paris, Albert no piensa cambiar el testamento por ahora.

—Esta bien, las cosas se haran como tu digas.

—Es un trato.

_Pero todo cambio, nunca pensé que Terry volveria por mi , al dia siguiente él estaba de pie frente al portal de las Rosas, mis ojos no creian lo que veian él estaba ahi volvia por mi, pero yo no podia estar con él. Yo tenia una mision que cumplir , salvar a Albert._

_Cuanto dolor sintió mi pecho al rechazarlo , al decirle que no lo amaba. Mi corazon se destrozó por segunda vez, ahora no estaba ella de por medio, ahora era yo la que debia decir adios, la que debia verlo alejarse en la nieve; desde una ventana._

_Él debia alejarse, tenia que mantenerlo lejos de tanta maldad , Neal era capaz incluso de matarlo con tal de obtener lo que tanto habia deseado. Oh Terry te amo y siempre te amaré, perdoname pero el destino se empeña en separarnos..._

_Hoy regreso de Paris debo representar mi papel a la perfeccion, Albert no puede morir._

—ahhhh—un grito escapó de los labios de Candy y despertó sobresaltada. —yo no era mala, Candice Andrew no era mala, todo lo hizo para salvar a Albert—se pasó una mano por la frente para despejar el sudor producido a causa del inquietante sueño. —necesito saber mas, que pasó conmigo porqué desaparecí, porqué vine al pasado.

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y corrió a revizar los cajones de su comoda.

—en el sueño yo estaba escribiendo en una especie de diario, necesito encontrarlo—urgó en todos los cajones pero no encontró nada. —tiene que estar aqui, Dios mio, dónde podrá estar.

Corrió hacia el armario y abrió las puertas de par en par. Examinó con la vista cada rincon hasta que vio una caja de tono verde , una corazonada le dijo que adentro estaba lo que ella buscaba.

Abrió la caja con expectacion y Eureka lo habia encontrado.

Las primeras paginas hablaban de los dias del colegio, su separacion de Terry —aqui no es debo ir mas hacia atrás.

_Las cosas van mal, no esperaba encontrar a Terry en Lakewood y mucho menos viviendo en la mansion, esto será mas dificil de lo que pensaba, debo alejarlo de mi; demostrarle que no lo amo, asi él retomará su antigua vida._

_Le he pagado a Watts para que finja que matará a Albert y asi desenmascarar a los Leagan, él testificará en su contra y yo tambien. Albert no debe saber nada, si él llegara a enterarse les reclamará a los Leagan y estos tomaran represarias ._

_Pobre Rosemary tuve que hablarle tan mal, no era mi intencion , pero si ella dice algo, es muy probable que los Leagan adelanten el asesinato. Estan desesperados, porque yo estoy dandole largas al asunto. El testamento hace mucho que Albert lo hizo pero yo les miento para que ellos no comiencen a ejecutar su plan._

_Parece que Neal sospecha de mi , no quiero imaginar que Watts se vendió por dinero, él parecia leal._

_Mañana Neal me citó en el pueblo, iré con Terry y Archie. Pondré la excusa de que deseo un nuevo vestido. Que mal me siento al representar esta falsa, mi alma no soporta el peso que debe cargar._

—Esto fue lo ultimo que escribí, justo un dia antes de desaparecer, todo esta tan confuso, tan negro. — Candy abrió los ojos indignada— entonces la única explicacion es que Neal me mató, ese dia en el pueblo. Por eso volví, para salvarme, mi mision era salvarme y no salvar a Albert..

Después de aquella visita, Terry pareció sobrellevar mejor la muerte de Albert. No lo consumía la idea de la venganza, como había temido Candy, aunque cierto brillo destellaba en su mirada cada vez que se nombraba a los Leagan. Caminaba con más ligereza, se mostraba tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre, le costaba más enfadarse y sonreía con facilidad. El consorcio parecía estar imbuido de nueva vida, como si el sol hubiera salido de detrás de una nube. Candy seguía siendo la única que se atrevía a discutir o enfrentarse con Terry, y lo hacía siempre que quería. Terry, por su parte, se mostraba muy posesivo con ella, exigía su tiempo y su atención con una arrogancia inigualable y ella lo reñía por esto, aunque, en el fondo, le encantaba.

Ninguna parte de la vida de Terry estaba vedada para Candy, ni siquiera su trabajo. Candy le hizo prometer que la llevaría con él a Chicago a visitar a su madre. Un día, Elroy oyó por casualidad una de sus conversaciones de negocios y regañó a Terry. El sonrió y declaró que confiaba en que Candy le aportaría nuevas ideas que proporcionarían al consorcio un montón de dinero. Toda la familia y muchas personas ajenas a ella desaprobaban la relación de ambos, la cual era una de las más extraordinarias que se había visto en la zona.

En cuanto a ellos, sabían que todavía les quedaba mucho por descubrir el uno del otro, más de lo que podrían descubrir en toda una vida. Candy nunca dejaba de sorprender a Terry, incluso la noche de bodas, cuando, nada más cruzar el umbral de su renovada habitación, se echó a llorar. Terry se sentó en la nueva cama de matrimonio y la acurrucó en sus brazos animándola a contarle lo que le ocurría.

—Por fin estamos casados —declaró ella mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo de Terry—. ¡Me siento tan feliz y aliviada...! ¡Y también abrumada!

Terry la abrazó durante mucho rato mientras le daba besos prolongados en la cara y le susurraba lo mucho que la quería. Candy entrelazó las manos por detrás del cuello de él acercando su cuerpo blando y cálido al masculino y ambos se estremecieron. Se besaron con ansia, conscientes, de una forma desesperada, del tiempo que hacía que no hacían el amor. Se arrancaron la ropa con precipitación y su encuentro fue muy distinto de la dulce unión que esperaban. La unión de sus cuerpos desnudos les produjo una sensación salvajemente dulce. Poco a poco, Candy sintió que se disolvía en un océano de oscuridad en el que no había nada salvo el cuerpo de Terry, sus manos, y su boca en la de ella. Candy igualó la audacia de Terry, y lo amó con igual fiereza y ternura, hasta que el placer recorrió su cuerpo como un torrente que pareció reestructurar su misma alma.

Al final, ella permaneció echada y satisfecha en los brazos de Terry mientras él enrollaba un mechón del pelo rubio en uno de sus dedos y se lo llevaba a los labios.

—Yo solía soñar que me hacías el amor —susurró ella, y percibió la suave risa de Terry junto a su sien.

—¿Antes de que lo hiciéramos por primera vez?

—Incluso antes de conocerte. Ni siquiera conocía tu nombre ni cómo eras.

Terry sonrió con languidez.

—¿Y cómo sabes que era yo?

—No seas tonto, ¿cómo podría confundirte con otra persona?

Deslizó una mano por el pecho de Terry como muestra de que le pertenecía y podía tocarlo cuando quisiera. Él se inclinó sobre ella y su pelo oscuro cayó sobre su frente cuando acercó sus labios a la garganta de ella.

—¿Por qué no me enseñas algunas de las cosas que hacíamos en esos sueños, señora Grandchester? —susurró él mientras sus labios se movían por la piel de Candy.

—Podría tomarnos toda la noche —le advirtió ella.

—Insisto.

Candy se echó a reír, lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó con pasión.

El tren entró en la estación emitiendo un traqueteo escandaloso, silbidos de vapor y pitidos ensordecedores. Rosemary estaba tan excitada que se había quedado sin habla. Como nadie en la familia creía en las despedidas largas, todos intentaron que aquélla fuera una despedida rápida y alegre. Elroy fue la primera en moverse. A continuación, se volvió hacia Candy con ojos llorosos y la abrazó.

—Te echaré de menos, tia abuela —declaró Candy con un nudo en la garganta.

Candy inhaló el olor a vainilla de la anciana y hundió el rostro en su cuello. No quería separarse de ella.

Elroy la soltó y se volvió hacia Terry, quien le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios en un gesto formal que era usual en él. Ella le apretó la mano, lo cual constituía la mayor muestra de afecto que podía mostrarle.

—Cuida de ella —declaró Elroy.

A continuación, se volvió y el revisor la ayudó a subir al tren.

Candy y Annie se abrazaron con fuerza y buscaron algo que decirse, aunque Candy sabía que, si intentaba pronunciar algún sonido, rompería a llorar y no podría detenerse. Echaría de menos a Annie más que a ningún otro miembro de la familia, incluida Elroy. Al final, Annie carraspeó y habló con voz trémula.

—Sé feliz, Candice. Yo lo seré.

Candy asintió con la cabeza y tragó saliva dolorosamente mientras se separaban la una de la otra. Candy le devolvió a Archie un fraternal abrazo y miró a Rosemary, cuyos ojos solemnes parecían leer los pensamientos de su tía. Candy cogió una de sus pequeñas y bien peinadas trenzas y arregló un mechón imaginario de pelo despeinado. Contempló su pequeño rostro y sus ojos sabios, como en un fogonazo, se perdió en sus recuerdos: acurrucada junto a su tía Rosemary, cerca de la radio, reía a carcajadas gracias a una comedia que emitían. Entraba en el dormitorio de Rosemary y la hacía reír mientras cantaba: «... _you're the cream in my coffec...»._

Le resultaba extraño saber que nunca volverían a ser, la una para la otra, lo que una vez habían sido. Pero tenía los recuerdos. Quizás era ésta la razón de que le costara tanto separarse de la Rosemary pequeña, los recuerdos que tenía de la Rosemary mayor. Candy se acuclilló yrodeó a la niña con sus brazos.

—Te quiero, Rosemary —declaró, y aunque habló a la niña, estaba recordando a la mujer—. Que tengas buen viaje.

Se dijeron adiós los unos a los otros y los que se iban subieron al tren mientras Candy y Terry se quedaban en la estación. Candy supo, de repente, que no quería ver cómo se iba el tren y se volvió hacia Terry con lágrimas en los ojos y una pregunta en los labios. Él sonrió antes de que ella pronunciara ninguna palabra, la rodeó con un brazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea —declaró Terry rompiendo el estado de ánimo solemne del momento—. Vayamos a comer a algún lado. Y de postre nos tomaremos un helado.

—¡De chocolate! —exclamó Candy de inmediato.

—¡De fresa! —exclamó Terry al unísono, y salieron de la estación sin perder un instante.

Regresaron a la mansion a última hora de la tarde, y Candy fue corriendo a la cocina para disponer lo que se haria de cena.

Dorothy entró en la cocina muy excitada...

—¡Candice! ¡Candice! Adivina con quién he estado hablando. ¡Adivina quién ha vuelto!

—¿Quién?

—¡Lopez! Ahora mismo está en el porche, sentado allí como siempre, y dispuesto a contarnos unas cuantas historias.

Candy cogió un trapo con nerviosismo y se secó las manos.

Salió al porche. Como había dicho Dorothy, Lopez estaba allí, acuclillado en las escaleras en su posición habitual.

—Señor Lopez —declaró Candy. Él hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero ella le indicó que no lo hiciera—. No, por favor, no se mueva. Tenía pensado sentarme con usted. —Él limpió el polvo de un escalón con su pañuelo y ella se sentó—. Me alegro de verlo por aquí de nuevo, señor Lopez.

—Soy un viejo trotamundos, señora. Es inútil intentar evitarlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene planeado quedarse?

Él no respondió y Candy sonrió al darse cuenta de que él nunca sabía cuánto tiempo se quedaría en un lugar. Candy apoyó las manos en su regazo y contempló el cielo, que estaba coloreado con franjas rosas y doradas.

—Bonito atardecer —comentó Candy, y él asintió con la cabeza.

—Permanecieron en un silencio amigable durante unos minutos mientras contemplaban cómo el sol descendía hacia el horizonte.

López fue el primero en hablar.

—Siento mucho lo del señor Albert.

Candy suspiró y bajó la mirada al suelo.

—Me resulta difícil perdonarme. Me siento responsable.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—¿Recuerda la conversación que mantuvimos acerca de tener **Otra Oportunidad**? ¿Acerca de los milagros y ser capaz de volver al pasado y cambiar las cosas?

López asintió con lentitud.

—Yo tuve **Otra oportunidad** —declaró Candy mientras observaba con cautela su reacción. Él no pareció sorprenderse—. Usted lo sabe, ¿verdad? No sé cómo ni por qué, pero usted comprende lo que me ocurrió el día que desaparecí y regresé.

—Sí, señora.

¿Acaso era un viejo loco por creer en lo que ella decía? Candy no estaba segura. Nadie en su sano juicio creería que ella había sido transportada al futuro y había regresado. Éste era un secreto que nunca le contaría a Terry, pues él creería que se había vuelto loca, sin embargo, sabía que López la comprendía, ya fuera por su edad, por su naturaleza supersticiosa, por su sabiduría innata o por senilidad.

—Me siento responsable por no haber salvado a Albert —continuó Candy liberándose, así, de su carga—. Yo sabía lo que ocurriría de antemano. Debería haberlo evitado.

—Quizá no era ese su objetivo —contestó López con expresión seria—. Quizá sólo tenía que salvarse a usted misma. —López miró hacia las extensas praderas y señaló a un jinete que se acercaba a lo lejos. Por su forma de cabalgar, ambos sabían que se trataba de Terry—. O a él. ¿Quién sabe?

Candy frunció el ceño en actitud pensativa.

—Da que pensar.

Era posible que López tuviera razón. Ella había cambiado su destino y el de Terry. Su **Otra oportunidad** les había proporcionado a ambos un nuevo futuro. Quizá la muerte de Albert era inevitable y él tendría **Otra oportunidad** en otro tiempo y en otro lugar. ¿Quién podía decirlo?

Candy se sintió ligera al instante, como si le hubieran quitado una carga de los hombros. Quizá debería olvidarse de la antigua Candice Andrew. No podía cambiar los errores que cometió en el pasado, pero podía sacar el mayor provecho posible de lo que tenía en aquel momento.

Se protegió los ojos con una mano, contempló la figura de Terry, quien se aproximaba a la casa, y el corazón le latió con fuerza. Nada importaba tanto como su amor. Juntos habían emprendido un nuevo comienzo y la vida les prometía un buen futuro. Se olvidó de López, se levantó y corrió al encuentro de Terry.

Terry tiró de las riendas, desmontó del caballo, cogió a Candy por la cintura y la levantó unos centímetros del suelo.

Sus cálidos ojos verde azules recorrieron las facciones de Candy.

—¿A qué viene tanta prisa? —preguntó Terry, y la besó antes de que ella pudiera responderle.

Cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, Candy se echó a reír de una forma entrecortada y rodeó el cuello de Terry con los brazos.

—Hoy cenaremos tarde. Espero que no estés muy hambriento.

—¡Claro que lo estoy! —contestó él mientras inclinaba la cabeza para volver a besarla—. Pero sólo de ti, pecosa.

**_FIN_**

hemos llegado al final, pero no crean que esto se queda ahi ... no no no ...

Falta el epilogo, viene con una sorpresita.

Gracias por seguir ahi al otro lado.

Gracias por cada comentario.

**Ale85**: al igual que A ti , a mi me encanta nuestro querido inventor , un personaje super dulce y divertido, por esa razon quise plasmar en el ajuste de los lentes de la secretaria de Candy el recuerdo de Stear y tambien con los besos de Archie hacia Terry.

**Cintia19**: gracias por cada comentario que me enviaste y yo soy igual que tu de desesperada, vivo apresurando a las escritoras de fics a que actualicen.

**Goshy **: espero no haberte decepcionado con el final, a la larga la maldad de los Leagan terminó por arroparlos y ellos mismos ( bueno el inepto de Neal) sellaron su sentencia.

**Alejandra pacheco**: me parece que es el primer comentario que me envias, apareciste casi al final, pero se que estuviste ahí todo el tiempo al igual que muchas otras lectoras lo hacen, me alegra que te gustara esta historia. Gracias por leer

**Yarda**: no maté a Annie, bastante tragedia tuvimos en la historia original y con la muerte de Albert es mas que suficiente.

**Galaxylam84**: espero haber aclarado todas tus dudas, tanto que critico las tv novelas de que en una noche todo se resuelve y cai en lo mismo plop. Jajajaja, pero nada que le vamos a hacer. Todo fue un asunto de reencarnación; al Candy morir en el pasado reencarnó en otra época, pero volvió al pasado momentos antes de que Neal la asesinara y asi tratar de arreglar todo el desastre que habia dejado. Me has dejado sorprendida tienes 143 historias en tus favoritos como le haces?.

Gracias a todas las demas chicas que me siguen no voy a mencionar nombres por no pasar por despistada pero ustedes saben a quienes me refiero.

gracias tambien a todas las lectoras silentes.

Paréntesis .

Quiero hacerles unas recomendaciones de lectura. Todos son terryfics, es que soy terrytana de hueso colorao .

**Reencarnación** de mi amiga Gakarosi , totalmente diferente a lo que antes hayan leido ( les aseguro que ella terminará ese fic),

**Corazon envenenado** de Estrella o newyorkstar , sensacional un fic muy diferente.

**Mi querida Campeona** de Estrella tambien, mujer que imaginación posees.

**Robo de un corazon**, buenisimo de ms. Grandchester. De mi topten de escritoras

**Yume** de Abami, de mis preferidos.

**Rompiendo la Distancia** de mi querida Tita, super fresco y divertido.

**Sueños Alcanzados** de mi dulce Dianis, un fic bien tierno en donde los sueños se hacen realidad.

**Nada mas** de Nash, tendré que halarle las orejas a Nash ya tiene un tiempito que no actualiza y este fic es en verdad bueno.

**Juego limpio** de Malinalli coy si leyeron sin renunciar ya saben que este fic es de los que valen la pena leer.

**Notas de Amor** de Melani, como me hizo sufrir esta mujer con su fic.

**Inquebrantable** de mi querida hermana del inframundo Gizah, ¡ que fic ¡ esta mujer escribe derrochando pasion.

**Estrellas fugases** de Ann: super tierno leanlo, describe sentimientos de manera clara y nos envuelve.

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo sino no termino les he recomendado los fics de algunas amigas que conosco y que merecen la pena leer; algunos estan terminados y otros en proceso pero les aseguro que ellas son responsables y no los dejaran sin terminar. En el epilogo haré otras recomendaciones.

Oh si se me olvidaba si desean leer muchos mas fics que no estan en el fanfiction pueden entrar a http:/ es. Groups. Yahoo. Com / group / centinelas de ilusiones _ terry albert / tiene espacios, ponganlo todo junto para que puedan acceder, espero que aparesca.

Sino me escriben a mi direccion de correo personal y les hago llegar la direccion

**Arq. Carofirpo arroba Hotmail. Com **

Cuidense mucho.

Candida


	20. epilogo

**_OTRA __OPORTUNIDAD_**

_Para los personajes de Candy Candy, propiedad de Kioko Mizuky y Yumiko Igarashi._

_Sin fines de lucro._

_GF2010_

**EPILOGO**

_La vida me ha dado __**Otra Oportunidad**__, hoy veo mi rostro en el espejo y es el mismo de una vida pasada, el mismo que mis ojos veían cada mañana al despertarme, mi cuerpo, mi pelo, todo en cuanto a mi ser se refiere es igual, pero mi alma ha cambiado._ _— observó su apariencia ante el espejo y aprobó con gusto su atuendo._

_Mi mente se encuentra atrapada en dos vidas distintas, en dos épocas diferentes. Tengo recuerdos de mi vida actual, y mi vida pasada la recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Los recuerdos llegan como ráfagas a mi memoria._

_Cuantas veces anhelé sentir su piel, su pelo cayendo en mi frente como una cascada, ver oscurecer sus ojos por el deseo mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, sentirle sobre mi, mientras danzábamos al ritmo de las olas; una danza tan primitiva como el mar, besar sus labios y probar su dulce miel, fundirnos en una sola carne, escuchar susurros jadeantes entrecortados en mi oído y al final llegar al éxtasis y escuchar de sus labios un te amo. Luego dormir a su lado después de tanto amar. _

_Cuantas noches ansiaba verle dormir para velar su sueño, protegerle de todo incluso de sus pesadillas. Hoy mi sueño al fin se hace realidad, después de tanto tiempo. _

_Me estoy vistiendo para mi boda, aun no lo creo, esa persona que he amado a través del tiempo me espera en el altar nunca creí que podría suceder, para mi era un imposible._

_Hoy sellaremos nuestros destinos, al fin seremos uno ante Dios. No soporto la angustiosa espera, ya no puedo mas..._

_Sus ojos tienen el mismo candor, la nobleza, irradiando alegría. Su sonrisa cantarina despeja todos mis males, me hace un mejor ser humano._

_Su pelo dorado, largo y rizado es una caricia a mi piel que me invita a amarla, y me digo a mi mismo….. pronto ella estará en tus brazos y será tuya por siempre._

_Quizás no sea la misma, quizás es un regalo que la vida me ha dado o tal vez su alma no sea la de aquella chiquilla que me robó el corazón; pero la amo, la amo tanto o mas de lo que amé a Candice White Andrew._

_William Albert Andrew nos dejó recuerdos hermosos de un gran hombre. Leal a sus creencias, a sus amigos. Un hombre como ninguno; esa fue probablemente la razón por la cual tuvo que irse de nuestro lado a destiempo, tal vez él , Anthony y Alistear eran ángeles que Dios envió por error a la tierra y al darse cuenta de su equivoco clamó por su retorno al cielo, desde allí están cuidándonos a todos los que les conocimos, a todos los que les amamos. Al menos eso pensaba…. _

_Después de nuestro viaje a Arabia, mi madre quedó embarazada por tercera ocasión, tuvo un niño hermoso. Alistear lo llamaron igual que a mi fenecido tío Stear y según lo que me contaba mi padre mi hermano heredó las mismas cualidades de mi tío, ninguno de sus inventos llegó a funcionar —_una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, sus sabios ojos marrones no se perdían detalle de cuanto veía._ —mi hermano era muy atractivo, las chicas revoloteaban detrás de él como moscas tras la miel. Se casó muy joven y tuvo dos hijos. Anthony Cornwell y a Annie Cornwell._

_Yo por mi parte me casé más mayor, me gustaba disfrutar de mi independencia, luchar por los derechos de la mujer, protestando frente a empresas que no aceptaban la labor y mano de obra femenina. Somos tan o más fuertes que los hombres, pues en nuestros vientres los engendramos. Mi sobrino Tony sólo tuvo un hijo, un hijo que se convirtió en mi mayor sorpresa y en la certeza de que todos tenemos __**Otra Oportunidad**__, él también la tuvo. Según mi sobrino fue creciendo me percaté de lo que sucedía, algo increíble..._

_Mis ojos nunca pensaron ver esta escena hacerse realidad, en el altar esta él con ojos radiantes, desde aquí puedo percibir las lágrimas a punto de brotar, esta igual de atractivo. Es el mismo que conocí alguna vez, el mismo hombre de buen corazón, de ojos vivos y llenos de amor para dar._

_Su cuerpo ágil, sus movimientos serenos, cargados de elegancia, destilando virilidad por cada poro._

_Se me eriza la piel cada vez que veo a mi sobrino, dos gotas de agua no se parecen tanto. Albert Cornwell es la viva imagen de mi querido tío William y también tiene el mismo corazón noble, cargado de amor para dar. William Albert Andrew no murió, su cuerpo yace en una fría tumba con una pétrea lápida de mármol pero su alma esta aquí, la percibo _

_No podré explicar lo que me sucedió, pero mi mente esta atrapada en dos vidas, hoy mientras me vestía para mi boda recordaba momentos vividos junto a ella en el pasado, los momentos mas dichosos de mi vida, también recuerdo mi muerte, pero además tengo recuerdos de mi actual vida como Albert Cornwell ; la vida me dio esta __**oportunidad**__ y no pienso desaprovecharla, viviré y amaré como no lo hice en el pasado, desde que la vi me enamoré de ella , sabía que seria la correcta, son tan iguales que a veces creo que es mi pequeña, pero no... —sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del sacerdote. _

— Albert Cornwell acepta por esposa a la señorita Dulce Grandchester_._

_El rubio de ojos azules dirigió una sonrisa radiante a su prometida._

—Si…. acepto

—Señorita Dulce Grandchester acepta por esposo al Sr. Albert Cornwell_ ._

_Ella le regaló una de esas sonrisas que a él tanto le deleitaban y sus verdes ojos lo miraron con adoración y sus labios pronunciaron un acepto._

Rosemary Cornwell se levantó con dificultad de su asiento, sus noventa y siete años no le permitían moverse con facilidad, las blancas manos se aferraron al bastón de madera y con paso cansino se dirigió hasta los recién casados.

Albert al notar que la nonagenaria se acercaba a ellos, fue a su encuentro y la abrazó con todo el cariño que albergaba para su tía. Ella lo felicitó, besó su mejilla y se separaron, ambos se miraron por unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Ella dedicó un tierno abrazo a Dulce, la biznieta de Candy y Terry, luego se dirigió al Albert y le susurró al oído.

—Se feliz William_ —el pensó que la senilidad estaba haciendo mella en la memoria de su anciana tía, él la conoció cuando ella era una pequeña de tan sólo siete años, al observar esa mirada marrón, cristalina y sabia, comprendió que ella también conocía su secreto. —_Bienvenido tío William_ — dio media vuelta y se marchó con paso lento mientras Albert la observaba risueño y anonadado..._

—Qué te ha dicho la tía Rosemary_—_le preguntó su esposa mientras lo abrazaba.

—Que sea feliz y eso es lo que pienso hacer, estas lista.

El leyó la respuesta implícita en los ojos verdes de su amada.

_Tomó a su esposa de la mano y ambos salieron corriendo mientras los invitados les lanzaban pétalos de rosas blancas._

**_notas:_**

_Dedicado a todas las Alberfans__ y corazones dividido, con mucho cariño de su amiga terrytana Candida Grandchester._

_Dirigido especialmente a las alberfans de Centinelas de Ilusiones , a las albertfans y corazon dividido de fanfiction ._

_Lorena, Mimicat, Ceci, Clau, Linda, Tita, Karin, Aracely, Cindy Marky , Militza, Betty, Laura , Paola y todas aquellas que ahora mismo no vienen a mi memoria, pero que ocupan un lugarcito especial en mi corazón._

_GRACIAS POR LEER._

_Hasta la próxima__._

**_Tras bastidores:_**

Candida gracias por no dejarme a tres metros bajo tierra, mira que de vez en cuando aparecen unas condenadas que no les importa, te cuento me han atropellado, me ha dado leucemia, cáncer, me han disparado, tú vienes y me cortas la garganta __ lo miro con reproche__ ok esta bien me reviviste aunque fue lejos de mi pequeña_ _le lanzo otra de mis miradas__ de acuerdo me diste una esposa maravillosa muy parecida a mi pequeña.

Albert no te quejes mira que a Terry tampoco le va muy bien en los albertfics, al pobre lo han atropellado, lo han tildado de irresponsable, desconsiderado, mal padre en fin una lista interminable, en cambio tú siempre eres el dulce príncipe de la colina. Albert quita esa sonrisa por poco y me dejas ciega.

Qué haré contigo para que te pases de mi lado Candida._ _me pone esa sonrisa resplandeciente y ojitos de borrego degollado. Salgo de mi aturdimiento y le respondo._

Nada yo soy fiel a mi rebelde y líbrate de que Terry se entere que andas sonsacándome para cambiarme a tu bando.

Esta bien me conformaré con el hecho de que sólo escribas epílogos para mí.

Y albertfics grupales que no se te olvide.

Y albertfics grupales, no se me volvera a olvidar.

Trato hecho

Pero que te parece si escribes un fic con …

_Y __así seguimos conversando durante horas sobre fics , minifics, animales, cocina y muchas cosas mas._


End file.
